The Electric Company- Lauren's story
by Lucy the Valiant 89
Summary: Lauren is your typical girl and is the little sister to Hector and Jessica Ruiz. Little to her, she is the descendant of Queen Lucy the Valiant of Narnia. Follow her throughout the Electric Company's adventures with her best friend Sean, including Christmas 2010 when she first meets Logan Mitchell. Then reunites with him 2 years later. This is Lauren's story
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Hi guys! I'm Lauren, Lauren Jacinta Ruiz actually. You're about to step into my story of the Electric Company of how it came to be and still prospers with my new friend Keith Watson. So let me tell you a little bit about myself. I live here in Brooklyn, New York with my brother Hector Ruiz who you'll meet later on and my other sister Jessica. Surprised, huh? Yep, I'm the little sister in the Ruiz household. Anyway, like my family I am bright, energetic, bubbly, kind, caring, and sometimes a goofball actually so you can expect a funny side out of me. One of the things I love doing in my down time is art, I love to draw and create landscapes of different areas within town. I'm hoping Hector or Jess get me an art set and an easel for Christmas. I know you may be seeing my writing Hector and stop looking over my shoulder please! Sorry about that my brother is looking over my shoulder again. He does that every time I am writing so I always have to get on his case. On a different note, some of my favorite interests are football and my favorite teams are the New York Giants and the Dallas Cowboys, you'll have to read on about why I like the Cowboys and the Giants. I also like hockey believe it or not. The New York Islanders are a great team here in New York and our family gets season tickets almost every year which is awesome. Last but not least, I like singing and I am not afraid to sing which is amazing. Okay Hector, your turn bye!

Hector's P.O.V.:

Hi guys I'm Hector Lauren's older brother. I'm telling you Lauren is an awesome sister in my family not to brag but she is helpful in any way possible. So, can you keep a secret? You see I was nine years old when I discovered "the power" as I named it. It was a word ball that near my brain and I discovered that I had the capability of understand the true meaning of words. My power evolved a lot as I got older and I developed a special skill during that time. My special skill in case you're wondering is I can replicate pictures like a camera believe it or not. I'll show throughout the story anyway back to my sister Lauren. She is so awesome and I love her to death. Although I would mention about the power and what skill Lauren has when the truth is she doesn't honestly because she has a greater destiny far more imagined. In reality she is the descendant of Queen Lucy the Valiant of Narnia. Okay, it's the truth so don't get mad at me people. Sorry I get a little cranky but it's me you know. Oh sorry Jess here you go. See ya!

Jessica's P.O.V.:

Hi there guys! I'm Jessica Hector and Lauren's other sister. Yep, you guessed it Lauren and I are sisters not to brag. I was born before Lauren so it gets a little bit crazy sometimes in the Ruiz household. I love Lauren a lot and I am lucky she is little sister. She is so kind, caring, energetic, and thoughtful which I love. Like Hector said earlier I have the power which is to create word balls and soon evolved into a special skill which mine is I can replay any sound like a tape recorder. I'll have to show you sometime. Anyway, Lauren is awesome and she loves to help others including me and my new friend Keith. Oh, I better go. Bye!

 **Well, here is the prologue guys for the story! I am so excited to write this including my other stories so keep following and stay tuned!**


	2. History of the Company how it all began

How the Electric Company came to be

Lauren's P.O.V.:

" _A whole new world. A dazzling place I never knew. But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear that now I'm in a whole new world with you,"_ I sang while walking the streets of Brooklyn with my brother Hector and my sister Jessica. I always loved walking through the streets during the summer. Jess, Hector, and I were going back to school tomorrow and it would be crazy. All of a sudden we heard the sound of someone beatboxing. "Is that our buddy Shock," I asked Hector. "Yes it is," Shock said standing right behind us. "Hey amigo, didn't see you there," Hector told him. "Sorry bud, I didn't mean to interrupt your walk did I," he asked us. "Nope I don't think so," I told him. "Well that's good," he told us. We continued to walk through the streets of Brooklyn and Lisa joined us.

Lisa's P.O.V.:

I hears Shock, Hector, Jessica, and Lauren coming our way before joining them as they walked through the streets of Brooklyn. "Hey guys," I told them. "Hey Lisa," they responded. Out of nowhere, a purple word ball was thrown and it can only mean one person. Francine Carruthers, that little misunderstood liar. "Hello Lisa, I thought I see you," she sneered. "Francine, don't you mean all five of us," I questioned back to her. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lauren, Shock, Hector and Jessica running over to me just in time.

Hector's P.O.V.:

I thought I smell a rat and that rat was Francine. "What do you want Francine," I asked. "Oh, just wanted to know if you want to I don't know surrender and give up being the "heroes"," she said. Keep in mind and let the record stand Jess, Lisa, and myself had "The power" and special skills we use in order to solve problems. Francine and her gang aka the Pranksters. We dubbed that name after we found out the plan. Anyway, we were like the superheroes in our neighborhood and defeated them at all costs. Lauren once was friends with Manny Spamboni. I despised him ever since I was a little kid and it was all because…wait that's for another day. Anyway, ever since the incidents that occurred to all of us we hated the Pranksters and vowed to defeat them. "No way and no thank you Francine, now if you'll excuse us, we will be walking," I told her. "Whatever," she responded then went on her bike and drove off. I continued to walk with my siblings and Shock. "Hey Hector, I got an idea of what you should name your group," Lauren told me. "Really what's that," I asked her. "The Electric Company," she answered. I looked at Shock and he smiled. Honestly, it sounded great and I liked it. "Well, the Electric Company it is," I told her. She smiled and that day the Electric Company came to be.

 **Here it is guys a little history behind the Electric Company. I am writing Skills as we speak where Keith will be finally making his debut so stay tuned for that!**


	3. New day for Keith

Lauren and Jessica meet Keith

Third Person's P.O.V.:

( _2 days ago)_

The sun rose over Brooklyn revealing it's warm and gentle rays to world as a Honda Civic drove through the streets of the New York neighborhood. The Civic took a left turn onto an apartment complex and the driver who was a dark skinned person wearing a pale blue long sleeve shirt and jeans. His hair was curly like the one people see in the films almost. As he drove the car to the complex, the person in the back seat was sleeping and dreaming of a dream someone can expect in his mind. "Wake up champ, were here," the dad gently told his son. As the young person woke up, he stepped out of the car to see his new home. The young teenager smiled at this place which looked amazing. The name of the person was Keith Jamel Watson. Keith looked around at his surroundings while his father moved their items into the apartment after speaking with the land lord.

Keith's P.O.V.:

Hi! I'm Keith. I just moved here from Chicago a few days ago and I am a little scared honestly, though 2 days ago for Brooklyn was the first day back to school and today was my first day at the new school. "Dad, I'm scared," I told him while I was having breakfast. "Scared about what champ," he asked. "About being the new kid," I told him. "I see," he said. "Well Keith, the best advice I can give you is be who you are, don't worry about what others think and avoid cliques and drama. But, be who you are champ. I'm sure Mom would say the same thing if she were here," dad explained. The reason why we moved here is my mom and dad loved each other back in high school and got married two years after dating while dad was in college for marketing as a major. After some time, I came into the world and I loved mom and dad during that time.

However, when I was five, I lost my mom in car accident and dad was having a hard time busing tables at the random jobs he did in order to keep the house rolling. Dad lost his jobs and we decided to move here to Brooklyn for a new start and this was our hope. "Thanks dad," I told him. "Your welcome champ, now you better hurry and put your clothes before you leave for school," he told me happily. I quickly went up the stairs and opened the door to my room painted with blue walls, brown curtains and skateboards of some kind on the wall. I opened my drawers and got the clothed for today which was a green T-shirt, American Eagle jeans, and Nike white sneakers. I came back down the stairs afterwards grabbing my backpack already with school supplies and dad got the keys to the car that would take me to Brooklyn Middle School.

Jessica's P.O.V.:

 _Beep, Wake up girlfriend! Beep._ My alarm clock rang signaling me to get out of bed. I was getting ready to hit that snooze button again as I laid in bed. I didn't expect the wakeup call until my sister plopped down on top of me. "Five more minutes, Lauren," I muttered. "We can't Jess remember," she said jumping on my bed. I honestly did not want to get out of bed right now. Well, I can't go at this rate too long. I quickly jumped out of bed and put on my clothes for toady which were dark blue shorts, black converse sneakers, a white high low T-shirt, and a blue hoodie. Complete with a pink scarf and my star necklace Hector got me for my birthday of course. Lauren always knows to get me up and out of bed otherwise Hector, would have to get a bucket of cold water and dump it on me. Let's just say he has done it to me and Lauren a bunch of times.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I just finished packing my stuff for school when the smell of pancakes greeted our apartment/house you would say. That could mean one thing, Hector is making breakfast for us! I walked into the kitchen to find Hector already making pancakes. "Morning Hector," I told him. "Morning sis, where's Jess," he asked. "Oh she's coming," I told him. Jess came downstairs just in time to the smell of pancakes. "Hey Jess," Hector greeted her. "Hey Hector," she greeted. We soon had our pancakes which were awesome. Hector makes really good pancakes and they were good. "So, you guys ready for school," Hector asked. "Yep," I replied. I looked over at the clock and realized Jess and I had to go. "Come on Jess, we have to go," I told my sister. We finished our breakfast and soon headed off to school.

Keith's P.O.V.:

Brooklyn Middle was really nice looking from the window of my dad's car. I'm honestly still nervous about today after all it is my first day here so I'm not sure what to expect. "You still nervous bud," dad asked me. "Yeah," I told him. Afterwards, he dropped me off at school and today it began. I opened the doors to Brooklyn Middle School to the surprise of students talking with everyone at their lockers, teachers going to the mailboxes, and everyone just doing something different. I smiled at this as I walked over to the principal's office. Many students looked at me like who is he; but I didn't let it bother me. I arrived at the principal's office and opened the door. "Good morning," the secretary greeted me. "Good morning," I replied back. "You must be our new student from Chicago, Mr. Jones is waiting for you, I'll let him know you're here," the secretary told me. "Thank you Miss-," I started to say. "It's Jennings," she told me. "Oh. Thank you Ms. Jennings," I told her. She smiled as I sat back down in my chair. I'm nervous. Mr. Jones soon stepped out of his office to greet me. He wore a black suit with a white shirt and blue tie. "Ah, Keith welcome to Brooklyn Middle. I'm Mr. Jones principal of the school," he introduced. "Nice to meet you," I said politely. He then led me to his office where he talked to me about school policy.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Jess and I arrived at school a few minutes ago. I saw students who were stunned about something. What happened that Jess and I missed? Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my buddy Sean Matthews who had been away on vacation for the summer and got back yesterday in time for school. "Sean," I called to him. "Hey what's up Ruiz," he greeted me. I gave him a big hug because I hadn't seen him in a while. "Nothing much, how was your summer," I asked. "Awesome! I wish you were there," he told me. "Wish I was," I replied. "Hey Jess, good to see you again," Sean said to my sister. "Hey Sean, good to see you too," she said. "How's Hector," he asked. "Still bragging self," I told Sean. Sean chuckled and I had to laugh a little too. Sean, Jess, and I walked through the halls to our homeroom which is actually nice since I'm in the 7th grade with Jess and Sean. I had a feeling this year was going to be great.

Keith's P.O.V.:

Mr. Jones gave me the student handbook and I felt pretty confident in starting this school year right. "Now Keith, I understand your schedule is being printed right now and I did put the courses you selected in," Mr. Jones told me. "Thank you Mr. Jones. It's probably going to take me a few days to get the layout of the school," I told him. "Don't worry Keith, we have two students able to help you out and surprisingly their sisters," Mr. Jones told me. "Sisters," I asked. "Of course," Mr. Jones replied. My schedule was soon printed and Mr. Jones walked me out of his office and I left for homeroom. I saw the sign for 7 Orange and I figured that is where my homeroom is. I got into one of the classrooms and saw students sitting in their chairs already but still talking to one another. I looked around to see the teacher at the head of room. "Good morning, are you Keith Watson," she asked me. "I am," I replied. "Ah yes, welcome to 7 Orange. I'm Ms. Long," she introduced. "Pleased to meet you Ms. Long. Here is my paperwork," I told her giving the manila envelope. "Oh thank you Keith," Ms. Long replied. "Is there any desk I can sit in right now," I asked. "Of course, there's one over there," she said pointing to the desk over by three students. I walked over to the desk and sort of sat down.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Sean, Jess and I were talking about his summer when we noticed a student sat down at a desk near us. He was dark colored skin with black curly hair and he wore a green T-shirt with dark wash American Eagle jeans, a green backpack was with him and on his feet with grey Nike's with blue lace ups. "Sorry did I disturb you guys," he asked. "Oh no, you didn't," Sean replied. "Oh that's good. Just wanted to make sure," he responded.

Keith's P.O.V.:

I hope I didn't the interrupt their conversation and I'm glad I didn't. The girl near me had a beautiful brown hair almost to her shoulders and wore a purple long sleeve T-shirt with dark wash American Eagle jeggings, a neon blue backpack was near her as well. She wore grey New Balance sneakers like me but were colored in purple and blue. On her head was a newsboy cap that hid some of the hair and around her wrist was a friendship bracelet. The other girl near the first one had dark curly black hair and wore a white high low T-shirt with demin shorts. Around her neck was a shooting star necklace. On her feet were black converse sneakers and she wore a crop top blue hoodie and a pink scarf around her neck.

"It's going to take a few for me to get use to this," I told the three. I can't forget about the guy who wore gold sneakers and have brown hair like the other girl. He wore a blue T shirt like me and some cargo shorts in black which I liked. "Okay, wait are you Keith Watson," the girl asked me. "Why yes," I responded. Something inside of them clicked. "Oh you're new here sorry, welcome to Brooklyn Middle," the boy told me. "Thank you. I'm Keith," I introduced. "Nice to meet you Keith. I'm Sean, Sean Matthews and these are my friends Lauren and Jessica Ruiz," Sean introduced.

Jessica's P.O.V.:

"These are my friends Lauren and Jessica Ruiz," Sean told Keith. "Hi Keith, nice to meet you," I told him. Lauren and I shook hands with him and he seemed pretty nice which I love about guys. "It's nice to meet you too Jess, may I call you Jess," Keith asked. "Of course," I replied. Everybody calls me Jess most of the time though I hate being called Jessica. "So where are you from Keith," Lauren asked. "Well, I'm originally from Chicago," Keith answered. "Chicago," I asked. "Yep," Keith said happily. Afterwards, the bell rang time for school.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I'm lucky to have Keith for most of my classes for today which I'm stoked. Ms. Long was going over the student council election announcements since it was that time of year again. The bell rang at the end of homeroom and I got my stuff. "Okay Keith so we have science first," I told him as we walked across the 7 orange hallway to Ms. Smith's room. Keith followed behind me and he looked ready for class.

Keith's P.O.V.:

I walked into the class room of Ms. Smith, my science teacher for the year. "Good morning, are you Keith Watson," she asked me. "I am. It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Smith," I told her. "You too Keith, please take a seat," she told me. I took a seat over by Lauren and class soon started. I took notes of all the things I would learn about in class this year and impressed everyone with some of knowledge of the different parts of a cell. My teacher seemed surprise. Afterwards, I went to gym with Lauren and Jess and participated in throwing a javelin for class. Coach Jen as her students called her was impressed of my throwing skills. She even invited me to try out for the school track and field team! That is awesome!

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Lunch came for all of us and we ate in the cafeteria to the sound of students talking and calling each other across the room. Sean, Jess, Keith and myself were talking about our classes and Keith told us a little more about his family which I found interesting. I felt bad about him losing his mother at a young age. That made me think of my grandfather who I never got to meet on dad's side of the family. Yet, school came to an end and Jess and I went back home.

Keith's P.O.V.:

After saying goodbye to Lauren and Jess I walked over to dad's car to find me. "Hey champ how was school," he asked me. "It was great dad. I made some new friends and your right I think I will like it here," I told him. "You made some friends," he asked. "Yep. Two of the friends I made are sisters named Lauren and Jessica, then the other one is named Sean," I told dad. Dad seemed impressed and we drove home then got unpacking of our stuff little did I know this was the beginning of my time in New York.

 **Wow. Finshed two chapters in one day! That is a new record. I apologize for the delay everyone but bear with me as I get more ideas flowing. Big Time Golden Age is going great, my big time Cinderella story I will update as soon as I can, and my power rangers story is in the process right now so please be patient and I will update soon.**


	4. Welecome to the Electric Comapny Keith!

Skills

Lauren's P.O.V.:

It's been a few days since Jess and I met Keith and it was awesome. He actually met my brother last night because Hector invited them over and it was awesome to hear them tell their story which was great. Anyway, Jess, and I were at the basketball court watching Hector and Keith play a game of horse. Right now, both were at different letters. Keith was at S while Hector had R since they already got h and o. I couldn't help but watch as Hector tried to struggle. Anyway my outfit for today was inspired by lavender so I had on a lavender T-shirt with my favorite American Eagle jeans of course, purple converse sneakers thanks to Jess, a purple beanie on my head with a low ponytail, and purple rose bracelet. I was also drawing a picture of Our Lady of Fatima as well for my art class and I thought this picture would be perfect. "Oh yeah," a voice sounded. I looked up from my drawing to see Keith make a basket with the basketball. I smiled as I watched them play for a little bit before packing up my sketchbook and heading over to the Electric Diner.

Hector's P.O.V.:

Okay question on my mind. How in the dang world does Keith make a basket before I do? God, I am bad at horse even though I brag saying I'm good and well, that's my bad luck. "Alright come on," I told Keith as I dribbled the basketball over to him. "Right here," I asked pointing to the spot Keith already made. "Yeah, yeah. Back a little," Keith responded. "Come on," I asked him. I heard Lauren laughing at me complaining and I couldn't help but smile. So could Jess. "Alright," I said to him giving up. "Take a shot," Keith responded. I got all situated ready to go and I shot the ball only to realize I missed it. "Oh," I said not happily that I normally would. "Give yourself an S," Keith sang to me.

Keith's P.O.V.:

"Give yourself an S," I sang to Hector. "Alright," he told me with admittance. I was wearing my gray colored striped T-shirt with orange pants and white sneakers for today after all it has been busy over the last few days. Hector soon made the word ball as I sang, "oh, yeah, oh yeah give yourself an s," I looked over for a second to see Lauren leaving so I hope everything is okay. "Next guy to get a letter and that will be you is the loser," I emphasized on the loser part. "Uh huh," Hector said agreeing with me.

Hector's P.O.V.:

"Uh huh," I told Keith knowing I would agree with him. "Top of the key," he started to say. I had to agree with him again and he was right. "Nothing but net," he said before making a basket and leaving me speechless. "Oh yeah, oh yeah. Big old' Hector is going down to little old Keith who will be the new supreme athlete in the hood," he said bragging in my face. I saw Jess laughing and chuckling already knowing I was going to fail besides, I never fail. Then again I do. "Okay," I said before taking my turn. "Alright. Here you go Mister supreme athlete best sports player in the hood, you watch and learn okay," I told him before taking my shot and with no rim. "Oh," I exclaimed happily with victory on my face. My celebration lasted for a minute until Keith said, "I watched, I learned, I won," "What are you talking about," I asked him with a grin on my face. "I called all net," he told me. "I got all net," I shot back. "You caught some rim," he said. "Net," I said back. "Un-huh I want an E right there," he said pointing to where my name was and the letters I had left for horse. "I will put an NET over there for N-ET," I told him. Guess he didn't buy it. "I want an E right there," he said before throwing a wordball that everyone gasped.

Jess's P.O.V.:

Alright shut the front door what just happened? I'm speechless. Okay, since when did he get the power?

Hector's P.O.V.:

My mouth just dropped and I didn't know what to do. "What just happened," Keith asked. Well, better late than never to tell him. "Uh, I think you just did that," I told him. "I did," he asked curiously. "Okay do me a favor visualize the letter and then twist your wrist," I told him. Keith followed my instructions and it was easy in my opinion. He soon started to freak out about what he was doing. "Okay, oh yeah! Now throw it," I told him. Then he threw it at the wall which was right near Francine Carruthers that little meatball. Sorry. Okay it is time to freak out again. "You got the gift little man," I told him. "Oh yeah, I feel the power," he said before yelling for the first time, "HEY YOU GUYS," then it was off to the Electric Diner where my sister was.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I left the horse game a few hours ago and sat down at the Diner near my buddy Shock. Shock has been a great friend to me and it was awesome. "So Keith and Hector were playing horse and all of a sudden Hector gives him a new nickname," I told Shock after I drank my juice. "What was it," he asked. "Mister supreme athlete best sports player in the hood," I replied. Shock had to laugh and so did I. Hector did know how to make nicknames. I heard the echo of the familiar call for the Electric Company from the diner and I began to wonder what happened. "What happened," Shock and I both asked as we ran outside. "Guess who's got the power, guess who's got the power," I heard a voice sing and that could only mean one person. Keith. "Sounds like Keith just got the power," I told Shock. "I think he did," he replied. Our other good friend Lisa Heffenbacker was outside with the same look as us. I saw Hector, Keith, and Jess run across the corner and Keith was singing till his heart content.

Leo's P.O.V.:

I saw my son with excitement and he was singing something about the power. What on earth happened? "Woah, whoa what's going on," I asked Keith. "Dad, dad I got the power," Keith told me. "Wait you got the power," Lisa asked before I can answer.

Lisa's P.O.V.:

"Wait you got the power," I asked Keith. How did that happen? "Yeah," Keith told me. "Okay here's what happened," Jess began to tell me. "Keith beat Hector in basketball," Jess was saying. "Did not sis," Hector replied. "Liar," Lauren coughed. Shock was laughing as well and let's just say Lauren does know how to do it. "Then all of a sudden,-"Jess was saying. "I got the power," Keith told us excitedly. Okay I am going to need some evidence that's for sure. "Look, I just visualize the word in my head," he started to demonstrate for us. "And then, that," he told us.

Leo's P.O.V.:

I just noticed the word dad instead of the specials for the diner today I wrote on the chalkboard. Oh my gosh he does have the gift! "Come over here," I told Keith and I gave him the biggest hug in my entire life. "This is some great news. Shock-," I started to say. "Shock whatever anyone wants it's on the house," I told him. "You got it, I'm on it," he said and soon went back into the diner. "Wait for me Shock," I heard Lauren follow after him. I'm telling you Lauren is so sweet. "Um, and if it's cool for you we like Keith to take the pledge and join the Electric Company," Hector told me. What the heck? Okay I'm speechless for sure. "Dad," Keith told me. "Well, it's more than cool but this is a big responsibility son," I told him. "I know," he told me. I wish his mom and my wife was here and I can't believe this is happening to my son.

Hector's P.O.V.:

I guess this is pretty big if you ask me. "Alright let's get in there come on. Thanks again. Yo," I told the guys, Mr. Watson and Keith. I heard Lisa this was exciting in her singing voice including free smoothies and I don't blame her this is exciting.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I was already sitting in my chair at the bar seats while Shock got his apron on for work. "Hey, Yo, I'm kind of excited right now," Hector was saying as he walked in. "Oh me too," Jess added. "I don't blame you too," I told them. "Wait. What do you think his special skill is going to be," Lisa asked. I never thought about what his skill would be but I hope it's a good one.

Leo's P.O.V.:

"Wait, wait. So how does all this work," I asked. I think it is still pretty confusing for me and I can't lie. "Well, we all have our basic wordball skill right," Jess asked Hector. "We think of the word and then throw it," Hector answered. "But when you take the pledge to be in the Electric Company, something even more incredible happens," Jess told me. Well I better listen to this.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

By the look of Jess's smile and I could tell it's time for a song. "Shock I think you know what this calls for," I told him. "Beatbox time," he asked. "Yes sir," I told him.

 _(Shock starts to beatbox and Hector starts rapping)_

 _It happened to us, now it's happening to you. All kinds of letters coming outta the blue!_

 _(Jess raps next part)_

 _See a word in your brain, then outcome the letters. Well, hold on a second man it only gets better_

 _ **(Everyone sings)**_

 _ **We've got skills, we've got skills. We've got mad, mad super bad special skills.**_

 _(Jess raps)_

 _Yo, the way that I hear is simply the best. I listen to a conversation, put my skill to the test cause whatever you say I can easily recall every word that was said I throw it up on the wall hey!_

 _ **(Everyone sings)**_

 _ **We've got skills, we've got skills. We've got mad, mad super bad special skills.**_

 _(Hector raps next part)_

 _Yo, skills must run in the family. Yeah, my eyes take pictures of everything I see. I can lay out for you whatever I've seen. Like fliipin through the pages of a magazine. Now you've got your skill, I've got mine. Lisa is next in line go!_

 _ **(Everyone sings)**_

 _ **We've got skills, we've got skills. We've got mad, mad super bad special skills.**_

 _(Lisa sings next part)_

 _Their skills are cute. But mine is cuter. Inside my head there's a word computer. The letters of your name go ahead throw 'em up on the spot son. OK Keith Watson I rearrange the letters I'm showing you how. To make Keith Watson take this now!_

 _ **(Everyone sings)**_

 _ **We've got skills, we've got skills. We've got mad, mad super bad special skills.**_

 _ **(Repeat)**_

Leo's P.O.V.:

I applauded and I was impressed. Glad this helps me a lot about the Electric Company.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I'm so glad this helps Keith out a lot. "Before we move on, I just have a question, how come Lauren didn't sing about her special skill," Keith asked. "Oh well you see Lauren has a greater destiny far more imagined than any of us could expect," Hector answered. "What do you mean by that," Leo asked. "I'll explain it to you guys later," Hector answered. Hector looked at me and I realized one day he would tell them the secret even though I wouldn't be there to hear it because I didn't know of it which I will until my 15th birthday.

Hector's P.O.V.:

So far today, Leo and Keith asked about Lauren but sooner or later I'll have to explain to them the prophecy. "Alright Keith you ready," I asked him. "I was born ready. You know an athlete like me," Keith replied. "Oh. Alright Mr. born ready," I told him. "Lauren, it's time," I called to my sister. "Perfect timing Hector," she told me. "Friends, ladies and gentlemen here in the Electric Diner we are gathered here today to induct Keith Jamel Watson into the Electric Company. Keith I ask you now to please raise your right hand and Jess you may give the first vow," she told Keith and Jess. "Do you understand the seriousness of what you're about to do," she asked Keith. "I do," he responded. I could see the blue orb containing the special skill growing and I couldn't be more excited. "Do you recognize the awesome power that lives inside of words," Lisa asked. "I do," Keith said. Then, it was my turn to give the final vow. "Do you accept this power and all the responsibility that comes with it," I asked. Keith was just about to say I do to the final vow when another voice said I do instead of him and jumped right in front of him to get the power. This can't be good.

Jess's P.O.V.:

Most of us were shocked and were dumbfounded of what just happened. I can't believe it was Francine Carruthers out of all people who did that. "Francine, what are you doing here," I said. "Hello Electric Company," she said. "OHH. Oh, Oh, I love it," she said in her bragging voice. "I just visualize something and I can make a picture," she said happily. "She stole my special skill," Keith claimed. "Give it back this instant," Lisa told her. "Oh. Ok, sure. HA! Never," she responded. "And I'm not going to change my mind either. Get the picture," she asked. Then, laughed right at our faces not Lauren's though because of her secret. "Sorry, sorry," she sort of apologized. "Well, I would love to stay and chat but I can't. See you later alligator's," she said before leaving and the alligators were going to chomp us but we wiped them away. "Oh, I love it," she said.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Shock and I followed behind my brother, sister, Lisa, and Keith to the outside of the diner. Still, we could hear her say she loves it. "You'll never get away with this Francine," Lisa shouted. "She already got away with it," Jess told her. "She did, didn't she," Lisa asked. "Okay, I can't believe I'm saying this. But this is officially war," I told Jess. "Lauren's right," Shock added. "If this is a war Francine wants, it's a war she and the Pranksters will get," Shock told us. "What do we do," Keith asked. "Okay. The only way to get it back is if she raises her right hand and swears to give it back," Hector explained. "She'll never do that," Jess said. "JESS," I yelled. "What," she replied. "Or swear to trade skills," Lisa said thinking of an idea. "But I don't have anything to trade," Keith said. "Wanna bet," Lisa asked. Oh this is getting juicy that is for sure. "Okay guys, operation get Keith's special skill back is officially underway and I got an idea on how we can get it back," I told them. "How," Hector asked. "Keith can go up to the Pranksters and pretend he wants to join their side, that way Keith and Francine can make a plan to meet at the same location later on and then Boom! Get the power back," I explained. "Lauren, you're a genius that can actually work," Hector told me.

Hector's P.O.V.:

After Lauren gave us the details for our operation, Keith and I walked over to the playground and spotted the Pranksters and Francine with her special skill.

Francine's P.O.V.:

I was finishing my version of Mount Rushmore with the Pranksters carved into the faces. "It is finished," I told my friends with a dramatic flair. I stepped back into my position to notice my handiwork. "And it is just as I had visualized," I also added. The rest were dumbfounded of what happened so can they blame me? I don't think so.

Hector's P.O.V.:

I scoffed at the sight when Keith and I came into view. "There she is," Keith told me. "Look at that man, she's showing off for the rest of the Pranksters," I added. "With my special skill," Keith shot at them without noticing. Lauren was right about the whole war thing. "Alright, now, look, you've got to make it appear as though you want to be on their side," I told him of the plan thanks to Lauren. "I'll make it look that way, "Keith told me. "Good," I told him. "And remember in the Electric Company we don't lie," I added to Keith as a tip. "I'll just choose my words carefully," Keith told me. "Yeah, and good luck Keith," I told him. "Thanks Hector," he told me before walking over to the Prankster territory. I got my phone out and gave Lauren a call. "Hey, Hector got an update," she asked over the phone. "Sure do sis, operation get Keith's skill back is officially a go and Keith is heading to Prankster territory," I told her. Oh, I hope this goes well.

Keith's P.O.V.:

I began walking over to the Pranksters while I heard them talk. "I can't believe you stole his special skill," Danny Rebus told Francine. Little did I know that Danny and Lauren would reveal a big secret soon in my journey. "That was genius Francine, genius," he also added while Francine bowed dramatically. "Uh. There is a huuuuge difference between sneaky and genius Danny. Huge," Manny Spamboni told him. Ug. I hate him most of all. "She is hugely sneaky and I'm a huge genius," he said bragging. "You're just jealous because you don't have any powers," Francine shot at him. "I'll take my superior intelligence thank you," he shot back at her. That's my cue to waltz right in. "We eh eh eh ell look who's here," Annie Scrambler said as I approached. "Hello Keith, "Francine sneered at me. "Hello Keith," Danny told me. "Hello, Keith," Manny chorused. "Hello Pranksters," I told them. "If you've come to try to get your skill back no chance," she told me. "I'm loving it," she added. "I figured that," I replied. I have to admit I like being sneaky.

Hector's P.O.V.:

I decided to creep up a little closer without being noticed by Keith or the Pranksters and ducked behind one of the playground equipment to listen on the conversation. "Don't you think it's perfect," Francine asked Keith. Honestly, Francine should not had this in the first place but that will soon change into something awesome for team Electric Company. "What," Keith slyly asked. "The picture," she answered. "Don't you think I captured their features perfectly," she asked Keith. "Manny's feature, his strong, yet primitive brow," Francine said with dramatic flair. What does she think she is? A butler? God. "Danny's feature, his piercing yet shifty eyes," she continued. Well, I do have to admit Danny does have those creepy eyes for sure. "Annie's feature, her creative yet unsuccessful fashion sense," she was saying. Oh, burn! In your face Annie! "Oh and there's me," she added. "Which of my features is your favorite," she asked Keith. Honestly, I have to say none of them.

Keith's P.O.V.:

I was thinking in my head of what to tell Francine about her picture though it does look pretty through that's for sure. "I can't decide which feature I like the most," I shrugged. She looked at me as to say okay true. "Hey Keith, you ever think of joining the Pranksters," Danny asked me. Annie just started to laugh. "He's no prankster," she smirked. "He's with the Electric Company," Francine added. Okay time to put this in action. "Hey, hey, hey, hey. You see that rest room sign over there," I asked them. They do see it for sure. I created a wordball and soon changed the r to a p. "Pest room, huh not bad kid," Annie complimented me. I have to admit I like my bad side. "I didn't think you had it in you," she added. "I'm full of surprises. That's one of my features," I told them.

Hector's P.O.V.:

I have to admit Keith is doing amazing with this plan. I still can't believe this is happening. "Hey, if he was one of us, then he could be a spy," Manny said while thinking of an idea. "He'd had to prove himself first," Francine said I think agreeing with Manny. "What if I was to steal all the special skills of the Electric Company," Keith said mysteriously. Okay, I did feel hurt but it's for a good cause. "What are you talking about," she sneered. "You heard me," Keith replied. "If you did that, then we could," Manny said with an another idea in his head. "Run wild in the neighborhood," he said getting the picture. "Dude, we would be kings," Danny said agreeing. "Chaos would rule," Annie added. "All would bow to us," Francine exclaimed. Then, they soon started laughing and I think this is perfect. "Yo, yo, yo. I gotta go do my homework. I'll meet you all back here at 4:00," Keith told them. Perfect. Everyone was soon leaving as Keith came up. "Man, that was awesome. How did you do that," I asked him on the way back to the diner. "I took acting classes back in Chicago. I hope to do acting here in New York," he responded. "Dude, I didn't know that and you're in luck. Lauren is into acting to," I told him. We soon arrived back at the Electric Diner to find my sister waiting.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"Well," I asked when Hector and Keith came in. "It went well," Keith said happily. "Good," I said relieved. I was so happy the plan worked and I hope it continues that way. "Hey Lauren, I have a quick favor to ask you can you step outside for a sec," Hector asked me. "Sure," I responded.

Hector's P.O.V.:

After Lauren stepped outside the gang and I got Leo and Keith together at one of the tables. "Okay, so you two really want to know the answer about the question earlier," I asked them. "Yeah, I just don't understand her greater destiny part," Leo answered. "Okay, do you remember the first Narnia prophecy," I asked. "Yeah, when two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve appeared in Narnia and defeated the White Witch," Keith answered. All of us soon gave Keith looks. "What, Narnia history," he said. "Well, there is more to that it has been said the descendants of three sons of Adam meaning King Caspian the Tenth and the descendants of the two daughter of Eve will appear and defeat the descendant of the White Witch," I explained. "So, how does portray to Lauren," Lisa asked. "She is the descendant of Queen Lucy the Valiant," I said. "SHE IS," they exclaimed. Well, I think that went well.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

The others soon came out of the diner and I followed them as we went to the playground and I could see the pranksters doing wait a second. Tai chi are you kidding me? Hector gave the silent directions to everyone while I recorded what was happening on my video camera. Hector was giving ninja cues and I watched as Keith focused and got into character. "Hey, everybody," Keith greeted them.

Francine's P.O.V.:

Oh good Keith's here. I hope he has the skills I wanted. "Well," I asked him. "What," Keith asked me. I looked around to see if anyone was looking but guess not. "Did you get the skills," I muttered. "You tell me," he replied. Then, I saw Jess's skill and heard Hector's voice saying, "I got net," 'That's Jessica's skill," I realized. "That's the way it appears," Keith responded. The others and I were speechless and can't believe this is happening. Soon, Hector's skill came up and Keith zoomed in on the picture. "See, he caught some rim," Keith said slyly. Okay, I am not dreaming at all this is happening. "You've got Hector's skill," I told Keith. "It does appear that way doesn't it," Keith asked me. Okay, I am impresses I think this is going perfect if I say so myself. Keith then threw a wordball and I read the sentence, "Shot clear to others," I asked. "Hold on,"" Keith told me. Then, right before my eyes and other pranksters it changed to, "Hector lost at horse," I read. OMG! This is happening! I can't believe it!

Hector's P.O.V.:

Okay, did Keith really have to brag saying he won horse and I lost. Man do I feel hurt now. Okay I think we are done inducting him into the Electric Company I demand a rematch and I will win. Period. The others and I were hiding and listened to the conversation that followed. "You made a new sentence out of those letters. That's Lisa's skill," Francine exclaimed to Keith. I figured she would be speechless. "You got all their skills," she added. "It does appear that way doesn't it," Keith asked her. Okay phase one is complete and I think we are right near the moment of trap.

Keith's P.O.V.:

I have to admit this is going great as planned and I think this may work. "Keith," Francine told me. "Yes Francine," I asked. "You know, if you wanted your skill back, I might be willing to trade you," she told me. "Really? OK," I told her. "OK, repeat after me," she commanded. "I do solemnly promise to trade special skills," she said then I repeated her words. The blue orb of the power surrounded me as the skill I would have received back at the diner was placed into my body. "Oh, oh, oh. OOH. Ha, ha. You little fool. That's 3 skills for one. Now I have all of the powers of the Electric Company," she laughed. Did Francine think of that?

Lauren's P.O.V.:

The five of us came out of our hiding spots to hear the Pranksters singing they got the power we had and in our face so to say. "The letters aren't moving," Francine told them. "The picture isn't coming. There's no sound," she continued to say aloud. "What is going on here," she questioned. "Francine, I know it appeared as though I had everyone's skills but I didn't and neither do you," Keith told them. "And I got it all on camera," I said walking up to Keith with video camera in hand. "You little trickster," Francine realized. "Wow, you sure blew that one Francine," Annie told her. "You got schooled," Danny Rebus added. "Nice job genius," Manny told her. She looked at us before yelling, "I will get you for this Electric Company! I-," she stuttered before leaving. We waited a few minutes then Hector did his handshake with Keith and we celebrated.

Hector's P.O.V.:

"Yeah, yeah," I said to Keith giving him a high five as we celebrated. "Man that was awesome," I told him. "Yes it was," Keith agreed. "That was great dude," I added. "Yo! Check this out," Keith told him and performed his skill for the first time. "Oh no," Lauren said realizing what was going to happen. He drew a horse while singing, "Hector lost at Horse," "OK. Tell you what? How about we have a rematch and then maybe this time I'll try," I told Keith. "What are you talking about buddy," Keith told me. "I'm the Supreme Athlete, I'll see on the court though,-"I told him. "That's not what the horse says," Keith told me. "I guess you forgot him," Keith told me. "Really, let's talk to the horse," I told him. "Oh horse who's the supreme athlete. Hector's supreme athlete. I'll race you to the court," I told Keith while we ran to catch up with Lauren, Lisa and Jess.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

While Hector and Keith were arguing I was doing the bla motion to Jess and Lisa while they laughed out loud. Mr. Watson and Shock were already at the Diner waiting for us. "Hey, how did it go," Shock asked. "We got his skill back," I told them happily. "Ah, good for you," Mr. Watson told us. Keith and Hector soon came behind us. "Okay let's get you sworn in properly," Lisa told Keith. "Alright where were we," Hector asked. I nodded to Shock as he began to beatbox.

 _Hector soon speaks_

 _Keith, do you accept this power and all the responsibility that goes with it?_

 _Keith starts to sing_

 _Yes I do._

 _ **Got my friends all around me and my hand in the air.**_

 _ **I got a brand new power and I solemnly do swear.**_

 _ **To use my power only for the good of all the people in the neighborhood.**_

 _ **(Everyone soon joins in to sing)**_

 _ **I know what I've seen, I know what I've heard.**_

 _ **There's a whole lotta power in every little word.**_

 _ **As we use our power we guarantee to honor the name of the Electric Company!**_

After we sang that song it was time for me to tell Keith he is now in the Electric Company. "Keith Jamel Watson, by the power vested in all of us we hereby proclaim and welcome you to the Electric Company. Congratulations," I told him. Then, he did a handspring and we celebrated. All I can think was all is well in the neighborhood and hopefully the Electric Company continues to thrive. Shock and I just danced as the music continued to play and all's well that ends well in the neighborhood with all of our friends.

 **There you have it everybody, Skills is officially done and I apologize for the long update, I have been busy anyway please continue to follow my stories and I am working on my Cinderella one as we speak so please stay tuned for that and look for more chapters to come in Big Time Golden Age. Until then, this is Lucy the Valiant 89. Peace!**


	5. What the heck Happened to Hector?

Hector's P.O.V.:

It's a pretty nice day here at basketball court right after school in Lauren and I's case and I was waiting for the right moment of the contest announcement Lukewarm 91.5 was doing for the rap contest. I really want to win this contest so bad and star in a music video for sure. Lauren was standing by me and I heard her sing a little bit. "Heart don't fail me now, courage don't desert me, don't turn back now that were here," she sang. "Are you practicing for your audition sis," I asked. "Of course Hector, you know me. I really want to get this part," she replied with a smile. Lauren has always dreamed of being an actress and had took part of the many productions in school such as a cat in the Three Samurai Cats in fourth grade and a dancer in her intermediate's school production High School Musical. She had a goal of being one of the leads in a community theater's production of the Chronicles of Narnia the Lion the Witch and Wardrobe Disney movie edition. What lead you may ask she wants to get? Lucy Pevensie. I feel she would be a great Lucy. "I hope you get it sis," I told her. "Thanks Hector," she told me. I looked at Lauren's neck to see her wearing the butterfly necklace my brother Jayden gave her before he and dad left to help Mentor Ji fight the Nighlock in New Zealand 6 years. I hope when it's done our family will see them again. I really do hope.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Hector was looking forward to this contest already while I was preparing for my audition pretty soon for the Chronicles of Narnia the Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe Disney movie edition later on this week. I also found out Keith was auditioning this week as well. He really wants to be Edmund in the production this year. I hope we both get the parts that we desired and if it is not meant to be that way, so be it. Anyway, I find it awesome to be acting here in New York besides anything could happen in this town. I noticed the Tune Miester going to his D.J. area and I got my camera out just in time to record the announcement of the winner. "You listening to the sounds of Lukewarm 91.5. The station that's hot and so cool, it's Lukewarm baby," Tune Miester said into his microphone. I was recording every single moment and my brother was cheering along with the crowd.

Hector's P.O.V.:

I am already giddy with excitement if I win the competition because I mean who wouldn't love this opportunity to be missed out on? I know I wouldn't. Hopefully, Annie Scrambler doesn't steal it from me. Man, do I hate her. "And I am the Tune Miester coming at you live with the finalists in our rap competition. Are Y'all ready for the winner," he shouted in the microphone. Everyone cheered and here we go. Time to see if I won. "And the winner is…Hector," he announced. Oh my gosh! I won! Alright! I saw Lauren cheering as well while recording the announcement on her camcorder I got her for her birthday. I can't believe I did it. "That means Hector, you will star in music video directed by the tune miester himself-that'd be me. Ha ha! And Annie, you are our runner up, which means if for any reason Hector can't perform, it's all you. Heh! Local restrictions apply," Tune Miester added. I was too busy celebrating and I can't believe it happened.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I can't believe Hector won! This is awesome! Hopefully, it will be a whole bunch of good luck for the Ruiz family if I get the role of Lucy Pevensie this week. I finished recording the announcement and saw Annie Scrambler heading to her uncle. Oh no, what prankster trick is she going to do this time? "Runner up? Annie Scrambler is no runner up. Annie Scrambler is a winner," I heard her say. Well, she is a bit of a diva that's for sure. I quietly sneaked over to where her stupid, crazy, and out of her mind Uncle Sigmund Scrambler a.k.a the one who hypnotized me into falling in love with Manny Spamboni was. Oh, that devil of a mind! But I forgave him of the deed thanks to Father Issac. Father Issac is a friend of mine and priest at the parish of Our Lady of Fatima church. Hector, Jess, and I including someone else in my family were baptized there and our parents got married there too believe it or not. Okay, before I go off tangent again back to the scenario. "Uncle Sigmund, you have to do something," I heard her say. "Oh. Couldn't you hypnotize Hector? You know make it so that he couldn't do the video," she asked. "Yes, I suppose I could try something," Sigmund agreed pulling out a pocket watch and a red wig. I better tell Hector before any problems come about.

Hector's P.O.V.:

I was already celebrating and dancing because I always wanted to star in a video which is pretty cool if I do say so myself. "Hector," I heard my sister call to me as she walked back. "Lauren, are you alright? You seem pale," I asked her. "Listen, you may not like this but Annie's uncle is coming here any minute to hypnotize you into not doing the video," Lauren explained. "What? Are you serious," I asked her. "Yes I'm serious," Lauren answered. "Are you sure Lauren you're not lying," I questioned. "Does it look like I'm lying? I'm telling the truth," she answered. "I know you're telling the truth Lauren; but I think Annie and her uncle meant it as a joke. Don't worry, I'm sure it's a misunderstanding," I advised Lauren. "Yeah you may be right," she told me. "Uh. Excuse me sir," a high pitched voice of person disguised as a woman spread across the skate park. "Then again I may be wrong," Lauren told me then she stepped to the side. "Hmm," I asked. "Do you have the time," this person asked me while switching the watch back and forth. "Uh, sure ma'am. But you already have a watch," I explained with honesty. "Let's not quibble over details, hmm," the person asked. "Uh, it's 12 o'clock. No, 10 of," I started to say then yawned. "Wow. I'm getting really sleepy," I admitted. "Yes, very sleepy," the person told me.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I soon saw my brother go off into a daze and I know that can me one thing. This won't be good. "And when I snap my fingers, you will wake up, and you will…," I heard Sigmund say. I can't believe he tricked my brother into this thing! Oh wait, Sigmund is not the one to blame it's Annie. I should have known that she devil was behind this. "You will have the mind of a canine," he told my brother. "A canine, like a dog," my brother asked him from the daze. "Exactly," Sigmund answered. "You will think you are a dog until sunset tonight," he also added. Then, he snapped his fingers and Hector woke up. "Thank you. Good Day," the person told him. Oh, I should have known it was Sigmund and Annie's plan to do this. I looked over to see Hector scratching his ear like a dog would and I couldn't help but think that I think he wasn't joking.

Hector's P.O.V.:

Okay, why am I scratching my ear like a dog? I mean it's so weird. "Yo, Hector," the Tune Miester said coming to me. "Hmm, hmm," I asked. "The Miester will meet you right here at 2:00 to shoot the video sponsored by Lukewarm 91.5," he told me. I began to understand what he meant but something kicked in and I started to sniff and smell him. "Well, that was a little weird," I heard him say. "WOOF," I said. Why did I just bark?

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Oh no this is not good! "Why are you barking at the tune miester," the miester asked him. I don't know. I think the hypnosis got him for sure. "I don't know. I don't know, Roof," Hector answered. Okay, now were getting bad and fast. Oh, I am going to get mad at Annie when I see her. Desperate measure I think would be good to call right now. "Hector, desperate measure," I told him. "HEY YOU GUYS," he cried out. I could agree more. Hector and I soon began running over to the Electric Diner and I am hoping this problem gets fixed for sure.

 _(At the Diner)_

Shock's P.O.V.:

I was getting food already set for the gang when Jess, Lisa, Keith, and I heard the call from the diner. "Oh no. Sound's like a problem for sure," I told Jess. "Yeah, I hope it dosen't affect our family," she said in hope. "Then again Jess, it does affect Hector," I heard Lauren say coming into the diner with Hector. "What happened," the four of us asked in unison. "We'll explain after we get food," I told them as Hector and I sat down. I got the food set for them on the plate and served it to them. All of a sudden, Hector ate his dish like a dog. Okay, I am officially grossed out.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I can't believe Hector has the mind of a dog! All of a sudden, I heard the door jingle open to see Sean Matthews, my best friend walk in. "How everybody, how's it going," he said greeting us. "Stressful at the moment Sean," I told him. Then he looked over to see my brother like a dog. "Woah, Lauren what happened to Hector," he asked me. "One minute he was himself, and the next minute, he turned into a dog," I answered. "He turned into a dog," he asked me in shock. "Well, has the mind of one," I said clarifying. Then, he started to agree with me. "I've lost my appetite," Jess said in admittance after seeing my brother scarf down his meal.

Lisa's P.O.V.:

"Aw, you finished good boy," I told Hector. I can't tell you how much I love dogs. Then, Hector got up and started to wag as if he had a tail. Lauren, Sean, Jess, Keith, and Shock looked with suspicion. Man, this is going well in my opinion.

Sean's P.O.V.:

I can't believe this is happening to Hector! I mean, after all why would he think he's a dog in the first place? "Um, do you really have to wag like that," Keith asked. "I can't help it. When I get happy, I wag. Deal with it," Hector answered. "Okay, Lauren I think we have a serious problem," I told her. "Yep we do," she responded. "Wagging is a basic canine instinct. It's what dogs naturally do.," Lisa told everyone. I know that. "You can't help your instincts," Lisa said speaking to him in that high pitch voice. "Geesh, this is crazy," I told Keith. "You got that right Sean," he answered me. "Ok. Here's the thing, um, my brother he's not a dog. He's a person. A human," Jess told the group. "Thank you Jess," I said happily. Everyone including Lauren looked at me with suspicion. "What, Lauren and I had a feeling this wasn't Hector," I said with my hands up in surrender.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

True. Sean is right and I can't deny it that's for sure. "But I feel like a dog. Ever since that weird lady came up to me and she asked me for the time," Hector answered. "Though she had a watch," Sean asked. "Exactly," Hector answered while he did his special skill. "See," he asked us after he showed the picture. Wait a minute that face looks familiar.

Hector's P.O.V.:

Wait a second, I think I know that face. I zoomed in to get a closer look. Then, it hit me like a brick. "Wait. It's Sigmund! It was Annie's uncle he hypnotized me," I realized. The rest of the gang was in shock including Sean. I can't believe it! "I knew it," Lauren exclaimed from her seat. "Hector, it wasn't a joke I was serious," she said to me. I looked over to my sister and I guess she was right. Okay, she's right. "How do you know Lauren," Sean asked Lauren. "I overheard her and her uncle talking about doing this so that way Hector doesn't star in the video and it becomes the Annie show," she said emphasing the Annie part. "Wait, wait, so let me get this straight. Annie's behind this," Jess asked. All of a sudden, I smelled Annie's scent and began to track it with my smell. "What is it boy," Lisa asked me. "I smell something," I answered. "Oh the canine sense of smell is really strong. They can pick up a scent from far away," Lisa said realizing.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Annie walking by the diner and gave her my death stare eyes though she didn't see them. She watched my brother act like a dog and smiled at this plan. Then she skipped away. "OKAY THAT'S IT,"I yelled getting out of my seat. "I'm going to give her a piece of my mind," I told the group. "Come on Sean, we got a prankster to catch," I told Sean. "Right behind you Lauren," he told me. "Oh, if you guys have luck, meet us at the skate park," I told Jess over my shoulder. "Will do Lauren," she replied. Sean and I soon walked out of the diner and began to find Annie heading over to the skate park.

 _(Back at the Diner)_

Jessica's P.O.V.:

"What scent? What do you smell," I asked Hector. "Ruff," he answered and soon ran away. "I'll go get Hector, meet me at the playground later," Lisa told us. Okay this is going to be good.

 _(At the playground)_

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Sean and I were looking for Annie and I spotted her heading over to the playground spot. "ANNIE SCRAMBLER," I yelled. She looked over at us and was ready to run when she saw my angry eyes. But Sean, went around me and blocked her path from running. "Oh hello Lauren, didn't expect you here," she said in her innocent voice. "Not going to happen Annie," I replied. I soon ran up to her. "WHY DID YOUR UNCLE DO THIS TO MY BROTHER?! YOU ARE SUCH A DIVA,"I told her. "Because, I wanted to win for once, okay? Your brother gets everything because he's perfect," she told me. "Oh really, like how I told everyone back at the diner, you recruited your uncle to hypnotize my brother into thinking he's a dog," I said. Sean was surprised to see the sass I was putting into giving her a piece of my mind. "Oh I heard," Sean said agreeing with me. "My brother is not perfect, he's Hector," I told her. "Oh stop being so angry Lauren, it was an accident," she said sweetly. "Accident? An accident?! Not cool Annie or should I say Diva," I told her. Then, I was done. Sean walked away as she skipped over again. Man did that feel good. "How you feeling Lauren," Sean asked me. "Much better buddy," I told him. "That's my friend," he said happily. "Oh hi, Hector who's a big rap star," I heard Annie say to my brother. Sean and I looked at each other with worry. "We got to help him," the two of us said in unison.

Sean's P.O.V.:

Lauren and I quickly ran over to Hector as Annie spoke to him, "Give me paw, come on," she told him. We noticed Hector tempted by Annie was giving him paw then Lisa came running up behind him and he stopped then growled at her. "Or not," she said with some sass. "Annie, when will this wear off," Lisa asked. "Don't worry, Hector will get his human instincts back at sundown," she told us. Great, now he has to wait until sundown tonight in order to be back to normal again. "Oh, but the video shoot is at 2," Annie continued before gasping. "So that means you'll have to rap with canine brain. Oh that's really too bad," she told Hector. Hector soon started to whimper about this and I couldn't help but feel guilty for Lauren. "Oh please," Lauren sassed. "I can rap under any circumstances," Hector said in defense.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I decided to give Annie another piece of my mind before Hector bragged saying he can rap under any circumstance or in this case a dog brain. "Oh, yeah," she said. "Yep," Hector answered. "I like to see you try," she said. Oh, what did Hector get into? Sean and I heard the sound of beatboxing coming closer to us and it could mean one person, Shock. "Right on time Shock," I said happily. "What did I miss," he asked me. "Well, the fact Hector said he can rap under any circumstance," I told him. "Really," he said to me. "Yeah," I responded. "Okay, let's see if we can try this," he told me before he started to beatbox again. Don't blow it Hector! Sean and I were holding our breaths in anticipation as Hector started to rap. "Now my name is Hector and I like cats, I like to chase the cats so show me the cats, and I'll chase the cats," he rapped before saying cats a bunch of times. "He blew it Lauren," Sean told me. "I know," I said. Well, this isn't going in the right direction. "What no good," Hector asked us. "Yeah," Sean and I said in unison. "I guess if you can't do the video, then I'll have to do it," Annie said. Okay that's it. "Listen Annie, you know I care about my brother and I know he is not perfect, but you hypnotize him into thinking he's a dog thanks to your uncle. Now allow me to say this, this is war and I can't let you or the rest of the pranksters hurt my brother more," I yelled to her. Well, she looked at me before telling Hector, "Bye poochie, oops," she said while dropping the ball causing Hector to go nuts.

Sean's P.O.V.:

Great. That did not go as planned as we hoped. I feel so bad for Hector, I don't know what to do. "Oh, I can't do the video like this," Hector complained. "You'll be okay," Lisa assured him. "We just have to.," she was saying before thinking of an idea. "Train you not to use your canine instincts," she said. "How," I asked Lisa. Then, she threw a wordball on the ground with the words drop it. Hector soon dropped the ball and read, "Drop it," I think this might work. "Okay, this might work," she told us. Lauren and I smiled at this and I think it will work. "Shock, you go get Keith and Jessica, tell them to meet us at the playground," Lauren told him. "I'm on it," he said happily before running off to get them. "Lauren, do your military training thing," I told her. "Okay," she said before getting into character. "ATTENTION," she yelled making Hector stand up on his two feet.

 _(At the park)_

Keith's P.O.V.:

Jess and I were enjoying sometime in the park getting to know a little bit more about each other when we saw Shock panting over to us. "Shock are you alright dude," I asked him. "Yeah, good news, Lisa figured out a way to train in Hector to use canine instincts," he told us. "That's good," I said. "She needs some help, we need to head over to the playground," he told us. "Lead the way," I told Shock. We followed Shock over to the playground to see Lisa, Sean, Hector, and Lauren all together. Lisa had on a pink baseball cap with a whistle on her neck. She blew it and then spoke to Hector. "Some instincts are human," she told him. I threw a wordball that had the word human and morphed into a human. Hector looked with interest and I think this will work.

Jessica's P.O.V.:

"Some instincts are canine," I told my brother and nodded to Keith who threw a wordball with the word canine on the wall and soon morphed into a dog. "What are we here to learn," Lisa asked Hector. "Human instincts," Hector replied with confidence. Okay, I hope this works. "That's right," I told my brother. "Do I get a treat," Hector asked. "Not yet," Lauren told him. I'm still glad Sean is here helping us out too, though he is Lauren's best friend. "Lesson number one, Shock the sound affects if you please," Sean asked him. He then cleared his throat and said "Will do," Then he made the sound of a doorbell as if someone was coming in. Then, Hector started to bark. Oh boy, here we go again. "No," Lisa told him. "Those were your canine instincts. When humans hear a doorbell, they don't bark they say," she explained then threw a wordball and Hector said, "Who is it," Oh this is going perfect. "I knew that," Hector said realizing. "Now do I get a treat," he asked. "Not yet,' Lauren and Sean said in unison. This is going to be fun I can tell.

Annie's P.O.V.:

I watched through my binoculars and I can't believe this is happening! "Oh, they're training him," I said groaning. "Uncle Sigmund, maybe you didn't hypnotize him enough," I told him. "I hypnotized him plenty," he told me as he made a chess move, clocked in, and allowed me to do mine. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Tune Miester getting out of the Lukewarm 91.5 car. I got an idea. "Play on without me. I'll be right back," I told my uncle and got out to start humming a tune. "Oh, hey Tune miester fancy meeting you here," I told him. "Hey runner up person," he greeted back. "Annie," I told him. "Right," he said. "Listen the Tune Miester has come to look for Hector, cause we got a new location for the video shoot," he told me. "Oh, I can give it to him," I offered. "Cool, here you go," he said while handing it to me. "Oh, skatepark got," I told him then he left. Okay this is perfect and I just scrambled up the location boy will this work.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"I have to admit Sean, training Hector to his human instincts is going pretty smooth if you ask me," I told Sean with a smile. "Couldn't agree with you more Lauren," he replied. "How do humans catch tennis balls," Lisa asked Hector and threw it to him. Then, he catched it. "With their hands," he answered. "Nice job," Lisa told him. Then, Hector started to sniff something. "What's that smell," he asked. "It's the scent of Annie Scrambler," he realized. "That she devil," I muttered. "Breathe Lauren," Sean told me. I took a few deep breaths and felt better. "Well, look what the cat dragged in," I told the gang. Hector started to growl at her. "Easy Hector," Lisa told him. "Hey guys, the Tune Miester gave me this note. It's the new location for the video shoot," she told us. "See you there," she said while leaving. "Stark Peak," Lisa said reading the note. "I know that place," Hector said. "You do," I asked. "Wait, that's really far uptown," he said. "Okay, we better hurry," Keith told him and soon there were ready to take off running. "Stop the brakes you too," I told them. "Annie Scrambler gave us this message, my instincts say she scrambled it," Lisa said. Shock soon started to beatbox as she unscrambled the message and turns out it said Skate Park. "Skate Park," she said finishing. "Must be the Skate Park downtown," Keith said. "Okay, we better hurry," Jess said agreeing before the two ran. "Wait," Hector told us. "What now Hector," I asked. "What if it really is Stark Peak, and she's not trying to trick us by not scrambling the note," he asked. Well, he does bring up a valid point. "So how are we gonna make this right," Keith asked. "I have an idea," Hector told us. He soon sniffed the note and started to smell for Annie's scent. "What is he doing," Keith asked. "He's getting Annie's scent," Shock told him. "When dogs want to find something they follow the smell," Lisa said. Alright, we better catch up to my brother before it's too late. "TRACK THAT SCENT HECTOR! TRACK LIKE THE WIND," Lisa said in excitement and off we ran.

Sean's P.O.V.:

Lauren and I ran ahead of the others to the skate park only to find Annie Scrambler there with the Tune Miester. "It's 2:00 Hector should be here by now," the Tune miester said looking a little worried. "Oh, I guess you'll have to go with the runner up," Annie told him. Lauren and I rolled our eyes and strolled in. "Don't worry Tune Miester, my brother should be here any minute," I assured him. "Hey you're Lauren aren't you? Hector's sister," he asked. "That's me," Lauren said with a smile. "Oh I didn't recognize it was you," he said happily to Lauren. He talked to Annie as she put her stuff down. Soon, I looked over to see Hector and the gang coming right on time. "Finally, you made it," Lauren squealed. "It's about time. Hector you made it," Tune Miester said happily. "Hello Annie," Hector sneered. "How did you find us," she asked. "I tracked your scent, it's very strong," he told her. "Okay, I am ready to shoot a music video," he told the Tune Miester. "That's what you think," Annie muttered. Hector soon growled at her. "Okay, get in position Hector," Tune Miester told him.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

We were in our positions for the video and I couldn't wait for Hector to do his thing. "Remember Hector," Keith told him and threw a wordball. "Human, I got it," he told us. "Don't blow it Hector," I told my brother. "I won't Lauren," he said. "Yeah," Keith said. "AND ACTION," the Tune Miester called. Here we go.

 _(Hector starts rapping)_

 _100% Human and I'm out of sight._

 _I don't have a tail and I stand up right._

 _Said I catch with my hands and I've got two feet._

" _Easy Hector," Lisa told him._

 _And I listen to my human instincts._

" _100% Human," we sang._

 _And I dance and sing. It's a beautiful thing._

 _Give me a glass if you please. I don't drink water out of a bowl._

 _Oh no,no,no!_

 _A steak is great but yo I like you well done._

 _Serve it on a plate with a knife and fork cause I'm a human._

 _I can paint a picture, I can say a rhyme, I can do both at the same time._

 _(A cat soon is noticed and Hector starts to growl and everyone looks worried but it turned around)_

 _This little pretty kitty is a sight to see. I wouldn't eat it no, look how it's purring to me._

 _And I'm on top, and it won't stop. Human instincts rock!_

 _100% Human._

 _Two hands and feet it's hard to beat a treat as neat as human instinct yeah!_

 _100% Human_

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"YES," Sean and I yelled in unison and hugged each other. "He didn't blow it," he told me. "Woo hoo," I said in excitement. "Dance party time," Sean sang. "Woo hoo," I yelled. "Time to shine alright," "Woo Hoo," "Sing yeah," "Woo hoo" "Sing yeah-ye-ah," "Woo hoo," the two of us sang and danced. I can't believe it worked! "And cut," the Tune Miester called. It worked out really good if I say so myself. He then spoke to Annie and gave her a picture and she wasn't happy. I can tell you much and Hector barked. "Excuse me," he said politely. The Tune Miester told Hector the video would be up soon and so we decided to go over to the Diner. "Hector you killed it,' Sean said happily. "Thanks brother. I couldn't get control without you guys," he said happily as we walked into the diner.

Sean's P.O.V.:

"Hey whose up for smoothies," Shock called to us. "ME," we all said in unison. Hector allowed Lauren to use his laptop to get the video. "Hey guys, the video's up," she told us. We crowded around the laptop to watch Hector rap his song 100% Human and the video looked really good if I say so myself. "Awesome," Lauren said clapping with joy. "Yeah. Nice rhymes Hector," Keith told him. "Why thank you," he said happily. Shock came around the counter with the smoothies and his shoes looked as if they were chewed up. "Uh Shock what happened to your sneakers," I asked. "Ask Hector," he answered. "Hector," Lauren asked looking at him. "Sorry. Can't help my instincts," he told us. Then, we all broke out laughing and enjoying our smoothies. "Hey, sorry to make this short. I gotta run. I got homework," I told them. Lauren got up from her seat too. "I got to go too. I have that project for class. See you tomorrow in school," she asked me. "See you then," I told her. "Bye guys," I called out. "Bye Sean, see you soon," they called back. Lauren and I soon ran over to our houses to begin homework.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I got myself safe and sound in the house then made myself a snack of popcorn to work on my math homework for school. I decided to work on it in my room which I normally do my homework in. My room was painted a nice turquoise blue color with turquoise colored bedding and storage underneath. My side table was painted white and a turquoise rosary was placed around the statue of Our Lady of Fatima Hector got me for a birthday last year. To tell you the truth my middle name is Jacinta because my parents had a devotion to Blessed Jacinta of Fatima and my mom promised that if she intercede for help through the pregnancy she would give Jacinta to me as my middle name. She did intercede and that's how I got my middle name. Anyway, back to my room I had two shelves there with a bunch of books in them but on top of the shelves were pictures of my best friends Matt McKnight, Ariana McCarthy, her brother C.J., and Jeanette Williams. They were my best friends back in the sixth grade and we had amazing adventures together but they're for another day. My room had turquoise curtains, carpet, and egg chair. I always love working in my room, it gives me such peace. Then, I started to crank down on my math assignment.

Hector's P.O.V.:

We arrived back home a few minuets after Lauren left and I could tell by the quietness she is working on her homework. Jess helped me get situated and I just relaxed afterwards. A few hours went by, and I felt a change inside me going back into a human. "Jess, I got my instincts back," I told her with excitement. She was so happy and I couldn't agree more. Mom came home afterwards and started to make us dinner which pork chops, broccoli, and rice which smelled so good. Lauren went back to working on her homework afterwards then went into the shower.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Thank God I got my homework done and now I am taking a good reserved shower though on most days I take a bath. After I got out making sure I got my hair scrubbed, I put on my fresh clean pajamas with the number 99 in purple and the matching pants as well. Hector soon poked in as I brushed my hair. "Happy to get your instincts back," I asked him. "Yep," he told me. "I'm glad for you buddy," I told him as I went into my bed for some sleep. "Sleep well Lauren," he told me as he kissed me goodnight. "Sleep well Hector," I told him. He soon turned the light off in my room and I went to sleep. Jess and Hector did the same and I have to say another successful Electric Company mission completed.

 **There you have it everybody! Chapter is completed! Okay, here is the update for you all, I am planning to continue this as we speak and will be writing more episodes soon. Next chapter, I will introduce the characters again this time with the added bios of Keith, Leo, Shock, and Sean. As for my other stories I am currently in the practice of writing them so please do hang on and be patient!**


	6. Meet some of the crew

Hector's P.O.V.:

Hey guys! I'm Hector again. I already introduced myself beforehand so you got to know me and my two sisters but now I want to tell you guys about the Electric Company and introduce to you our new friends and honorary members. Basically, the Electric Company is a group of four friends with special word powers to solve problems around our neighborhood. Let me just mention a few then I can have the others explain a little bit more to you. First off, there's a Keith a newbie to the group. Keith can draw a picture in the air of any word he hears. Pretty sick right? My sister Jessica's power is Suh-weet! She can play back any word she hears. Now that's what I call cool! And then there's our friend and my crush Lisa, who I secretly love. If any words get scrambled, she unscramble them in a snap. I'm telling you it's quick on how she does it. Of course, I can't forget to mention Lauren again, though she doesn't have powers like we do, but she is smart in helping us with our problems. And finally, there's me Hector. Let's say, I'm like a human camera. It's like I got my own instant replay. We can do a lot of cool and crazy things with our powers but when it comes to the Electric Company it's all for the good of the hood. Alright, Keith I know you want to write next, so I'll stop yapping. Peace!

Keith's P.O.V.:

Hi guys! I'm Keith, Keith Jamel Watson to be exact. I used to live in Chicago with my dad Leo and my mom Sasha. Unfortunately, when I was five, I lost my mom in a hit and run accident. I still miss her everyday and visit her resting place at the St. Michael the Archangel cemetery. Anyway, enough sad stuff so let me tell you about me. I'm 13 years old and love sports all of kind but my favorite is basketball. I like playing one on one games between Lauren and Hector. I'm telling you they are so good and Lauren always likes to give tips to me on how I can improve my game. When, I first moved to New York, Lauren and Jessica were the ones helping me adjust to my new school and I got to know them more on a friend level. I also enjoy acting. My dad use to be an acting coach and he loves to help me with acting techniques, he'll have to teach you sometime. So I received the power and I can draw pictures in the air from any word I here such as key, cake or stuff like that. Pretty cool huh? Oh hey dad, didn't see you there. Okay I'll let you write. Bye guys!

Leo's P.O.V.:

Hi there! I'm Leo Watson. I'm the proud owner of the Electric Diner here in New York and serves as the headquarters for the Electric Company. Like Keith was saying, we use to live in Chicago before to Brooklyn after my wife's death. I also like sports but also cooking. I awalys cooked home meals for Keith since our family is part African and Italian if you say; but I like learning about the different cuisines and cultures of the world which is amazing. If you ever stop by the diner, you are sure to have a good meal. Oh, hey Shock, it's your turn. See you around.

Shock's P.O.V:

What's up everybody? My name's Shock. I live here in New York with Lauren, Lisa, Hector and the whole Electric Company gang. One thing is for certain we all enjoy hanging out with each other which is really cool. One of my hidden talents or obvious hidden talent is beatboxing. When I was a kid, my best friend Wiki Walter and I used to beatbox together and he got me started in the talent but it changed after a battle but that story is for later on. Anyway, I'm a waiter at the diner and love serving the food Leo makes to his customers. I always like music such as hip hop but thanks to Lauren I also got into the liking of pop music which is amazing. I do have a bunch of friends in the area like Mario who you'll have to meet some day. Oh, Sean you're here. Okay, here's the pen buddy. See ya!

Sean's P.O.V.:

Hi there! I'm Sean, Sean Matthews. I'm 13 years old like Keith and Lauren's best friend. I first met Lauren back in the summer of 2008 when Ariana, C.J., Jeanette, and Matt were Lauren neighbors and classmates. The five were so awesome friends and I even had an adventure of a lifetime with them; but that's for another story and day. Anyway, I have brown hair and eyes like Lauren and share a familiar sense of style something comfy and casual. We both like to act and sing believe it or not. It's a talent I had ever since I was a kid. My parents knew one day I would like to act and sing. Lauren and I sing a lot of our favorite Disney songs such as "A Whole New World" or "Fly to your Heart" either of those you can hear our voices swell into the music. Trust me, we sound pretty well. I also like sports such as football, baseball and many other sports. I always dreamed of doing other things but this is amazing in my opinion. Well, I got to go. See you soon!

 **There you have it everyone here is the information about Leo, Shock, Sean, and Keith. Sorry it took me a little long but I will be adding Mario in the next segment. Until then, here is the synopsis fir the next chapter SAVE THE PARTY!**

 **SAVE THE PARTY!: Lauren, Hector, and Jessica are planning a bug birthday party for their cousin Luis and even got Ally to join in the fun. When Francine takes a prized bug, you can imagine chaos, will the Electric Company get the bug in time?**


	7. SAVE THAT PARTY!

SAVE THE PARTY!

Lauren's P.O.V.:

It was a beautiful afternoon in Brooklyn, New York on a Saturday without the hecktiness of school. Sean, Jess, and I were helping set up table cloths for our cousin (not Sean's) birthday party today and trust me our cousin Louis asked for one theme this year for his birthday, bugs. I don't know why so I'm not sure what to tell you and on top of that Sean, Keith, and I have our auditions today for the Narnia production coming up. I practiced memorizing the lines I was supposed to say in my head and hopefully I won't forget. "Nervous Lauren," Sean asked me. "Yep," I told him. "You'll do fine," Hector assured us. "I hope your right Hector," I told him. It's been a few days since the dog fiasco but ended up going really good if you ask me. Anyway, Hector threw a wordball up to the sign we had for the party and it said HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOUIS! I'm telling ya he's going to love it.

Jessica's P.O.V.:

I'm so glad Sean's here helping us out and everything looks good for the party. "Nice job Hector," Sean called to him. "Uh-huh," Hector replied happily admiring the handiwork for our cousin's party. "How are we doing on time Hector," I asked him. "Well, the party starts in an hour Jess, so where are the insects," he asked. Oh God, no this again. Before I go on I must mention Hector has a phobia of bugs which almost all the time he deny's having that fear since he calls himself "Man of the woods" but that is an understatement. "Hector for the last time, there's not just insects," I started to say then Lauren jumped in. "There are some spiders too," she added. "Okay, so what do I call them you three," he asked us. I'm almost ready to face palm. "You can call it Ally's rolling birthday bug zoo, what's up Hector," a voice sounded. Ally is here right on time!

Sean's P.O.V.:

Ally is really excited for the party this and I'm glad she arrived on time which is perfect. "Right on time Ally," I greeted her. "Hey Sean, Lauren, and Jess," she replied to us. "Hey Ally, you can put your tanks over there," Hector told her. "DUDE," Lauren shouted. "Uh, there called terrariums," she told Hector with some sass. Oh, burn. "Hector got burned," Lauren, Jess and I sang out loud. Hector looked at us when we sang that. "Okay, you three need to stop that," he told us. "Why? It's funny," Lauren told him while laughing. I have to admit it was pretty darn hilarious in my opinion. "Then you can set up your terrariums over there," Hector told her pointing to the table where the bugs would be for Louis. She started to open the lids and Hector got frightened. "Woah Don't take the lid off that thing," Hector said frightened. "I got to take the lid off so the kids can get a better look, you know really examine them," she said in defense. Well, I can't blame her that's for sure.

Hector's P.O.V.:

I'm still a little freaked out over the bugs honestly besides they are creepy. "Can they get out of the terrariums," I asked. Hopefully they don't because I do not one of them to creep up on me. "No, but I can take one out so you can examine it more closely," Ally answered. "Hey, Ally what's that bug over there," Lauren asked leaning over Sean's shoulder. "That's Preston," Ally told us. "No, no, no. Let's leave him in there and let's set up the other terrariums over there," I told Ally. "HECTOR," Lauren, Jess, and Sean yelled at me in unison. "WHAT," I asked. "We just want to see the bug, not prank you," Jess told me. "That's what you say and then you prank me," I told them. "Come on we mean it," Sean said. "No need to be nervous," Ally told me. "I'm cool. I am cool," I told her. "Liar, liar," I heard Lauren, Jess, and Sean sing. "I thought you guys told me you would stop singing," I said to them. "Well, we tried Mr. Scared Pants," Jess told me. "Ha, ha. Very funny you three," I told them. Well, this day is not going as planned.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I do feel bad for Hector since we are teasing him; but he's our brother and I love him for that. "OK Preston, go over to the table over there," Ally cooed to him. What does she thinks they are babies for crying out loud? Geesh. "That's weird," Sean muttered to me. "You got that right," I told him. "Here we go," Ally told him. "Preston is so cute," Hector cooed. Well, I think he didn't mean it. "Okay, that bug really creeps me out," Hector admitted. "Come on Hector, it's for Louis," I told him. "Yeah, what can we say? We've got a cousin who's buggy for bugs and it is his birthday," Jess told him. "You guys are right. I shouldn't be complaining," Hector said honestly. "That's our brother," I said happily.

Hector's P.O.V.:

"Hey, you three want to help me out with rest," Ally asked. "Sure. Definitely," we told her and began to help her with the rest of the bugs.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Sean and I got in to help as well though we were sort of practicing our lines for the audition today or the Narnia production. "You got Louis, I got Sarah," Jess told us planning everything out. "Sarah, Sarah bear," Hector said to the other bugs in order to be brave but that changed when the five of us turned to the main table where the bugs would be. "All righty- Preston gone," Jess noticed. "What," Hector asked shocked. "No! I put him down there just two seconds ago," Ally told us. "Someone must have taken him," Hector thought. "Wait a second guys, who would want a big bug besides your cousin," Sean asked. "Good question," I told him. The others and I looked around until I noticed a yellow colored bike and someone clad in yellow. That could only mean one person. Francine. "Hector look," I told him. "Francine Carruthers," Hector realized.

Third Person's P.O.V.:

Francine tried her best to get the bug secured with those bungee cords attached to her bike. "Get in there, you bug thing," she grunted. She soon looked up to see the Electric Company looking at her and gasped before fleeing on her bike without Lauren trying to stop her.

Hector's P.O.V.:

"That's her leaving on her bike," I told them as we watched her get away. "Great. Just like Mother Gothel kidnapping Rapunzel," Lauren said. Sean, Ally, Jess and I looked at her with weird looks. "What, Tangled allusion," she told us. "She took Preston. He's my favorite," Ally said before we all gave her looks. "Okay, I mean you guys are all my favorite," she told us. "Man, this day could have gotten worse," Sean told me. "I think it did," I replied. "Oh, we so got to find that beetle," Jess said. "Lauren," I asked. "Jess, desperate measure," she said. "You got it sis," Jess replied then cried out, "HEY YOU GUYS," We soon left Ally with the bugs until we got done with the issue and Sean joined in as well while we ran to the diner. "Think we'll solve this in time," Jess asked. "Hope so," I told her. Then, we were a few blocks away from the park towards the diner.

 _(At the Diner)_

Keith's P.O.V.:

Lisa and I were at the diner before Lauren, Hector, Jess, and Sean knowing they would be setting up the party for their cousin. That is until we heard the call halfway across the neighborhood even working on my science homework I heard it. Shock came over by our table when we heard it. "What do you think happened," he asked. "I don't know Shock. I hope no news is good news," I told him. "Agreed," Lisa added. "I think we can say that none the least. Wait, don't you Lauren and Sean have a play audition this afternoon," he asked. "Yeah, I'm waiting for Lauren and Sean to get here so we can work on the lines," I answered. "Oh," he responded. All of a sudden, this wind rush came right through the doors and we knew that was Lauren, Hector, Jess, and Sean. "Wow, you guys came in here faster than roadrunners," Shock commented. "Sorry Shock not now, we got a problem," Lauren told us.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"Sorry Shock not now, we got a problem," I told Keith, Shock and Lisa. "What problem," Lisa asked. "A bug got taken," Hector said honestly. "A BUG GOT TAKEN," Lisa, Keith, and Shock asked in unison. "Yep," Sean added. "How did that happen," Shock asked. "One second he was on the table, the next second after we turned around he was gone," Hector explained. "That's crazy," Keith told us. "You got that right," I answered. "Okay, back to our problem," Jess said to us. "Right. We need to know what this beetle looks like. Got any clues," Lisa asked us. "Well, for starters, he's a bug or an insect," Keith explained. "We know that captain," Sean said to him. "SEAN," I said. "What," he asked. "Anyway, let's go over the characteristics because he has the same of all insects," Keith added. "Meaning he has 6 legs and 3 sections to his body," Jess asked. "Correct," Lisa responded. "According to Ally, I know she said that Preston has two sets of wings, so on this account he is a beetle," I explained.

Hector's P.O.V.:

I have to admit though I am creeped out by bugs still, Lauren and Keith knowing bugs a lot is kind of impressive. "Hector show them a picture," Lauren told me. "On it sis," I told her as I did my special skill and brought up the picture of Preston to look at. "Here he is," I said. "Aw. Look at him he's adorable," Lisa said to us. "Adorable," Sean asked looking down at her. "Of course. Notice the horn? That's a cute characteristic," she told us. "He looks like a little rhinoceros to me,' Keith added agreeing with her. "Well for your information, he's called a rhino beetle because of that horn," I said to them. "Hector you're fine," Lauren told me. "Sorry, I'm still creeped," I whispered. "I could be a bug namer," Lisa told us after realizing. "Okay guys, the question is what are we going to do," Jess asked us. "Yeah. Louis's party is in 45 minutes," Sean added.

Keith's P.O.V.:

"Well here's my question, who would want a rhino beetle," I asked. "Francine," Lauren answered. "FRANCINE," Lisa, Shock and I yelled again. "Yep," Lauren replied. "Why out of all things in the world would she want a rhino beetle," Lisa asked before hearing something buzz. "Uh, Lisa, your phone's ringing," Lauren told her. "Thanks," she told us. Then, she looked at the screen to see the caller id. "It's Francine," she told us before picking up and putting us on speaker. "Well, I hope your calling to give us the bug back Francine," Lauren told her.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"Well, I hope your calling to give us the bug back Francine," I told her. "Oh Lauren, you know I wouldn't do that," she sneered. "Oh really? Like how I will tell everybody at school you sabotaged Keith's plan to enter the Electric Company," I replied. "Oh burn," Sean, Lisa, Jess, Hector, Shock and Keith said together. "You wouldn't," she spoke. "I would. Anyway, where's Preston," I asked. "He's with me in my new movie, and you're in it to but I'm the star. Goodbye Electric Company," she told us before laughing her pranking head off. "Oh great. It assumes to me Francine is making one of those ridiculous movies again," Sean told us. "Sounds like it," I replied. "Hector you better get on the website," Jess told my brother. "Already on it and it doesn't look pretty,' he told us after typing the website into the laptop and leading us to the trailer.

Jess's P.O.V.:

"AAH, Agh," the trailer was saying as we watched this. "EEH, Ohh," it continued. Great, where is this going to go? "The city is ruined. Oh no run! Run for help. The attack of the gigantic bug," she said and then the camera faced to her. "I'm Francine Carruthers. This just in. A gigantic bug is attacking the city. Is there anyone who can stop the fearsome insect," she said. Well, this is going down the drain slower that molasses but little did I know that it would change. "Oh No, what are we gonna do? It's hopeless," she said behind the camera. "No wonder she has bad acting skills," Sean muttered to us and we just giggled. It's true she does. "What about the Electric Company, they always win," she said back to her news outfit. "Oh no," I heard Lauren groan. "Here comes the call out," Hector muttered. "Oh, we got to find that beetle," I heard my voice on the video. "Wait a minute that's me from a few hours ago," I told them. "Yeah, that's Jess," Lisa added. "She was filming us," Hector said realizing. "This went down the drain fast," Keith told us.

Keith's P.O.V.:

"This went down the drain fast," I told them and they nodded in agreement including Sean. "I look so natural," Jess said admiring her beauty. "Jess, focus," Lauren told her. "Oh. Sorry," she apologized. "The Electric Company is on the job now, and hopefully they will stop this issue for sure," Francine said. The images showed the bug again and then it showed Hector saying, "That bug really creeps me out." "That was Hector," Lauren said out loud. "I knew it. She was filming us the whole time. I could have sworn I seen Danny Rebus with the camera," Sean added. "Come find me if you dare, oh and by the way I'm hungry," Francine acted as the bug and the trailer ended. "What," Hector said in shock.

Hector's P.O.V.:

"What," I said in shock. "Well Hector, I have to admit that bug made a monkey out of you for sure," Keith told me. "Really? That's really, really funny you know Keith," I told him. "You really, really think so," he asked. "No," I answered. 'Will both of you focus please," Lauren asked knowing this would to our argument again. "Sorry," we both said. "So if I got this straight this bug is calling us out," I asked. "Uh huh," Lisa asked. "Okay, let's zoom in on the picture," Jess told me and I did. "There we go," I told them. "Over by the subway. We better get moving," Jess told us. We soon got up out of our seats and began to move. "Yo, dad I'll see you back at home after my audition," I told dad who was working. "Good luck Keith," he called back. "Bye guys. See ya Shock," Lisa called as we left. "Lauren, how about you and Sean head back over to the party to hang with Ally until we get back," I asked. "Sure. But you do know I have my audition right," she replied. "Yep. Good luck," I told her. "Thanks Hector," she answered and we soon went our separate ways.

Sean's P.O.V.:

Lauren and I arrived back at the spot where Ally was. "Hey Ally," I greeted her. "Hey, any luck," she asked. "No, but Hector and the Electric Company are looking on it right now," Lauren told her. "Good. By the way Louis is here," Ally told me. I looked over to see Lauren's cousin over by the playground.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"Louis," I called to my cousin. He soon saw me. "Hey Lauren," he greeted running over to me. "Hey buddy, happy birthday," I said hugging him. "Thanks Lauren. Ally told me of the problem but I know Hector and the Electric Company will find him," Louis told me. "I'm sure he will buddy," Sean told him. "Hey Sean," Louis greeted him with a hug as well. While Sean and I were with my cousin, I saw Mr. Jones walking towards the theatre for the auditions. "Lauren," he said noticing me. "Mr. Jones, surprised to see you here," I greeted. "Surprised to see you too," he answered. "What brings you by," I asked. "Well, I was on my to the theatre to prepare for auditions and I saw that video going around, so you can bet I had to make sure this isn't a trick," he explained. "Nope," I answered. "Hey, would you and Sean mind auditioning right now," he asked. "Of course," I answered. "Sean," I called. "Yeah Lauren," he responded. "It's time," I told him and he came over as we prepared for our audition. "Hold on Mr. Jones let me get Keith on speaker so we can audition together," I told him. I soon got out my cell phone and dialed Keith's number.

Keith's P.O.V.:

We were right near the subway and I soon heard my cell phone ring. "Hey Lauren," I said knowing it was her calling. "Hey, Mr. Jones is here and he wants to audition us now," she told me. "I'll do it over speaker," I told Lauren as I got into character. "98, 99, 100. Ready or not here I come," I heard Sean speak in his English accent. "It's alright! I'm back! I'm alright," Lauren said as Lucy. "Shut up he's coming," I groaned as Edmund. "I'm pretty sure you two haven got quite the idea of this game," Sean spoke. "Weren't you were wondering where I was," Lauren asked. "That's the point. That's why he was seeking you," I answered. "Does this mean I win," Lisa asked joining in. "I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore," Sean answered. "But I've been, gone for hours," Lauren spoke.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

We finished that line and Mr. Jones was impressed. "Nice job guys. I see you did an excellent practice," he told us. "Thanks Mr. Jones," Sean told him. "Any idea on when we'll the role announcements," Keith asked via speaker. "I'll let everyone know via email in a few days," he explained. "Okay. Talk to soon Mr. Jones," I told him. He smiled and left for the theatre. "I have to admit the audition went well," Sean said to us. "Indeed," Keith replied. "So any news on Operation Save Preston," Sean asked over my shoulder. "Nope, not yet. I'll keep you guys posted," Keith told us. "Will do," I answered then he hang up. I'm so glad the audition went well. "Any word yet Lauren," Ally asked. "Nope. Sooner rather than later they'll find him," I assured her. I turned around and looked at Sean. "I hope," I told him. "Don't worry Lauren, your brother will get it and I know you still miss Matt," he told me. "I do," I responded. Matt McKnight was one of my other best friends when he used to live in New York with me, Ariana, C.J., and Jeanette. He moved to Quebec back in March but we still write to each other. I kept thinking in my mind on what to do because of this problem. I hope Hector can fix it.

Sean's P.O.V.:

Lauren and I were already helping out with the party and I know kids would be upset if Preston wasn't there he's the favorite after all. All of a sudden, my phone buzzed. Great. "Lauren, incoming message," I called to her. "Coming," she said breaking away from Louis. "What do we got," I asked. "Another video update and it's not good," Sean told me as he played the video. "This just in. Electric Company faces gigantic bug," she started to say and soon the scene cut to her brother, sister, and their friends noticing the bug. "Woah there it is," Hector said noticing it. Lauren's eyes soon became big like saucers at seeing this. "Hey Electric Company, I'm over here," Francine speaking as the bug said towering over the fake city. "Were a bunch of cowards," they said in realization. "Oh no," I muttered. "Sean, they're not cowards," Lauren told me. "I know," I said frantic. "Run away, you scaredy cats," the bug said. "Run," they questioned and soon ran. "No one can stop me now. The city is mine. Ha, ha," the bug laughed. "Oh no. Looks like the Electric Company turned out to be a bunch of little scardey cowards, and babies if I may add," Francine said at the camera. "But I'm not scared," she bragged. "Yes. It's up to Francine Carruthers to stop the attack on the gigantic bug," she said and soon the scene faded.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"I can't believe that weasel called my brother and the Electric Company babies," I yelled. "Why in the world does she have to do this," Sean said agreeing with me. "I don't know. But I'm close to telling everyone," I told Sean. "I know Lauren," Sean said assuring me. All of a sudden, my phone rang. I picked it up to see Hector calling. "Hey, you saw the video," Hector asked. "Yeah. Sean showed it to me. Is she nuts," I yelled into the phone. "Easy Lauren, you're hurting my ears," Hector said. "Sorry. I can't. That she devil is getting on my nerves and I swear I will give her a piece of my mind," I told Hector. "I know Lauren," he told me. "So, how did it happen," I asked. "Well, we made it to the subway location and saw no sign of Preston except a rebus and we solved it. Of course, it read the sentence that was in the video. After we read it, we saw Francine call out to us saying she got Preston and we followed her to realize she wasn't there and found out that she recruited Danny to help with this," Hector explained. "And that's when the video showed up," I asked. "Correct," he answered. "Meet Sean and I over by the park in a few minutes," I told him. "Got it," he said and we hang up. "Come on Sean," I told him and began running. "Where are we going," he asked. "To the park. I need to bang out my anger," I answered and soon we ran over to the park.

Third Person's P.O.V.:

In another point of town, Danny Rebus was recording Francine somewhat climbing towards Preston's tank. "The Electric Company chickened out. Lucky for me, I have a plan. First off I, the amazing Francine will climb the tallest building here in the neighborhood," she said into the camera before looking at Danny behind the camera. "Danny, the camera Danny," she told him. "The camera goes like this," she added showing him how it is to go. "Okay let me ask you a question, is your heart in this," she asked. "Well, here's my question and you want to know what Francine," he told her. "What," she told him. "I am starting to wonder when we will get to my big scene and may I remind you promised that if I help you, I would get my moment," I told her. "Oh. Right," she said. "What did you do," he asked. "Hate to break it to you but the scene changed," she informed him. "What," he asked. "Honestly, it couldn't been helped but you'll see and I think it's much better with just me," she added. "You just messed with Danny Rebus," he muttered. "Tough break," she told me. "You know what, I quit being your cameraman," he told her and soon left her as he walked over to the park.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I've been ranting with Sean how mad I was at Francine because all she wants is nothing to do with me but be the snobby leader of the Pranksters and maybe one day date my brother which will never happen. I feel like this is one of those High School Musical moments between Sharpay and getting Troy away from Gabriella. That's my thinking. "Feel better Lauren," Sean asked. "Yeah, I am done ranting for sure," I told him. We walked a little bit throughout the park and saw a familiar face. "Hey is that Danny," Sean asked. "It is. What he's doing in the park," I questioned. "We better find out," he told me and we went over. "Hey Danny," I said to him. "Oh, hello Lauren, and Sean," he said. "Hey man, we just wanted to make sure you're okay," I asked. "I'm upset," he told us. "Sean call Hector and let him know we found Danny," I told him. "On it," Sean said dialing his number. "What happened," I asked. "Well, I was with Francine making the video and she promised me a whole scene with a musical number and you what she did," he explained. "She cut from you the film," Sean asked. "Yes. Surprisingly she did. How did you know," Danny asked. "Yeah, how did you Sean," I asked. "I've been taking psychology classes remember," he said to us. "Oh," we said in agreement. "Lauren," Hector's voice rang through the park. "Hey," she greeted me.

Hector's P.O.V.:

"Dude, it can be anywhere and this is crazy I'm telling you," Keith told me. "You got that right," I said in reply. "Besides, we should be going back. The party is about to start," Jess said giving up. "Jess, we are not giving up," I told her. Then, we found Lauren, Sean, and Danny over on the playground. "Lauren," I told her. "Hey," she greeted back. "Hey. Sean texted us. What's up," I asked. "Danny is a little mad with Francine because she cut him from the movie," she explained. "You gotta be kidding me," I told her. "I'm not," Danny exclaimed. "He has a point," Sean said to me. "So, what are you going to do," I asked. 'Probably sulk," he groaned. "Wait, you want to help us," I asked. "Why should I help you," he questioned. "Well, we can give you a role," I said. "Yeah with lines," Lauren added. "And a costume," Lisa joined in. "And a song," Jess sang. "Well, in that case I'm in," I told them. "Perfect. Now, how are we going to make this work," I questioned. A smile soon curved Lauren's face. "I have an idea," she told us.

Lisa's P.O.V.:

"What's your idea Lauren," I asked. "Francine should shoot somewhere here around the park so what I'm thinking is we interfere with her filming by Danny acting as the rhino beetle and then he can sing a song about how awesome bugs are," Lauren explained. "Lauren Ruiz, you are a genius," Danny said to her. "Thanks. I'll be here all day," she told us. "Lauren," Hector groaned. "Okay. I'll ask Ally if we can borrow her bug costume," Jess said. "I'll help Danny with choreography," Lauren volunteered as we set the plan in motion.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"So Lauren, you sure this will work," Danny asked. "Of course," I responded. "You just have to believe you know," Sean added. "Like the boy in the Polar Express," he asked. "You know the Polar Express," I answered. "Know it? Love it! I love watching the movie when it's the holidays," Danny told us. "No way us too," Sean added. "I'm telling you fantasy is a good genre," he told us. "I think this is starting a good friendship," I told them. "Ditto," Sean and Danny said in unison. "Yeah, right now we should keep it secret," Sean told us and we agreed. "Francine's coming guys, code red," Hector called. "Got it," I called back. Here we go.

Hector's P.O.V.:

I hid Danny from one of the bushes over by where she would film and I couldn't help but watch as she set up everything herself and then set the record button though she could have used some help if she wanted to. We soon snuck by while Danny still hid in that bush. "I just tracked the gigantic beetle back to it's lair. Now all there is left for me Francine Carruthers of course-," she was saying before she heard me rustle the bush. "With the personal characteristics that everyone loves is trap the bug in a giant terriaum and save the-," I rustled again. "Save the day," she finished. "Now," I whispered to Danny. "Rragh," he acted and Francine ran like a little girl.

 _(Danny speaks this line)_

 _Oh, don't run away there's nothing to be afraid of._

 _(Danny sings)_

 _Ask me if I'm a bug_

 _I will say Yep. Mm-hmm_

 _And I will thank you kindly to think before you step._

 _Wow, wow bugs get a bad rap. It gets me so upset, Uh!_

' _Cause that bug your trying to crush could be someone's pet_

 _Oh, nature lover._

 _Don't judge me by my cover. Oh no_

 _Perhaps you think I'm ugly but I'm just acting bugly._

 _Come on now. Play me one more time. Ow!_

 _(Dance break)_

 _No I'm not a humbug. I don't hum that's right._

 _I live inside a big terrarium. Talk about it now. I'm a stag beetle who has big fun, big fun._

 _With 6 legs, 2 sets of wings and an outer skeleton._

 _Hey nature lover, don't judge me by my cover. Better not I won't. Perhaps you think I'm ugly don't but I'm just acting bugly._

"And cut," I told him. "Perfect," Lauren and Sean yelled. "Yes," Danny added and I have to admit this is awesome. "Nice job guys," I told them. "Thanks," they said back. "Okay, we better get to the party," Lauren said. "You got it sis," I responded. "Louis, here we come," Sean added and we walked over to the park.

Sean's P.O.V.:

We arrived at the party just in time. "Hey, there you guys are. We were worried," Louis told us. "Did you find Preston," a little girl asked. "Yes we did," I responded and they cheered with happiness as we placed him back on the table. "Where's Hector," Louis asked. "Probably with me or with your cousin," a voice sneered. Francine. "What are you doing here Francine," Jess asked. "My sister is friends with Louis. What would you expect," she asked. "Sean, allow me to speak to her," Lauren told me. "GO for it," I told her. "Look Francine, that was uncool of you to steal Preston. My cousin requested to have him for his party and we placed him on that table and what did you do? You took him. Therefore, I would rant you more but since it is my cousin's birthday, I'm sparing you a rant," I told her. "Now, who wants to see the video we created," she asked the kids. "Me," they said in unison. "Show them Sean," I told him. "Got it Laur," I replied and played the video for them. "And cut, yeah," Hector told the kids. Everyone soon cheered because the video was awesome. "That was this guy," he said pointing to Danny and deserved a lot of credit. "Okay then guys, whoever wants birthday cake, follow me and Hector," I said. The kids soon followed.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I couldn't help but smile at the party as I watched it become awesome. "Hey, how did the audition go," Jess asked. "It went well, hope to hear in a week," I told Jess. "Hey, I'm going to go join Louis," Jess told me and she left. I looked over to see Danny stand up to Francine about being the star and wanting time with his new fans. "Hey big bug, you coming," I called to him. "Coming Lauren," he smiled as he joined everyone at the table. "Hey, who loves the big bug, who loves the big bug," Danny questioned. "Big bug," the kids started to chant along with Hector and I couldn't help but smile neither could Sean and we had to join in. This party went awesome and all's well that ends well for the Electric Company.

 **There it is SAVE THE PARTY IS COMPLETE! Sorry about the delay guys but I am planning to wirte more soon and the next episode Judge him Tiki will be awesome and yes, I started to devlop Lauren, Danny, and Sean's friendship so stay tuned for that! And by the way, I will accept constructive criticism but positive reviews for all my stories please.**


	8. Judge Tiki if you will

Judge him Tiki

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Ah Monday after the weekend, there is nothing like it. Well, except if your my sister Jess who has your first pet sitting job coming up this afternoon. Now, your probably asking who and I will tell you I it is the one the only Tiki Barber. That's right Tiki Barber ladies and gentlemen. Jess was shocked when she heard the news and today Sean and I are hoping to hear word if we got our parts or not for the Narnia production. I was praying in front of the statue of Our Lady of Fatima in my room for strength. "Lord, through in the intercession of your mother Our Lady of Fatima and the little shepherds of Fatima Blessed Francisco and Blessed Jacinta, I ask for the grace of strength as I go through this week and if it is thy will to grant the role I auditioned for over the weekend to do my best of my ability with the talents you gave me at birth. I ask this through Christ our Lord Amen," I prayed and soon made the sign of the cross with my Rosary and soon placed it in my pocket as I got ready for school. My outfits have been inspired by many things such as nature, my favorite colors or Disney Princess. I love the princesses and today's outfit was inspired by Ariel. I wore a mint green short sleeve sweater with a denim jacket, light wash blue jeggings, turquoise Converse sneakers, my Ariel sea shell bracelet, Essie Nautical nail polish, and my butterfly necklace I received from my lost brother on my birthday. I always loved that necklace. Anyway, I had to wake up Jess so I went into her room and jumped on her bed. "Five more minutes," Jess moaned. "You can't Jess, remember," I told her. She did remember and woke up to get ready. I got off her bed as I ran down to breakfast with the smell of French toast greeting me.

Hector's P.O.V.:

I was making my famous French toast for Lauren and Jess while they were getting ready. I always like making French toast because they love it. I saw Lauren walk down the stairs for breakfast. "Morning sis," I greeted. "Morning Hector," Lauren responded. "Excited for Jess to pet sit Tiki Barber's pet today," I asked. "Yeah and finding out if Sean, Keith, and I got our roles for the production," she added. I remembered that Keith, Lauren, and Sean had their audition over the weekend and would find out today. Jess soon came down the stairs following the scent of French toast and soon ate it. All of a sudden, we heard the doorbell. "It's Sean," the voice said. "Come in buddy," I responded and he soon walked into our kitchen waiting for us as we prepared to get to school. Lauren soon finished breakfast and she went upstairs to her room to get her backpack. I wonder if she'll realize about her destiny soon. I mean she is Queen Lucy's descendant after all.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I finished packing my stuff for school and went down stairs before I looked at the family tree and letting my hand go through the branches outlining my family. But one in particular was the branch of the Pevensie family. The truth is part of my bloodline goes back to the 1940s and that family was part of my bloodline. All of a sudden, I felt my mind wander off into a different place but that was changed by my sister calling me, "Lauren come on, we have to go," "Coming," I yelled back. I grabbed my backpack and walked over to school with the others. I am still excited for Jess as we made our way into the school and settled in for classes. I spotted Sean and smiled at him. "Hey Ruiz," he greeted. "Hey Sean," I replied as we walked the halls to our various classrooms.

Sean's P.O.V.:

I was bored for dear life throughout most of history but Lauren was too as we prepared to do our presentation for today. "Lauren and Sean, you guys are up," our teacher told us as we went to the center of the room. "Our presentation is about the order of the Lion," Lauren introduced. "This prophecy is most coveted prophecy that has been in secrecy for quite some time. According to the legend and records of Narnia, it was prophesied by Aslan, king of Narnia during the Golden Age of the four Pevensies that this would happen again a few years later after they were gone," I said showing them my power point slide and soon transition to Lauren's. "The Pevensies learned that it would be the same prophecy that they fulfilled but only this time it would be their descendants meaning their bloodline would be passed down to their successor. Only Aslan knows the names of the descendants whose bloodline falls within the kings and queens who once ruled the land," Lauren explained. Everyone soon applauded after we did our presentation. Our teacher seemed impressed and would let us know if we past. The bell rang and we went to lunch, while waiting for this afternoon when we would receive our audition news.

Hector's P.O.V.:

While Lauren, and Jess were at school I went over to Tiki Barber's apartment so that I can prepare everything just in case something bad should happen while Jess was pet sitting. I knocked on his door and he let me in as I looked at his bird that was in the cage.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Sean and I made it to our last period class with Jess and sat through a math lecture about fractions. Honestly, I like math but it could get boring sometimes. I soon drifted myself away from the class and had a day dream.

 _Day dream sequence_

 _I found myself standing in a castle like hall where five thrones were on the far end of the room and a stained glass window of peacock feathers imprinted on the designs. I looked to see what was going on and soon heard voices coming from a corridor. I followed the sound of voices all the way to the council chamber. "Do we know who the descendants are Aslan," a male voice asked. I can tell it was an English accent because of the British likeness to it. "I already know them my son. They are your descendants," a deep rich voice sounded. I quietly tiptoed to the creaked down of the council chamber and took a look seeing five people dressed in regal clothes and dresses with different crowns on their heads talking with a lion._

" _Our descendants," the youngest queen asked. "Yes dear one. Their bloodline is mixed with yours so they are your descendants," the lion replied. "What are their names," the guy with a Spanish accent asked. I could quite hear what they had to say because I walked back to the throne room and soon heard a voice speak to me. "Don't be afraid of your destiny Lauren, the time will soon come," the voice spoke. "Whose there," I asked turning around. "I am here with you always my daughter," the voice answered. "Lord is that you," I asked. I turned around to see a figure standing by the thrones dressed in a white tunic with a purple robe around him and a golden crown placed on his head. "You have said so," the voice replied and I knew at that instant it was Jesus. "Lord, I didn't know it was you. Did you sent me here," I said stumbling. "It is okay Lauren and yes I did," he told me. "Why am I here Lord," I asked. "I brought you here to see a glimpse of your destiny Lauren, don't be afraid," he told me. "I'm not afraid," I replied and soon looked at the Lord who smiled at me as he disappeared from the room and I soon felt the same pulse._

 _End Day dream_

Sean's P.O.V.:

"Lauren," I said looking into her face. "Lauren," I sang in her face and then snapped my fingers to wake her out of the day dream. "Huh," she said snapping out. "You're daydreaming already," I told her. "Yeah," she responded. "Well, you did miss a whole bunch of class but I do have notes," I told her. "Thanks Sean," she responded. "No problem. Come on, we got to meet Jess and Hector they're at Tiki's already," I responded and we soon headed out the class door and went over to Tiki Barber's apartment where Jess and Hector were waiting. "Hey you two. I was almost ready to call you guys," Hector told us. "Sorry dude, Lauren had a daydream," I told him. "What was it Lauren," Hector asked.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Hector asked me what my day dream was and I can't decide if I should tell him or not. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me now Lauren, I can wait till afterwards," Hector told me. "Okay," I responded. "Rah Okay," the bird squawked. Sean and I looked at each other and the bird. "How did that happen," Sean asked. "Most parrots like to repeat what they hear sometimes," Tiki said coming into the apartment where his bird. "Oh hey Tiki," I greeted him. "Hey Lauren, hey Sean," he said to us. "Hey," Sean greeted.

Tiki's P.O.V.:

I'm glad Jess decided to accept my invitation of watching T.D and I had a feeling this would be amazing, yet I'm still unsure about this. "Listen Jess, I can't thank you enough for volunteering to watch T.D for me; but are you sure you want to handle this besides this a big responsibility," I told her with concern. "I understand what you mean Mr. Barber and not to brag I know about being responsible," Jess told me. "It's true," Lauren said. "Yeah, one time she took care of two of my plants and an ant farm," Sean added. "Wait a second you three are neighbors," I asked. "Yep," Lauren replied. "That's a new one," I said surprised. "Mr. Barber I know your concerned about T.D but the truth he's in good hands," Lauren said to me. "Besides, I did a whole bunch of research on African gray parrots, believe it or not but did you know they live up to 65 years," Jess told me the fact. "Wow," I said speechless.

Hector's P.O.V.:

I can't believe Jess did that research on African gray parrots which is impressive. She does know her homework. "Wait they live up to 65 years," I asked Jess. "Yeah," she replied. "I guess that one of the reasons why they call them "gray"," I said chuckling hoping the others would catch my joke. Jess looked away from me with a nice look on her face while Lauren and Sean just face palmed and the T.D growled at me. "What, it was good joke," I told them. "Rah good joke," the bird squawked. "Before I forget T.D, likes to repeat things a lot sometimes," Tiki told us.

"Okay just wanted to make sure," Lauren told him. "Perfect. Oh and you guys don't have to call me Mr. Barber," Tiki told us. "Okay, how would like us to call you," Sean asked. "You can call me Tiki," he said with a smile. I swear I heard music at that smile. "Okay, did anyone else besides me heard music," I asked. "Nope," the others responded. _Guess it was just me, I thought._ "I have to admit Jessica, I am impressed of your research and ability to take this head on," Tiki complimented. "Thank you Tiki," she told him. "Your welcome," he told her. "Now, I'm going to run some errands and T.D. likes to squawk a lot," Tiki told us. "So how we do keep him from squawking," Sean asked. "Basically put this sheet over him and he'll go to sleep right off the bat demonstrating it for us. "You're kidding," Lauren said in shock.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"You're kidding," I told him. "I'm not," Tiki responded. He soon took the sheet off and T.D. squawked, "Good Morning," Okay I have to admit, I'm speechless that's for sure. "Well Tiki, that is a great trick," I told him. "Thanks Lauren and thanks to you and Sean for allowing me to come to your school for the career day assembly this week," Tiki told us. "Our pleasure Tiki," Sean told him. "Okay guys, I'll be back in a few hours and T.D., be good for them okay," he said to the bird. Soon he looked at us. "Again Jess, thanks for doing this," he smiled.

"No problem Tiki and if this goes well, and you still need some help, I'm your girl," Jess told him and soon he left to do those errands. I looked to see Hector ready in freak out mode. "You think Hector's going to freak out," Sean asked me. "Well he will in 3, 2, 1," I said looking at my watch and pointed. "Ah Ha! My sister is pet sitting for Tiki Barber, former member of the New York Giants," he said freaking out. Sean and I just smiled as we watched this unfold.

"Hey Jess is this a dream come true," Sean asked her. "In a way it is Sean, but it's also a challenge for me," she answered. "How come sis," I asked. "Well I don't want to do anything bad that can make meirresponsible," she replied. "Oh, so you don't want to ruin your reputation," Sean clarified. "Exactly," she answered. "Hey maybe Lauren can have some of your wisdom," Sean told her. "Ture, I think I'll need it," I told them. Hector was still freaking out and looked at Tiki's baby picture. "Hector, what are you doing this isn't it the time to look at pictures of Tiki, we got to help Jess," I told him. "Sorry Lauren, I can't he looks so young," Hector whined.

"Oh stop your whining," Sean told him. Hector soon stopped. "Hey guys, it looks like T.D.'s cage may need a cleaning. Can you help me out," Jess asked us. "Sure," Sean told her. I looked over at Hector and was ready to call him. "Leave him be Lauren," Jess told me. "I think he needs to take it some more," Jess told me as she got T.D. out of the cage. "Alright," I told them as we started to clean the cage but that soon changed when Jess gently placed him T.D. on her finger and watched him fly until a bird sound called him and he left. "No, no, no," Jess said in shock. "Oh man," Hector added. "Oh geez," Sean and I added as well while he flew off. "Great," I mumbled. "Well, that could have been worse," Sean added. "Jess, I think it's time for desperate measures," I told her. "Yeah, I think she's right," Hector added. "HEY YOU GUYS," Jess yelled and we soon left Tiki's apartment and went over to the Electric Diner.

 _(Meanwhile at the diner)_

Lisa's P.O.V.:

"I still can't believe Jess is pet sitting for Tiki Barber," I told Keith as we sat in the diner. "I know right," Keith added. "I'm still speechless and shocked," Shock added. "Oh Shock," Keith and I laughed. "You know me guys. Hey Keith any word yet if you got Edmund," Shock asked. "Not yet Shock, hopefully today. All of a sudden we heard the call, "HEY YOU GUYS," echoing throughout the neighborhood. "Uh oh," Lisa said to us. "Sounds like Jess's first job went from great to worse," Shock added. We looked to see Lauren, Sean, Hector, and Jess come in with worried looks. "Hey so how it's going," Keith asked. "Bad," the four of them answered together. "Bad," Keith, Shock, and I asked. "Yep," Sean replied. "So what happened," I asked. "Well, it went really good so far and Tiki was giving Jess the ground rules on how to take care of his bird T.D." Lauren started to explain. "But a bird call was made from out of nowhere and T.D. decided to follow it," Hector said. "And this just came out of the blue," Keith asked. "Exactly," Sean told him.

Jess's P.O.V.:

"Guys, I don't know what to do. My reputation is at risk now. I'm stressed," I said to them feeling a head ace. "Don't worry Jess, we'll figure this problem out and put our trust in God," Lauren said coming over to hug me. "Thanks sis," I told her. "Anytime," she replied hugging me. "Okay, so what are we going to do," Sean asked coming towards me. "Well, I think the best part to start is to look for clues. Maybe that can help us," I suggested.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

My face lit up with a light bulb with an idea. Sean looked over and noticed. "Oh. Idea popped in Lauren's head," he announced. "What you got sis," Hector asked me. "I'm remembering this particular sound that was made it was sort of like..," I said thinking out loud. "Sounded sort of like what," Shock asked. "Sounded like the mating call of the African gray parrot," I told them. "Yeah," Hector added. "Lauren, I think you're onto something. Let me see if I can get that sound," Jess told me. I just smiled. My sister performed her special skill and after we heard Hector talking about bird poop, the mating call could be heard. "That's it! That was the sound we heard," I told them. "Wait, there's something more. Jess can you replay that," Sean asked. "Sure thing," she answered and played the sound again. "Sean, you're right. There was another sound besides the mating call," I told him.

Sean's P.O.V.:

"You're right Lauren. And if my logic is correct, someone must have recorded the sound," I began to conclude. "Which made us believe it was the call of the African Gray Parrot when only," Lauren added. "IT WAS A RUSE TO LET THE BIRD OUT," the two of us said in unison. "Jinx," we said afterwards. "I can't believe I'm saying this but Lauren and Sean are on point," Jess told us. "You got that right for sure," Keith added with a smile. We smiled back. This could work. "Okay, now with that part of the problem out of the way, the question now is who did this," Hector asked us. "Well, do we know anyone who has the weird annoying laughter and a robot for a friend," I asked. "Manny Spamboni," Lauren realized. "You got to be kidding me," Hector groaned. "I'm not, and neither is Lauren," I told Hector. "What trouble does he want with us this time," Jess asked us as Lisa called him.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"Phone of Manny Spamboni," he answered. "Where is the parrot Manny," Jess sneered. "Parrot? What parrot," he denied. OK that's it. "For the record, we hear squawking Manny," I told him. "Fine, I do have the bird," he admitted. "We want the bird back," Keith added. "If you want him meet me at the basketball court in 15 minutes," he told us. "Oh, and Hector tell your sister I'm still available," he said then hang up. "Okay, looks we got the meeting place, and the time guys," I said. "Operation Save Jess's reputation is officially underway," Sean said placing an arm around my shoulder. I smiled at my friends and family knowing this would not be easy.

"Hey Lauren, you want to tell us your daydream," Hector asked. I looked at Sean. "Go ahead," he told me. "Well, I was standing in the Great Hall of a castle and five thrones were on a pedestal and a stained glass window was behind the thrones. I heard voices talking about the legend Sean and I did for class today. I followed the voices and saw five people in royal clothes and a lion in the council room discussing this. I didn't bother to hear the names as I went back to the throne room and soon heard Jesus's voice and I turned to see him near the thrones. I wasn't afraid but it went by so fast and I wanted an answer to my questions," I recalled to them. "Well, we all do Lauren," Hector said getting up from his seat and walked over to me. "I know, but what is my destiny," I asked Hector whose arm was around my shoulder. "Let's just say, it's far more imagined and you'll see it one day Lauren," he told me. "Thanks," I told him. "Hey, let's go get that parrot," Sean said to us. We got out of our seats and began running over to the basketball court and arrived just in time to see a boom box instead of Manny.

"Oh no," I muttered. "What is it Lauren," Keith asked. "Looks like Manny is leaving out his promise about meeting us here," I told them. "Well, she's right," Hector told us. "Better play the recording," Sean told me. I hit the play button. "Oh Hello Electric Company, I know you came looking for me and T.D. but we had to flee the coop. Oh, don't bother about sending this evidence to Tiki because this bad boy will explode in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4," the message said as it started to count down. "Uh guys, back out," I yelled as we ran just in time to watch it explode. "Great," I said out loud. "Well, there goes our evidence. Now what," Hector added. I looked to see Manny in a corner by the hill with T.D. "Hector, there's Manny. He's been watching the whole time and he was here," I said to him. "Good point sis. I think this calls for work. You and Sean try to talk to Manny, Jess and I will head back to Tiki's while Lisa go pick up some bird seed from the coffee shop," he told me. "Okay, good luck," I said kissing him on the cheek. The others followed Jess and Hector while Sean and I walked over to Manny who was celebrating. "Manny," I said sternly.

Sean's P.O.V.:

"Oh hello Lauren, came to be with me," he asked. "No. Were here for T.D. we know it was you," i told him. "Why did you bring your friend," he asked. "He's my friend and supporter. Look, Jess's reputation is on the line and you decided to ruin it, please give us the bird back and we will drop this once and for all," Lauren said to him gently in a firm but kind voice. Manny stood up and looked at us. "You would drop the scenario," he asked. "Only if you promise to never to do this again," I answered. He soon ran away without answering. "You hadn't made a decision yet," Lauren yelled. "It's what Pranksters do," he shouted back. "What are we going to do Sean," she asked me. "We better head to Tiki's and tell him the truth with Jess," he answered. The two of us ran over to Tiki's apartment just in time to see Jess trying to figure out what she would say. "Hey sis," Lauren greeted. "Hey," she said to us.

"Worried," I asked. "Yeah, hopefully this will work," Jess answered and the door opened to reveal Tiki and Hector. "Hey Lauren, Jess, Sean. Where's T.D," he asked. "That's the thing Tiki, T.D fled his cage," Jess confessed. "What Jess," he asked. "T.D flew the cage after Manny Spamboni recorded his version of the African Gray parrot mating call which caused him to fly the cage," Lauren explained to him. "I see. Thanks for telling me guys," he said to us. The doorbell rang and Manny soon came in with T.D. He started to explain that he was feeding pigeons when he spotted the bird when really he did the action. He even plagiarized Jess's slogan and Tiki is believing him.

"That's my slogan, you bird stealer," Jess told him. I gasped in shock. "Well, life isn't fair," he muttered to her. "Says who," i muttered. "You know this feels like Jess is tried without a judge," Lauren said and she felt a lightbulb in her head again. "Oh, another light bulb," I said happily. "I got it. Why don't we have a trial to see whose right and who is responsible," Lauren proposed. "Yeah and Tiki could be the judge. After all, they do watch Judge Trudy," I added and I looked at him. "What? I like the show," he said in defense. I smiled and looked at Manny. "What do you say Tiki," I asked. "Let the trial commence," Tiki said to us. We smiled and walked out of Tiki's apartment and went over to the diner to see it set up like a court room. "Hey, everything all set," I asked. "Yep. Tiki on the way," Hector asked. "Uh huh. Let's get this started," I told them. Lauren got her camcorder ready to go and Lisa started to speak with a hat on her head and an orange squeezer for a mic. Weird.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"Hello everyone, I'm Lisa Heffenbauker and welcome to Tiki's court and today case is bird trouble and who stole it. On the defense side we have Jessica Ruiz who claims, Manny Spamboni did this. On the against we have Manny Spamboni who claims differently. Now all rise for the honorable Judge Tiki Barber," Lisa spoke and everyone soon rose for him as he entered the diner with T.D in his cage. Afterwards, everyone sat down. "Jess, are you ready with your case," Tiki asked. "I am your honor and on my side for support are my sister Lauren, my brother Hector, and my friends Keith, Sean and Lisa," she replied confidently. "Very good, and are you ready Manny," he asked. "Of course You're Honor," he said. "Good," he replied. All of a sudden, the bird squawked about seed being cleaned. "What happened," I muttered to Sean. "I don't know," he whispered back.

"Manny, you may say your opening statement," he told him. "Thank you're your Honor, and ladies and gentlemen of the diner. I stand before you with my claim that Jessica Ruiz did this unreasonable thing by letting T.D fly the cage and I found him over by the pigeons," he explained. "Thank you Manny. Jess, you may say your side of the story," Tiki told her.

"Thank you, Your Honor. Ladies and Gentlemen of the Electric Diner, I sit before you today with the claim Manny Spamboni did this. My evidence is the sound of the mating call of the African Gray Parrot on loop with his laughter in the background," Jess explained and soon played the sound for the whole diner to hear. "I'm impressed Jessica," he told her. "Thank you Your Honor. Is it possible with permission from the judge that my sister speaks," she asked. "No! Don't do it Your Honor," Manny pleaded. "I will allow Lauren to speak," he replied. "Thank you Your Honor," Jess told him. "Lauren, you may have the floor," Tiki told me as I came forward.

"Thank you Your Honor. Ladies and Gentlemen of the Electric Diner, I stand before you today in support of my sister's claim against Manny Spamboni. With this round of evidence my sister has given the court is also part of my piece of evidence. My friend Sean and I were searching for Manny after he recorded the message to my brother, sister and friends about leaving the cage with T.D. Afterwards, we came up to him and heard him say out loud to his robot that he plans to make Jess look irresponsible as a pet sitter, soon become friends with Tiki Barber and rule a pet sitting empire," I said calmly. Everyone gasped at this revelation and so did Manny.

"How did you find out," Manny asked. "We heard you," Sean replied coming to me. "I am impressed Lauren. Your evidence has brought this case to a new light," Tiki complimented. "Thank you Your Honor," I replied. "Lauren, before you sit down, have you always had that courage to speak so noble," Tiki asked. "Tiki, look into my eyes," I answered. He got up from the chair and looked into my eyes seeing my destiny right before them. He gasped in shock but smiled. "Lauren's evidence is clear that Manny did this. However, I'm still confused," Tiki said. What are we gonna do? T.D. squawked about cleaning up the seed and Jess whispered in his ear to get help and he did. Jess said she has new evidence and decided to make a statement which she did. Then, Mrs. Spamboni came in on time.

"Manny Spamboni, what did I tell you about cleaning up the seed," she yelled at him as he rebutted. Then, she saw Tiki Barber and yelled, "Oh my God, You're Tiki Barber from the New York Giants," We gasped at this. "There's a new one," Sean muttered. "Oh shut up," I nudged playfully. Mrs. Spamboni introduced herself to him and Sean and I swore we heard music. Guess he wasn't kidding. "With this new evidence, and the evidence all ready presented to me earlier, I am pleased to announce that Jessica Ruiz is innocent," Tiki proclaimed hitting the gavel on the counter. "YES," Sean, Lisa, Keith, Hector, Jess, and I shouted with excitement and high fives. And Manny got punished by cleaning up that seed when they got home. Well, case closed. I had a feeling this day would get better. My phone soon buzzed the email alert and I felt it.

Hector's P.O.V.:

I smiled with the others while Lauren felt her phone buzz.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"Sean, email," I told him with excitement. "I got one too," Sean replied feeling the same blast. "Me three," Keith answered. "Do you think this is the email we've been waiting for," Sean asked. "I think it is," I said happily. "Okay, we open ours on the count of three. Ready," Keith asked us. "Ready, one, two, three," we said in unison and opened the emails. "Congratulations Lauren Ruiz, you have received the role of Lucy," I started to read and soon screamed with excitement. "Lauren what is it," Sean asked looking up from his phone. "I got Lucy Pevensie," I told him. "Shut up," he told me. "I'm not kidding," I replied. "Hey, I got Edmund," Keith added in the excitement and I just squealed. "And, guess who else is joining the trio as Peter," Sean told us. We squealed and hugged each other in excitement as the roles and my brother congratulated us which was amazing. Jess's phone was ringing a lot while we celebrated and found out a lot of people were calling her.

"Sure thing, Mr. Farve. I will see you at 9 to take care of Sparky. Thanks for calling," she said into the phone and hang up. "Wow Jess, I have to admit you are taking a lot of responsibility," I told her with a smile. "Thanks Lauren. I couldn't do it without you guys," she said to us. "Indeed. Now that Lauren, Sean, and Keith have their roles in the Narnia production, I have a feeling things are going to go smooth," Hector said as well. Then, her phone rang again. "Hi, you reached Jessica Ruiz pet sitting how may I help you," she greeted. "Hello sir," she greeted. "Who is she talking to," Sean asked. "Guys, it's the Miz, one of the WWE legends," she whispered. "What," Sean and I gasped. "How can I help you? Oh I see a dog perfect. What's the name Fighter? Oh, I see Rainbow and you spell it like the color right," she was saying as she talked.

I can tell things were going to go well. But today, another Electric Company mission saved.

 **There you have it! Another chapter done! Please bear with me with the details and updating guys, I am doing the best I can. I will also add the rehearsal for the play. Enjoy this chapter for now and I will update the others.**

 **Chapter 5: Space lost**

 **Chapter 6: Foot Problems**

 **Chapter 7: Really? Hiccups?**


	9. Space lost problems

Space lost

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Sean, Keith and I were already in the community theatre getting ready for our scenes in the Narnia production since rehearsals were starting today and Mr. Jones decided to do the production they way Andrew Adamson did it when he was directing Narnia. We were going to be taking the journey that the actors did when they were filming the movie. Ariana was playing our mother/ the White Witch in this production so that mean twice the quick change amount for her. Kristen, who goes to school with Hector is playing Susan this year while the rest of us were playing the siblings. There was still the question of who would play the adult us so hopefully Mr. Jones will figure it out soon. I was sort of in bed on stage dressed in a two sizes to big sweat shirt that was supposed to be my night gown for the opening shot. Sean was waiting in the wings ready when his cue comes to get Keith away from the window during the bombs and Keith he was waiting by the window for his moment.

"Okay everyone. Action," Mr. Jones called as I sort of laid asleep in the bed. The sirens soon wailed like in the movie and I covered my ears like Lucy would and I could hear Sean, Keith, and Ariana talking. "Edmund! Get away from there," Ariana shouted over the noise. "What do you think you were doing," Sean told him. "Peter to the shelter now," she said. Kristen soon came onto the stage as I was in bed. "Mommy," I screamed like Lucy in my best English accent possible. "Lucy come on," she told me as I got out of bed and grabbed my stuffed animal like Lucy did. We ran across the stage like the Pevensies did and Keith remembered the picture of our father and ran back inside to get it while Sean followed. Kristen and I along with Ariana were already in the shelter waiting for them and they soon came while Keith was pushed to the ground. "You idoit! DO you realize what you could have done? You could have gotten us killed," Sean yelled at him. "Stop it," Ariana commanded to him as I silently cried throughout the whole scene.

"When are you going to learn to do as your told," he asked and soon shut the door. "And cut. Great job everyone! GO get your coats and hats for the evacuation scene," he told us. I soon got up and went to get change not before hugging my friends first. "Hey, you guys did great," I told Keith and Sean. "Thanks Lauren. I can't believe you did it," Sean told me. "Yeah. Who knew you had it Laur," Keith told me as we went to get changed for the next scene. I wonder how Lisa is doing.

 _(At the high school)_

Lisa's P.O.V.:

Today was a pretty big day here at the high school. Why? Today was the science fair and my friend Dax was helping me set up a model of the solar system that people can shrink into and see the planets from there which is awesome if you ask me. "Are we all set Dax," I asked as he hooked up the controls. "Just about Lisa, and we are done," he told me as the computer got running with the calculations. "Good. I'm so glad we get to work on this together," I told him. "I know. And I still can't believe that Lauren and her friends you told me so much about are a play together," he said to me. "Yeah, they had been talking about this production for months. I can't wait to see them act the story for us when opening comes around," I told him. "I have a feeling they would do great Lisa," he told me as we continued to get everything ready. I wonder how Sean, Lauren, and Keith are doing.

 _(At the community theatre)_

Sean's P.O.V.:

We have already did the evacuation scene and were now doing the first night in the professor's house. Lauren was already in bed so to say and dressed in that over two big size shirt. I was still wearing my evacuation shirt listening to the latest report of the evacuations and Britain interference when Kristen turned off the radio and I looked at her like hey but she gestured over to Lauren who was playing Lucy. "The sheets feel scratchy," she said intimately. Kristen and I walked over to the bed as I sat down near her while Kristen knelt on the bed. "Wars don't last forever Lucy, we'll be home soon," Kristen assured her just as Susan would. "Yeah, if home's still there," Keith said coming into the scene like Edmund. "Isn't time you were in bed," she groaned. "Yes mum," he replied. "Ed," I said to him and he shut up on the spot. "You saw outside. This place is huge, we can do whatever we want here. Tomorrow's going to be great. Really," I told my family particularly Lauren. "And scene. Good job guys," Mr. Jones told us and we soon got into position for the next scene which was before Lucy discovers Narnia.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I was sitting over by the window like Lucy and was staring out into the rain pattering a little bit like her. Sean, Keith, and Kristen were in their positions as we started the scene. "Gastrovascular. Come on Peter, gastrovascular," Kristen told him. "Is it Latin," Sean said groaning. "Yes," she answered. "Is it Latin for worse game ever invented," Keith told them with a somewhat chuckle and Kristen slammed the book shut. I got up and walked over to my family telling them, "We could play hide and seek," "But were having so much fun," Sean groaned looking at Kristen. Kristen just groaned at him. "Come on Peter please," I asked then give the puppy eyes. "Pretty please," I pouted. "One, two, three," Sean said counting like Peter as I began to smile. "What," Keith said in disbelief and we began to search for hiding spots in the Professor's house. I found one in the curtains but Keith beated me to it.

"I was here first," he told like Edmund and I just huffed heading to the room where the wardrobe would be. "Scene. Good job everyone be sure to put some of the costumes back where they belong and I will see you tomorrow," Mr. Jones told us. Sean, Keith and I grabbed our school bags and were heading out the door when Danny Rebus came in. He was in the production as well playing one of the beavers. "Hey Danny," I greeted. "Hey Lauren, Sean and Keith," he replied back. "Working on your scene today," Sean asked. "You bet. You guys got your stuff done," he asked us. "Yeah, were heading over to the science fair," I told him. "Have fun," he told us and walked over to the stage while the three of us went out the door of the community center towards the high school.

 _(At the high school)_

Lisa's P.O.V.:

People were starting to trickle in for the fair and I was getting a bit nervous. "Nervous," Dax asked me. "Yeah," I replied. "I can see it Lisa, we'll be okay," Dax told me. "Alright folks, step on up and come take a look at our solar system which we can get you into for a closer look," I called to people and they came right to our table. "Okay Lisa, I think you must be crazy getting people into the solar system," Dax told me being a little awkward. "Well Dax, that's easy. With the Shrinknator 3000 people can be shrunk into this model and go on a space adventure of a lifetime," I replied and everyone soon applauded for our presentation thus far. "Okay, so anyone want to go first," Dax asked.

"I will," a voice said and the crowd soon spread to reveal Francine. "Francine? You want to get in there," I asked skeptically. "Yeah, shouldn't you have your own station to be watching as well," Dax asked. "Well yeah but I must admit you guys are going to win so I congratulate you," she said to us. I looked at Dax. "Well, it's worth a try," he told me and began to set the machine up. Francine soon came near me as she got ready. "Oh I forgot one thing, my camera," she said and left. "No wait Francine just-," I started to say but Dax and I in a blink of light were inside the model. "Dax, where are we," I asked. "I think were in the model," he told me. "Are you crazy," I asked. "Nope," he answered. "I can't believe I'm saying this, we need backup," I told him. "Indeed," he agreed. "HEY YOU GUYS," we yelled and hoped that help will come soon.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

" _Everybody, yeah, yeah. Rock your body. Backstreet's back alright,"_ Sean, Keith and I sang listening on my MP3 to that song by the Backstreet Boys as we approached the high school and saw Hector. "Hey Hector," Keith greeted. "Hey you three. How was rehearsal," he asked us. "Good," I replied. "That's great Lauren. SO, have any of you guys seen Lisa and Dax," Hector asked. "No not really," Keith answered. "How come," Sean asked. "I was told they weren't at their stand for the fair today and nowhere to be found," he told us. "What," I asked. "Uh-huh," he replied. "Okay, let's go check their stand to see if they're there," I told them. "Good idea," Keith, Hector and Sean agreed as we went into the science fair and spotted their table and started to look. "Any sign," I asked. "Nope," the others replied. Sean was over by me as we looked until he noticed something on the laptop.

Sean's P.O.V.:

I looked at the laptop to see a message popping up on the machine. "Hey Lauren, incoming message," I called to her. "What does it say," Lauren asked coming behind me and we saw the message coming in with big red letters. "Two friends trapped inside model," we read. Soon, we looked up at each other and gasped. "TWO FRIENDS TRAPPED INSIDE MODEL," the four of us exclaimed. We looked to see if there was any camera to see but we couldn't find it and began to walk a little bit. "Okay, what are we going to do," I asked pacing one way. "Well for starters, I think Dax and Lisa are the ones in the model," Lauren was saying. "I hope so too Lauren. The question I have is what the heck happened," I asked. "Well, we have to ask them," Keith told us as he walked over to the model and started to shake it. "Hey you guys, were here how do we get you back to normal," he asked. "Woah Keith are you crazy," I asked stopping him. "Yeah our friends are in there," Lauren agreed. "Sorry," he muttered.

Hector's P.O.V.:

"Alright you three, allow me to take care of this," I told them. I went over to the model and created a word ball, shrunk it and flicked it to the model in which it got in. "Nice job Hector," Sean told me. "Thanks, now all we have to do is wait," I told them. Soon, we walked around a little bit waiting for the message.

Lisa's P.O.V.:

"I CAN'T BELIEVE FRANCINE DID THIS," I groaned at Dax as we walked around the model. "I know right," he said agreeing. Dax and I were frustrated that Francine did this to us and I so want her disqualified when we get back to normal but I'm not sure when. "Any idea on when we will get out," Dax asked. "No," I replied. I soon felt something come onto my face and I coughed. I looked over at Dax. "Excuse me," he said to me. "Dude, what did you do," I asked. "I had to relieve the pressure in myself," Dax explained. "And it smelled like French toast," I asked. "Exactly," he replied. I looked out the window to see a message from the guys. "Dax, incoming message," I told him. "Thank goodness," he replied coming to the window. "It's Hector, what happened to you guys and how do we get you out from the model," I read. "Well, we better tell him," he explained. I agreed and started to create a big word ball. "Watch out Dax," I told him and I soon threw that puppy into the space.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

The four of us were discussing what the heck could have happened to the model that made Lisa and Dax get shrunk in there when Jess came to us. "Hey guys, Sean sent me a message what's up," Jess asked. "Well, apparently Lisa and Dax are trapped in their science project," Keith explained. "You got to be kidding me," she groaned. "We are not," Hector added. Sean and I saw a message coming in. "New message," I called to them and they came over. "The purple wire must have disconnected from the shrinknator 3000 controls, and we assume Francine did this in order to win the prize," Sean and I read. "She did what," Jess asked. "Yep," we replied. "I swear we need to expose her," Jess said walking over to her. "Uh oh," Sean, Keith, Hector, and I said as we walked over to Francine.

Jess's P.O.V.:

I had enough of what she was doing and I figured it would be time to do so. "FRANCINE," I yelled and she looked over at me to see my family and friends joining as well. "Oh hello Electric Company, came to surrender," she teased. "No. We are here to expose to everyone here that you sabotaged Lisa and Dax's project," I told her. "And thanks to you, they are stuck in there," Sean added. "Oh. Did I do that," she asked. "Oh stop being innocent Ms. I sabotaged Keith's plans to enter the Electric Company and stole his special skill," Lauren told her and everyone gasped. Francine looked plump red in embarrassment as one of the judges came to her. "Francine is this true," she asked. "No Ms. Jones. Well, I mean yes but, okay fine it was me. I did it," she confessed. Everyone gasped and even Ms. Jones was not happy. But, I saw Lauren go to the judge and spoke to her.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"With all do respect Ms. Jones, I understand that Francine's actions have intentions and consequences yet I choose to forgive her of the actions today and future," I told the crowd. "You forgive her," Ms. Jones asked. "Yes. I must love my enemies like Jesus did," I replied. During that time, she looked into my eyes and saw my destiny right in front of her. She smiled. "Well, Lauren I suppose your right; but Francine," she said looking at her. "Yes," she asked. "You are officially disqualified from the fair and all future contests. Now give them back the purple wire," Ms. Jones told her and she handed the wire over to us. I could sense victory coming and I was excited. We got back to Lisa and Dax's station with the wire. "Do the honors Hector," I told my brother as he sent Lisa a good news message.

Lisa's P.O.V.:

Dax and I looked out the window of the model seeing the constellations come together. I looked to see the Leo one coming in. "Dax look," I called to him. "What is Lisa," he asked. "The Leo constellation is coming into view," I answered. "Leo," he asked. "It means August and the Zodiac sign for Lauren," I replied. "Really," Dax questioned. "Yep. Lauren's birthday lands on the end of the Leo cycle and Lauren's spirt is like a lion in my opinion though she says it's a butterfly," I explained. "I see. It also seems to me that there is a secret Hector is hiding from Lauren," he told me. "Yeah. A big secret to about Lauren's destiny," I told him. "What is her destiny," Dax asked. I was about to answer when I saw a message from the gang. "Hey look, a new message from the guys," I told Dax. "What does it say," he asked me. "It says, we got the wire Francine admitted to sabotaging the project and is now disqualified from every competition in the school," I read the first part and Dax high fived me as we cheered. "Now, how do we get you back to normal," Dax read. "Okay, stand back amigo this is going to be crazy again," I told him as I created a giant wordball and sent it back to them.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I am so glad we got one portion of the problem solved and Sean couldn't agree more with me. "Incoming message," Sean called. The five of us except Francine peered over me. "What does it say," Hector asked. "She says great job guys! Now, in order to get us back to normal you have to connect one end of the blue wire to one of the purple wire ends and then the same with the other," I read. "Okay, so it sounds like we have to connect the two together," Sean concluded. "Sounds like a good assumption to me," Keith smiled. "Okay, let's get working," I told them. We got the wire and started to connect it to the wires but nothing worked. "Huh, apparently it isn't working," Hector told me. "Well, I think if we jiggle it a bit it should-," I was saying while jiggling it. "LAUREN NO," Sean yelled. "What? I wasn't going to press a button," I told them. Then in a flash of seconds, Keith was not there so was Hector, Jess and Francine. "Then again, I caused a problem," I told Sean. "You think," he asked me.

 _(In the model)_

Lisa's P.O.V.:

"So let me guess this straight, you mean to tell me Hector has kept Lauren's destiny a secret," Dax clarified. "Correct," I responded. "And she won't know until her 15th birthday," he asked. "No, 14th according to the book," I replied. "What book," Dax asked me. "The book of the Narnia prophecy," I answered. We were talking about Lauren's destiny and how it would affect her when we felt some power coming. "You think we're getting out," Dax asked. "I sure hope so," I said over the noise until we saw our friends instead. "Guys," Dax and I asked in unison. "Uh, hey Lisa," Keith greeted us. We all soon smelled French toast. "Dax," I groaned. "Sorry," he replied. "What in the name of Mike happened," I asked. "Well, we were putting the wires together and Lauren jiggled them," Hector explained. "Is she nuts," I asked. "No, they weren't working," Jess answered. "Okay Lisa think," I told myself while Dax and I paced back and forth in order to think of an idea how to get back to normal. "Lisa I got it," Dax told me. "What is it," I asked him. "The only way for us to get back to normal size is if we get to Jupiter. The winds are strong and can fix the problem," he told me. "Perfect. Let's tell Lauren and Sean," I replied as I made the word ball and sent it to them.

 _(At the fair)_

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"Well Sean, it's official. I am bad with engineering," I told Sean as we sat down. "True Lauren but this was a trial run," he told me. "I know; but if I do it again, it may cause more haywire," "Don't worry, like I said it was a try and you always learn from your mistakes" "That is true buddy. You know, I guess this kind of what made us becomes friends," "True but the stories you told were there too," Sean said to me. "Thanks buddy," I told him. We soon watched a ball come in through the model. "Hey, an incoming message from the gang," Sean told me as we walked over to it. "Going to Jupiter to fix the problem it's the only way," Sean read. "Okay, so it sounds to me we wait a little bit until this works," I told Sean. "Let's just hope it does," he told me. We stood over by the model and waited hoping for something while we sang for a little bit. We just finished "Down" by Jay Sean when we felt something vibrating and looked knowing it was the model. "It's happening," I shouted. "Everyone hit the dirt," Sean yelled as we all ducked and watched our friends get out. "Hector, Jess," I called. "Lauren," they called as we hugged each other. Lisa and Dax smiled knowing in the end it worked. "It worked out," I asked. "It sure did," Lisa told me.

"Perfect, now how about a ride," a teacher asked and they went into the model again after fixing the problem. Hector, Sean, and I along with the others smiled as they showed their project and it worked out perfectly without problems. Lisa and Dax along with the judge came out and we were glad no problems were there this time. "I think the judges and I unanimously agree and are pleased to announce that Lisa and Dax have won the science fair," the judge announced. "Woo hoo," Sean and I cheered and high fived one another. The judge gave them the certificate for the International Noodle House and they did their handshake. Francine soon came out in a new outfit with cookies and the judge honored her with a determination award but we knew in the end she lost and was disqualified. "SO Lauren," Sean called me. "Yeah," I asked. "All's well that ends well in the Electric Company," he asked. "All's well that ends well," I replied with a smiled knowing it did end well.

 **There you go! Another chapter done folks! I plan to update more as soon as I can so please bear with me! I am updating as soon as I can. Enjoy for now folks!**


	10. Foot problem and BBall

Foot Problems

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I'm telling you the last few days have been completely crazy if you ask me. We had been so busy with the Narnia production it was hard for me to believe we were getting near the middle of the show. Let's see we did, Lucy entering Narnia, Meeting Tummus, Not beliving, Meeting the White Witch trust me when you see it its awesome, betrayal, Logic, and house, entering Narnia, and now today meeting Aslan. We did the rest of some scenes early on in the week like meeting Father Christmas and the water fall. Sean and I along with Kristen were preparing to walk down the aisle of the theatre as if we were walking to Aslan's camp. The orchestra was playing the song "To Aslan's camp" the same version in the movie and one of the students playing a centaur blew a horn announcing our arrival. I walked through the aisle almost to the stage as I smiled. I looked to see a dryad approach and wave to me as I waved back before walking with the rest of my friends. Many of the students were fauns, centaurs, and even other animals as we walked and smiled to the main tent.

"Why are they all staring at us," Kristen asked through gritted teeth," "Maybe they think you look funny," I replied chuckling. We all walked to the main tent to see another student as Orieus. Sean sheathed his sword and raised it in salute. "We have come to see Aslan," he said hesitantly. The students gasped and murmured for a little bit as we watched the flaps flap in the wind of a fan. The students behind us began to bow as we looked back wondering what was happening. Soon, I looked along with the others to see a lion walk out of the tent. Okay, a person dressed as a lion so to say. I smiled knowing it was Aslan. Kristen looked with confusion and Sean looked at him like a king. We all bowed to the lion.

"Welcome Peter, son of Adam. Welcome Susan and Lucy, daughters of Eve. And welcome to you Beavers, you have my thanks. But where is the fourth," he greeted us. I looked back at him and sort of smiled. "That's why we're here sir, we need your help," Sean said rising. "We had a little trouble along the way," Kristen told him. "Our brother's been captured by the White Witch," he informed. Captured? How could this happen," the student asked. "He betrayed them, Your Majesty," Danny Rebus added telling the student as Mr. Beaver would. "Then he has betrayed us all," the student playing Orieus accused. "Peace Orieus, I'm sure there's an explanation," the student portraying Aslan told him. "It was my fault really. I was too hard on him," Sean admitted as I looked at him. "We all were," Kristen added. "Sure he's our brother," I pleaded timidly. "I know dear one, but that makes the betrayal all the worse. This maybe harder than you think," he answered as the light dimmed around us.

"Perfect," Mr. Jones said happily as we changed for the next few scenes. Keith wasn't in one today since his schedule was pretty much open. Danny came walking over to me and Sean. "Hey you two," he greeted us. "Hey," I replied. "I have to admit, you guys did awesome," Danny told us. "Thanks. I have to admit you did great to," Sean told him. He just smiled. "SO, I figured since were here, I wanted to discuss about telling the others about our friendship," Danny told us. "I agree buddy; but I think we should still keep it secret for now," I told them and we agreed. "Yeah, it's probably best," Sean added.  
We agreed and soon went on our separate ways since rehearsal was almost done for the day as we did the bathing scene. I smiled as we worked on the craft and it became awesome.

"Great work everyone, I will see you all tomorrow to continue," Mr. Jones told us. We had plans for the dress rehearsal in a few weeks but that doesn't mean we got things done. I got my backpack since I had school early today and Sean was with me. "Hey, ready to head to the court," he asked. "Yeah," I replied. We walked out of the theatre over to the court. Sean started to hum a song that we heard from Disney Channel as he started to get goofy with me. "Who I am," I started to sing. "But you don't," Sean sang. "You got me on my toes," I sang as I stood on my tiptoes. " _I'm slipping into the lava, and I'm a trying to keep from going under, baby you turned the temperature hotter, cause I'm burning up, burning up for you baby,"_ we sang as we made it to the court and arrived to see Keith and Hector playing a basketball game. "Hey you two," I called. "Hey," they greeted back and went to the game again.

 _(Few hours ago)_

Keith's P.O.V.:

I was all alone on the basketball court for a little bit bored out of my life. So, I decided to fill in the time by shooting some basketball hoops and acting I was like an announcer again. Lauren and Sean find it funny; yet Hector finds it crazy of me. "Ten seconds left, Keith Watson is this close to getting the Brooklyn Nets a championship title but the thing that stands in his way is a defender from the other team who is like Hector. The buzzer is getting ready to buzz and he shoots, he scores," I told myself with that acting skill. "Woo hoo," I cheered. "Oh boy, Keith better look from behind because here comes Hector and he steals the ball from Keith and makes a score on the opposite side," Hector acted. I just smiled as Hector shot the ball.

"Hey Hector," I greeted. "Hey Keith, what you doing by your lonesome," Hector asked me. "I didn't have to perform my scene today and Sean and Lauren are still at the theatre. What are you doing here," I asked. "Taking some time to relax, I had a whole bunch of homework to do," he explained. "High school," I questioned. "College," he answered. "Oh," I responded and we did some drills together for a little bit.

 _(Present)_

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Sean and I smiled as we watched the two of them play for a little bit. "Hey Lauren, hey Sean," Keith said walking over to us. "Hey buddy, listen Mr. Jones needs to see you tomorrow to rehearse you scenes," Sean told him. "Okay, so you guys want to join in," he asked. "Were fine buddy; but thanks for the offer," I told him. "My pleasure," he replied before heading back to the court. "Now, if this day goes better I will be happy," I told Sean. "Yeah, let's hope no Pranksters show up," Sean grunted. "Sean, come on. Were secretly friends with one," I whispered. "I know, but Manny," he said. "Yeah, he is annoying," I admitted. My mind sort of went back a little bit and I felt pulled into something.

"Lauren, your brother's bragging again," Sean told me. "Huh," I asked getting out of my thoughts. I looked to see him bragging again. I smiled. "That's Hector," I said. "SO wait, you think I'm good but your saying I'm pretty," Hector clarified with Keith. "Yep," He replied. "Okay, I got an idea, why don't I put my regular game shoes on and I don't know maybe we can play one on one," Hector asked. "Good idea," Keith told Hector. "Well, Lauren so far so good," Sean told me. "Yeah, but I still think anything can happen," I told Sean. Then we all heard a loud thud on the other edge of the court. "Speak of the devil," Sean grunted. "Easy Sean," I told him.

"Well, well Manny Spamboni, surprised to see you here," I sassed. "It is me indeed, Lauren," he sneered walking up to Hector. "Hello, you two. Taking time off," he asked. "What do you want," Keith asked. "Busting a no so good limerick," Sean teased. "Oh. Burn Way to go Sean," I told him. "Thank you Lauren, I know my comebacks," he told me. I smiled but soon came down to the court. "SO, you think the great Hector can defeat me," Manny asked. "Yeah, and how about we prove it," Hector replied. "Good. One on one, you and me here, 3o'clock," Manny said. "Deal," Hector replied. They shook hands and pink swore on the deal. "Now, if you four will excuse me I have to stretch," Manny replied as he walked away. I swore in my mind something would happen. "Sean, quick discussion," I told him as we walked back to the bleachers.

"I have a feeling this can go wrong," I told him. "I know Lauren and besides your brother pinky swore to the deal," Sean said. Meanwhile Keith and Hector went back to practicing while out of the corner of my eye I saw Manny heading over to Hector's shoes. "Sean, look," I gasped. He turned his head and saw what I was seeing. Manny was taking Hector's shoes and switching them. "HECTOR YOUR SHOES," I called out. "What," he asked. He looked and saw a little bit before he went back to the game with Keith. Hector soon came over for his shoes. "Uh oh," I said looking at Sean. "Oh no," he agreed. Hector put them on and little did we know it would change in that second. Soon, Hector became clumsy.

"Hector are you okay," I asked. "I'm fine Lauren, just a little rough around the edges," he told me. He tried all that he could but it wasn't working as we hoped. "Darn," Hector groaned. "Hector, we have to go desperate measure," I told him. "I think you're right indeed sis, HEY YOU GUYS," Hector yelled. Hector, Keith, Sean and I began to go the Diner afterwards and I swear this isn't pretty.

 _(At the diner)_

Jess's P.O.V.:

Lisa, Shock and I were busy working on a project for school which is about the American Revolution and having lunch. "Thanks again for lunch Shock," I said to him. "No problem Jess, it's the least I can do," he replied and the door soon opened to see Lauren and Sean come in. "Hey you two," I greeted. "Hey," we replied. "Geesh, what's with the faces," Shock asked. "Ask Keith," Lauren replied as Keith came in. "Lauren, it's not my problem," Keith explained. "I know Keith; but I'm concerned about Hector," Lauren answered. "What happened," Lisa asked.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"Well, we don't know," Sean replied. "I see. So is Hector coming," Jess asked. "He is but in a slow way possible," Sean answered. "More like weird," I added. "What do you mean," Shock asked and we pointed to the door. He came in and was acting all clumsy and was sort of serving food. "Hey Shock, did you get my turkey club earlier," Lisa called. Hector soon sat down on one of the stools. "Hector, you alright," Jess asked. "Not really sis, apparently my feet don't work as much," Hector answered. "What," Lisa, Shock and Jess in unison. "How come," Jess asked. "Well, it was like one minute I had this agility and then the next thing I knew, boom it was gone," Hector replied. "Bummer Hector, I would feel broken if I were you," Lisa said to him. "Thanks for the support Lisa; but I'm not sure how to get this through until three," he groaned.

"He has a challenge with Manny Spamboni," Sean replied. "WHAT," the three yelled again. "Dude, like this you have to call it off," Keith told him. "I know, but I'm failing at everything," Hector cried. "Don't cry Hector, we'll fix this," I replied. "But how," Sean added. "Well, one thing is for certain, we knew what happened," I told them. "You do," Hector asked looking at me. "Yes. Sean and I looked to see he changed your sneakers," I replied. "HE DID WHAT," Hector yelled. "Yep," Sean replied. "Which is why we are going down to Manny to see if he can call of the game," I replied getting up from my chair. "Hey Lauren, you spoke like Valiant warrior," Hector smiled. "Thanks buddy. Come on Sean, we got a friend to visit," I told him as the two of us marched off to the court.

Sean's P.O.V.:

Lauren and I walked over to the court and saw Manny stretching. "MANNY," Lauren yelled walking over to him. "Oh hello Lauren, care to see me stretch," he sneered. "WHERE ARE HECTOR'S SNEAKERS," I yelled at him. "Sean easy," Lauren told me. "What sneakers," he asked. "The ones you stole from Hector you moron," I told him. "Easy Sean," Lauren replied.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I told Sean easy and waited for Manny to respond. "I have them in my backpack," he admitted. "Why did you exchange his for clumsy ones," Sena asked. "Cause I will be victorious and tell everyone the Electric Company are phonies," he told us. "Phonies," I questioned. That's it. "HOWDARE YOU CALL US PHONIES," I yelled at Manny. He looked at me in evil looks and I just stared at him. "SO, here is a proposal," I told him. "We will let this go, if you give us the code for the sneakers and I will not post the video of you admitting getting Hector's shoes to everyone that Sean is recording for all to see," I told him as Sean recorded the thing. "And if I refuse," Manny asked. "I will post that video," I threatened. "Well, I refuse to that proposal," Manny refused.

"Have it your way. Hey Sean get ready to post the video," I replied. Sean pushed the upload button as I said those words. Yet, he was recording another surprise that came from my mouth. "But Hector would be too clumsy to play," Manny said laughing. "Not if I can take his place," I replied. "What did you say," Manny asked. "I said, I will take Hector's place," I answered. "What? Lauren," Sean smiled. "You would take Hector's place," Manny questioned. "I am good at basketball and I can easily defeat you," I replied looking at Manny in the eye with my valiant attitude showing through. "Well, will see about that," Manny sneered. "So we have a deal," I asked. "We have a deal," he replied and I pinky swore. "See you here at 3," I told him before walking away.

Sean's P.O.V.:

I can't believe Lauren decided to take Hector's place in the game I mean, that is crazy for a sister to do that for her brother. "Lauren, that's amazing," I told her as we walked back to her apartment. "I know, I just hope Hector knows that I am doing this for him," I replied. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE," a voice shouted. Sean and I looked at each other. "Hector," we replied and ran over to the garden and saw him with Lisa. "Lauren, Sean, thank goodness you're here," Hector replied. "You got Sean's message," Lauren asked. "We saw the video, and something else," Lisa replied. "Lauren you want to tell your brother," I asked. "I do," Lauren replied and walked over to him. "Hector, you don't have to worry about taking on Manny," she told him. "Why," Hector asked. "Lauren is taking your place," I told him. "What," he asked. "I mean it Hector, I'm taking your place in the game until we get the sneaker problem fixed," Lauren told him.

Hector's P.O.V.:

I can't believe Lauren is going to take my place at the game. "But why Lauren," I asked her. "Your my brother and I can't let the Electric Company be called phonies and sisters do what they can to help their brothers even if it means taking their place," she replied. "Lauren, I know you can do this. DO it for the Electric Company," I told her with a smile and hugged her. "Now go get ready you got a challenge to face," I told her. She smiled and walked back to my apartment with Sean. After they left, I saw a message from Manny trash talking me and I wasn't happy along with Lisa. We soon walked over to the court waiting for Lauren.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Sean and I were in my room as I changed into my track outfit before getting my song on which is, "He's a Pirate" from Pirates of the Caribbean. "Sean, you may want to step out," I told him. "Okay Lauren, whatever you say," he told me. I smiled as he closed the door to my room. I took a deep breath and got my clothes for the game like my 2009 Disney World Hoodie I bought when we went on vacation, my blue shorts, blue t-shirt and mint sneakers. Along with that was my blue athletic headband with glitter and a hair tie for my braid. "Let's do this," I told myself as I played the song and got changed into my outfit. I looked into my mirror and braided my hair and placed that sparkly band in my head as I marched out. Sean looked at me. "Ready Lauren," he asked me.

"Ready," I told him as I marched out of my room with him behind me and out the door of my apartment over to the court. Almost everyone in town showed up to the court and cheered for me. I guess they heard the news. "Manny," I called to him. He looked at me as I took my hoodie off and handed it over to Sean while he walked over to Hector. I walked over to the center and Manny joined in. "Surprised you made it Lauren, I though t you were surrendering," he sneered. 'Not today and never," I replied. "Very well Lauren, we play to 11 points first one, wins. You ready," he asked. I looked over at Hector. "Do it Lauren," he told me. "Let's play some basketball," I told him and everyone cheered. In my head, I heard the battle theme from Narnia in me as I got into position. He tipped the ball and I followed him right behind.

"Why Lauren, your brother is clumsy," he sneered. He shot the ball into the hoop and scored. "Not today he's clumsy and neither am I," I told him taking the ball down the court and I shooted it in for 3 points and everyone cheered. I followed Manny as he threw an insult at my brother. I kept fighting back his insults and now I heard, "Now or Never" from High School Musical in my head as I played with the ball. I saw from my eye Manny was about to trip me but I moved with the ball just in time and shoot it in for another 3 points which got to six while Manny had 6 as well.

"Miss me," I told him. He looked red in the face as he wanted to break the ball in half. He continued to try but only got two points. I dribbled the ball and a half-court shot which got for 3 points and I had nine. Manny came from behind with four more points as I got near 11 but I was at ten and show was Manny.

Lisa's P.O.V.:

The gang and I were cracking the code too many times and it caused Hector to go haywire but I remembered the words of the animals. "Guys, I got it, snake ,rabbit, cat, ox, and eagle," I told them. "Yes but how," Keith questioned me. "Yeah we don't have much time and Lauren might lose," Jess added. "Try the first words of each letter," Hector suggested. "Okay," I told them and I got the code this time. "Guys, score type it in," I told them. Sean watched as well as the code was accepted and the shoes came off. "Time out," Sean called. Lauren came over to us. "Uh, does Lauren need a break," Manny sneered. "No I do not," she gritted. Manny left to work on the speech he was to say and we smiled as Hector placed his real shoes on. "Great hold Lauren," Hector told his sister. "Thanks," she replied. "But, _right now I can hardly breathe,"_ Hector said then soon sang. _"Oh, you can do it just know that I believe,"_ Lauren sang holding Hector's hand. _"And that's all I really need,"_ _"Then come on" "Make me strong. It's time to turn it up game on,"_ Hector sang as he ran out onto the court as Lauren's substitute and we watched as he played. "Yeah Hector," we cheered.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Thanks to me, I was able to catch Hector up in the score. "Hector, time to show him you got this," I called. "You're right Lauren, got to show how I do it," Hector replied. "Game on," we all said together. _"This is the last time to get it right this is the last time to make it our night, we got show what were all about, work together. This is the last chance to make my mark, history will know who I am this is the last game to make it count it's now or never, yeah,"_ all of us sang and danced together as we looked at the last shot Hector would make and held our breaths. Then, he did it. We all looked at each other and cheered and hugged while I hugged Sean. "He did it," I told him.

"Indeed he did," Sean added as we hugged. "So, what happened," Manny asked. "Let's just say, Hector got his agility back after what you did," Lauren called him out and everyone started at him. Now, he looked red in embarrassment. But we all came running out onto the court to celebrate. "Hector you did it," I said hugging my brother. "No Lauren, we both did it," Hector replied. "Bravo," Manny said slow clapping and walking into the circle. "You two got lucky because you took his place; know that next time I'll win," he told us.

"Think again Manny because you learned a lesson," Sean told him. "What's that," he asked. "You don't mess the Ruiz siblings," Hector, Jess and I said in unison. He walked out of the circle after we said this. "Ha-ha," I laughed. "Hey Lauren, thanks again for taking my place," Hector said hugging me. "My pleasure," I told him. "Give it up for your two MVP's," Keith cheered and everyone applauded for us as we soon danced in celebration of Hector and I's victory. Everyone soon left and we went back to the Diner with Shock in tow as he got us all smoothies in celebration of our win. "Alright everyone, "Keith said speaking as we sat down.

"I would like to propose a toast, to Lauren and Hector in congratulations on their win against Manny today, here her," he told us. "Here, here," we replied clinking our glasses. "Congrats again you two," Sean told us. "Thanks Sean, we couldn't have it done it without your help," I told my best friend. "I know Lauren and besides, what are best friends for," he told me as we all smiled. "

Hey quick question, with those sneakers now, what's up," I asked. "Oh, good news. Shock reprogrammed them to do free style moves," Lisa told us. "Say what," Sean and I asked in unison as he came in dancing away. "Well, guess he wasn't kidding," I told Hector. "I guess not," he replied. We just watched and smiled as he danced. So, all well that ended well in the Electric Company for sure. 

**There you have it Ladies and Gentlemen, another chapter completed it. I'm telling you this was so much fun to write and twisted up a little bit instead of Hector playing in the game and Lauren taking his place was so cool. I plan to also add some more Lauren, Sean and Danny friendship bonds soon but as well in cooperate some more ideas. Anyway, I have to give credit to High School Musical 3 for the lyrics of Now or Never that I used, as well for some inspiration from Beauty and the Beast. SO everyone enjoy for now and stay tuned for Really? Hiccups. Until then this is Lucy the Valiant 89, Peace!**


	11. Seriously!

Really? Hiccups?

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Keith joined us in the theater today as I wore a somewhat mockup of Lucy's blue dress for the production since today we were doing the scene of the White Witch arriving to claim Edmund as a traitor. "THE QUEEN! THE QUEEN OF NARNIA," one of the students cried out like Ginnabrick and many of the students as Narnians were saying go away witch and you don't belong here. I was impressed that some of the students who created the Witch's throne if you will were able to carry it. They placed it near the stage and Ariana walked up to Aslan seeing Keith and Aslan. "You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan," she told him. Everyone gasped and soon looked at Keith.

"His offense was not against you," the student playing Aslan replied. "Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built," she asked. 'Do not cite the Deep Magic to me Witch, I was there when it was written," he growled. I looked at him with curiosity during that moment before turning my head to see Ariana smirk. "Then, you will remember well that every traitor belongs to me. His blood is my property," she explained. "Try and take him then," Sean replied with his sword unsheathed standing in front of us. "Do you think a mere force would deny me of my right, little king," she taunted.

I know she didn't mean it in a bad way; but that was her character not showing any mercy. I looked at Sean who looked upset like Peter and just tapped him on the shoulder. "Aslan knows unless I have blood as the law demands. All of Narnia will be overturned and perished in fire and water. That boy will die on the Stone Table. As is tradition," she proclaimed while facing the stage and soon to be audience before turning to the side and pointing to Keith as we were shocked by this news. "You dare not refuse me," she told Aslan. "Enough. I shall talk with you alone," the student told her and then they walked into the tent as we waited. I soon knelt down on the stage and sat down while we waited.

Keith was playing with some fake grass with Ariana and Sean well he looked concerned. A few minutes went by and Sean looked to see the two coming out. Everyone stood and followed him as the Witch parted the curtains and went over to her seat before giving a smug look at Carlos. We all looked at the student playing Aslan who said to us, "She has renounced the claim on the Son of Adam's blood," We were relieved and soon cheered at this news. "How will I know your promise will be kept," the Witch asked. Aslan roared for her to hear and soon she sat down on her pedestal. Everyone soon laughed and celebrated as I hugged Keith like Lucy did with Edmund and he spun me around.

After I let go of the hug, I looked at Aslan who looked so sad. My smile started to falter as he looked at me and soon walked away. I was confused but I joined the other in celebration. "Perfect job guys, great shows of emotion. Now will split into two groups to do the Stone Table scene and then the battle we will do," Mr. Jones told us as we finished the scene. Sean, Keith and I walked off stage for a second to see Danny getting out of his costume. "Hey Danny, where are you going? They need you for the battle," I told him. "There's a chess tournament today and I'm competing so I have to go," he explained. "Okay see you soon," I replied. "What the heck is he up to today," Sean asked behind me. "I don't know brother," Keith replied. "Come on guys, we got some scenes to do," I told them as we went back to the stage.

 _(At the park)_

Jess's P.O.V.:

I was focused with Hector as I prepared for the tournament in which I hope to win for sure 100%. Lately, I have been having hiccups but my problems keeping getting out loud thanks to me. I don't know what to do. "Hello Jessica, I see you made an impressive move; but you do realize you have to be better in order to defeat me in the tournament," a voice said to me. Danny Rebus. "What are you doing here Danny, don't you have rehearsal," Hector asked. "Not now. I'm done for the most part," he replied.

Hector and I watched as we continued to play. Hector was getting a piece ready to move but Danny was like showing him signs of no way and take that back mister. I was almost ready to scream in his face to shut up and let him concentrate. Ever since the game with Manny a while back he had been getting distracted lately and I hope this does not end in disaster for sure. "No way Hector," he told him as I looked up near his queen. "Thank you Danny for trying to help me out. But do you mind," Hector asked. "Sorry, my bad. You do realize your sister will beat you in the matter of 15 seconds," Danny replied. Great. What are we going to do now? "I know that; but I'm helping her so deal with it," Hector replied.

Way to go Hector! I wish Lauren and Sean were here to see this right now because Danny's getting burned 100% baby! Whoo! "Jess, your turn," Hector told me. I looked at the board ready to make my move when I hiccupped, "Alright Hector, your Queen is so gone with my knight," I replied. I looked up and Hector gasped. "Did I just say that out loud," I asked. "Yes. And did you have to reveal your move," Hector replied. 'I'm sorry that wasn't me," I told him. "What are the odds," Danny muttered. "I have no clue. Let's try again," I told Hector. "Okay," he replied. We tried again but it didn't work. Danny soon left and a message appeared near our spot.

"Hector, I'm not sure how to say this but do you think Danny is doing something to make me lose," I asked. "Maybe. But I'm still suspicious about him with the Narnia production he's doing with Lauren. I hope he didn't prank them," he replied. We looked at the message and I decoded it right away. "Hector, this says be well soon. Not, kidding," I read. "I knew he did this," Hector groaned. "What am I going to do," I groaned and I looked at a nice hat a woman had on. Then, I insulted the hat and she got mad at me. This is not how I wanted this to happen. "Jess I think we may need to go desperate measure," Hector told me. "Hector, I think your right. HEY YOU GUYS," I yelled out loud and we soon took off running over to the Diner to see Lisa. "Jess need help," she asked. "Hiccup Remedy now," Hector told her as she got it all set up and set the timer for a minute.

 _(Meanwhile at the theatre)_

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Sean, Keith and I were in the theatre still getting information about dress rehearsal coming up soon when we heard the call through the doors. The three of us looked at each other. "Jess," the three of us said in unison. We quickly darted behind the stage and got out of the medieval clothes we were in, got our backpacks with our school stuff and soon ran out the door of the theatre. "What do you think happened," I asked as we ran.

"I don't know but whatever it is, it's not pretty," Keith replied as we ran. "Woah stop the breaks," I told them as we hid around a tree and saw Danny Rebus speaking to himself. "I will defeat Jessica in the tournament and win, Muah ha-ha," we heard him say. "Oh my gosh," Sean whispered. "We better get to Hector and Jess and tell them fast," I told the three as we ran to the diner and entered to see Jess lightly touching her face and blowing water bubbles in a cup. "Hey you three," Hector told us. "Hey, what did we miss," I asked. "Nothing at the moment just trying to cure Jess's hiccups," Lisa told us. "Jess has the hiccups," Keith asked. "She does but I don't know which one," Hector told us. "Okay Jess, that was a minute that should cure the hiccups," Lisa told her. "Ah thank goodness Lisa, I think it worked," Jess told her. "Told you," she replied. Then, Jess hiccupped. "Oh for crying out loud it didn't work," she said out loud. "Then again, maybe not," Sean told me.

Jess's P.O.V.:

I can't believe this is happening to me and I am not thrilled. "I have to admit guys, I hate this and I don't know what to do because the tournament starts in 3 hours," I told them. "Well, we have to think of something Jess besides I don't want you to reveal the thoughts out loud even if it is Lauren's secret," Hector whispered to me. "I know," I whispered back. "Hey, is there a doctor in the house," Sean asked. "I may not be a doctor but I can help," a voice sounded. We looked to see one of our Sleckian neighbors coming over to help us. "Thank you Mr. Bamboosnirklet," Hector told him. "My pleasure Hector, hey guys," he replied. "Hey," we all replied back. "Okay Jess, I have a feeling my diagnosis is clear as a whistle,' he told me.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"So you mean to say that you already know what's wrong with Jess," I asked. "Exactly Lauren. 100%," he replied. "Wow. That was quick," Sean muttered to me. "I know right," I told him. "Well for starters, she has the hiccups," he told us. "Yes we know that," Sean and I told him in unison. "But, it's a certain kind of hiccups. The Skeleckian hiccups," he told us. "The Skeleckian hiccups," we all asked. "Yep. They're common on my planet Slecki and it causes you to reveal your thoughts out loud," he told us. "Even the ones sworn to secrecy," Hector asked.

"Even those," he replied. "Okay, now that we got that out of the way. Is there a possibility to cure them," Sean asked. "Of course you got to a see a Skelecian doctor, he should be the one to help cure them," he told us. "Well, do you a recommend a good one," I asked. "Of course he's a friend of mine. His name is Dr. Pinklepurpygoozibindanasky," he told us. 'Well, do you where he works," Sean asked. "Of course he works in a garden," he told us. "A garden," Lisa, Hector, Sean, Shock, Keith, and I asked before Jess hiccupped. "Oh for Pete's sake, can you get me to a doctor not someone who works on plants," she told him. "Oh, I'm sorry again," Jess told him. "It's okay Jess, I'm sure this will work for sure and besides you got family with you so anything can happen," he told us. "Really," Sean asked.

"Of course. Believe it or not, Skelekian doctors work in garden settings instead of an office like on your planet because the remedies they offer are herbal," he told us. "So they use plants," Sean asked. "Sean, I thought you knew this," I told him. "I know Lauren but you mean and science class," he replied. "You do bring a point," I told him as the others agreed. "SO in answer to your question Sean, we do use plants even in tea," my neighbor told us. "Hector does like tea," I admitted. "True I do," he replied and we all nodded in agreement.

"So wait, do I have to drink tea in order to cure the hiccups," Jess clarified. "Not really, you see with the remedy you have to eat the leaves," he told us. "Eat them," we all asked. "Yep and let's just say they are bitter. "Scale of one to ten how bitter," I asked. "Ten," he replied. "Ew," Sean and I grossed. "Alright, while you two are grossed where's the doctor you told us about," Hector asked. "He's at East 6th street, I'll text him to let him know your stopping by," he told us. "Oh perfect. Thank you so much Mr. Bamboosnirklet this helps us out a lot," I thanked him. "My pleasure Lauren," he replied. "Okay, Jess I'll take you. Lauren, Sean join on in. Keith you and Lisa head to the tournament," Hector said. "Got it," we all replied. "Oh and one more thing, Jess we overheard Danny saying he's going to be you in the first round," I told her. "What," she asked. "Yep, let's go get these cured," Sean agreed as we went towards East 6th street and found the garden right in front of us. Sean and I just whistled. "Wow, it's a beauty alright," Hector said agreeing.

"Alright guys let's go find him," I told them. We walked through the garden but didn't see him. "Hello? Is anyone here," Hector asked. Up here," a voice replied from the balcony. "Are you Dr. Pinklepurpygoozibindanasky," I asked. "Indeed I am. Are you Jessica Ruiz," he asked. "No, I'm her sister Lauren Ruiz, and that's Sean. Other there is Jessica and my brother Hector," I replied. "Wait, Lauren Ruiz and Sean Matthews of Electrified," he asked. "Yeah," Sean and I replied.

"OH my gosh! I was in love with you guys and your band, Skleicians are big fans of your music," he told us. "Oh why thank you," I told him. "So how can I help you guys," he asked. "Jess has the Skelekian hiccups. Can you help us," Hector asked. "Of course," he replied. We smiled and soon met him at one of the spots in the garden where he started to help Jess. "Okay Jess, I want you to breathe slowly okay, then I need you to say ooh," he told her.

"Wait stop the breaks for a minute, ooh," Sean asked. "Yep. In your planet you are customed to say aah correct," he asked. "Uh huh," Lauren, Hector, Jess, and I nodded. "In the case of Slekcians they have to say ooh, is part of our culture," he told us. "Wow," Sean and I breathed. "And many other planets say ee or boom chicka bow wow," he told us. "Really? Boom chicka bow wow," Hector asked. "Yep," he replied. "Weird right," Hector asked me. "Hector," I nudged. Jess soon said ooh. "Okay Doc, what's the verdict," I asked.

"Well, like you mentioned to me before, she does have the Skelekian hiccups 100%," he told us. "Is there a way we can cure them and fast," Sean asked. "Of course, follow me," he told us and we followed him to a garden with these leaves in the center. "Here we are guys. Now, Jessica will have to eat two leaves per day a week or else the hiccups come back. Here is complimentary week supply, any questions," he asked us. "Yeah, how bad are the leaves," Jess asked. "They're bitter so you may want to have one now," he told her. "Okay," she replied and ate one.

"3, 2, 1," I told Sean counting down. "Eww awful," she grossed out. "That's really gross," Sean told me. "Doc quick question how long will the leaves take effect in order to cure the hiccups," I asked. "Two hours exactly," he told us. "Wait a minute, two hours? What I am going to do guys? I have to play Danny Rebus with the hiccups," Jess complained. "Wait, Danny Rebus," he asked. "Yeah," Sean and I replied. "He's a patient of mine and had the same case as you," he told us.

"Okay, so if my logic is correct Sean help me out I think Danny must have ridged the tournament," I told him. "Yeah, remember how he said he was going to beat Jess in the first round," Sean asked me. "Uh huh," I replied. "He must have done it knowing Jess has these hiccups and get her disqualified from the competition," Sean told us. "Sean, I can't believe I'm admitting this but you're a genius," I told him. "I know," he blushed.

Hector's P.O.V.:

"Sean, Lauren I think you both are onto something," I told them and did my special skill to bring the picture. "That's cool Hector," the doctor told us. "Oh thanks," he replied. "Okay, it looks like he went to the director and had it arranged so you two can compete first," I told them. "Oh geez," we all groaned. "Well, there is one thing left to do," I told them.

"What's that," Jess asked. "Letting you play the tournament even if it means taking a risk," Lauren told her. Jess smiled. "Well, let's do this. Thank you again Doc," I told him. "No problem Hector. You are a person that cares for his family and a leader," he told me. "Thanks. Besides, the leader of the Electric Company," I told him as we ran over to the park. "Geesh the hiccups are going to take forever to get away," Jess groaned as we sat down. "Don't think it bad Jess besides, if I know my sister well she can overcome anything," Lauren told her. "Thanks Lauren. I guess I may be over reacting," Jess admitted. "Over? Girl, you were worried," I told her. Jess soon hiccupped.

"Oh for crying out loud Hector I know that," she told him. "Sorry big bro," she apologized. "It's alright Jess," I told her. "You know what this reminds of," Sean asked us. "What," I asked. "The time when the six of us had a big argument but in the end we fixed it," Lauren told us. "Really," Jess asked. "Yeah, so knowing you Jess, this risk of the hiccups is one you'll have to take," Lauren told her. "Yeah you guys are right. Come on, let's get to the chess tournament," Jess said standing up and eating another leaf as we walked back to the tournament to find Lisa waiting for us. "Hey Lisa," I greeted. "Hey," she replied.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"Where's Keith," I asked. "HE's staying at the diner with Shock and helping out with some orders," Lisa replied. "Okay," I told them. I soon looked at my sister and smiled. "This is it Jess, you got one chance to beat Danny so what are you going to do," Hector asked. "I'm going to be keep my head clear and focused on winning and not let a distraction get to me," Jess replied with confidence. "That's our sister," I said happily and Sean high fived me as well. Jess made it to her chair and saw Danny already there. "Hello Jessica, and others," he greeted us. "Hello Danny, I bet you're ready to lose against Jessica," Hector replied coolly.

"Oh on the contrary Hector, it is I who should say that to your sister," Danny replied. "Think again," Lisa told him as she photographed Jess with a chess pawn in her hand. "Good luck," I whispered. Then, we walked back to the benches and watched as Jess faced her opponent.

Jess's P.O.V.:

I stared at Danny knowing this would be my only chance and I saw the director waiting for me. "Jessica, thank you so much for coming now we can begin the first round. All chess tournament rules and guidelines apply for all rounds of competition and players are given an hour to make their moves. Are there any questions," the director asked. "No Mr. Director there are none from me and my opponent," I answered. "Very well. Then let the tournament begin and good luck to the both of you," the director told us and soon walked away. I chose a black pawn form his hand to make my first move. I soon pretended to hiccup.

"You know Danny, I had a feeling I would get black," I told him. "Well, that was good to know in my opinion," he replied. "And I thought white would be a good choice as well," I answered. 'Have you made your mind on which one," he asked me. "Let's just say I'm full of surprises if you didn't know that," I answered with a sly look. "Jessica, may I ask you this question if you faked a hiccup," he asked me. I leaned forward and told him, "I wouldn't fake anything," then the tournament began and I was starting to make my moves. I started to move one of my black pawns and soon clocked in. Danny followed in pursuit with his white pawn and soon clocked in as well. I got my black knight out and brought him into the chess board like the times I practice with Hector. Danny looked like he wasn't catching on to my scheme as I thought he would and I took that as a good sign.

Sean's P.O.V.:

Lauren and I looked on with Lisa and Hector breathing and watching carefully of what was happening. The two of could picture either one on the chess board trying to figure out the true hiccup form the real one with all the moves being made in the process. "This is going great," I whispered to Lauren. "It sure is. Now the important thing is will Jess win this," she whispered back. We looked to see Danny move his knight onto the board and I knew things were going to get pretty crazy. Jess was playing all the rules from the book she learned with Hector and I could see Danny look confused and weird out of his mind. "Jess is this close to winning," Lauren whispered to me. "'This is it," I whispered back.

The four of us started to smile and continue to breathe as we watched her continue all the moves even getting the Queen pawn Danny had out and took it. Then, the knight soon came into play with her side after Danny took another piece of the puzzle but Jess stopped him with the knight as they got into check area. Danny soon took Jess's queen but that didn't stop her from getting another piece out which was her knight and told Danny, "Check mate," the director came by and saw how Jess was done so quickly.

Jess's P.O.V.:

"Jessica, I must say I am very impressed on how well you did. I'm pleased to say you are moving on congratulations," he told me. "Thank you," I replied. "I have to break this Danny but you lost," he told Danny. "That was not fair, I was the one supposed to beat her," he fumed. "Not today," Hector replied from behind me and I felt Lauren's arms give me a big hug. I looked to see Lauren and Sean along with my family smile at me. "Jess beated you fair and square Danny. Besides, I think you can agree you don't mess with the Ruiz siblings am I correct," Sean asked. "Yes you are," he agreed. I soon hiccupped again and bragged, "I like winning against Danny," oh no I didn't. Everyone looked at me. "Real hiccup," I explained. "Oh," we replied. Danny soon hiccupped and said how he hated losing to Jessica. Oh no. His case is back. "Did I just hiccup," he asked us. "Yes," Hector replied. "Which reminds me, Hector leaf me," I told him and took a bite out of the leaf the doctor gave me. I have to admit they are bad but good for the hiccups 100% for sure.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Sean, Lisa, Hector and I smiled at Jess while the director looked at us with a weird look. "Don't ask," I told him and he just shrugged. Danny took a leaf and ate it while we watched. "Alright Jessica, now that is taken care of you can play the next round," the director told her and she went to the next round. "Hey, Sean and I will meet you guys later on at the Diner we have to talk to Danny," I told Hector. "Alright sis see you there," he told us. Hector and Lisa left to join Jess at the next round while Sean and I sat down with Danny. "Tough loss buddy," Sean told him. "I know," he groaned.

"We understand but hey you gave it a good shot," I told Danny. "That's true. I'm a bad sport," he admitted. "No your not. You got to learn on certain items amigo trust me its not easy," Sean told him. "I agree. Thanks for the talk guys," he told us. We smiled and soon ran back to the Diner where Keith and Shock were waiting for us. "Hey you two," Shock greeted. "Hey," I replied back. "Hand squeezed orange juice," Keith asked. "You know it," Sean answered. Shock soon went to the juice bar and got it ready for Sean and I. "Well," Keith asked wanting to know about Jess. "We got the hiccups cured now the question is did she win the tournament," I asked. Shock came back with the juices and some water in cups like it was with Lisa's remedy. "What are you two doing," I asked. "Oh Shock and I created something fun while you guys were gone.

We're waiting for Lisa, Hector and Jess to make it and show you," Keith answered. I smiled and soon drank my juice. A few minutes went by and soon Hector, Lisa and Jess came in. "Hey guess who won," Lisa told us. Jess held the trophy in her hands and we all just smiled. "Jess congrats I knew you could do it," I said hugging my sister. "Oh thanks Lauren. I knew I could. Though Hector said I did average," she replied looking at my brother. "Average? Come on Jess I was saying fantastic," he said in mock shock. We all just laughed about it and I knew this could have gone either way depending if she won or not. "So, you guys want to see what Shock and I did while you were gone," Keith asked us. "Yeah," Sean answered. "Alright buddy let's show them," Keith told Shock. "You got it," he replied. They were soon beatboxing in the water and I was impressed so was Sean and the others. "You know they have to make speakers for this," I said to Sean pulling out my camcorder. "Agreed," he replied. I smiled and knew that another mission by the Company was a success.

 **There you have it Hiccups is done! I'm telling you I was on writers block for a few days now I got it. So I will be updating more pretty soon so stay tuned for that. I will finish up the new character chart and have that puppy uploaded. Oh, quick question for you all. I was thinking of doing an Electric Company musical episode sometime soon and I want to know what you guys would think about it. If you can please review or send me a PM on the idea. Until then, this Lucy the Valiant 89 signing off. Peace!**

 **Chapter 11: How to deal with Laundry (figuratively and literally)**


	12. Revised chart

Electric Company Character chart

Hi everyone! So I have to give a shoutout to one of the reviewers on my Electric Company story for the suggestion of a character chart well I decided to take the notion and I am making this chart so you guys can keep track of all the characters in my story including cameo characters and regular ones. So here is the chart and I will update story soon.

Electric Company Members and Honorary ones:

Lauren Ruiz: Hi guys! I'm Lauren. Lauren Jacinta Ruiz to be exact. I'm 12 years old and live here in Brooklyn, New York. Okay, I know you're thinking Brooklyn maybe scary to live in but the truth is its actually a nice neighborhood and I love it. I'm also a kind, energetic, bubbly and caring girl here. I live here with my big brother Hector, and my other little sister Jessica and my other brother who used to live here that I had not seen him since I was six years old. Yes, I'm the little sister in my family so I can deal with it. Anyway, now that I told you about my family let me tell you a little more about me. So one of my favorite colors in turquoise and neon blues. I used to like purple when I was little but not anymore because I really bright colors even in my room. But it also can be fun with my best friend Sean who you'll meet later on.

One of the things I also enjoy is singing and dancing with my friends. I'm the type of person that likes boybands you know New Kids, Backstreet Boys, you name I like it. So, I bet your wondering how I got my middle name of Jacinta. Well, when my mom was pregnant with me she was having medical problems and she prayed to the Lord through the intercession of Blessed Jacinta Marto, one of the shepherds of Fatima and promised her that when I was born she would give me Jacinta as my middle name. And that's exactly what happened. Okay Hector, I know you want to write but hold on. One more thing, I'm a Narnia movie junky so you can expect me to quote the movie a lot. But I also like to make videos so I have to show you some soon. Well, I'll let Hector write now. Bye!

Hector Ruiz: What's up everybody! My name's Hector. Like Lauren mentioned earlier I live here in Brooklyn with her and Jessica my other little sister. So, let me tell you about me. I'm kind, caring, and funny but Lauren and Jess like to point out a lot that I brag. No kidding I do. I'm also a little sly but that comes when things are not going so well and they can attest to that. Anyway, you want to know a secret? I'm a leader of a superhero group called the Electric Company.

Basically, we have special word powers to help educate the neighborhood in understanding the power of words here in the community as we try to protect our town from the Pranksters. Trust me you don't want to cross lines with them. So, with this comes responsibility and we work hard to protect the town but it also comes with a skill. A special skill actually. My special skill is to replicate pictures like a photo camera you know like the ones in Target? I know it sounds kind of crazy but that's reality.

Still, life is awesome though I do have a hard time keeping Lauren's destiny a secret from her. What is her destiny you ask? Well, she is the descendant of Queen Lucy the Valiant of Narnia and will one day sit on her ancestor's throne and fulfill the order of the Lion prophecy. So in a nutshell that's Lauren secret but one day she'll understand it I know for sure. Hey Jess, it's your turn. Got to go!

Jessica Ruiz:

Hi there people! I'm Jess, Hector and Lauren's sister. Like they mentioned earlier the three of us live here in Brooklyn and it is pretty fun. Hector mentioned to you guys about the Electric Company and we always have so much fun. Like Hector I too have a special skill I use meaning I can playback any voice or sound I hear. So I'm like a human tape recorder believe it or not. I'm also kind, caring, bright, hopeful, and brave when it comes to helping out my friends. I really like everyone we meet and help out with here in town so we can get to know them a lot more; yet it is hard like Hector mentioned with Lauren's secret of her destiny. We always have to tell her that she has a greater destiny far more imagined and she asks us what it is but we have to keep it hushed until her 14th birthday when her destiny will be revealed. Still she is my favorite sister and I love her to death. Okay Keith I know you want to write so here you go. Bye!

Keith Watson:

Hi guys! I'm Keith Jamel Watson, one of the members of the Electric Company. I used to live in Chicago with my dad and my mom but she died when I was six years old. We soon moved to Brooklyn after I turned 12 which I am now. Like Lauren, I'm kind, caring and a bit of a goofball. She always enjoys having fun with me which I like. So let me tell you a little more about me. I'm an actor in some ways but I'm also a fantasy movie junky like Lauren. SO if you ever are looking for us, look for two or three people no offense Sean quoting the Chronicles of Narnia the Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe a lot. Anyway, I'm the newest member of the Electric Company here in town. My special skill is that I can draw pictures in the air of any word I hear like a dog, or a flag you name it, I draw it. I've have been wondering if there is a secret with Lauren but that is a whole new story. Oh hey Lisa, I'll let you write. Peace!

Lisa Heffenbaucer:

Hi everyone! I'm Lisa. I know I have a long last name that is somewhat hard to say so I won't tell you that. Anyway, I'm 14 years old and I live here in Brooklyn with Lauren, Hector, Jess and Keith. I'm a really energetic, kind, and caring girl here in the neighborhood but as well I am quite the actress not brag but you'll find out later on of my skills. So, I'm part of the Electric Company and unscramble any words to make news ones. It can even involve last names which is really cool in my opinion. Still, some mysteries lurk in this town like Lauren's secret that I know somewhat about but the whole details I don't know. You should ask Hector about the secret and he can tell you. But, I am a sports junky like Lauren and Hector so expect us to be at the Rangers game from time to time. Hi Sean, let me guess the pen. You got it. Oh, bye!

Sean Matthews:

Hi there everyone! I'm Sean. Sean Matthews, Lauren's best friend. I'm 12 years old like her and she is an amazing best friend to me. I moved to Brooklyn in 2008 from Pennsylvania and Lauren was the first person to help me get acquainted with my school and friends in the area. I was also best friends with her other friends Ariana and C.J. McCarthy, Jeanette Williams, and Matt McKnight. We did everything together even one time had a time traveling experience together. Okay, not together but it was with Lauren and Matt to clarify. The core five as I called them went on separate paths over the last year I was here. Ariana and C.J. moved to L.A. because their parents got new jobs there and Jeanette moved to Seattle which took a toll on Lauren but she overcame it with Matt and I by her side. Matt soon moved to Quebec, Canada in the spring of this year and Lauren was so heartbroken to see him go but I stood by her as we journeyed together.

I'm kind, caring, helpful, a little bit of a flirt and overall nice guy in the neighborhood and trust me it's always fun with the two of us for sure. We always created nicknames for each other but I call her Ruiz a lot because that's her last name for sure. I seemed to make her smile when she's down but one thing we both like is music. We listen to almost all types except hip hop but pop is the main one for us. We usually listen to boybands like the Jonas Brothers, New Kids, or Backstreet. But we listen to other artists like Daughtry, or Jordin Sparks so you can expect us to sing a lot of their songs which is awesome. I'm a pretty funny guy but an actor as well because of my love for the movies especially fantasy which is the main genre and I can quote Lord of the Rings and Narnia so expect a lot of my quotes from now on.

Anyway, since I'm Lauren's best friend one thing I still don't know a lot is her secret. When Lauren asks Hector what her secret is, he tells her that she has a greater destiny far more imagined than we know. I always wanted to figure out what the secret is but I guess I may ask Hector one day after all he knows the secret more than I do. Lauren and I don't have special skills or word powers like her family but I think that has to do with something else since we are honorary members of the Company. Oh hey Shock, I'll let you write. See you guys later!

Shock:

Hi everybody how are ya? I'm Shock. I'm 23 years old and pretty much live here in Brooklyn along with my good friend Mario who I am excited for you guys to meet. Anyway, let me tell you about me. SO like I mentioned earlier I live here in Brooklyn and enjoy life here which is awesome! I'm a waiter at the Electric Diner here in town and make a pretty good hand squeezed orange juice, if I may brag so myself. Lauren can agree and attest to my sentence for sure. But besides a waiter, I'm an honorary member of the Electric Company like Lauren and Sean because I already understand the power of words and I can help them a lot. An obvious hidden talent everyone knows is my ability to beat box because I am sick at that for sure! If you are ever looking for me, listen to a guy beating some beats and you will find me.

I'm also kind, caring, amazing, and helpful not matter what the problem in the Electric Company and need help solving. I also can do some fun dancing skills with Lauren because she is always interested in the freestyle way of dancing because it is awesome. Still, all of our friendships are so strong that were like a family for some reason and I think that is pretty darn amazing which I like a lot. Yet, one thing I question a lot to Hector is Lauren's secret which I still want to know. I have a feeling it's about that prophecy project she did for school with Sean but I can be wrong. In the end, you can say my life is like Lauren's so expect a lot of surprises to come along even if it means me being a fantasy junky for sure. Oh, what's up Mario? Okay here is the pen. I'll see you guys later.

Mario:

Hey there people! I'm Mario Miranda, best fiend to Shock my amigo for sure. I'm 29 years old which means I get the teasing jokes from Lauren, Sean, Hector, Jess, Keith, Lisa, and Shock that I am the "Old" member of the Electric Company and I can live with the teasing so I get it almost all the time. Anyway, let me tell you about me. I grew up in Washington Heights here in New York over the bridge in Brooklyn and went to college at Wesleyan University in Middletown, CT. Over time I developed a love for Broadway and decided to create show about life in this community going through trouble and the concept for my show "In the Heights" was born. Now, that I am still doing Broadway I became a kind, energetic, funny and goofy person when I am around Lauren and her friends. I also sing as well besides my rapping skills which are awesome. I know I brag a lot like Hector but hey it's what I do. Oh hey Leo, got to go.

Leo Watson:

Hi there! I'm Leo Watson. Like Keith, he's my son actually and we grew up in Chicago with my wife Kristine before she died in car accident when Keith was six. I worked as a busser in many restaurants after her death before we got a place in Brooklyn which worked out well. I opened the Electric Diner not that long ago after we arrived and many people started to come my cuisine dishes that I learned from various cookbooks I collected. I even put my own spin on some of the treats so I really like those. Anyway, I love my son and his friends are always helpful no matter what. Still, I am confused on why Hector keeps telling Lauren her destiny is more imagined than ever. I can't even wrap my head around the secret he's keeping. Hopefully, I will figure it out along with the gang. Oh hey Kristen, here's the pen. Bye!

 **Cameo characters:**

Kristen Hicklemen: Hi guys I'm Kristen Hicklemen and I'm not really known a lot like Lauren and her friends who you met earlier but it is what is. Anyway, I'm 17 years old and go to the same high school as Lisa believe it or not but I am a kind person like everyone says around town. I play Susan in the Narnia production the community is doing with Sean, Lauren and Keith. They are a funny bunch I am not kidding. If they ever do a movie together cast them please. Still, many people like me here in Brooklyn are confused of Lauren's secret which we don't know but one way or another the town will know of her secret. Oh hey Ariana, here's the pen bye.

Ariana Hicklemen: Hi guys I'm Ariana and you already met my sister Kristen who is a total sweetheart and I would agree she gets it from me. Anyway I'm 23 years old like some members of my family but Lauren who I see with in production rehearsals with her. Sean, and Keith is amazing. Still, we are suspicious of Lauren's secret and I hope we figure it out sooner. I hope. Oh my gosh Logan from Big Time Rush right by me! Okay, here's the pen buddy. Uh bye!

Logan Mitchell: Hi everyone! My name is Logan. Logan Mitchell. I know I don't show up in the first part of the story for Lauren. Okay, its understatement the guys and I make our debut in 2010 but there are popups of our story here and there. So I'm 15 years old and used to live Sherwood, Minnesota with some buddies of mine who you will meet pretty soon and now I live in L.A. Why do you ask? Well, long story short our friend James dreams of being a pop star, auditioned for Gustavo Rocque in town, said he had no talent (Gustavo not James just to clarify), Kendall stood up for his buddy, sang our funny song, and was escorted out by security only to find him at the door of Kendall's house a few minutes later. He agreed to make some demos while he takes us to be a group and you can say the rest is pretty much history. Our band name is Big Time Rush and were just in the beginning stages of music so expect those sinnepts coming up soon.

Anyway, enough of our story let me tell you about me. Like I mentioned I'm 16 and people say a lot of fun things about me. I have dark brown hair that can go into a flip sometimes, chocolate brown eyes, and let's not mention some hidden talents. Like backflips believe it or not. Yep, I'm a gymnastics guy believe it or not actually. I haven't won competitions but I am pretty good since I took classes when I was young. Anyway, like Lauren you will see us meet in the most unusual circumstance ever! I'm not lying! One other hidden talent that is pretty obvious is my beatboxing. I am really good. So, like Lauren and the rest of us we are trying to find our destiny in life and I feel like it will be coming before we even know it. I just don't know. Oh hey James, here's the pen. See you soon guys!

James Diamond:

Hi there! I'm James, James Diamond. You already met my buddy Logan who gave you the short story of our journey which has been a roller coaster, yet I'm grateful to Kendall for standing up to me all those months ago. Anyway, since were appearing later on I must tell you we have been working on our first album in preparation for concert/ tour coming up. I'm really excited to debut our music which is going to be sick. Anyway, let me tell you guys a little bit about me. Like Logan, I'm pretty much 16 years old and have brown hair, hazel brown eyes and let's not mention pretty tall if I say so myself. It's true I am tall that's because of my growth spurts.

Anyway, besides singing, dancing and looking pretty. I have a hidden talent of gymnastics like Logan but I also enjoy hockey in my free time. Believe it or not, I find sometimes that hockey takes me to another world in my mind where I'm free and who I am. But, like all of us were trying to find our destiny and gossip around Hollywood spreads about the Order of the Lion prophecy every single day. I plan to do some more research on it this week. Hopefully all will go well. Hey Carlitos, what's up? Oh you want to write okay then. I'll see you later guys.

Carlos Garcia:

Hola! I'm Carlos Garcia, definitely pleased to meet you all. I'm 16 years old like my buddies and we have so much fun together. I have black hair believe it or not along with brown eyes just like my buddies. I wish I can say we are twins or triplets but were not. It's based on genetic makeup. Logan taught me that. Anyway, since I used to live in Minnesota with the guys, I enjoy hanging out with them and making music which is really cool. I don't have much hidden talents like the guys; but I enjoy reading history books a lot. With the books I feel like I am transported to another world and fulfilling something. I always hear from the guys that rumors are spreading that I am a descendant of someone. A king so to say. I had been reading the Narnia Chronicles when the rumors started to spread. I wish they would give it a rest. Still, I don't know if I am a descendant of someone so I'll figure it out for sure. I hope. Oh hey Kendall, take the pen amigo. Bye!

Kendall Knight:

Hello beautiful people! I'm Kendall Knight. I'm 16 years old like the guys who you met earlier and have blond hair and green eyes. A lot of us known each other since we were in diapers like Carlos, James and myself. We didn't meet Logan until the third grade and we became firm friends ever since. James gave you the short story about what happened the day we decided to be a boy band and you are so welcome James for the support. I have to admit though my secret talent is music I didn't know how it would affect me since I listen to Incubis and stuff like that. Anyway, enough of that. People told my mom that I have the qualities of leadership within me since I am a known leader in my mind with pep talks and being well, me. I always hear gossip around town of the Order of the Lion prophecy which I do not know about. I am still suspicious about it. The guys and I plan to do some research so hopefully it will work out fine. Oh hey Marcus I guess you're writing huh? Well here you go. Hope to see you guys soon.

 **Recurring Characters/New Ones:**

Marcus Barnes:

Hi guys I'm Marcus Barnes. I live here in Philly but in a few months or by next year I will be moving to Brooklyn with my dad and we can be together the two of us. Dad is a big business man but he plans to retire at the end of the month so he can focus on being my dad. I'm 12 years old soon to be 13 and I am more excited than ever. I love all types of sports which I hope to show later on but who knows. Anyway, just wanted to give a snippet of myself and hope to chat with you guys soon. Bye!

Dax:

Hi. I'm pretty uncomfortable with this but it will make do. I'm Dax. I do have a last name though it is long if you ask me. I mean really long. Anyway, I'm 15 years old and actually come from a different planet known as Sekleci. I'm a science nerd so you can expect me to be all technical stuff like that. Anyway, this is still awkward because I am afraid of close spaces since I was in a space ship but feel free to ask me or my friends Todd, Lottie, and Carl about our culture and we can tell you for sure. Oh hey Lottie, here is the pen. Uh, bye.

Lottie:

Hi guys I'm Lottie, Lisa's best friend and I can't wait to meet you guys soon in the story. I'm 16 years old and a super awesome person which I love. Anyway, one of the things people might notice is our necklaces because it helps us in learning more about Earth and their cultures but Brooklyn is amazing to love in. People are talking about this legend I heard so much about and I hope to get some more info on it soon. Who knows? Oh hey Todd, bye!

Todd:

Hey, I'm Todd. I'm nervous about writing this so I am keeping this short and sweet because I am waiting for something. Anyway, I'm 16 years old and love predicting. I'll show you guys some of it when the times comes which should be soon. I just love Earth and the planet has been so supportive of helping us so thank you to all. Oh hey Carl, here's the pen see ya!

Carl:

Hi guys I'm Carl. Not the guy behind the camera Carl just regular Carl from a different planet. Anyway, I'm 17 years old and is fascinated by the culture of Earth in it's everyway. A lot of people here in town are talking about a secret hidden in the roots of one of the members of the Electric Company, Lauren Ruiz saying she's a descendant of Queen Lucy the Valiant of Narnia. I'm not sure if it is true but I will be doing research but if she is a descendant, I will treat her as a normal person. Until, the time comes for me to be royal and call her Your Majesty stuff like that. Anyway, that's me in a nut shell.

Gilda Flipp:

Hi there. My name's Gilda charmed to meet you all. Sorry about that, I'm an actress sometimes. Anyway, I live in Washington Heights not far from Brooklyn but I will be moving there soon. I'm 12 years old and yearn to be an apprentice to someone like I don't know say Francine. I've always dreamed to be a Prankster and I hope one day it will come true for sure. Anyway, life is pretty normal here though I did not hear the rumors going around about the descendants of the kings and queens of Narnia being reincarnated but I will find later on as we get closer. So, that's me in a nutshell.

 **There you have it ladies and gentlemen. Here is the revised character chart. I left the Pranksters out because their story is explanatory but I know it is awesome. I will be writing the next chapter soon but I still have to update my other stories soon as possible so please stay tuned and enjoy for now guys!**


	13. Issue in Laundrry

How to deal with laundry (figuratively and literally)

Sean's P.O.V.:

I know Lauren would start off with the aspect from her in this time but I figure I would take one for her. We were performing part of the battle and Aslan's resurrection today before Lauren and Kristen do the revival of the statues in the Witch's castle. I was looking on the tent that Aslan was in after a dryad told me and Keith that Aslan was dead. "She's right. He's gone," I told Keith and Orieus solemnly. "Which means you will have to lead us. Peter there is a whole army out there and it's ready to follow you," Keith was telling me as Edmund. "I can't," I admitted. "Aslan believed you could, so do I," Keith told me. I looked up at him as he looked at me with determination.

"The Witch's army is nearing Sire, what are your orders," the student playing Orieus told me. I soon looked at them and then the map and began planning everything for the battle for freedom of Narnia. "And scene. Sean, Keith, and Patrick that was awesome," Mr. Jones told us. Everyone applauded including the girls. We soon walked off stage as they set up the stone table with the student dressed as Aslan laid in the knots still from the sacrifice scene we did earlier.

Lauren and Kristen walked up to the table and got into their positions while they fell asleep if you say on top of Aslan. The lighting was starting to turn to dawn with the background being that same thing as Kristen and Lauren soon woke up. "We should go," Kristen told Lauren getting up. "I'm so cold," she replied timidly. The girls soon got up from the table and began to walk away not without one final look of Aslan in those knots.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Kristen and I began to walk down the stage when we felt the crack happening on stage and we sort of fell down. I turned around to see what had happened. "SUSAN," I exclaimed to Kristen and she turned around to see what happened and we were both in shock. "Where's Aslan," I asked not sure what this meant. "What have they done," Kristen replied. The two of us soon looked at the sunrise as the orchestra continued to play the music and there we saw the student who plays Aslan. "ASLAN," Kristen and I exclaimed and came running to him while the others applauded at the scene including Sean. Aslan chuckled as we hugged him with joy.

"But we saw the knife, the Witch," Kristen explained still in shock. "If the Witch knew the true meaning of sacrifice, she would have interpreted the Deep Magic wrong. For when a willing victim who has committed no treachery and killed in a traitor's stead the Stone Table will crack and even death it's self would turn backwards," Aslan explained as we walked. "We sent out the news you were dead. Peter and Edmund would have gone to war," Kristen explained as Susan. I turned to Aslan and drew out my dagger. "We have to help them," I said confidently. "We will Dear One, but not alone," he replied. "Follow me, we have far to go and far to get there. And you may want to cover your ears," he told Kristen and I as we did while he roared. Mr. Jones seemed impressed at the scene.

"Great work girls," he told us as we walked backstage. I smiled and so did Kristen as we went back stage to let the boys work on their scene which is the battle. Mr. Jones broke it up so that one way I would do my scenes and Sean along with Keith would do theirs. Since the boys were going to do the battle or pre battle when they are waiting for the Witch's army I thought it would be easy to take a break. I was getting water as I sat back down to watch Sean do his scene as Peter. Keith joined in on the same side as Sean as they did their scene. I watched tensely at seeing this. Sean was so good as Peter I felt like I was going to cry for sure. "Scene. Good job everyone costumes be placed on the rack and I will see you all tomorrow," Mr. Jones told us. Sean, Keith, and I quickly changed out of the costumes and soon got our school stuff. "Hey, last one to the park gets the Frisbee," I called out running ahead. "Dream on Lauren," Sean yelled following me behind.

 _(At the park)_

Lisa's P.O.V.:

I saw Lauren, Sean, and Keith coming from behind and I guess they were having a race again. "Hey you three," I greeted them. "Hey Lisa sorry were late," Sean apologized. "You're not late Sean, besides I was waiting for you guys," I told them. "Well then, Frisbee ho," Lauren called out as we started to throw the Frisbee and play a game of catch. It soon changed when we heard a voice counting out loud, "98,000, 99,000 ,100,000 Come on," "What the heck," I asked out loud. "Who's that counting," Lauren asked. "We better go find out," Keith told us as we walked over to see Todd, one of our neighbors from Sklecki with sunglasses on and oven mitts.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"Is that Todd," I asked curiously. "Looks like him," Keith told me. "Come on let's go find out," Sean said walking over to Todd. "Hey Todd," Sean greeted. Todd looked a little spooked. "Oh sorry dude, did Sean scare you," I asked coming forward. "Not really, a little bit out of my concentration," Todd replied. "Okay, by the way what are you doing," I asked. "Well, I'm waiting for a meteorite," he replied. "What," Keith asked. "Mm-hm," Todd replied. Sean started to chuckle.

"Todd, Todd, Todd, you do know it can take a million years for a meteorite to fall out of the sky onto Earth right dude," Sean asked. "I do Sean but anything can happen," Todd sassed. "Oh. Sean got burned," Keith sang. "Oh shut up Keith," Sean grunted and I just laughed. "But, Todd does bring up a valid point Sean if you're from the planet Sklecki anything can happen," I told Sean. Sean, Lisa, Todd, and Keith looked at me. "What? Todd's been tutoring me in history," I said in defense. The others soon nodded.

"Hey guys can you step back for a second because this bad boy is coming in," Todd said to us. "What," we all shouted and soon backed away. "Hit the dirt," I yelled and we soon ducked as the meteorite landed on that spot. We soon rose form the ground and started coughing up a storm. "Now you surprised," I asked Keith and Sean who had their mouths open. "Guess they stand corrected," Todd told me. "I guess they did," I said chuckling. Sean and Keith wanted to talk about the meteorite some more and they did but I just looked on the ground Manny's robot approaching.

"Guys, Manny's robot," I shouted and they saw it. "What the," Keith asked. "I will take that thank you very much," the robot replied and soon got the meteorite. "Oh no you don't," I said and jumped on the robot and the meteorite soon landed out of it and rolled away on its own to Manny Spamboni. "Well that's nice," I said looking at Manny. "Great," Keith groaned. "Lisa, I think you know what we need to do," Sean told her. "Oh you bet. HEY YOU GUYS," we all yelled and soon ran over to the Diner with Manny's robot in hand.

 _(At the Diner)_

Hector's P.O.V.:

Jess and I were playing a game of crazy eights today and I was getting bored. Jess was playing her hand and she had an eight in her hand of cards. "Clubs," she told me. "Are you kidding me Jess, I had clubs already in my hand and I placed them down," I told her. "Sorry Hector that's the only suit I got left," she replied. "Great," I groaned and soon got a club and placed it down. "Boom," I said to her. Then, she placed another card her last card the ace of clubs down. "I win," she told me. "eh, one day I will win," I replied. The door to the diner soon opened and we saw Lisa, Lauren, Keith, Sean, and Todd walking in. "Hey you four, what's new," I said trying to make conversation. "Nothing at the moment," Todd replied. "What happened," Jess asked. "Todd got a Skelckian meteorite from space today and Manny took the meteorite for himself," Lauren explained. "Say what now," I said listening in on the story.

"I don't what to do guys, my family trusted me with the meteorite in order to power Skleckian washing machines," Todd said to us. "Washing machines," Lauren asked. "Of course. We like clean socks a lot," Todd replied. "Who doesn't," I answered with a smile. "Well, if I don't get it back in time I'll miss Sockfest," Todd complained. All of us soon looked at him. "Favorite holiday," he told us. "Ah," we all replied and nodded. "Well, couldn't use a human washing machine," I asked. 'Not really, if I did and sweat touches it. It would smell 10,000 rotten to the core eggs," Todd replied. "Ew," I thought to myself.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"Okay, now how are we going to do this besides, I think I know a good reason why Manny wants the meteorite," I told my friends and family. "How come Lauren," Jess asked. "He's probably doing this as revenge from losing the basketball game remember," I asked. They nodded remembering the game when I took Hector's place because of the shoes. "So you think this is revenge," Hector clarified. "I'm not sure I thought it would be about revenge against me but I'm not sure," I honestly told them. Jess soon placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Lauren, I bet it's not revenge, I bet Manny is doing another take over the neighborhood scheme," Jess told me. "I hope your right," I answered. "This is bad if it falls to the wrong hands," Todd was staring to say. "Which it did," Jess told him. "He might be using to conduct a lot of electricity," Todd solemnly told us. "And powering a gadget," I added. We soon looked with wide eyes and I had a feeling this wasn't pretty. "Hey guys, I think I found a clue look at the lemonade fountain," Hector told us. "Wait a minute Hector, are you thinking lemonade again," I asked.

"No Lauren and for your information I take my drinks very well thank you," he replied. We soon looked at the fountain. "Hector's right there is a clue," Sean told us. "What do you see bud," I asked. "The f from fountain is missing," he told us. A light bulb soon went off in my head. "Oh, Lauren light bulb," Keith announced. "Manny must have created a machine to delete letters. Jess, didn't we get report cards last week," I asked my sister. "We did. Manny must be using it to get rid of the f's I heard he wasn't happy," Jess added. "I won't have clean socks," Todd groaned. "No Todd you will. The Electric Company never fails a mission and we are going to solve this now," I replied. "Lauren, you are so brave, how so feel this," Todd asked. 'Todd, look into my eyes and all will be revealed," I told him.

Todd's P.O.V.:

I soon looked into Lauren's hazel brown eyes and I saw her destiny. I saw her in a battle helping the injured, then the scene flashed away to her in front of a throne in her coronation dress and a tiara in the hands of someone she knew maybe her brother or something. A figure soon approached form behind the side where Lauren was and she knelt as the crown was placed on her head. The woman smiled in a Narnia style dress and I realized that was Queen Lucy the Valiant, Queen of Narnia and I realized that was Lauren was the descendant of Queen Lucy. The scene soon faded away and I was looking at her eyes again. "Lauren, I know you can do it with the Electric Company," I replied.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I soon smiled at everyone. "Okay gang, let's get back that meteorite for Todd," I told them. "Yeah," we all said out loud and soon ran out of the diner. "What's the plan," Keith asked. 'We use our friend here to lure Manny into the trap," I replied. "Then when it's time we confront him," Sean asked with excitement. "Exactly, and dude I thought your mom told you to stop watching confrontation shows," I told Sean looking at him. "Well she did and I listened," Sean replied. "Just get into position," I said shaking my head and we all did.

"Go," I said giving the signal to Jess who let the robot go free and found Manny. "Quick surround him," I whispered. We all soon surrounded him on different coroners and walked up to him. Felling our presence he looked shocked. "Alright Manny, where's the meteorite and we wanted back," Sean asked. "You mean the one on my backpack," Manny sneered. "Yes that one," I replied. "Oh Lauren, didn't you were here," he told me trying to sound scared. "I'm always with the Electric Company for your information," I sassed.

Hector's P.O.V.:

"We need the meteorite for Todd, so GIVE IT BACK," I told him. "Never," he spat out. "Fine. If you won't handed to us on the spot we'll ask you what the heck are you doing with it and we figured out some facts," I told him. "Which are," he sneered. "One, you're using it for a letter stealing gadget and to get revenge on Lauren after she and Hector won the basketball game last week," Jess replied. "Okay, one first reason true, two not revenge on Lauren and three it's revenge on my teachers for giving me f's on my report cards," he replied. "Let me guess, teachers hate you and failed woodshop," I asked. "Yes and you'll be surprised what else I can do with my new gadget," Manny told us. He soon twisted his hand and a word ball was in his hand. "Oh no," I gasped. "That's right Electric Company thanks to this meteorite I can create word balls like you and say things I want to say," Manny told us. "You know what Manny, you are so mean and not the champ at anything," I told him. Lauren smiled as I said those words and that made me good inside.

"You know Hector, now you got me mad, and with that I can erase the letter of your name," Manny told us. "NO," Lauren yelled and soon karate slapped the meteorite out of Manny's machine. Manny looked for the meteorite and went to grab it back and placed it back on the machine. Lauren looked mad and upset and thought her idea would work. "I'm sorry Lauren," Sean said coming to her. "It looks like now I found a way to beat you guys," Manny said cackling.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"Think again, and now this is war" I spat. "Too late Lauren, besides I'm surprised you're secret hasn't been revealed," Manny spat. "If you find my secret and reveal it before I found out I swear I will tell your mom," I threanted. "You don't mean it," Manny said looking shocked. "I do," I replied. "Besides, if you claim that you are good of beating us, why don't we challenge you to a game of your liking and we could win back the meteorite," I proposed.

"I accept. On the condition, that I win every time a letter wants to be used for Hector and Keith to spell their names respectfully, they have to smell and my dirty gym socks," Manny said proposing the challenge and lifting the socks for us to smell. "Ew, gross," we all were saying and I didn't like it all. "Agreed. And on our condition if we win, you give us the meteorite back and you return all the letters and we will not let anyone this has happened" I proposed. "Agreed," Manny replied. "Name your challenge," I said to Manny. Sean was also there behind me as well. "I'll give you guys a sentence with a certain sound missing from it and if you can work it out in 30 seconds, you win," Manny told us. "Deal," I said shaking his hand. "Very good. My sentence for you is Enjoy smell my socks and cry. You have 30 seconds," he told us.

Sean's P.O.V.:

Lauren and I began piecing the clues in our heads to figure this out. We thought it was different endings like ed stuff like that but it came to me. "Lauren," I told her. "What Sean," she asked. "It's ing! That's the thing missing, it fails the rule of faulty parrelism," I answered. "Faulty what," Keith asked. "Two words like may be alike but don't intersect one another and it means they need to have the same ending in order to be parrell," Lauren explained. "So, the sentence is Enjoy smelling my socks and crying," I realized. "That's it," Lauren shouted happily and we soon turned to face Manny.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"Manny we have our answer," I told him. "Which is," he sneered. "Enjoy smelling my socks and crying," I replied with confidence. "What! How did you figure it out," he replied shocked. "It falls under the rules of faulty parrelism," I told him. "Ugh, you are correct," he admitted. "Yes," we all shouted and soon cheered. Hector hugged me and so did the others and I have to admit this worked out real good. "You may have won this round, but I will be back and next time, I will get revenge on you Lauren and Hector," Manny replied unhappy.

"We'll be prepared if you do. Oh by the way, shouldn't you be doing something on agreeing with our conditions," I asked. "Fine," he grunted and released the meteorite from the machine and undid all of the letter changes. "We'll take the meteorite thank you," I replied taking the meteorite from the ground. "Oh and Manny," I called out. "Yeah," he asked. "Nice doing business with you," I told him and we soon walked away back to the Diner. "Lauren you did great," Hector told me as I held the meteorite. "How did you and Sean figure it out," Lisa asked us. "Well, it falls under English language rules," I replied with a smile. "Well, you and Sean did great," Keith told me.

"Thanks Keith but you guys deserve some credit to, after all I was only help," Sean told him. "Well not matter what you guys did," Jess told us as we arrived at the Diner. "Todd," I shouted happily. Todd soon looked up and saw us. "Is that," he asked. "We are pleased to tell you we got your meteorite back," I answered happily and handed it over to him. "Oh thank you guys so much. I'm so excited to win grand prize this year," Todd told us and soon left. "Okay, so what do we do while we wait," Sean asked. "I know, why don't we talk about what songs we are listening to," I proposed and we started talking about some of our favorite artists on our Ipods right now. I was talking about Jordin Sparks and hopefully a few more hopeful music like Jonas Brothers. A few hours went by and Todd came in. "Hey guess who won grand prize," he said happily. We all cheered and I have to admit it was amazing to help a friend. "Listen guys, I can't thank you all enough again for what you did," Todd told us. "Our pleasure," Keith answered. "Now, would you guys like to smell my feet," Todd asked. "Uh," we all said shrugging. "Come on, it's how I say thanks," Todd urged. "Well, let's do it," Sean answered. Todd soon took a foot out and placed it on the table. Mr. Watson watched and I couldn't help but shrug as we took a good smell at the foot. "Holy cow does that foot smell good," I said to the guys.

"I know right," Keith replied. "I think I smell cookies," Lisa told us. "What kind," Hector asked. "Chocolate," she answered. "My turn," Keith told us. "No," we all shouted trying to get his foot off the table. "Keith," Mr. Watson said to him Sean and I just pinched our noses at Keith's stinky feet. In the end, Keith put his foot down and I just smiled. Another day went well for us.

 **There you have it folks next chapter is complete! Sorry about the delay I had been busy writing the Power Rangers Mystic Descendants Vampire curse arc and just got that completed. Like I mentioned, I will be writing more but stay tuned for updates!**


	14. Say what happened to Keith now?

KEITH IS FROZEN SAY WHAT?

Keith's P.O.V.:

I know Lauren and Sean would be writing their intro or point of view for this portion right now but I am taking over for a time being of course. Our Narnia production was winding down the days of rehearsal to dress rehearsal when opening night for all of us was just a weeks away and the atmosphere was electric. We were rehearsing the end of the battle, coronation and tumbling out of the wardrobe today and I was so excited.

The three of us were finishing the end of the battle when initially I get sick from the stabbing of the Witch's wand and Lauren placed a drop of the cordial in my mouth as I was supposed to be still which I was while the others cried somewhat and I coughed coming back to life in a sense. Lauren, Sean, and Kristen were surprised and happy with joy. Sean soon hugged me after I sat up. "When are you going to do as your told," Sean told me and I just smiled as Lauren hugged me followed by Kristen and Sean.

I looked to see Aslan and he breathed on a person and Lauren went off with her cordial to heal the others as we went to the other side of the stage and changed costumes for the coronation. We soon went to the back of the auditorium and walked down the aisle to the stage like it was in the Narnia film with trumpets announcing our arrival. We looked to see the thrones and smiled at them as we were somewhat crowned according to the script.

I'll explain this more in detail as we get into production. After we did that, we worked some more on tumbling out the wardrobe at the end, again will explain when we get to production time. "Awesome job everyone, cloaks be placed on the rack see you guys next week for dress rehearsal," Mr. Jones told us. Sean, Lauren, and I smiled as we placed our cloaks for the coronation on the rack. "Hey you three," a voice greeted us. We turned around to see Danny Rebus joining in as well.

"Danny? I didn't know you were Mr. Beaver in the production," I said surprised. "Well I am," he replied. "Nice," I told him with a smile. "So, you three want to get some ice cream," Danny asked us. "Sorry Danny we can't, we promised the gang for basketball but hey what do you think next week," Lauren told him. "I can dig next week," he replied. "Perfect, see you then," I told him as we ran out of the theatre over to the basketball court where the game against Lauren and Manny was last time. We looked to Jess, Lisa, and Hector waiting for the three of us.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"Hey Hector," I called my brother. "Hey you three, what took you guys long," Hector asked. "Stuff for the play," Keith replied as we placed our bags down. "I see," Hector told us. "Hector, you know you could've started without us and we join right in when we got there," I told my brother. "No need sis, we always wait for you but the next time if it does happen, we'll get started without you guys," Jess told me. "Thanks sis," I replied.

"Hey, let's play some basketball," Keith told us and we started to shoot some hoops. Soon all of us heard a girl complaining. "I want ice cream," "AMY," another voice sounded. "Can you please be quiet," the person asked. "Sure Annie," Amy sneered. "Geesh, Annie sure does have a handful today with her little sister," Lisa noticed. "You got that right Lisa. I remember the times when I baby sat Lauren and Jess were they ever spoiled," Hector replied. "Hey, for your information it was the best time ever and we were being nice to you," I told Hector. "True you were," Hector replied. "Hey come on guys shoot some baskets," Keith called out as we continued to play with the basketball and make some hoops. "You know, it's hard for me to imagine that you guys are close, I just wish the whole world was like that," Sean told me as I shot the basketball.

"Me too, but that's the way of the world," I replied. Keith shot the basketball into the hoop. "Alright Keith," I cheered. "Nice. I think I get it now next basket wins," Sean asked. "You got it," he replied. "I bet Hector wouldn't even try," Keith teased. "Game on," Hector told him and we soon played some more. I looked over to see Manny Spamboni over by we were with a new gadget?! Oh no. "Sean," I called to him and he came over. "What up Ruiz," he asked and looked to where I was.

"Oh man," he groaned. "What's Manny up to today," I asked. Soon, we saw Annie and Manny arguing about the setting trying to be permanent and we both had a feeling this wasn't going to be pretty. We soon noticed it was pointing straight at Keith. Oh boy. "Keith look out," Sean and I called as we moved out of the way quickly noticing a beam coming from the machine. "Huh," he asked and it came right to him. Hector, Jess, and Lisa were distracted of shooting the basketball when they noticed it. "KEITH," Sean and I yelled as we ran over.

"What," Hector asked in disbelief. "Hey you guys," I heard Keith mumble. "Lauren, what's he saying," Hector asked. "He's saying HEY YOU GUYS," I told them. "But were already here," Lisa added. "Good point," Sean mumbled. "Why don't we head to the diner and get this fixed," I told them. "Good idea, I'll take one end of Keith you guys take the other," Hector instructed Sean and I as we carried him to the diner. "Man, Keith's heavy even when he's frozen," Sean told me.

"You got that right," I agreed. We soon made it to the diner and got into position to take him in. "Okay, watch his head, easy does it," I told Sean and Hector as we made our way inside and sat him on a stool. "What happened," Shock asked in shock as we came in. "Somehow Keith got frozen," I replied. "Say what now," Shock replied.

"It's true," Hector replied. "Well, what happened," Lisa asked. "Well, I remember specifically Manny has this new gadget that caused Annie's sister to freeze only temporary," I explained. "He did," Hector asked. "Uh huh. Lauren and I noticed it while we were taking a break," Sean replied. "Okay, I better do some research to see how we can fix this," Hector replied. "Laptop," Shock asked.

"Thanks brother," he replied. "Okay, anyone got an idea on a word to use," Hector asked. "Try immobile Hector, I think that can work," I told him. "Oh thanks Lauren," he replied and soon typed it into the search engine. "Found something," he told us. We saw a video and began to watch it. I soon noticed Annie Scrambler out of the coroner of my eye. "Well, well, well Annie Scrambler surprised to see you in these fair parts," I greeted getting out of my stool.

"Oh Lauren, you always know I'm here," she replied sweetly. "Yeah don't buy the sweet act on me and Sean, what are you doing here," I asked. I soon felt her stomp and scramble something but I had a clear idea in my mind on what to do in order to unfreeze Keith and so did Sean. "Oh Annie, I saw you scramble the message," Lisa told her.

"Can't help myself Ms. Perfect," she told Lisa. "Everybody isn't perfect for your information," Hector replied back to that comment. "Burn, way to go Hector," Sean and I said cheering him and placing his hand on the back. "Thanks you two, I learned from the both of you," he replied. "Well, bye," Annie said groaned out of her mind and Lisa began to unscramble the message. "It looks like to be competed," Lisa was noticing. "Uh guys, I think that's not what it says," I was saying. "It must be compete, Keith has to be compete in something before being frozen," Hector was saying not paying any clear attention to what Sean and I were thinking. "What was the last thing Keith," Hector asked him. "Don't worry, I speak frozen," Sean told us. Sean went on to listen to what Keith had to say. "He's says he was in a race with Manny Spamboni," Sean told us.

"That's it. Maybe that is the thing Keith needs to do in order to break free of being frozen," Jess told us. "I'm not sure sis, I think it's something else," I replied scratching my head but the others except for Sean was. "Come on, let's get Keith and find Manny so we can race him," Hector told us and the others quickly ran. "But guys I think it's-," I was saying to Jess, Hector, Lisa and Keith but they ran out leaving me and Sean in the Diner. "Good luck," Sean told them as they left. I groaned out of frustration. "I'm telling you Sean that's not what it is," I told him and Shock.

"I don't blame you Lauren," Sean said agreeing. "I swear in that video there's must have been something missing," I told them. "Watch it again, I think I know the answer," Shock told us. We watched the video again and I soon noticed something. "Hold on a second pause right there," I told Shock and we stopped the video. "It's not competed, there's a letter missing," Shock noticed. "So wait if it said for Keith to compete," I was starting to say. "And if there was a letter missing which I think maybe an L," Sean was saying after me.

"There's only one thing it would be," Shock said and the three of us looked at each other and realized. "IT'S COMPLETED," we realized. "Keith has to complete the last thing he did before he got frozen," I said to them. "Okay, what was the last thing," Sean asked. "He was shooting a basketball," I remembered. "That's it. He has to shoot a basketball," Sean told us. "Let's go find them," I told Sean and we ran out of the diner. "Thanks for the help Shock," I shouted over my shoulder. "You're welcome Lauren and good luck," he called back as we ran out. Sean and I were running over to the park and noticed the others.

"Lauren, where were you and Sean," Hector asked. "Long story but we figured out with the video what was missing and why is Keith in plastic bubble wrap," Sean asked. "Keith has to compete in a race with Manny, were trying it out," Jess told us. "Are you crazy? Sean and I just figured out what the problem was," I told my brother. "What problem," Lisa asked. "The video problem and how to fix Keith," I told them. We soon watched as Keith sort of raced with Manny and it didn't work at all.

"Guys, it won't work, if you listen to us we could solve this our way," I told them. "We know Lauren but were trying this way," Hector was saying. "LISTEN TO ME GUYS! SEAN AND I ARE TRYING TO HELP AND WE SOLVED THE PROBLEM ALREADY IF YOU GUYS WANT TO SOLVE IT YOUR WAY FINE BUT SEAN AND I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED," I yelled at my brother and his friends and Sean and I soon walked away as I cried. Sean comforted me as I cried.

"Lauren I'm sorry," Sean said rubbing my back. "It wasn't your fault Sean, I just have to understand that this is part of me," I told him through my tears. "I know. Listen God sent you this as a learning block I know you learn from it," he told me. "Thanks, God please protect us," I silently prayed. I soon heard music coming through me and I started to sing a song very familiar to me.

 _Lauren singing_

 _You hear me when I call, you are my morning song, though darkness fills the night, it cannot hide the light._

 _Whom shall I fear?_

 _Sean singing_

 _You crush the enemy underneath my feet you are my sword though trouble lingers still._

 _Whom shall I fear?_

 _ **Both singing**_

 _ **I know who goes before me**_

 _ **I know who stand**_

 _ **The God of angel armies is always by my side**_

 _ **The one who reigns forever he is a friend of mine**_

 _ **The god of angel armies is always by my side.**_

 _Lauren singing, Sean Harmonizing_

 _My strength is in your name_

 _For you alone can save_

 _You will deliver me_

 _Yours is the victory_

 _Whom shall I fear? (Sean repeats)_

 _Whom shall I fear?_

 _ **I know who goes before me**_

 _ **I know who stands behind**_

 _ **The God of angel armies is always by my side**_

 _ **The one who reigns forever he is a friend of mine**_

 _ **The God of angel armies is always by my side.**_

 _ **And nothing formed against me shall stand,**_

 _ **You hold the whole world in your hands.**_

 _ **I'm holding on to your promises.**_

 _ **You are faithful**_

 _ **You are faithful**_

 _ **You are faithful**_

 _Sean singing_

 _I know who goes before me_

 _I know who stands behind_

 _The God of Angel armies is always by my side_

 _The one who reigns forever he is a friend of mine (Lauren echoing last verse)_

 _The God of angel armies is always by my side._

 _ **I know who goes before me**_

 _ **I know who stands behind**_

 _ **The God of angel armies is always by my side**_

 _ **The one who reigns forever he is a friend of mine**_

 _ **The God of angel armies is always by my side.**_

 _Repeat Chorus(x2)_

 _Lauren singing_

 _The God of angel armies is always by my side._

"Feel better Lauren," Sean asked. "Yeah," I replied. It felt good to me when I sang Christian songs with Sean and get my emotions out, it was worth it. "Lauren," I heard Hector call my name and came over to me. "Hey," I somewhat told him. "Hey, I'm sorry Lauren," Hector apologized to me. "No, were all sorry. We should have listen to you guys instead of our ideas getting in the way," Jess apologized.

"Do you forgive us," Lisa asked. "Of course I do," I said smiling and hugging my family. "Okay, now how do we in your idea guys solve Keith's problem," Hector asked. "Oh Manny there you are mom's looking for you," a kid told Manny. "Wait a minute, you're the kid from the video are you," Hector asked. "And your Manny's brother," Jess asked. "Sure am," he shrugged. "Well, that's a shock," Sean told me joke wise. "Shock," I told him as he did a comedy stick again.

"Sorry, I'm Dominic," he introduced to us. "I'm Hector, these are my friends Lisa, Keith, Shock and Sean, and my family Lauren and Jess," Hector introduced. "Hi, nice to meet you," I told him. "You too Lauren, I heard wonderful things about you," he replied. "So can you help us," Lisa asked. "Sure," Dominic replied. "What were you going to say Lauren about fixing Keith," Hector asked me. "Well, when we figured it out it was complete. Keith has to complete the last thing he did before he got frozen which was,-"I said.

Hector's P.O.V.:

"SHOOTING A BASKETBALL," we all realized. "That's it," Dominic told us. "ANNIE," Lisa called. "Yes," she replied. "You scrambled the letters and removed one did you," Lisa asked. "Yes," she admitted. "Busted," Sean and Lauren sang. "Alright you two cut it out," I told them. They did and I guess I should be more helpful to my family 100% now. "Okay, let's get over to the court and try to make that 3 point shot," I told them as we made it over despite hearing Manny and Dominic bickering all the time and I have to admit it's getting annoying. "Okay, let's get Keith into position," I told my friends and sister. "Ball please," I asked Shock and threw it over. "Thank you," I replied.

Sean's P.O.V.:

"Keith only has one shot in order to do this so he has to risk it," I told Lauren. "I know but I think we can make this fun," Lauren told me. "How," I asked. "Musical accompaniment," she answered before turning on her mp3 to "Now or Never" from High School Musical 3. "You got this Keith," I told him as he had the ball in his hands.

 _Lauren and Sean singing_

 _16, 16, 16 minutes left better get it done._

 _16, 16, 16 more minutes get ready game on!_

 _Lauren singing_

 _Got get it together, yeah pull it shoot! Score!_

 _Are you ready? Are you with me?_

 _GO GO GO KEITH YEAH!_

 _Sean singing_

 _The way you play today_

 _It's what you lead this way_

 _It all comes down to right now it's up to you._

 _(Lauren) LET'S GO!_

 _So what are you going to be?_

 _(Lauren) T-E-A-M Team!_

 _Gonna work it out turn it on!_

 _Come on!_

 _This is the chance to make it right. This is the chance to make it all right._

 _You got show what you're all about. Work on together. This is the chance to make your mark don't be afraid this is now or never!_

The two of us soon stopped as we watched Keith or in this case Hector lift Keith's hands and aimed at the right angle soon the ball landed right in the basket. We watched as he went back to normal. "Yes," Lauren and I cheered. "He did, Whoo hoo," we shouted. "Yes," Hector joined in with the celebration.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I can't believe Sean and I's idea worked. I am so proud right now as Sean and I danced a little bit. "Keith you did it," I said coming over and hugging him. "No Lauren, you guys did it," Keith told us. I smiled and so did Sean. "MANNY SPAMBONI AND DOMINC," a voice sounded. "Uh oh," I chuckled. We looked to see Manny's mother walking over to the two of them.

"Uh hi mommy," Manny told her. "You my sons should have been home hours ago," their mom told her kids. "Manny used his gadget on Keith," Dominic told him. "WHAT," she yelled. "No I didn't," he shot back. "Well, you did," Dom replied. "Did not," Manny shot. "Did too," he replied. "Did not," "Did too," "ENOUGH," I shouted and the two looked at me.

"Oh hi Lauren," their mom greeted us. "Hi Ms. Spamboni," I replied. Everyone looked at me now. "What? She sees me and Sean at Church for spiritual excersies with Father Isaac," I said in defense. "Anyway, you are in trouble and we will talk about when get home, oh and Annie," Mrs. Spamboni called to Annie. "Yes," she replied. "Your mother wants you to take care of Amy again," she told her and soon walked off. The six of us had to get a laugh in and I had to admit this was really good fun. We all soon walked back to the Electric Diner.

"I'm so glad I can move again," Keith told us. "Were glad for you buddy," I replied. We arrived at the Diner and sat down. "Thanks again for helping me guys, and if ever you guys are in a bind, I can trust for help," Keith told us. "Anytime brother," Sean said giving him the fist bump. "And Lauren, I'm still sorry," Hector apologized.

"It's okay bro we all learn our lesson," I replied. "Hey I wonder how is Annie is doing with her punishment," I asked. "I want a vanilla Popsicle and a balloon," we heard Amy tell Annie and we just laughed after she walked by. "Hopefully that won't happen again," I told Hector. "I hope so to sis," he replied. Mr. Watson soon came in through the door. "Oh hey guys, I was getting groceries earlier and I saw Keith frozen with you guys. What happened," he asked. "It's a long story," we all replied. We soon looked at each other. "Jinx," we said out loud and soon started laughing. Well, another mission completed by the Electric Company.

 **There you have it guys! This chapter is complete. I wanted to write a different side to Lauren when her family didn't accept the idea that she and Sean had in mind so that was awesome and I wanted Lauren to have more opportunities to sing because this way keeps her calm. I also took some inspiration from Lucy Pevensie her ancestor for standing in her ideas. I got give credit to Chris Tomlin for the song The God of Angel Armies and the HSM crew for Now or Never. So enjoy for now guys, I am going to be going back and forth with a new Descendants story so stay tuned for that.**


	15. Of brains and switch ups

A scrambled personality day

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Ah, Saturday's there is nothing like it in my mind. Saturdays for Sean and I were at our home church of Our Lady of Fatima here in Brooklyn and that meant spiritual exercises with Father Isaac, a good friend of ours and of course the flea market festival down the street in which I was excited for that. Sean and I left our apartments a little early so that we had enough time to make it to the church. We ran through the streets of Brooklyn over to the church so that way we could make it in time.

Sean and I were soon out of breath from running as we reached the church in its beauty and glory. The church looked amazing on the outside with the stone work and a mural of Our Lady of Fatima with the shepherd children to whom she appeared to in 1917. I smiled at the mural made of stone knowing Our Lady would inspire Sean and I. "Ready Lauren," Sean asked me. "Ready," I replied as we opened the doors of the church and went into the sanctuary.

The sanctuary had high vaulted ceilings supported by brown beams that formed triangles almost every time you look at it. The cream walls that were painted gave the church a warm glow that engraved you to the presence of God at that moment shining his light upon you. Gold trim was also etched within the church since the architects from what Sean and I had learn drew inspiration from Our Lady of Fatima when she appeared to the children as a woman dressed in white and her veil edged in gold trim but bricks were also seen here and there in the colors they came in.

A large crucifix hang in front of the center piece of all the tabernacle and kneeling near it was Father Isaac. I guess he heard we were coming. Oh, I forgot to mention that the stained glass windows we have here naturally catch the light in the church and shine so nicely here which I love. Near the pulpit and a whole bunch of candles was the statue of Our Lady and the shepherd children. I smiled knowing God looks down on me and Sean.

I was baptized by that statue as a baby and actually prayed in front of that statue after my first Communion before Jayden and dad left for their Ranger duties. I still miss them and every time Sean and I come for excersies I pray that they would return to me and my family. Sean and I bowed before the altar and went to one of the mahogany pews where Father Isaac was.

"Morning Lauren, Sean," Father Isaac greeted us with a smile when he finished praying. "Morning Father. We came on time did we," I asked. "Of course Lauren, you know you guys get the two session today right," he replied. I remembered knowing Sean, Jess and I would make our Confirmation with the class next year we came to Father Isaac when he first mentioned about spiritual excersies to help us. I have to admit he goes really well with the Church teachings and Sean and I were impressed when we started this in the sixth grade. "I trust you two read about the secrets of Fatima," Father Isaac asked. "Of course we did Father," Sean replied. "Very good, tell me what you two learned from the secrets," Father Isaac told us.

"We learned from the three secrets of Fatima of the prediction by Our Lady of the Second World War which took place and any possible errors of the world if Russia wasn't consecrated to Mary's Immaculate Heart," I started to say. "But Mary said in the end, her Immaculate Heart will triumph and the Holy Father will consecrate Russia to her and Mary told Lucia and Jacinta that they should tell Francisco of this not anyone else," Sean replied. "I am impressed you two, I see you reading about the secrets and the apparitions are paying off," Father Isaac smiled at us. "Thanks Father, were glad this opportunity came," I replied. "Yeah I wish a lot of the students in the confirmation class were like you when this came," he told us. "Don't worry God will allow it to happen," Sean smiled.

"Thanks guys now for today's exercise, I want you to mediate on the Glorious Mysteries of the Rosary and how about we all pray the Rosary," Father told us. "Sure," Sean and I replied taking out our Rosaries and began to pray them with Father Isaac. We always prayed the Rosary with him sometimes at the First Saturday devotion but this time we were just a trio not with other people all the time.

Something about the Rosary and when Sean, Father Isaac, and I prayed it, our prayers became more powerful. I'm not sure entirely what it is. "Hail Holy Queen," I started to pray since we finished the 5th Glorious Mystery of Mary's coronation as Queen of Heaven and Earth. As we continued to pray, I began to think of the ideas of love and friendship that Jesus taught me.

"O Clement, O loving, O sweet Virgin Mary," Sean, Father Isaac and I said out loud in the silence of the Church. "Pray for us Holy Mother of God," Father Isaac said. "That we may be made worthy of the promises of Christ," we replied. "Let us pray O God whose only begotten son by his life death and resurrection has purchased for us the rewards of eternal life. Grant we beseech thee that by mediating upon these mysteries of the Most Holy Rosary of the Blessed Virgin Mary we imitate what they contain and obtain what they promise through the same Christ our Lord Amen," the three of us prayed and soon continued with the concluding prayers.

"In the name of Father and of the son and of the Holy Spirit," Father Isaac blessed us as we finished. "Amen," Sean and I replied as we made the sign of the cross with our Rosaries and kissed them. The door of the church soon opened and I heard the voices of Jess and Lisa coming in. "There you are Lauren. Oh morning Father," Jess told me before noticing Father Isaac. "'Morning Jess, Lisa," he replied. "Are you coming you two we don't want to be late for all those flee market bargains," Lisa told us. "Man that's today we forgot," Sean groaned. "Sean and I will catch up with you guys soon we got to get our next assignment from Father Isaac," I told the girls. "Okay see you outside," Jess replied and soon left.

Sean's P.O.V.:

"Okay you two, for next week I want you guys to read about the fourth apparition and the imprisonment of the children and how we can learn by their example okay," Father Isaac asked us. "We sure will Father. Thanks again for making time for our excersie," I told him. "No problem Sean and the Church is always open for you guys including me," he told us with a smile. "Thanks again Father," Lauren replied and we stood up from the pews, bowed before the altar and left the sanctuary.

"Hey Sean, you want to go pay a visit to Our Lady," Lauren asked me as we walked. "Of course," I replied. We walked out of the church and soon went to the courtyard garden of Our Lady of Fatima as it shone in the sunlight like Our Lady at her appearances. The garden had two kneelers on different coroners opposite of each other and in the center before the rocks was a bouquet placed by the priests in honor of Our Lady and a statue of Francisco was on the ground unlike the three other statutes that were on rock walls with Lucia on one side and Jacinta on the other as they gazed at Our Lady like Lauren and I. We walked forward to the statue and placed a little flower Lauren received at Our Lady's feet and went to the opposite kneelers to pray for a little bit. We both looked at the statues for quite some time and smiled knowing Our Lord and Lady would watch us from all time.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

After Sean and I finished praying, we walked out of the courtyard and went to join Lisa and Jess at the entrance of the market. "Hey you two," Jess greeted us again. "Hey so anyone want to tell us what happened," Sean asked. "Yes. Well I couldn't believe my unexpected stroke of luck when this coupon showed up at my apartment this morning," Lisa told us holding it high for Sean, Jess, and I to see in our hands. "By order of Sigmund Scrambler this coupon is good for one free hypnosis as of today," I read with Jess. "Hm. Impressive," Sean told Lisa.

"I know right. As soon as I found it, I knew I had to use it today," Lisa said with excitement. "Okay, now my question is what are some of the hypnosis to reverse or get," Jess asked. "Well, let's see. There's quit candy," I started to say looking at the coupon. "Hm, Lauren should get that one," Sean teased. "Hardee har har Sean," I said nudging his elbow. "Fly without fear," Jess said looking at the coupon as well. "Maybe someone else would need it," Sean told me as we agreed. "What's the last one," Lisa asked. Sean, Jess and I looked at it for a second then got confused.

"Cure clumsiness," the three of us replied before Lisa tripped a table. "Ouch," Sean and I winced as we helped Lisa up from the fall. "Sorry Mr. Taylor," Lisa apologized about the table. "No need Lisa," he replied. "Thanks. Does that come in orange," she asked holding a hat. "Yeah, I think Lisa need the clumsiness big time," I told Sean. "Indeed Lauren. Something tells me it's complicated," Sean replied. The four of us soon walked over to the hypnotism booth and I knew right away it was Sigmund's stuff.

"Uh Sean, is it just me or is this a trap," I asked him. "Well, hard to tell Lauren, I mean nothing bad is happening so I think were okay," Sean replied as Sigmund came in. "Oh hi guys, what can I do for you," he asked. "Oh it's for Lisa, she received the coupon this morning and," Jess was saying. "I would like to use it please," Lisa finished Jess's sentence. "Oh good for you," he told Lisa and Jess before looking at Sean and me. "Anything for you two," he asked us. We both looked at each other. "Oh, no, no not for us today but thank you," I replied. "Alright then, so which hypnosis would you like," Sigmund asked Lisa. "Cure of clumsiness please," she replied.

Lisa's P.O.V.:

"Clumsiness you say, eh," Sigmund asked me. "Yep," I replied. "Well, that is good news for you because I can help you with that or my name would not be Sigmund Scrambler," Sigmund told us. "Wait a second, Sigmund Scrambler as in Annie Scrambler's uncle aka the one who hypnotized Hector," Lauren asked. "No," he replied. "Lair," Sean and Lauren muttered. "Ok fine it's me," he admitted. "Well that's good news," Sean answered.

"Now, what I learned with clumsiness and all it's part of the brain composition of your personality and personally the brain is most the complex organ in the body I have ever noticed," he told me. "Seriously," I asked. "Of course, no wonder brain surgeons discover new things of the brain," he replied. "Well, let's try the hypnosis," I told him. "Great," he answered with a smile. "Sean, Jess, and I will be looking at some hats so let us know when you're done," Lauren told me.

"Will do guys," I replied. Sigmund came back with his pocket watch. "Now before I continue with this Lisa, I just want you to know this could get complicated he said starting to switch the watch back and forth. "Thanks," I started to yawn. "Perfect. Get very sleepy and cozy," he told me but I couldn't hear what was happening.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Sean and I still looked at the hats until we saw Annie walking up to her uncle and Lisa. "Great job Uncle Sigmund we got her now," I heard Annie say out loud. "Sean," I whispered. "Yeah Ruiz," he asked me as we both watched from our coroner. "Now that the two of you are here, I will snap my fingers and when I do you will switch brains," Sigmund told the girls and he snapped them. We both watched as their brains popped from their bodies and merged suddenly then plopped back into the brains of the girls. They soon fell to the ground. "Lisa," Sean and I shouted and soon ran to her while Lisa ran away. Wait, Lisa? She wouldn't do that. "Annie," we were saying helping her up.

"Who's Annie? It's me Lisa," she replied. "Lisa are you okay," I asked. "I'm fine. Wait what do you mean," she replied. "Jess," Sean called to my sister. "What's up," she replied coming to us. "We have a problem," I replied. "Wait Lisa are you okay," Jess asked. "I'm okay Jess. But the question I have is why am I on the ground," she was saying and then sniffed herself. "And why do I smell like scrambled eggs," she asked us. "Uh I hate to break it to you but I think you may want to check the mirror," I told Lisa well Annie okay I can't seem to figure it out even Sean. "Think she'll freak out," Sean asked me as Jess took her to the mirror. "HEY YOU GUYS," she yelled after seeing her reflection. "Yeah she did," the two of us said in unison as we ran down to the diner as soon as we could.

 _(Meanwhile at the Diner)_

Keith's P.O.V.:

"I'm telling you Shock it seems every day I can't understand some parts of the US Constitution," I told Shock as we worked on History homework. "Come on Keith I know you can do it besides, you told me History is your thing," Shock told me behind the counter. "Yeah but it's complicated and even some of the resources don't help," I answered. "I'm sure you'll figure it out," I heard Lauren's voice come into the diner with Sean, Jess, and wait Annie. "Annie Scrambler what are you doing here," I sassed.

"Keith relax it's me Lisa," Annie replied. "Lisa? How did you end up in Annie's body," I asked getting a seat at the table. "I'll explain," Jess told me and laid down the information as Shock picked up my breakfast. "And when Sean and Lauren were watching I heard," Jess was saying and did her special skill. _"I will snap my fingers and when I do you will switch brains,"_ the recording played back what Sean and Lauren heard earlier.

"Okay let me guess this straight, Annie Scrambler recruited her uncle to take her thoughts and place them inside Lisa's head and do the opposite with Lisa," I clarified. "Pretty much," Sean replied. "And that's what I've been trying to say Keith," Lisa told me coming over. "Took you long enough to figure out ha," Lauren laughed. "Ha ha Lauren," I replied.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"GUYS! Guys we have a problem on our hands and it was weird- oh hey Lauren, hey Sean," Hector said running into the diner. "Hey Hector," we replied. "SO what happened that was crazy," Jess asked. "Oh right. I was at the bakery a few seconds ago and I ran into Lisa who had a strange hat on. And do I dare want to ask why Annie is here? I mean Annie we don't like you per say," Hector explained. "Lauren, Sean," Keith asked looking at the two of us. "Tell him," Sean and I replied. "Lisa and Annie switched brains," they told Hector. "Seriously," he asked. "Yep," I replied emphasizing the p. "I better find out," Hector asked coming closer. "Lisa, you in there," he asked feeling her face. "Yes Hector its me Lisa. I'm in here," she replied.

"Finally this making sense of what happened," he told us. "What happened," I asked. "Alright," Hector was saying putting his special skill in midair. "Okay, so remember I told you I was at the bakery right," Hector started to explain and we nodded yes. "Well, I was there to get some whole grain bread and Lauren I got your white bread," "Thank you," "Anyway, as I was leaving I ran into Lisa or who I assumed was Lisa and you want the know the thing she did. She changed the G to a B," Hector explained.

"Seriously whole Brain bread? Ew," Jess, Sean, Keith, and I grossed out. "Let's just say according to the manager it wasn't pretty," Hector replied sitting down afterwards noticing Keith's homework. "Doing homework," Hector asked. "Yeah right before the call came," Keith replied.

Sean's P.O.V.:

"I just don't get it," I told Lauren and the others. "Get what Sean," Hector asked. "On why Lisa was at Sigmund's in the first place," I questioned. "Well I honestly thought he can help me with my clumsiness," Lisa replied getting up. "What," we all asked each other. "Why," Keith asked. "I don't like it," she answered. "Come on you don't mean that do you Lisa? Besides it's part of your personality and we should know," Lauren told her. "Yeah, Lauren's right it's like how you're always, nice to people, friendly, even sunny," Hector added on agreeing with Lauren.

"Yeah and everyone here in town loves you for that," Jess agreed. "I appreciate the confidence you guys; but honestly clumsiness has been a weakness for me and my personality when I was little. I still can't believe I fell into an Annie Scrambler trap! Anyone know why she would do this," Lisa asked. I quickly got thinking. "Anyone have a clue," Lauren asked. "Hm, Sean and I have an idea/theory about this," Keith told us. "Oh thank goodness because I think were stumped. What you got guys," Lauren asked. "Yes what's the theory," Lisa asked coming over.

"Annie must have done this to make Lisa look bad," Keith told us the first part. "In which it would lead to make everyone hate her and turn the backs on the Electric Company and go for the Pranksters," I added on. "Ooh Scrambler," Lisa groaned. "Don't worry Lisa we got this covered and besides we won't Scrambler win because the Electric Company always finds a way right guys," I asked. "Right," they replied.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

We all sighed for a few seconds and smelled something like from a breakfast plate. "Hey quick question, anybody smell scrambled eggs," Keith asked us. "Ugh," Lisa groaned. Sean and I just face palmed. "Okay, first things first we need to find Sigmund and fast," Hector told us standing up. The door in the back of the Diner opened to Shock dancing on his feet.

"Shock you okay," I asked getting up. "Yeah something got stuck on my shoe a few seconds ago and I can't get it off," he replied. "Yikes. Sean help me out," I told my friend. "On it Laur," he said getting up. "Okay pull on three," I told him. "One, two, three," we said and soon pulled the paper that was stuck to his shoe with gum? Ew, okay that's gross. "Thanks guys, I needed that," Shock told us. "No problem buddy," Sean replied as Shock went back to serving food. "Lauren, can I see that piece of paper," Lisa asked me. "Sure," I said handing it over to her. "Join me Sigmund Scrambler at 2 p.m. on 6th street for a live hypnosis demonstration and I will retrain the brain," Lisa read out loud the paper. "Well, I guess we found the clue," I said with a smile. "Yeah so what are we waiting for guys let's go," Sean told us and we soon ran out of the Electric Diner over to 6th Street. "Hey Lauren I have to ask how did the exercises go today," Hector asked as we walked. "Really good," I replied. "Nice, so have you two thought about your Confirmation names yet," he asked us. "We did," I answered.

"Which one are you going with," Keith asked joining in on the conversation. "I'm going with Jacinta my middle name," I told them. "And I am going with Thomas Aquinas," Sean told the others as well. "Jacinta, eh? I didn't know your middle name was Jacinta Lauren," Keith told me. "It's true," I replied with a smile. Jess and Lisa saw Sigmund coming. "Guys, we found Sigmund he's here," they told us. "About time," Sean said shrugged as we ran and spot him.

"Get him," I told the others and we ran after him after he spotted us. We ran through every nook and cranny but it didn't seem to help us catch up to him. "What do we do Laur," Keith asked. "Hector throw a word ball over there," I replied. "Got it," he said making that ball with the words over there for Sigmund to see and made the left. "Let's go," I told them and we ran as he stopped in his tracks. "Give it up Sigmund no turn around here," I told him.

Hector's P.O.V.:

"There is no Sigmund here and I don't speak good English cause I'm from Italia," Sigmund was saying in a bad Italian accent and finger mustache. "Seriously, a fake Italian accent and a finger mustache. HTat is just cold," Jess told him. "Jess," I said to her. "What? I had to say it," she said in defense. "Okay you got me, what do you want," he asked us. "You hypnotized Annie and Lisa so please switch them back," I requested. "As much as I want to I can't," he replied. "WHAT," we all shouted. "Very funny Sigmund we get the joke just say hocus pocus or bibbidi bobiddi boo and we'll call it a day," Lisa told him. He soon looked at her.

"You know I thought you were the one with a sunny personality," he told her. "I'll be sunny when I'm switched back thank you," she sassed. "Oh burn, way to go Lisa," Lauren and Sean said high fiving her. "Thank you guys, I'll be here all day," she replied. "Here's the thing, I can't reverse a hypnosis unless both people want to be switched back," Sigmund explained. "Okay, so you mean to say that two people need to agree on the hypnosis switch," I asked.

"Exactly," he answered. "So, what if one doesn't want to switch back," Lauren asked. "Well, if that's the case, the person will stay in the body forever," he told us. "FOREVER," we all shouted again. "Easy," he told us. "Sorry," we replied. "Well, got to go," he said running away.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"Great," Lisa groaned. "I know right," Hector said agreeing. "Come on guys it's not bad, we just have to figure out a way for Annie to want to reverse back now think," I told them as Sean and I walked back and forth. Everyone else was thinking of an idea but Sean's face lit up with an idea. "I got it," Sean told us happily. "You do," I asked. "Uh huh, remember how I figured out earlier why Annie did this earlier," Sean asked. "Yeah to make Lisa look bad and hate the Electric Company," I replied.

"Exactly, so if we make Annie look like Lisa in her acts of kindness," Sean was saying. "Then she would have no choice but to follow through with the temptation and demand to switch back into her body," Hector said realizing the plan as well. "Sean, I can't you believe you thought of that," I told him with a smile. "Well, you how I roll Lauren," he told me placing an arm around my shoulder. "Okay, so how about we spread out around town and try to get everything in place. Sean and I will be with Annie and Jess text us with any problems okay," I told Keith and Hector. "Will so sis," Hector told me. "Okay, let's head over to the hot dog stand and do a musical accompaniment," I told the others as we walked over and snapped our fingers. Lisa soon arrived and looked uncool.

 _(Lisa singing)_

 _I'll take Art's hot Dogs and make Dog's Hot Rats and make people think instead of her I'm Queen of this town._

 _ **Lauren and Sean singing**_

 _ **It's hard to believe she doesn't see what Lisa is really like. She has always thought the right thing**_

 _Annie singing_

 _Now this thing went to far, I'll mess with the cart and make good Artie a star._

 _ **Thought it was hard okay it is but we know the change has happened. She feels this like a day now, could she know.**_

 _ **(Jess and Annie joining in)**_

 _ **That she never found a way that Lisa can do, the way she does. She never felt this way as long as you feel good, the way it should**_

 _Artie_

 _She's a nice girl with that awesome personality, a nice girl that you would sing a song_

 _ **So maybe it's true could she find, the way to break this habit.**_

We watched as Lisa threw the hotdog down on the ground and quickly walked towards a newly married couple taking pictures and Lisa stomped on the ground and changed the sign from the lovers to the losers. Sean and I looked over at Annie who got our signal and quickly changed it to he loves her.

 _ **It maybe good to see and hear words, or maybe nothing at all. For once she may lost she may found could it be anything around.**_

"He loves her, thank you Lisa," the couple told her. _She's a nice girl with that awesome personality, a nice girl that you would sing a song, they sang_.

 **That feeling is no other, could she know? She never found a way that Lisa can do, the way she does. She never felt this as long as you feel good, the way it should.**

Lisa quickly got annoyed again and walked over to a coffee stand and changed the sign to free bugs but Annie came and changed to hugs.

 **So maybe it's true, could she find, the way to break the habit.**

The guys quickly joined in the song as we danced around Lisa hopefully to change her mind.

 **Yeah, yeah, yea-ah, oh woah, oh. Yeah, yeah, yea-ah, oh woah oh.**

 _ **End song**_

"ENOUGH ALL OF YOU, I AM TIRED OF PEOPLE COMPLIMENTING ME, PUT ME BACK IN MY BODY NOW," Lisa shouted and we knew it worked. "Yes," we all cheered and soon Sigmund came by and changed the hypnosis.

Hector's P.O.V.:

Lauren and I quickly caught Lisa as she fell on the ground and soon got up. "Hey Hector," she told us and I knew we got Lisa back. "Well, congratulations you got her back now I hate her more," Annie sneered. "Come on Annie, you learned a valuable lesson today," I told her. "Which is," she asked. "One, don't even think about getting Sigmund into another issue again and two," I said. "

You don't mess with the Electric Company," the others said coming forward. "Indeed you did learn a lesson, good day," Sigmund said to us and got Annie along for the walk. "Well, I'm glad that's done," I told the others. "Indeed. I'm going to go home and take a shower, I'll see you guys in a bit," Lisa told us walking back to her apartment.

"Let's head back to the Diner and I can help Keith with his homework," Lauren told me. Sean joined in as well as we walked back to the Diner and Shock was there. "Hey how did go," he asked. "Really well, their back to normal," told him. "Halleiguah," he relieved. We all looked at him with strange looks. "What," he asked us but we shrugged anyway.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Sean and I dove right in with Keith in homework issues and I think he got it pretty much down on the Constitution and the Declaration of Independence. "There you go Keith, homework set for Monday," Sean told him. "Thanks you two, if I'm ever in a bind okay, I can count on you," he told us with a smile. "Okay, now that we got that down, who's up for some lunch," Hector asked pulling out the menu. "Me," we all said and soon crowded around a table. The door soon opened to see Lisa.

"Hey guys, I'm back it took me a little while to get the egg smell,-"she was saying but soon tripped. "Ouch," Sean and I winced again. 'I got it, guys," she told us standing up. "Wait a second, I thought you hated being clumsy Lisa," I told her. "Well, when I was in Annie's shoes, I thought about what it would be like if I wasn't clumsy but it's part of me and who I am so I have to accept it," Lisa replied flinging her arms into a coconut cream dessert. We all just stared at her with shock as she licked some from her face. "Hm. Anyone up for coconut," she asked us and we soon started laughing even Shock. Sean and I looked at each other and we both knew that another mission by the company was done.

 **There you have it! This chapter is done. I have to admit this was cool to write and I thought of it for a few days which was awesome. Please enjoy for now, more on the horizon!**


	16. Chapter 16

Update

Hi everyone! I just want to let you know that I will away from my computer in a few days because I will be on vacation. I will write more of the stories after I get back. Just wanted to let you know, enjoy for now!

From,

Lucy the Valiant 89


	17. Of Magic and Sundays

Magic Mayhem

Sean's P.O.V.:

Since today was Sunday it meant one thing in our town. Calvero's magic show was happening pretty soon which I was excited for and it also meant fall was coming to. Cool air, warm clothes, you name it. But normally every Sunday for me, Lauren and our families was Sunday Mass at our Church of Our Lady of Fatima which we introduced to you yesterday. Lauren and I were altar serving today and that meant the two of us had to get there a little before noon since Mass starts at that time and help prepare everything along with missing the last few minutes of our catechism class but who's counting. Anyway, Lauren and I left our class at 11:40 and walked through the courtyard garden over to the church. We heard the organ music meaning they were still finishing Mass. Lauren and I waited a little bit until people started to come out. We went through the side entrance of the church instead of the front and why you may ask? We found it convenient for the both of us.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Sean and I placed our catechism books near the pews where our families would sit at Mass, then we walked over to the sacristy before bowing at the altar of course. We entered in the back room to see Father Isaac getting vested for Mass. "Morning Lauren, Morning Sean," he greeted us. "Morning Father Isaac," the two of us replied. "You seem happy," he noticed. "Well yeah, not only to altar serve today but hang out a little bit," Sean replied. "Good to know, oh hey that reminds me word on the street is Calvero is doing his magic show today is it true," he asked. "You bet Father Isaac," I said putting on my altar server alb over my head. "That's nice, I really want to see his magic one day," he told us. "Really," I asked. "Yep," he told us with a smile. "Hey, I'm going to set up the candles," Sean told us. "Go for it buddy," I told him as he walked back out and began to light the candles.

Sean's P.O.V.:

I was lighting the main candles of the altar when I saw Keith Watson sitting with his dad in one of the main pews. What? This is crazy. I guess Lauren must have invited him to Mass or something like that. Maybe Hector? I don't know. I finished with the candles and went back to the sacristy to see Lauren and Father Isaac talking. "Lauren, guess who's here in one of the pews," I told her. "Who's here," she asked me. "Keith," I replied. "Keith," she answered. "Yeah, take a look," I told Lauren and Father Isaac as they went to the door of the sacristy and peeked.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"Well, I didn't know," I heard Father Isaac say out loud. Sean and I soon giggled. I need to mention Father Isaac likes to joke with me and Sean a lot. Don't ask. "So that's Keith," he asked. "That's him," I told Father Isaac. He didn't realize Keith moved into town until he heard from me and Sean talking about him. "Have you met Keith yet Father," I asked. "Not really Lauren," he answered. I shrugged along with Sean as we prepared for Mass. Sean got the processional cross and another member of our team joined us as I got the candle needed for the procession. Deacon Nick, a friend of ours soon followed behind.

We walked back to the vestibule and met up with the ministers who were there waiting for us. Father Isaac, Sean and I looked at the clock and it said 11:58. Time to get started. We all heard the organ music beginning to play as Father Isaac led us in prayer before Mass started. I made the Sign of the Cross soon afterwards and Sean along with the member of our team including me got into position in the back as one of the lectors walked to the pulpit. "Good afternoon," I heard the lector's voice said through the microphone as everyone replied good afternoon. "We would like to welcome our parishioners here of Our Lady of Fatima and those who join us as visitors as we celebrate the liturgy of the 23 Sunday in Ordinary Time," the person continued.

I looked at the altar along with Sean as the lector continued what he had to say. "Please stand and join us in our entrance hymn number 345 At the Lambs High Feast," he told everyone. We heard movement and the organ striking the music it created. "Ready," I mouthed to Sean since I was near him. "Ready," he replied as he started to walk down the nave. I soon followed behind along with the other member as I heard people's voices singing the song. I looked to see Keith out of the corner of my eye and I cracked a smile. We arrived at the altar and stood to the side as the ministers came down then Father Isaac and Deacon Nick. We all bowed and soon went to our spots after the altar was kissed. Sean and I looked to see our families smiling at us. We didn't bother to wave until later on.

Hector's P.O.V.:

Sean and Lauren look so comfortable altar serving now and I couldn't believe it. Mass was getting underway and we all went through the opening parts like the readings. Father Isaac gives some of the best homilies in my opinion and I was wondering what today's was. Father Isaac soon got up to the pulpit. "You know reading today's Gospel of Jesus telling the disciples he is with them always makes me think of the Chronicles of Narnia and one character in particular Aslan," Father Isaac began telling us. I nudged Jess knowing Lauren loves the Narnia books.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I smiled along with Sean as we listened to the rest of the homily before moving onto the Liturgy of the Eucharist. I noticed as the collection was being taken guess who was going to the back and bring up the gifts, it was Keith. I looked from where I stood with my jaw dropped and shook it out of my head as I joined Father Isaac in front of the altar. "What did you jaw drop," he whispered. "Keith's bringing up the gifts," I whispered. "You're kidding," he asked.

"No," I shrugged. Sean came forward and soon walked to the other side with the cross and Keith along with his dad came up to Father Isaac. "Thank you," he told them as we collected the gifts and brought them to Deacon Nick. Mass went on as usual which I won't go into details and we ended up back in the sacristy. Sean and I took off our altar serving stuff and soon joined our families as we walked out of Church and back to the apartments and changed into more street clothes.

I wore my Disney hoodie like I did back at the game, a raglan navy shirt, blue jeans, my necklace, and navy blue sneakers along with a friendship bracelet. Sean came out wearing a gray varsity jacket with a gray shirt underneath that had black on it as well, jeans like mine, a gray beanie and his watch. He always has a thing for watches.

Sean's P.O.V.:

Lauren and I went ahead of Hector and Jess and arrived at the spot where Calvero would do his magic. We looked and saw Danny Rebus sitting by the steps. "Hey there's Danny," I told Lauren. "What's he doing alone," Lauren asked. I shrugged and soon followed her as we came to Danny. "Hey Danny," I greeted. "Hey Lauren, hey Sean," he replied. "What are you doing out here by your lonesome," Lauren asked sitting down next to him. "Francine wanted me to do a Prankster mission," he replied. "Again," Lauren and I groaned.

"This is the 3rd one just this week," I admitted. "I'm sorry guys but I have to do what Francine tells me," Danny told us. "We understand buddy and on top of that, you have to keep secret of our friendship," I told him. "I know. Yet I feel it's going to come out one way or another," Danny told us. "True," we replied. "So have you guys listen to Jason Duerlo "In my Head"," Danny asked. "Have we ever," I told him. "That is like the catchiest song right now," Lauren added. I smiled and we saw the show starting soon. "Hey Danny, we got to go, see you Monday for dress rehearsal," I called to him as we walked back.

"See you then," he replied. Sean and I walked back to Hector and Jess. "What were you guys doing with Danny," Hector asked. "Um," Lauren and I were thinking. We didn't want to tell Hector and Jess but it has to come out soon. "We were, he had some questions regarding dress rehearsal," Lauren told him. "Oh okay," he told us.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Sean and I breathed in relief and soon watched Calvero and his assistant Martin approach the crowd. Everyone started to applaud as he came forward. "Thank you, thank you for your kind welcome," Calvero told everyone including Sean and I. "I Calvero the great am delighted all of you can join me for my show today. How's everyone today," he asked us. "Very good," we replied and some of the others did as well. "Wonderful," he told the crowd and started to do his magic tricks. Sean and I watched as he got something on a serving plate which looked like a radio and it said, "Today's weather, thunder," Thunder sounds soon rippled through and everyone started to applaud.

"Can you believe it Sean," I told him. "I can see it and believe it Lauren, unbelievable," Sean replied. "Thank you so much, and now for this trick I Calvero the Great will debut a new trick that I have never done before," Calvero told the crowd. "Shut the front door," Sean and I said looking at each other in surprise and excitement. "Do you think he'll pull a rabbit out of a hat," I heard Hector ask Jess. "That's classic Hector," I whispered to him.

"Yeah and this is why you three are related," Sean whispered and we just chuckled. "For the first time ever ladies and gentlemen, I will transform myself into a reptile," he announced. "Ooh," everyone was saying in excitement. Sean and I looked in the corner of our eyes and saw Danny getting excited. I hope this goes well. "How about a lizard, would you all like that," Calvero asked. We applauded and I knew along with Sean this was going to be fun. "Wait, I got it, a snake," Calvero told us. "Oh this is going to be good Sean," I told him.

"Yeah too bad we don't have popcorn," he joked. I giggled and laughed as we continued to watch. "My wonderful assistant Marlon will now read the spell and reverse my transformation. Marlon, do the honors," Calvero told him. He soon got up on the podium and I wanted to relieve my breath but I couldn't. Sean was feeling the same thing to. "This is it," I whispered. "Slamma jamma ramma, hot tea and cake, I wish to change from a magician to a snake," Calvero said and then transformed into a snake. "Holy smokes," I said to Sean as we started to applaud. "I know right," Sean replied. We smiled but I soon saw Danny in the coroner of my eye stealing the book. "Sean," I told him. "What Lauren," he looked as well. "Danny's stealing the book," he whispered. "Are you kidding me," I groaned. "The magic book is gone," Marlon shouted. Everybody turned around and started to look for it but couldn't find it anywhere.

Hector's P.O.V.:

Well, that went nice but it didn't turn pretty with the book gone and there was a rebus and I knew it was Danny who did this. "Lauren, Sean, I think we found a clue," I told them. "Us to. I think Danny is sending a message of think you can catch me," Lauren told us detecting the code. "Well, that's figured out," Lauren told me. "Oh man," Marlon groaned. "What's the oh man for," I asked. "Well, if I don't get Calvero changed back to normal in an hour, he'll be a snake forever," Marlon told us. "What," Sean, Lauren, Jess and I shouted. "Easy you guys, you are loud," he told us shaking his ear. "Sorry buddy," we apologized. "Lauren, Sean, suggestions," I asked.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"Desperate measure," we told him. "Well, do you have experience," I asked. "Nope," He replied. "Oh geez, Jess," I told my sister. "On it. HEY YOU GUYS," she shouted and we quickly got Calvero in a terriaum sort of case with him in it. Hector and Jess helped Marlon pack up his stuff and Sean and I quickly followed over to the diner trying to figure this out.

 _(Meanwhile at the diner)_

Lisa's P.O.V.:

Keith, Shock, Mr. Watson, and I were at one of the tables talking about stuff coming up and how we couldn't believe fall was upon us. "So, word on the street is, you went to Mass at Our Lady of Fatima today, Keith," I told him. "Yeah, my dad and I were there. We saw Lauren and Sean," Keith replied. "They were altar serving, have you seem them yet," Mr. Watson asked. "Not really," I shrugged. "Well, it was a good Mass," Keith told me. "You think you're going to convert to the faith," Shock asked. "I want to, not sure about you dad," Keith said looking to him. "Maybe, but I think it would be nice to actually go that route," he replied. Afterwards, we heard the call and that could mean one thing. "Prankster issue," we said and saw Lauren, Sean, Jess, Hector, Marlon, a snake okay what's going on.

"Hey guys, we got the call so what's up," Shock greeted them. "Well, it's a long story," Lauren told us. "Lay in on us," Keith told them.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"So we were watching Calvero's magic show, and he transformed into a snake, but," I explained the first portion. "Somehow Danny Rebus got hand of the book that transforms Calvero back to normal," Sean added. "So did you find it," Lisa asked. "No. Now if we don't get Calvero back to normal in an hour," Jess was saying. "He'll be a snake forever," Hector finished. "Forever," they asked. "Yep," I replied. "How that happened, "Shock asked. "We saw it out of the corner it was like one minute is there the next it's gone," Sean told them as we sat down. "I'm so sorry Calvero, I know you will hate me for this but I will try my best to get you normal if the last thing I do," Marlon told Calvero the snake. I'm telling you I can't even begin to think of this snake issue.

"Do we know if he's okay, can you tell Hector," I asked my brother. "Well Lauren, by the looks of things he seems okay, in his natural habitat, hold on," Hector told me before putting up his special skill. "I was doing research on milk snakes last night," Hector told us. "Milk snakes," Sean and I asked. "Yeah, so they like to hide in places and get water, so he's golden," Hector answered. "I feel bad though," Sean said to us. "Why," I asked. "He won't have T.V," he replied.

"Yeah that is harsh," Lisa said agreeing with Sean. "Ditto, he won't like that. He likes cooking shows," Marlon told us. "Calvero like cooking shows," I asked. "Yeah," he replied. "Hey Hector before I forget this note came for you it's an urgent message and can help your friend, he's not venomous is he," Mr. Watson asked.

"Nope, it's Calvero under the spell," I answered. "Calvero," he asked. "Uh huh," I replied. Mr. Watson went back to work while Hector opened the letter. "Look who send it guys, it's Danny," he told us. "Hey Sean, can I speak to you for a minute," I asked him. "Sure Lauren," he said to me as we walked to one of the other diner tables.

Sean's P.O.V.:

"I can't believe this would happen," Lauren groaned. "I know Lauren, but I feel like there's something to do with this and I have no clue whatsoever," I told her. "Yeah but what about the secret of us being friends with him because if Hector and Jess find out along with the Pranksters then we won't be able to hang out anymore," I asked. "Good question. I think we better keep this hush from now on until the time is right," Lauren told me. "Good point, hey did Hector tell you about your destiny yet," I asked.

"Nope," she replied as we walked back to the gang. I honestly don't understand Lauren's secret hopefully one way or another I can figure this out for sure. "What did we miss," I asked. "Well, we solved the Rebus, turns out it a spell from the book," Hector told us. "Okay, what does it say Jess," Lauren asked. "It says little as a bean striped and green," Jess read. "Uh no," Lauren and I said looking at each other along with Marlon before looking at Jess who is a lizard.

Hector's P.O.V.:

"Jess is a lizard? Oh mom's going to kill me," I said freaking out. "Were dead," Lauren admitted. "Dang it Danny," I cursed. "Well, now we have two nuts to crack," Sean told us. "You got that right," I admitted.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"Hold on a second guys, I figured this out," I told them. "You did Lauren," Mr. Watson asked. "I did, according to the rebus clues he left us he probably has the book of spells that can reverse Jess and Calvero," I told them. "That's great," Hector told me with a smile. "No wait, do you know the spells Marlon," Sean asked. "Not really but I can try to reverse Jess," he told us. I walked over to Marlon who was shaking. "Marlon, don't be scared you can do this, just concentrate and try all you can," I advised.

"Thanks Lauren, you know you are valiant to say that," he told me. "Thanks," I replied. He soon stood up and looked at my sister. "Magical matter swirl and twirl, please change this lizard back into a girl," he chanted. Jess came back but had lizard scales and green hair. "Yikes, this is a disaster," Sean said wincing. "Okay, how long do we have in order to change Jess back," I asked. "An hour again," he told us. "An hour," we said. "Calvero is at 32 as we speak," Sean told us checking his watch. "Okay guys, we need to find this book and Danny fast, otherwise were dead," Hector told us. "Okay, but now where do we find it," Keith asked. "Check for more Rebus clues, I'll keep my eyes here in the Diner just in case show up," Mr. Watson told us. "Thanks Mr. Watson," I told him. "Lauren, call me Leo," he told me. "Thanks Leo, come on Sean. Hey you guys coming," I said stopping at the door and others joined in on the run.

Keith's P.O.V.:

We were trying to figure out where the next message would be as we ran and I noticed the message on the bench. "Guys, I found a message," I told them. They quickly came running over and we looked at the rebus trying to figure it out. "What does it say," I asked. "Well, I know those are stairs and that is a top," Lauren was saying. "That's it. Danny wants to meet us at the top of the stairs," Sean said to us. "Which means," Lauren added on. "The book must be there," we all said in unison. "Come on let's go find it," I told them getting up. "Hang on a second guys," another voice sounded. "Hey Shock," Lauren greeted him. "Hey," he replied. "What brings you by," I asked. "The message is a trap," he told us. "Great," I groaned.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"We have to take this risk guys, it's the only way we get Jess and Calvero back to normal," I told them. "Okay, I'll take Calvero back home with Shock, you guys go find Danny, I bet there is another copy of his book somewhere," Marlon told us. "Okay Marlon, we'll find you if we found something," I told him and soon went with Shock back to his apartment. "Okay, let's go," I told them as we ran to the steps.

 _(Meanwhile)_

Marlon's P.O.V.:

I was walking with Shock as I took Calvero back to his apartment. "Hey Shock, thanks again for walking me back," I told him arriving at the apartment. "No problem Marlon, I hope you and the Electric Company can figure this out," he told me. "I know they will. Hey can I ask you a question," I asked. "Sure ask away," Shock told me. "Is there something about Lauren I should know about," I questioned. "There is. It's her destiny," Shock told me. "What do you mean," I asked. "Lauren is the descendant of Queen Lucy the Valiant," Shock revealed. "Of Narnia," I said out loud. "Shh, she's not supposed to know until the time is right," Shock hushed me.

"How is it possible she is Lucy's descendant," I said confused. "It's in the book of the Order of the Lion prophecy which states the descendants of the kings and queens of Narnia will one day meet and will reunite again 2 years later and defeat the descendant of the White Witch to restore peace in Narnia and Los Angeles," Shock said. "Wow that is a lot but I'll keep it shushed," I told him. "Thanks, see ya," he told me and soon left. Hope the Electric Company figures this out.

 _(Back at the steps)_

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"Hey wait up guys, I'm left in the dust," Keith was complaining. "Keith, stop complaining were already here at the top," Sean told him. "Okay, where's Danny," Jess asked. "There's no sign of him anywhere and why did want to meet up with us," Hector asked. "To show you all who is top dog around here," a voice sounded. Sean and I turned around with the others to see Danny. "Danny," Sean and I said to him. "Hello Lauren, hello Sean," he told us. "Danny why are you doing this we trusted you," I told him. "We thought you weren't feeling good earlier," Sean told him. "Well, I was planning a Prankster mission thank you and like I mentioned Francine wanted to do this," he told us.

"Alright top dog, enough of your cat session with my sister, lizard girl wants to be normal you hear me," I heard Jess tell him. "I'm sorry I can't Jess, besides you weren't my target for the spell," he told us. "Who was it for," Keith asked. "Hector," he replied. "Hector," we all said except my brother. "What? Why me," he asked. "Don't you remember two weeks ago at the deli you spilled milk on my shoes," Danny asked. "It was an accident and I said I was sorry," Hector told him. "Well, thanks to you I had to wait one hour to get them dry and they became crispy thanks to you," he told me.

"Danny come on, you're over reacting Hector said it was an accident drop it," I told him. "Come on Danny trust us," Sean urged. "I'm sorry I can't, it's prankster nature," he told us. "Well, I won't let you spell my brother. I'll take his place," I said stepping to Danny. "Lauren no," Hector was telling me. "Why," I asked. "You need to fulfill your destiny and I can't let you do this," Hector said placing an arm on my shoulder.

"Risks is what we have to take Hector, this is one of them," I explained. "Uh hello? Can one of you guys decide quickly please," Danny asked holding the book. "The book," Keith said out loud. I looked at Sean and he nodded at me. "Hector, take this one you're responsible," I told him as I stepped back.

Hector's P.O.V.:

"You know what Danny? Take me," I told him. "Very well. Reptile spirts hear me well, give this boy a shell," Danny said casting the spell and I would expect magic to come on me but surprisingly enough it came on Danny. "What the," Keith said to us as we walked up the stairs.

Sean's P.O.V.:

"How in the world did this happen," Lisa asked. Hmm. This is one nut still hard to crack if you ask me. I can't even seem to figure out but that wasn't until a lightbulb went in my head. "Ooh Sean lightbulb," Lauren announced. "What you got boss," Hector asked me. "Well, it seems to me the spell transforms the person who cast it," I explained. "Which in this case was Danny," Lauren added. "Okay, now did anyone see the book," Hector asked picking up Danny.

"Not really; but when I can tell you is we have more reptiles here than the Bronx zoo today," I said jokingly. The others looked at me with a really joke now look on their faces. "Tough crowd," I told them. "So, it seems to me the book might have disappeared when Danny cast the spell," Lisa told us. "Good point Lisa. I remember specifically when we were in the diner that people go to their natural habitats," I recalled.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"I know Hector sometimes goes to his bedroom when he wants to be alone," I added. "So that's Hector habitat," Sean said agreeing. "But how does this go with the book," Keith questioned. "Well, the book might have gone back to Calvero's apartment which in this case," I was saying. "Is the natural habitat," we all realized. "Yeah so we have to go to the apartment and that's where the book should be," Hector said. I soon felt my phone buzz. "Marlon texted. He says hi guys come to Calvero's apartment immediately I found the book," I read from my phone. "Well, you heard the lady let's go," Hector said to us and we soon walked down the stairs with Danny as a turtle. "Sorry buddy," I mumbled to the turtle and we quickly arrived at Calvero's apartment where Marlon waited for us.

"There you are guys, okay here's the thing a I found the book but we have a problem opening it," Marlon told as we got everybody in. "What do you mean,' Sean asked. "The book is under an unbreakable glass case and I can't get it to work," Marlon told us. "So what you're saying is no breaking," Sean asked holding a saw. "Sean," we all said to him. "What," he asked us before throwing the saw out the window and hearing a cat scream in a way.

"Yes and this riddle," Marlon told us. "In case of an emergency please don't break the glass, yet if you wish to pass just find the right key," I read out loud. "Okay, what key," Hector asked. "She didn't finish Hector," Sean told my brother. "Oops," Hector realized. "The rest of it says if you wish to make this try, you must look behind the eye," Sean finished. "Behind the eye, what does it mean," I asked scratching my head as I tried to think. "I got it," Jess said to us. "You did," I asked. "Yeah behind the eye is one of Calvero's images maybe one of them has the key," Jess explained to us.

"Yeah and I think I just found it," Hector told us holding a piece of paper with words on it. "Ode to Calvero," Hector read. "That's weird sounds like a poem," Jess said looking at it as well. "Or a song," Sean told us. A lightbulb went off in my head and I knew what this is. "That's it," I said out loud. "What's it," everyone asked. "The key isn't an actual key, it's the song Keith help me out," I told them. "Okay Keith was saying doing his special skill.

"See remember we were looking for a physical key," I asked as he drew the key. "Yeah," Hector told me. "Well in this case, is a musical key," Keith said drawing a musical note and music started to swell across the apartment. "Lauren, you did it," Hector told me. "Not yet, Calvero I'm going to get you out," Marlon told him as he started to sing.

 _(Marlon singing)_

 _You're the best magician_

 _There's no competition_

 _When it comes to things of wonder, cue the lightning sound this thunder_

 _I see within your eyes to open the power of the skies_

 _Oh the power you posses, and not to mention how you dress_

 _And you hair so long and straight, so beautiful_

 _You're Calvero, the Great, yes that's you my friend, Calvero_

 _The world may not know you like I do, but soon they'll know Calvero._

 _End song_

Sean's P.O.V.:

I have to admit Marlon is a good singer and we applauded soon afterwards. "Thanks," Marlon said giving a little bow. "Marlon, when did you learn to sing like that," Lauren asked coming up to me. "Well, I use to listen to the Electrified soundtrack," he told us. "That was our music," I told Lauren and soon we looked at the case and saw it go down. "All right, we got the book," I said to them and we all high fived afterwards. "Okay, let's get Calvero back to normal," Marlon told us before he faced Calvero and began to read. "Slamma jamma ramma, coffee and bran please change Calvero back to a man," Marlon read and soon sparks came out and Calvero popped out of the bowl. "Pfew," I breathed out loud with Lauren as we helped Calvero.

"Oh thanks guys, I didn't know this would happen, Marlon how's the hair," Calvero asked. "Perfect as always," Marlon answered. "So how did my book get stolen exactly" he asked. "It's a long story," Keith said to him. Calvero looked at him. "You must be Keith Watson, are you," Calvero said to him. "How did you know," he asked. "Lauren and Sean had been talking about you, for a few days, nice to meet you and welcome to the neighborhood," Calvero said shaking his hand. "Thanks," Keith told him. We all smiled and was glad this would be ending smoothly if you ask me.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"Um hello guys, girl with lizard scales here," Jess said to us as we were about to hug. "Oh yes, sorry Jess. Magical matter dance and swirl, I ask you to transform Jessica back to a girl," Calvero said casting the spell and more sparks came through until Jess went back to normal. "Thanks Calvero, you actually did good timing, I was getting hungry for flies," Jess told us. "Ew," we grossed out. "Anytime Jess, oh hey Lauren, hey Sean," Calvero told him and us. "Hey Calvero," we waved. "Wait, you know the Ruiz family," Keith asked. "He does, his family used to live next door to my mom and dad before we were born," I explained.

"Wow," Keith told us. Hector soon got a text from Lisa. "Lisa texted, she got Danny and we can head to the diner to get him back to normal," Hector told us. "Good and we can tell Calvero how the book got stolen," I said told them as we began to walk out of his apartment over to the diner. "In the end, it was Danny," I told Calvero. "Danny Rebus," he asked. "Uh huh," Sean replied. "I should have known he would do this," he told us as we arrived at the diner. "Well, I think the important thing is, he learned a valuable lesson today and so did we," I told Calvero as we went inside.

Lisa was already there with Danny. "Are we late," she asked us. "Not unless we hurry, were almost out of time," Sean told us as he was placed on the table. "Hey Calvero, you want to do the honors," I asked him. "No, let Marlon do it, he deserves it," Calvero smiled. "Thanks boss, okay Danny this may pinch. Book of magic, please don't be coy. Turn Danny Rebus back into a boy," Marlon read and sparks soon came up again and Danny was back to normal. "Oh thank goodness, "he said in relief. We all breathed easily now, and I am sure glad that is over.

"Thank you guys, I guess," Danny told us. "No problem and again I'm sorry," Hector told him. "So Danny, I believe you learned a valuable lesson today," I asked. "I did and it's never steal Calvero's book or any magical item again," he told us. "Good to know," Sean said highfiving me. "But, keep in mind Electric Company, I'll be back mark my words," he told us and soon started to laugh walking out but that changed.

"Alright who wants fries," Leo said coming out with them. 'Wait, fries," Danny asked. "Come on Danny, the more the merrier," Sean told him pulling up a chair as we gathered around a table and began to eat. "You know I'm going to get you guys back right," Danny asked. "Really," Keith started to ask him and Hector was going yeah right. Sean and I had to laugh but we knew this Sunday was eventful but it worked out in the end. And all well that went well in my mind.

 **There you go guys another episode done on my birthday! Like I mentioned, today is my birthday and I am proud to get this chapter done. Hope you guys enjoy this because I have a lot more coming on the horizon and enjoy the eclipse today guys. Bye!**


	18. On like Donkey Kong

On like Donkey Kong (or Deke)

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Monday's can be crazy for Sean, Keith and I when it comes to activities even school. Now with dress rehearsal for Narnia underway it has been kind of crazy even for the three of us. We did a run through of the bomb scene which is the opening and now were in a makeshift train station working on the evacuation scene. I feel bad I didn't go into detail about it but why not now. I was wearing a blue gingham style dress with a hounds tooth jacket on top with a beret on my head because we were doing the evacuation scene from London. Shock was helping out with the music as well while watching in of course.

Ariana who played our mother and the White Witch was in front of me fixing my war tag just like the ones in the movie which I was impressed. I held a little dog near me because that was Lucy's companion. "You need to keep this on you darling, you warm enough," Ariana asked me. I merely nodded yes as she went to the others fixing the tags on them as well. "If dad were here he wouldn't make us go," Keith grunted. "If dad were here the war would be over and we wouldn't have to go," Sean told Keith. "You will listen to your brother will you Edmund," Ariana asked sternly. Keith nodded but soon coiled before Ariana could kiss him.

She hugged Sean and I could hear her ask him to take care of the others and he would. She soon went to Kristen and asked her to be a big girl. I questioned in my mind on why the script had this because maybe they were in the transition I don't know. "Alright off you go," Ariana told us as we walked towards the make shift train and I had to act hesitant at first then got use to it and waved out the window to our mother as we vanished from the station out into the country side.

The music flowed around the stage and I became curious even through the scene of arriving at the mansion with the rules of course, the first night, hide and seek and then the wardrobe. The wardrobe part was my favorite as I acted with curiosity at the wardrobe which believe it or not were actually my emotions. This was actually merged with meeting Tummus, with Ariana and Kristen's older brother Aiden who does a great job if I may say so myself the tea, return and not believing. As we arrived to not believing, I began to think of how Lucy must have went through this.

"It's alright I'm back. I'm alright," I shouted going through the wardrobe door. "Shut up he's coming," Keith groaned as Sean soon came into view. "You two don't get quite the idea of this game," he told us. "Weren't you wondering where I was," I asked. "That's the point. That's why he was seeking you," Keith told me like I was a little child when my character was but I wasn't. "Does this mean I win," Kristen asked running up to us. "I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore," Sean told her. "But I've been gone for hours," I told them. They looked at me and soon followed me to the wardrobe where I told what happened.

"But it really was there," I told Sean as we finished the wardrobe not believing scene. "Susan's right Lucy. That's enough," he told me and soon exited the stage. I looked back at the wardrobe before closing it as the stage lights dimmed to black.

"Good job everyone, I will see you tomorrow for part 2," he told us as we took off our costumes. Shock was finishing up with music help as we came down with our school stuff. "Hey, I'm heading off to the diner with Keith, meet you guys there," Shock asked. "Yep," Sean and I replied. "See you guys then," he told us and soon left the theater.

Sean's P.O.V.:

Lauren and I walked out of the theater with the others since rehearsal was going to be all week before Friday which I didn't mind at all because afterwards Lauren and I would spending the time after school with her family and our friends. We walked down the streets singing to some song we heard of. "It's a party in the USA," Lauren and I sang out loud and soon began laughing. "I'm telling you that song is both embarrassing and catchy," Lauren told me.

"I know right? No wonder music has been going crazy," I told Lauren. "Yeah I hadn't heard anything about Gustavo Roque's new project as of yet," she answered. Ever since some of the boy bands ended no word hasn't been made about the next project. I felt someone sneaking up right behind Lauren and I. "Surprise," Jess said popping out. "Jess you scared us," Lauren told her sister. "Sorry sis, what are you guys doing out of rehearsal," she asked. "Got out early, you," I asked. "Walking around town and looking for Hector have you guys seen him," she asked. "No not really," I shrugged. The three of us walked for a little bit until we were the park and a heard a voice saying, "Come on Deke get that T-Rex," we all looked at each other and knew who would say that.

"Hector," we said in unison and walked over to where his voice was. Before I forget, Lauren was wearing a light gray denim hoodie jacket with a mint striped cardigan and purple lace tank top underneath with her necklace, denim jeans and her mint sneakers. Her hair was curled like Susan's was in the Chronicles of Narnia Prince Caspian for the final scenes of the film. I loved that style on Lauren even with her necklace around the neck. Me, however I had the vibe of Mickey Mouse from Disney so I created a Sorcerer Mickey outfit for me with had a red hoodie, blue shirt, blue jeans, moon necklace, blue beanie and brown shoes with a gold watch. We soon found Hector and I wondered what the heck was he doing?

 _(A few hours earlier)_

Hector's P.O.V.:

I got the homework done that was needed for school or college in this case and I was on my laptop playing my Deke the Dino Breaker game Lauren got me for Christmas. I had been so addicted to this puppy for a while and I swear this sort of helps me with my competitive streak even though Lauren, Jess and Sean hate for me to brag it all the time. I was pressing the controls like crazy as I steered Deke towards the Golden T-Rex. "Alright Deke, there you go line up with him," I told myself or the character in this case as he was right in front of the T-Rex riding Twiddy.

I must mention Deke is like a Indiana Jones to me, you know explorer stuff like that? Well, anyway I was near the T-Rex right by his tail and I was so nervous thinking I would win this. "There you go my friend," I told him as we continued to maneuver. I had my headphones on so I didn't hear anyone coming yet. I was so focused and nervous out of my mind as I focused on the screen and controlling Deke. "Come on Deke get that T-Rex," I shouted as I moved the controls. He was right back on trail again and I was near him at this point. "That's it right near the tail, come on I need one more," I told him as we crept up and slowly captured him. "GOLDEN T-REX CAUGHT! WAY TO GO DINO BREAKER," Deke congratulated me and I was happy with excitement.

 _(Present)_

Lauren's P.O.V.:

We found Hector sitting on the steps near the playground playing his game. "Hey, Hector," Jess greeted him. "Hey bro," I said after her. "Afternoon," Sean told him after me. Hector was too busy cheering as Sean and I looked with smiles and Jess bewildered. "Alright, whose Wi-Fi did you steal this time," Jess asked siting down next to him. "Or better yet what level are you on," Sean asked. "Okay, one I did not steal anyone's Wi-Fi Jess and two I am on the last world Sean. This is the one place where Manny Spamboni has never been ever," he told us starting to click more controls.

"Wait a second the so proclaimed game king," I asked. "Yep," Hector replied. "I'm telling ever since that tournament last weekend he's been calling himself that and it's getting on my nerves," I told Sean. "I agree with you Lauren," Sean said as well. "Not for long you two because I am taking him down today," he trashed talked. "Hector, I don't know how to say this is in the nicest way possible but you always want to win when it comes to games," I told him.

"Yeah believe it or not you get to competive," Sean added. "I am not competive you two," Hector told us. "Liar," we coughed. "Look, I know you guys care for me but some folks like losing and some like winning. I like winning," Hector told us. Sean, Jess and I just rolled our eyes as we watched Hector get set for the next round. "Well Twitty, let's see this T-Rex learn some manners," Deke told him. Hector was already on the controls when I felt a chill coming down my spine and that could mean one thing. A prankster was around here.

I looked behind me to see Manny Spamboni a few feet away from Hector, Jess, Sean and I were. I bet this is revenge from losing the basketball game a few months ago for sure. "Sean," I told him. "Yeah Laur," he asked me as I pointed up. "Oh boy," Sean realized and soon Hector's laptop started going haywire. "Woah, hey," Hector was saying as it went all crazy. The sparks and smoke soon cleared to reveal a man wearing a dark brown cowboy hat with an Indiana Jones like jacket, brown chaps like the cowboys wore, jeans underneath and black boots on his feet.

"Dear Lord," Sean breathed as we saw this. "Indeed," Hector told us as well still in shock. "Are you Deke the Dino Breaker," I asked. "Yes little lady," he told me with a western accent. "Well, this day could have not gone better," Sean chuckled. "True dat," Jess agreed. "And you four are," he asked us. "Oh I'm Lauren, that's my sister Jess, my brother Hector and my best friend Sean," I introduced. "Hi there," Jess told him. "Hello," Hector greeted. "Howdy," Sean said to him. "Nice to meet y'all," he told us. "You too," I replied.

Sean's P.O.V.:

After a somewhat weird introduction, Deke looked around his surroundings with worry. "Hey Deke, are you okay, you seem scared," I asked. "Scared? No, I'm a certified dino breaker kids, and we don't get scared," he told us. "Well," Lauren and I were saying then he got scared because of a pigeon. "Deke, it's okay that's a pigeon there harmless 100%," Hector assured him. "Unless you scared them to poop on you," I told them. "I want to get home guys," he cried. "He wants to get back to his world, Hector I think you what to do," Lauren told him as we both grinned while Jess comforted Deke. "You sure it got Lauren, HEY YOU GUYS," he yelled and we soon got Deke with us to the diner. "I'll call tech support," Hector told us whipping out his phone. "You better get on the phone dude," I told him. "I am," he said dialing the number. "You better be on the phone with tech," Lauren said joining in. "I am on the phone with tech support you two," he shot back. Lauren and I had to giggle because that was like a movie we saw oh wait High School Musical 3 where Troy asks Chad if he's pushing the truck and he said he is then he's pushing. Man, we like to get Hector a lot.

 _(At the Diner)_

Shock's P.O.V.:

"Geesh guys I don't know what to tell you but it looks like it maybe raining cats and dogs today," I told Keith and Lisa looking out the window. "You sure got that right Shock," Lisa agreed sitting on one of the stools where Leo was as well. "Well, we did need the rain that's for sure," Keith told me. "Indeed. I wonder how Mario is doing," I told them. "Your friend Mario," Lisa asked. "Yeah he's the one doing In the Heights on Broadway and maybe coming for a visit this weekend," I told them. "Cool dude. It would be great to meet him," Keith told me.

"Not as great of trying to get a video game character in the game," Lauren asked from behind us and we turned around. "Hey Lauren, Hey Hector, Jess, Sean and," I greeted but stop mid-sentence. "Is that Deke the Dino Breaker," Keith asked. "Yes indeed," he told us. "Well oh my gosh," I said speechless. "That's our buddy Shock over there, he's a great beat boxer and that's Lisa and Keith along with his dad Leo," Lauren introduced. "Nice to meet you guys," he chirped. "I'm going to take care of some dishes," I told them before walking back into the kitchen. "Wait Shock, how about a cup of hot chocolate," Lauren told me. "That I can do," I told her making one for Deke. "Thanks bro," she told me as I went back to doing the dishes.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"Thank you for calling Dino Wrangler Tech support, please hold for the next available assistant," the voice said on Hector's phone as we all sat in the Electric Diner. "I'm telling you Sean I can't tell what's boring waiting for tech support or watching grass grow," I groaned. "You got that right for sure Lauren," Sean agreed sitting in a chair. Deke wasn't taking waiting good as I hoped nor did Jess, Hector or Sean. "Easy there Deke, just drink your hot chocolate okay," Lisa told him with comfort. "I'm sorry Lisa, I can't and I'm really nervous and upset," Deke told her.

"What do you mean Deke? Your really good in the game world," I asked. "Well Lauren, where I'm from I have a million lives with a strategy to get golden t-rexs' here I only have one life and no strategy," he told me. "I think the only strategy you need to worry about now Deke is sticking with us besides, the Electric Company's got your back," Sean assured. "Those are kind words Sean and I applaud you for it but I honestly won't feel safe till I'm back with Twitty," he told us. "Question, what's a Twitty," Keith asked.

"Deke's trusty pterodactyl," I answered for Deke and everyone including Sean and Deke looked at me. "What? Hector had his dino breaker strategy book out by my bed last night," I told them. "So that's where I placed it," Hector realized. "And you were going to get another copy," I teased. "Ha," Hector laughed. "Ha, ha," I shot back. "Hello? Back to Deke," Jess told us. "Right," Hector and I realized. "He's also my best friend," Deke cried. Man, he is really missing home right now and I can tell. "Thank you for calling Dino Wrangler Tech support, please hold for the next available assistant," the voice said. "Hey guys, I'm still on hold with tech support," Hector announced. "Great," Sean and I groaned. "I'm telling you guys they are slow than molasses for sure," Deke complained. "You aren't kidding," I agreed. "How long will you be on Hector? This is taking forever," Sean told him. "Right away," he questioned. "Okay that's it, I'm giving up," Deke told us. "Woah, stop the breaks there Deke. You can't give up now; you got to persevere," Keith told him walking over. "Uh Keith I think he doesn't understand what you're saying," I told Keith looking at Deke's confusion.

Deke's P.O.V.:

"Well, darn true I am," I told them. "Okay, Deke here's a question. If you gave up on the ranch now what would happen," Keith asked. "Well, the golden T-Rexs' I captured would have escaped, eat purple pineapples to get their mutant laser powers," I answered. I heard a giggle from Shock and Hector. I think they have no idea of what it is. "Alright you two focus," Keith told the two. "What would you do to prevent it from happening," Lauren asked. "Well, Twitty and I would round them up until there together," I replied. "Exactly," Lauren said with a smile and a snap of her fingers. "You preserve to get your task done easy," Sean told me from where he was sitting. "Okay, but I'm just concerned if we can't guys, what am I going to do," I cried out. Soon, I heard a music strum. I looked over at Lauren. "Musical number time," Sean and Lauren sang.

 _Deke singing_

 _Am I going to be trapped here?_

 _Will Twitty be alone?_

 _What if the dinos I captured ran home right now?_

 _ **Sean joins in speaking**_

 _Stop the brakes Deke, there's nothing to fear but we'll solve this problem if we preserve_

 _ **Everybody joins in**_

 _ **Perserve, we'll keep tyring, and we will make a plan. Find the solution to get you home. Don't be afraid, we find a way but preserve to be okay.**_

 _ **Keith talking**_

 _Perserve meaning work through it. Don't get upset Deke._

 _ **Lisa singing**_

 _I know this problems hard but I can bet. No matter how long it takes, we'll stay by your side._

 _ **Jess rapping**_

 _We'll get you the ranch and Twitty for the ride._

 _ **Everybody joins in**_

 _ **Perserve, we'll keep tyring, and we will make a plan. Find the solution to get you home. Don't be afraid, we find a way but preserve to be okay.**_

 _ **Everybody repeats chorus as Deke joins in song**_

 _ **Perserve, we'll keep tyring, and we will make a plan. Find the solution to get you home. Don't be afraid, we find a way but preserve to be okay.**_

End song

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Everyone cheered as we helped Deke overcome the fear of being afraid. "Great song guys," Leo told us over the counter. 'Thanks Leo," I told him. "You guys are good," Deke told us with a smile. "Thanks. Sean and I had been singing for a while," I told him. "Really," Deke asked. "Uh huh," Sean replied. We all smiled and it was short lived when we heard Hector's phone. "Thank you for being on hold with Dino Wrangler Tech Support this is Nick how can I help you," the voice sounded. "I got someone," Hector called. "Alright," Keith told him.

"Finally," Lisa said agreeing. "It's about time," Deke said as well. We soon crowded around the phone. "Ah yes hi Nick, my name is Hector Ruiz and I was playing Deke the Dino Breaker this afternoon and somehow the character jumped out of the game when my computer was going haywire. Do you have any suggestions," Hector explained. "Did your laptop intentionally go haywire," Nick asked. "No something happened in the middle of the game that caused the computer to go crazy," he replied. "Okay. I think I have an answer to your problem," Nick told us. "Okay, I'll put you on speaker so we can hear," Hector told him as he placed the phone on the table. "Alright Deke, let's see how to get you home," I told him as we spoke.

Third Person's P.O.V.:

Not known to the Electric Company, Deke or Lauren instincts could they not detect Manny Spamboni over by the Diner on his bike listening to the conversation they were having. "Not for long Hector," Manny teased and pressed a few controls. Only a few seconds would it be crazy.

Sean's P.O.V.:

"Okay Hector so what you need to do in order to get Deke back into the game is ht escp th jmp bck nt th scrn," Nick told him. "Huh," we all asked in unison after hearing that. "Uh Nick Can you repeat that please," Hector asked. "Sure is ht escp th jmp bck nt th scrn," he repeated. "This is tough to figure out Lauren," I told her and Deke. "You got that right," the two of them said. They soon looked at each other and me. "Jinx," they said. I'm telling you they are a lot like friends.

"Is that all for today," Nick asked. "That is Nick, thank you for your help," Hector told him. "My pleasure have a good day," Nick told him before Hector hanged up. "Okay, so something tells me this is missing letters," Hector realized. "Indeed brother, so how do we go about this," I questioned.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"Good question Sean, hey Jess can you rewind the sound for us," I asked. "With pleasure Lauren," she told me and soon played back the sound. "Okay may I see that," Lisa asked. She soon took the sentence and started to put vowels in. "So the sentence is hit escape then jump back into the screen," Sean concluded. "That's it alright," Keith told him. "Yeah the question I have now is who in the heck did this," Jess asked as well. "I feel a rat," I said shivering. "Please don't tell me," Hector realized. "Manny Spamboni," we all realized. "Who," Deke asked. "He's a guy you don't want to mess with for sure," I told him. "Yeah, I bet now this is revenge after what happened last month," Hector said thinking to the game where I took his place. "So it sounds like Hector will hit escape and then I go back in," Deke clarified. "Pretty much," I told him.

"Well yee haw and get me on the road to happy town," Deke cheered and Sean and I just laughed. "Make room fellas and Twitty daddy's coming," he said as got ready to go in the screen but that changed with his feet rocking around like crazy. "Deke are you okay," I asked. "Something's wrong with me Lauren help," he said running out of the diner. "Wait where are you going," I asked peeking my head out. "Dear Lord," Sean said looking out. "Come on Sean, let's catch up to Deke. Hector, I'll text when we found him," I said.

"Thanks sis," he told me as we ran across town trying to find him. Sean and I soon reached a corner of a bill board and panted. "Man, can Deke run," Sean told me. "You bet. Hey, where's Deke," I asked. "Found him," Shock called. We both turned around to see Deke in the bill board for kitty soft laundry detergent. "What in the name of Mike is he doing up there," I asked. "Better yet, how and who did this," Sean asked. "I know the answer to your questions," a voice sounded. "Well, well, well, Manny Spamboni we knew it was you," Sean sassed. "Hello Sean, and Lauren," he greeted us. "Shock go get Hector," I told Shock. "On it," he replied and soon left.

"Okay Spamboni, why do you have Deke in there," I asked. "Simple. As long as he's up there, he won't be in the game which means Hector can't compete," he sneered. "Oh, I get it now, you're doing this because you are afraid of losing your self-proclaimed game title and that's cheating you monster," I told him. "And that's not going to happen," Sean told him. "Why, are you guys going to tell your mother," he laughed. I looked at Sean and a sly smile came over my face as Hector and the others arrived. "Shock told us, were here," he told Sean.

"You know Hector, I bet Manny since he is saying he is the game king can't beat himself at his own game," I told Hector. He soon got my drift. "Yeah, you're right Lauren especially his gadgets I know he can't win on his own," Keith taunted. "Yes I can," Manny defended. "You what prove it," I told him. "Fine. I challenge all of you to a duel," Manny told us.

"What if we win," I asked. "I'll let Deke go and this incident with never happen and I will drop it," he told me. "And if you win," Sean asked. "Deke will stay up there permentaly and Hector must vow to never compete in any game again and bow to me as the Game king," Manny bargained. I looked at Hector and he looked nervous. I smiled at my brother. "Manny, you are so on like Donkey Kong," Hector told him. This defiantly felt like the game of basketball all over again. Manny was already by us.

"Okay Electric Company, here is how the challenge will work. I'll give you a sentence with some letters missing. Solve within 3 minuets and you win. Now, I would wish you luck; but I won't. Ha, ha," Manny told us. "What's the sentence," I yelled. "The sentence is Mnn s kng f th gm," he told us. "Okay gang focus, I know off the bat this needs vowels," I said. Hector through up the word ball with the vowels. "That needs an a, and a y," Keith was saying. "Oh that needs an I," Jess realized as well while Lisa place the letters in. "Okay, we need an e," Sean was saying. The letters were already in place. "Okay, Manny we got it," I told him. "Already," he asked. "Yep. The sentence is Manny is the king of the game," Keith told him. "You are correct Electric Company," he told us. We all soon cheered and hugged. "But I will get you Lauren and Hector," he told us. "Oh we know," I told him. "Yeah, shouldn't be doing something right now," Hector asked. "Yes," he groaned and soon released Deke who was happy as a clam to get out of there. "Finally," Deke said relieved.

Deke's P.O.V.:

I was so glad to be out of there. "Deke," they all said and hugged me. "I can't thank you guys enough," I told them with a smile. "We told you perseverance would pay off," Keith said smiling. "Hey, let's get back to the diner and get Deke home," Hector told us as we walked over to the diner. I stayed behind with Lauren and Sean. "Thank you guys so much for getting me out of there," I thanked. "No problem Deke, it's what friends and people who are in search of their destiny do," Lauren shrugged. "Wait, your in search of a destiny," I asked. "It's been pretty much instilled with me when I was born and I know it's more powerful but I feel like I'm a descendant," I explained. "Well, you have the grace of royaly in you Lauren," I told her.

"Thanks," she smiled. "Hey, can I understand what is your destiny," I requested. "Sure Deke, look into my eyes and will be revealed," she told me. I looked into Lauren's hazel brown eyes and saw images flash before me of her at a coronation ceremony standing in front of a throne. I knew that was the throne of Queen Lucy the Valint of Narnia. Someone came up to Lauren but I couldn't figure out who it was but had the crown of Queen Lucy. As Lauren bowed, a young girl approached the throne but soon became an adult wearing a red and gold dress with a orange cape at the back. Her hair long and blue eyes.

The crown rested on Lauren's head and the same crown appeared on the woman. I knew at the moment that was Queen Lucy and I figured Lauren was the descendant of Queen Lucy meant to fulfill the order of the lion prophecy. The images went away and I saw Lauren's brown eyes again. "Lauren, no matter what happens, I know your destiny," I told her. She smiled and soon hugged me. We arrived back at the diner and I was ready to go back.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"Well Deke, you ready to go," Sean asked as he sat near me. "I sure am. You know I'm going to miss y'all. Except you," Deke called out Danny and we just chuckled. "We'll miss you too buddy," Hector told him patting the shoulder. "Thanks, being with you guys made me remember the lesson I won't forget," Deke told us standing up. "What's that," I asked. "Preserve, I'll keep trying," Deke started to sing. "And you will make a plan," we all started to join in song. "Find the solution I know that I can. You're not discouraged I'm still okay. I preserved to find my way," we sang and soon cheered afterwards. Deke got the high fives from everyone and soon came over to the Electric Company and I along with Sean.

Deke soon gave us a big hug. "Good luck Lauren, you too Sean," he told us. "Thanks Deke," we smiled and soon waved as Hector hit the escape button and Deke was home. "Deke's home," I said looking at the screen of Hector's laptop. "Alright, I'm back in business," Hector told us setting up. "Whenever," Sean and I said in unison. Hector already got the saved game back up and running as Jes, Lisa, Keith, Sean and I talked. "I'm telling you guys, I can't wait for Jordin Sparks to drop Battlefield," Jess told us. "I know and I'm excited for the Jonas brothers Burning up," Keith said agreeing. "Yeah, I bet the music video will be awesome," told them. "Oh wait, we forgot what tonight is Lauren," Sean told me. "What's that," I asked. "Opening night football," he cheered. "Oh yeah," we said happily. Soon, we heard a cheer of "Yes I did it," Hector won the game and we all soon cheered and hugged my brother. "Well Hector guess this is yours, "Manny smirked holding the game title plate. "You know what Manny, keep it you deserve it," Hector told him. "Thanks," he smiled and soon left. I sat down with Sean and smiled on how happy my brother was. All of a sudden, I heard a lion's roar. "Did you hear that Sean," I asked. "No what was it," he replied. "A lion's roar," I said. My eyes soon got bug eye wide and I knew I was getting another destiny vision. "Hector," Sean yelled and Hector turned to see what was happening. But, my vision soon morphed to my destiny. What am I going to do now?

 **Cliff hanger folks! I'm telling you this was fun to write and I can't wait for you guys to see another one of Lauren's visions of her destiny. She will have them throughout the story so I am excited. Hope you all enjoy for now and enjoy opening night football if you guys are fans. Go Cowboys! From, Lucy the Valiant 89**


	19. The big secret

Lauren's latest dream and Sean learns the secret

 _(At the end of the last chapter)_

 _Lauren's P.O.V.:_

 _All of a sudden, I heard a lion's roar. "Did you hear that Sean," I asked. "No what was it," he replied. "A lion's roar," I said. My eyes soon got bug eye wide and I knew I was getting another destiny vision. "Hector," Sean yelled and Hector turned to see what was happening. But, my vision soon morphed to my destiny._

 _End recap_

Sean's P.O.V.:

I watched my best friend be still as a rock as she received another vision. She has told me about these before but I never knew what they were really for. I thought she was going crazy or something like that. Hector came running over from his seat to Lauren. "Lauren's okay," he told us. "What happened," I asked. "She got another destiny vision, it's common for her," Jess told me. "Why," I questioned. Jess looked over at Hector and he nodded. "Sean, it's time for us to tell you the truth about Lauren. Right now, let's just get her home," Jess told us. Hector carried Lauren bridal style back to their apartment and laid her on the sofa where she could rest off her dream she received.

I looked at Lauren as she layed there peaceful in her sleep; yet I knew she would be okay. "So, what's the truth about Lauren," I asked. Keith, Lisa, Shock, and Leo joined us at home. "We better tell you in another room, come on," Hector told us as we walked to another room where it was decorated with a statue of the shepherd children, candles lit on either side and a book in the middle of a pedestal.

Keith's P.O.V.:

"What is this place," I asked. "This is the room where the book of Narnia prophecies has been kept," Hector answered. "Narnia is real? I thought it was only made up," Lisa questioned. "It's real than you think. 77 years ago, the Pevensie family was evacuated from London to the country during World War 2,"Hector started to explain. "The youngest Lucy discovered a wardrobe while playing hide and seek and it led her to the world of Narnia," Jess added.

"She made a friend there, Mr. Tummus who willing exchanged himself to be kidnapped instead of Lucy under the White Witch's reign. Yet, that mentioned the ancient prophecy that the great Aslan foretold of two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve would arrive defeat the Witch, and bring peace to the country," Ms. Ruiz added in on the conversation walking into the room.

"The Pevensies were able to fulfill the ancient prophecy and went on many adventures in Narnia and decided to stay there. Aslan came to Peter, Edmund, Lucy, Caspian, and Susan two days after the wedding of Queen Susan and King Caspian telling them, their kingdom will be under attack but he foretold another prophecy found in the book," Hector explained as we went to the book and Jess opened the page to the prophecy. Sean looked over my shoulder and began to read the writing.

Sean's P.O.V.:

" _Wrong will be right when Aslan comes in sight, at the sound of his roar, sorrows will be no more. When he bares his teeth, winter meets it's death. When he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again. When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits at Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done. Descendants of our kings and queens will one day meet not know the prophecy until 2 years later when they reunite. Defeat the descendant of the Witch for good and sit on the thrones of their ancestors to lead the Golden Age,"_ I read out loud from the book. I looked at Hector with surprise.

"How does this affect Lauren," Shock asked. 'That's why we brought you guys here to know the truth, Lauren is the descendant of Queen Lucy the Valiant, her many greats grandniece," Hector told us. "She is the descendant of the Pevensie family," I asked. "She is but the other descendants don't know her yet, she'll hear of them soon," Hector told us. "You guys are the only ones who knows Lauren's secret, we got to keep this from her until her 14th birthday," Jess told us.

"So if I have this correct, Lauren is the descendant of Queen Lucy the Valiant," Keith asked. "Yes," Hector told him. "Why does she get vision of her destiny should she know of hers already," Lisa asked. Jess and Hector chuckled. "Guys, she gets the visions not only to prepare her for her destiny, she gets them to find the qualities of Queen Lucy that she has inside," Hector explained. "She receives them from God at birth but these qualities are forming the person she is," Ms. Ruiz added. "We'll keep this secret until the time is ready Hector, don't we'll keep it safe," I assured Hector and Jess. They smiled and soon hear Lauren's voice, "Hector"

Hector's P.O.V.:

Lauren awoke from her destiny vision and I could tell this was big by the way of her eyes. We all walked over to her room. "Hey, how you feeling sis," I asked her. "Okay, after my vision it got crazy," Lauren told me. "Can you tell us what happened," Sean asked sitting at the foot of Lauren's bed.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"Well, I had a vision of an older version of me sitting on the cabin steps of my best friend Matt, snow was falling gracefully and I looked to see this teenager almost in a blinding light and I thought it was an angel but he came near me and I saw his face with dark brown eyes and chocolate brown hair that almost went into a Mohawk. He sat down near me and looked me right in the eye. I was standing at the corner. We talked a little bit and then he asked me what's my name, and in that moment I never got to see myself tell him my name and I faded from the scene," I explained. "Wow, that's a lot to handle Lauren," Keith told me. "Yeah, well whatever I do it maybe crazy," I shrugged. "Don't worry Lauren, we'll help you find your destiny and with friends by your side anything can happen," Shock said coming over. "Thanks guys," I told them.

You know, come to think of it I am excited to find my destiny but it is what I have to do and besides, what can go wrong?

 **Here is a little filler everybody where the prophecy has been fully disclosed to Sean, Keith, Lisa, Shock and the whole gang. I'm telling you this was so fun to write and it is amazing. More chapters for this story, Mystic Descendants, and See the Light are on the way so please bear with me.**


	20. Word Battle

Word War

Sean's P.O.V.:

Yesterday. Yesterday was so hard on me as I got the disclosure of Lauren's secret of her being the descendant of Queen Lucy the Valiant of Narnia and how she got her destiny vision. I know she is typical and normal to us but I don't understand why her destiny is important. Besides, I'm her friend and all but I don't know what to do. I had a hard time thinking about it as I went to bed last night and I didn't know what to do if I should tell her. _"You guys are the only ones who know Lauren's secret, we must keep this from her until her 14_ _th_ _birthday,"_ Jess's words replayed in my head.

She's right. I promised yesterday I would keep this secret until the time is right, I have to do this for Lauren. I soon smelled toast coming from the kitchen as I walked out of bed. "Morning Sean," my dad called out as I entered the kitchen. "Hi dad," I replied with a smile. "You okay champ, you seem bummed down," dad asked. "No, I've just been thinking about Lauren," I replied.

"Her secret," he questioned. "Hector, Jess and their mom disclosed the whole secret to me and our friends yesterday and I promised them to keep it secret yet I just want to tell Lauren," I told dad. "Well Sean, if they say to keep it secret, keep it that way and if you feel the urge to tell the secret, just write it down on a piece of paper so that way you can resist telling Lauren until the time is right," dad advised me. "Thanks dad," I told him as I got my toast and eggs for breakfast. I sat down at the table in my house finishing my toast and soon went to my room to get ready for school.

I got out my green t-shirt, light green varsity jacket, blue jeans, green Ralph Lauren sneakers, gold watch, red beanie from a few months back and my blue backpack. I started to get ready excited for our test today in math and I hope I do well. Lauren and I had been getting some tutoring help and it must be paying off. I got my backpack with all the notes and stuff in them as I brushed my teeth and washed my face ready to go for today.

"Bye mom, bye dad," I called out to them as I walked out of the house. "Bye Sean," they replied as I gently closed the door and walked out over to Lauren's place. I smiled and soon walked up the steps to do the famous knock I do which is two taps. Okay, it's not famous but who's counting.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

 _Knock, knock_. I heard those taps and that could mean one thing. Sean was outside. "Sean," I called going to the door. "Indeed Lauren," he told me. "Come on in amigo," I said opening the door as I was already in my school outfit. Sean soon stepped in and walked over to Hector and hugged him the bro way. "You're here early," I told him. "Well Lauren, you know me," Sean shrugged and I had to chuckle at that. Sean is right that I do know him in a way he likes to pick me up for school early. "Ready for the test today," I asked. "Yep, I'm telling you we the studying we did, we'll get good grades," Sean replied. "Indeed we will, come on Jess were going to be late," I called to my sister. "Coming," she called coming down the steps.

Jessica's P.O.V.:

"Bye Hector, I'll see you later," I shouted to my brother as I headed out the door with Lauren and Sean. "Bye, Jess, bye Lauren, see ya Sean," Hector called back as we walked out of the door of our house over to school. The walk to school wasn't bad actually and we took the subway to get near the building which was crazy; but that's life in Brooklyn Middle for you. We arrived at the campus to see everyone already hustling in to get the day started and soon the doors opened to reveal everyone talking and just walking to class. The three of us shrugged and were on our way. "Lauren, Sean, Jess," a voice sounded and we turned to see Keith joining us. "Hey buddy, I thought we were picking you up at your house," Sean told Keith. "I was but I slept in late," he answered. "Ah," we realized and soon walked off to class or in this case homeroom. Lauren, Sean and Keith were announced as the class student council representatives which I was happy for them if I say so myself.

Anyway, homeroom went on and on for a bit until the bell rang and we got out of the desks over to our classes. Lauren and I had science where Keith and Sean had Language Arts. We sat down and looked at our lab for today which was to experiment and look something under a microscope. We chose the wing of a butterfly and I must say looking under the glass it looked pretty cool. "Wow, Jess who knew the world could be so cool if we look through the lens," Lauren told me. "I know right," I whispered as we payed attention and took notes about our observances and how to write a full on science report which I was excited to write with and even my sister joining in was a big plus in my book.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

The bell soon rang for the end of first period and I went to Social Studies with Sean while Keith and Jess had Science and English respectively. "Okay, class as you know we discussed the different secret legends and prophecies throughout the last few weeks now we move onto the American Revolution," Ms. Kelly told us and I payed attention taking the notes I needed for the test coming up. "Now, who can tell me what was the sort of start or cause for the revolution," Ms. Kelly asked the class and a hand raised up. "Yes Jacob," she called. "It started because the king of England at the time taxed the 13 colonies when all they wanted was freedom from persecution and to practice their faith," he replied.

"Very good. Who can add on to Jacob's answer," she asked. Sean soon raised his hand. "Sean," she called on him. "Part of it was the British who decided to have the colonies have to pay the debt that came from the French and Indian War," Sean said clearly. "That is correct. As you know the War brought about the birth of America our nation and what it is today with the idea of democracy," Ms. Jones told us as I wrote down the ideas. I wrote the notes when we all heard a sound that some of us love and don't. That's right I'm talking about fire drill day. To this day, it somewhat gives me the creeps and we have to leave everything back to where they were and honestly I didn't mind as we walked out of the school building to the outside. Everyone else besides me and Sean were talking during the thing and I wished they realized now it's not the time for talking.

When we got outside, it felt a little cool and I shivered a little. "Lauren, you cold," Sean asked me. I nodded and wrapped my arm around him. "It's okay Lauren, get warm," he told me. "Are you cold Lauren," Ms. Kelly asked. "A little," I replied. "Okay, you got a good friend to keep you warm," she told me with a smile. I smiled back and soon felt better as we waited to get the all clear. We got the all clear and turned to go back inside and everyone was talking again except me and Sean. I guess people may not understand the seriousness but their loss. I saw Jess and Keith go back to their classes along with Sean and I as we finished up the notes about the revolution.

The bell rang again and we went to gym which I liked and today was batmittion day which I loved. I'm telling you its fun so I can beat Sean all the time and he doesn't get mad at me I hope. We got into our groups and began to play batmittion as I served the birdie and Sean well passed it back to me and we continued to do so while we played a game. I hit one that almost went out of the field but I got it just in time. "Point Lauren," I told Sean. "No fair Lauren, you were stepping out," he told me.

"No I wasn't so you will win or lose soon," I told Sean and we just hit the birdie keeping a volley up. "Way to go Lauren, you too Sean I must say that I am impressed," Coach Jen said watching us. "Thanks Coach, let's just say it's fun," Sean shrugged and we continued to play a little bit before we had to change into school clothes again. After we got changed, the bell rang and I went to my next class which was health and that was always fun with the different presentations some of the community college students are doing for the week. Keith and Jess were joining Sean and I for this class.

We arrived to see Ms. Chamberlin, our teacher talking with the student who would be doing the presentation just as we arrived. "Alright everyone please settle in," Ms. Chamberlin was saying as the bell rang. "As we know, the students from the local college are doing presentations today so I want everybody to take notes and study them okay," she told us and we nodded yes with the class. "Alright then, so please welcome Michael Fitzgerald who will be talking to you guys about nutrition," she introduced and we all clapped as he arrived into the room.

"Thank you for that amazing introduction Ms. Fitzgerald, so hi guys," he greeted us. "Hi," we all said together. "How are you guys," he asked. "Very good thank you," I replied and we just sat through the presentation and I took notes to make sure they were pretty much accurate. A few minutes went by and still I was writing the notes and the period was almost over. "In the end, nutrition is the most valuable thing our body needs everyday," Michael concluded and we all applauded. "Wonderful job Michael, thank you for your presentation," Ms. Fitzgerald told him. "My pleasure," he grinned. "Now just to let everyone know tomorrow Hector Ruiz will be coming in to discuss stamina, so make sure you got notes ready for tomorrow," she told us.

The bell rang and this time we had tech education and I was giving a presentation on a building I created which I left in the room. Sean and I grabbed our projects and soon carried them to the room. Everyone had their own out and we just got settled in. Everyone was starting to present their projects one by one until it came to Sean and I. Well, I decided to go first with my model of Cair Paravel, the castle in Narnia for my presentation. "Hi guys, my name is Lauren Ruiz and this is my model of the Narnia castle of Cair Paravel as my structured building," I said presenting my idea and the features that were mentioned in it. Everyone was in awe on how I did this and applause soon came after I was done speaking.

My teacher was even impressed which I can't go wrong. Afterwards, it was lunch time. I brought my lunch from home and was sitting with Sean in the cafeteria reading Narnia the Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe, honestly my favorite book ever. "Lauren, how often are you reading that book," Sean asked in between bites of his ham sandwich. "It's my favorite and I can't put it down," I told him. As I was reading the book, Sean and I heard someone screaming, "Ahh, Lauren, Sean," the whole cafeteria felt silent as it happened and looked at the person who said it.

He was red in the face in shock and soon everyone went back to talking. I was near the coronation scene which is my favorite in the book. "Once a king or Queen in Narnia, always a King or Queen in Narnia," I read my favorite line. "May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens," Sean added with the line from the Narnia movie. I smiled when Sean said that line. It's one of our favorites and I knew it meant the world to us. The lunch bell rang again and this time was English which we liked a lot but hopefully when we reach science I don't have to dissect a frog which sort of grosses me out. In English, we were discussing independent clauses in sentences and I knew them a little bit because we learned them in sixth grade. I honestly don't mind it neither did Sean as we took notes on it for sure. Math was soon after and we had our test today.

I studied my answers and worked on my work carefully so that I don't mess up an answer. Sean and I doubled checked the answers and soon finished handing it over to our teacher who collected them. While everybody else was finishing, I decided to read a little bit more of my book since I was at the end of it. I still love reading the Narnia book because it takes me to another world which I find to be impressive. After everyone was done we discussed our new unit which was fractions and I have to admit I enjoyed it a lot along with Sean. The bell rang and we had science next which was as I thought frog problems. Sean and I stepped out of the class room with my teacher's permission and headed over to the library so I can return my book. I returned the book and stayed in the library for a little bit and went back to the classroom. I wonder how Hector is doing.

 _(At the community college)_

Hector's P.O.V.:

I was taking notes in my classes for the exams that were coming up next week and making sure I get them done. On top of that, I was presenting to Lauren, Jess, Sean, and Keith's health class tomorrow about stamina. I hope that I didn't miss it. Here's the thing, I was up all night yesterday practicing for my presentation and I hope I didn't blow it and I was supposed to be in bed. After my physcology class was done, I ran out of my desk with my stuff packed and rushed over to the middle school to see students getting out already. No wait, some had dismissal my bad.

 _(Back at school)_

Jess's P.O.V.:

Lauren and I along with Keith and Sean had music classes after science and we just watched a video about the Beatles arriving in America. I had to admit I was impressed that it caused fandom for the people who were familiar with them like our parents and they grew up on their music which I was surprised upon for sure. We soon heard the bell rang and got out of class with the stuff packed and ran into my Natasha, a friend of mine which I enjoyed seeing her.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Danny spotted us and soon we were discussing what to do about our friendship being secret. "I honestly don't have a clue on how were going to keep this secret," I explained. "Well, I think it may be best if we wait a little bit and see what happens," Danny suggested and we agreed on it. "Will I see you guys at rehearsal," he asked us. "We'll be there, "I told him as we talked. Soon, all of us felt a rush of wind running by us. "Hi Lauren, bye Sean," Hector called running to Jess. "Hector," we all asked and Sean along with me soon followed after saying goodbye to Danny. "Jess, am I too late," Hector asked panting. "For what," she questioned. "My presentation," he answered. "No Hector you're still early my friend, you have yours tomorrow," Sean answered. "I do," he asked. "Yeah," I replied. "Oh thank goodness, I haven't been able to get sleep last night and I swear it's driving me crazy," he told us. "What do you mean? You've been working hard on your stamina presentation over the last few weeks," I asked Hector. "I know Lauren, but I'm stuck," he admitted. "You have to persevere dude, remember when we taught Deke that," Sean asked. If you want to learn more about what happened check out yesterday when Deke came out of his game world. Let's just say it got a little crazy. "I'm telling you, I feel losing track of time," Hector admitted. "Yeah, just like someone else I know," Sean teased me. "Oh look whose calling my kettle black," I shot back with a laugh.

Hector's P.O.V.:

"Okay, on a different note, you do seem tired Hector, did you try getting some rest in," Jess asked me. "Not really sis, I finished a big project I have to do for history but I don't know what to do, I'm confused," I admitted scratching my head. "Hm, I think you should go home and get some rest Hector, besides I bet no Prankster will be showing up today," Lauren suggested. "Okay sis, but before I go, do you guys mind if I run my presentation with you," I asked. "Sure," they replied. "Perfect," I told them and they sat down. "So here's the thing, when you're healthy, you got to stay active right," I asked. "Right," Jess replied. "Exactly Jess and stamina helps us with this over long periods of time," I explained. "Impressive Hector, you got an example," Sean asked. "Glad you asked dude," I told him doing my special skill and showing a picture of the body.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"In a way, this is like putting gas into a car or motorcycle, it will make you healthy over a period of time with the right amount of nutrients and minerals but if not properly managed it could cause all of us to lose stamina over the time we had if we ate healthy," Hector told us. "I have to admit, he's doing good," I whispered to Sean. "He sure is," he whispered back. Everything was going great until, Francine showed up. "Well, look whose here," I groaned. "Hello Lauren, Jessica, Hector, Sean," she greeted. "Francine," Sean greeted. "What are you doing here exactly," Jess asked. "Well, word on the street is Hector will be giving a presentation to your health class tomorrow so I came to wish him luck," she told us. "Oh thank Francine, but you do know it's not a big deal right," Hector asked.

"Of course I do, I mean I don't understand why your school didn't ask me," she replied. "Well, do you have two sisters in your class," I asked. "No," she answered. "That's why," Sean told her. "Okay, I know I am a good speaker but," Francine was saying. "Look Francine, we appreciate you helping out; but do you mind if we focus for a second, Hector's got to practice," Jess asked. "Sure. Hey, if you want I can give you some pointers," she offered. "Perfect," Hector told her and she sat down.

"Okay, back to what I was saying about stamina," Hector started to speak and Francine jumped up to answer. "Exactly Francine," Hector told her as she answered her definition of stamina which I have to admit was pretty close to the one he spoke before. All of a sudden, I noticed his skill going out of wack like the game yesterday and I couldn't figure out why. "Sean," I said tapping him on the shoulder and he noticed it. Francine soon left thinking of an idea. "I don't know what you tell Hector, but I have a feeling this just got ugly for sure," I told him. "Indeed sis, so suggestion," he asked. "Call the gang," Sean told him. "HEY YOU GUYS," Hector yelled and we soon took off to the diner and arrived to see Lisa and Shock waiting for us.

Shock's P.O.V.:

"Hey, we were just about to call you to see if things were going okay," I told them. "Well, they were going good but Hector's power seems to be flickering out of control," Lauren explained. "What? That can happen can it," Lisa asked. "I just don't know guys, I feel super exhausted and I can't get anything done," Hector explained. "I feel your pain brother," I told him coming over with the snacks. "Well, why you should go home then Hector," a voice sounded. "Manny Spamboni," I breathed and walked away.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"Well, I bet you're here to relish us on when you will be getting revenge on Hector and I," I told Manny as he looked at us. "No, if he is getting tired then take some rest besides, I am planning to get you back," he told me. "We'll see about that," I told him and he soon left. "Hey, I must mention I did forget to eat," Hector told us. "Hector," we groaned. "I know, but I forgot," he told us. "Hey Shock, can we get one protein shake for Hector please," Sean asked. "Sure thing Sean, anything for you guys," he asked. "Apple juice please," I told him. "Got it Lauren," he told us and soon made the drinks. "Hey, anyone have an idea why Manny was here," Hector asked. "I don't know he seems to be following us like a stalker," Sean told him. "I know right," I added as we talked about it.

Soon, the door opened and Keith came running in like crazy. "Hey, how come you two weren't at rehearsal," Keith told us. "We had to help Hector," I explained. "Okay, I told Mr. Jones he knows," Keith answered. "Good, so why were you running," Sean asked. "Oh yes, we got a problem," he told us. "Prankster problem," I asked. "Yep. Francine, recruited Annie and Manny to help out with a scheme again," he told us.

"Great," we all groaned. "I'm telling you this is not what I wanted to happen for sure and pretty soon when I get home to take a nap they will be waiting for me," Hector complained. "Now wait, just a second Hector. Don't think that far," I told him. "Why," he asked. "Who said about you going home," Jess said with a smile. "Oh boy, sister idea," Sean asked. "You bet," I replied nodding. We soon went to the park and got a camping tent pitched in the grass. "Perfect," I told them as we got everything good to go. "You sure this will work," Sean asked.

"It's worth a try," Hector told us getting into the tent and taking a nap as we walked away; yet we heard the Pranksters coming with instruments. "Oh great," I groaned. "What do they want now," Keith asked. Hector woke up startled and walked out. "Great, well that didn't work," Keith shrugged. "Plan B guys," I told them as we walked back to our house and he went to sleep but soon heard them playing a song again. "Great," I groaned. "This is one tough nut to crack again," Sean told us. "I know right," I said agreeing. "They know his moves, they know where he is, what to do," Keith said pacing back and forth.

"Wait a second, I just thought of something," I realized. "Hector, can I see your hoodie," I asked. "Sure," he replied and soon handed me the hoodie. I looked inside the hood and found something. "Found something," I called out and pulled it from the hoodie. "I don't believe it," Keith told us. "It's a homing device that's how they pick up Hector's moves, so what I'm thinking is we set up a decoy in which they think Hector's there but he's not," I told them. "Lauren, you're a genius. This can work," Hector told me. "Okay, gang operation get Hector rest is on," I told them.

We soon split up and went different ways while Hector was still at the diner. Sean and I were at the nearest spot they were coming to and we waited with the device in hand. "Here they come," I told Sean and soon they began playing their music at the sight and Lisa gave us the signal. "Looking for this," I said coming out of my hiding spot along with Sean holding up the device. "What? I thought Hector was here," Francine said speechless. "Well, he wasn't. He's at the diner right now, getting rest and nourishment," Sean told them. "Manny, you told me he was here," Francine told Manny. "Well excuse me, I didn't know it was my tracker," Manny sassed. "Well then, I believe this ended nicely, come on Sean we got to get home, we have a busy day tomorrow," I told him and we soon walked away. "Nice job Lauren," Hector said coming by hugging me.

"Thanks bro," I told him. "Anytime sis," he replied. "Oh Lauren, may I remind you this is so not over, in fact this is war," Manny told me. "Tell Francine to bring it," I told him and we walked off. Manny soon stuck his tongue at me as we walked away but I didn't mind at all for sure as we all walked back to our homes to get ready for bed and school tomorrow. I'm just glad it all worked out. "Well, I'm sleeping a happy camper tonight," Hector proudly told me as he made dinner for Jess and I. "Indeed you are Hector," our mom said in the doorway.

"Mom," I greeted her. "Hi sweetie, did everything go great," she asked us. "It sure did," Hector smiled. "Good to know guys, thanks Hector for making dinner," mom told my brother. "Anytime mom," he replied and soon decided to get everything set and I don't blame him. "Well, time to do homework," I told mom as I got out my assignments due for tomorrow which I completed in no time because I had familiarity with the topic thanks to Dax teaching me over the last few weeks. I soon heard my phone ring and it was a sales call. Give me a break I hate getting those. Anyway, I finished my homework and got myself in the shower before Hector to get all fresh for tomorrow. I soon put on my pj's like they were the first time of teal long sleeve shirt and pants in Fair Isle style.

I looked at the statue of Our Lady of Fatima that was on my night stand and knelt there. "Lord, please make sure Hector is okay to do his presentation tomorrow. I knows this is a lot for him and I ask through the intercession of your mother Mary Lord, please help Hector," I prayed before turning off my overhead light and going to bed. My door soon cracked a little as I was going to sleep. "Going to bed Lauren," Hector asked. "Yeah, I prayed for you," I mumbled. "Thanks Lauren, sweet dreams," Hector said kissing my hair and soon walked out of my room gently closing the door. I hope tomorrow goes well.

 _(The next day)_

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I felt the sunlight streaming through my turquoise curtains on my face as I slowly woke up. I sat up in bed for a few minutes and knew it was going to be good because Hector was giving his presentation to us this afternoon and I hope we don't have any interference from the Pranksters again today. I thought I heard them planning to stall Hector yesterday but I'm not honestly sure. All I know is I prayed to make sure Hector would be okay.

Since school started at 8 I had to hurry with breakfast and get ready. I got dressed in one of my v neck sweaters that was red in color and white with print, my boyfriend jeans which I liked a lot. My necklace around the neck and my denim jacket with an icon of the Blue Barracudas from Legends of the Hidden Temple, Sean and I's favorite game show growing up on the lapel of my jacket. Two friendship bracelets around my wrist and my hair that I straightened to make myself more polished. Oh I can't forget my boots that were turquoise. I love those boots. I ran down the stairs to have my French Toast Crunch cereal for breakfast and soon Jess came down as well getting her own cereal. Sean soon came in and sat down with me as I finished my breakfast. "You think Hector will be okay Laur," he asked me. "I prayed for him last night and I think he'll do fine. Besides, Keith will be sitting next to us so in case the Pranksters do attack we'll be ready," I told Sean and Jess as we ate breakfast. "I sure hope so," Hector's voice said filling the kitchen. "Hey brother, slept well," Sean asked. "Sure did brother. Now I feel rested for today," Hector told us with a smile and I couldn't agree. I looked at the clock and it said 7:40 which means we have to hurry. "We got to go guys," I told them as we jolted out of the chairs.

"See you this afternoon bro," I called. "Bye sis," he told us as we ran over to the subway and got one in for school right on time and met up with Keith. Since the school day was different on the days we were there. It actually went by quickly for the four of us as we arrived at health class and sure enough there was Hector in the front of the class room. I smiled and so did Jess as we waved to our brother who waved back at us. The bell soon rang and everyone was settling in. "Okay everyone today is the presentation by Hector Ruiz so please give him your attention and let's welcome him," Ms. Chamberlin told us and we applauded.

"Thank you Ms. Chamberlin, so hi everybody my name is Hector Ruiz some of you know me as Lauren and Jessica's big brother and I must say it is an honor to speak to you guys," Hector said starting to speak and we couldn't help but smile. "The topic for my presentation today is stamina. Now some of you may be asking what is stamina and how does it work on an everyday basis? Well you see it incorporates two things. One being nutrious food and rest. Personally rest is a big one," he said with a chuckle and we all laughed.

Little did we know, the Pranksters were planning a scheme again. All of us heard the sound of a horn blaring and the five of us could figure it out what it was. "Prankster attack," I whispered to Keith. "On it Lauren," he told us and made a brick wall to stop the letters from coming in on Hector and getting him distracted. "Good call Keith," Sean told him. "Thanks," he whispered. "Okay, so after that distraction I was saying that eating nutrious food and getting plenty of rest will help you in the long run to continue doing activities you like such as playing or dancing," Hector told us. A hand was soon raised.

"Yes, Kyle," Hector called. "Can exercise count as well," he asked. "That's a good question, Kyle, what I mean is when you put the two together, they help your body defends from an attack that may cause you to get sick," Hector answered. He soon did his special skill and I knew this is where the big test would come in to play. "Here we go," I mouthed to the others as we watched. "Okay, so here is the basic food pyramid that we see today and it shows how to make a balance diet and with these especially with fruit and veggies it can give us the nutrients we need," he told us before looking out the window and seeing someone out there.

"Who's over by the door," Sean asked. "I don't know," I answered. "Can you see," Keith asked. Jess looked out and saw who it was. "Annie," she breathed. "Scrambler," I groaned. We just looked at our brother. "So, like I mentioned earlier we need the nutrients that come from foods in order to give us stamina," Hector said to us and we felt a vibration. "Woah," everyone was saying and I knew this wasn't a good sign. "Hector are you okay," Ms. Chamberlin asked. "I'm fine Ms. Chamberlin thank you for your concern," Hector replied. "My pleasure. Please continue," she told him.

"In the end, getting the rest we need in life from all the things around us including foods will give us the stamina we need to keep going and fighting attacks every single day," he concluded while holding his skill on. Everyone soon applauded and cheered which Jess, Keith, Sean and I high-five each other. "Yes," we cheered and soon came to my brother. "Way to go Hector," I said hugging him. "Thanks Lauren, you too guys," he told us. We saw the door being opened and in came Annie. "Annie Scrambler, you're the one causing Hector to lose his control of the presentation," Ms. Chamberlin asked not happy. "Hi Ms. Chamberlin," Annie told her. "Yeah, nice try down to the principal's office lady," she told her as she marched down. We all smiled and soon knew this worked out well in the long run. In the end, I'm glad Hector is back to normal after all he is my brother and I love him.

 **There it is guys! Word War is complete! I'm telling you this was fun to write and I like the little twist ending I did. Enjoy for now guys and I will get more chapters up soon. By the way, here is the snyposis of the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 20: Battle for Comics- The last copy of the famous Mighty Bright Knight comic books goes for sale in Brooklyn and Jess is determined to get that copy. But when Manny, cheats she relies on Lauren, Sean and her brother to help out in the scavenger hunt. Will they win?**


	21. The battle for comics

Comic battle Royale

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I know we hadn't recapped with you guys on dress rehearsal for the play at all but let's just say it's been kind of busy and we are opening tomorrow but performing a snippet for the middle school and high school as well so it is going to get crazy if you ask me. "Were going home," Kristen asked as Susan. We were doing the deciding scene and a little bit of the battle and the Witch coming to visit. "You are. I promised Mum to make sure you guys are safe; but that doesn't mean I can stay and help," Sean explained as Peter. "But they need us, all four of us," I pleaded to my friend. "Lucy, it's to dangerous. You almost drowned, Edmund was almost killed," Sean added. "Which is why we have to stay," Keith told us as Edmund and we looked at him.

"I've seen what the White Witch can do, and I help her do it. And we can't leave this people behind to suffer for it," he told us with emphasis and gently touched his hand as he looked at me. "Well, I suppose that's it then," Kristen said getting up. "Where are you going," Sean asked. "To get in some practice," she smiled and soon walked off the stage. The stage lights dimmed as we moved the pieces of the set around to do the scene right before the Witch would arrive and I'm telling you it looks great when you see it. We finished the scene we discussed to you earlier in the week and now we were at the point of the Stone Table. "Susan," I whispered to Kristen and she followed me with the person playing Aslan and I have to admit, I got emotional a little bit doing that scene. Keith and Sean stayed behind so we can head out together.

I enjoyed doing that scene and soon started the Stone Table sequence which was powerful in my mind and I have to admit again, I cried legit tears. "Okay everyone, that is all for today, see you guys tomorrow for the school assembly," Mr. Jones told us and we soon got out of our clothes back into the fall ones and headed out of the theatre. "I think we're going to be ready for tomorrow Sean, I just hope the Pranksters don't plan any tricks," I told Sean as we walked. "Me too Lauren, besides anything can happen," Sean agreed. "Yeah, I don't blame you guys, but you what I also can't believe," Keith told us. "What," Sean and I asked.

"The streets are quiet today," Keith noticed. "You're right they are quiet," I told them as we walked a little bit. That changed when we heard my brother's voice. "Jess come on, you had to drag me," we heard Hector complain. Something tells me this wasn't going well. "Hey Hector," I called out to my brother. "Oh hey Lauren, what are you guys doing out early," Hector asked. "Rehearsal was done early, what are you guys doing out," Sean asked. "Jess is dragging me over to Mr. Checkers comic book shop," Hector replied.

"Wait, is that today," Keith asked. Jess nodded with excitement. "Oh man, I forgot," Sean said realizing as well. "What's going on," Hector asked. "The last issue of the Mighty Bright Knight comic book series is out today and that's why I asked Hector to tag along," Jess told us and we joined them walking over to the store. "So let me guess this straight Jess, that's why you wanted me to tag along today so you can get a comic book," Hector asked. "Hector, for the last time you know Mighty Bright Knight is Jess's favorite comic book series so suck it up," I advised.

"Yeah come on bro, today the final issue is out and I bet after this all the hype is going to die down," Sean told him. "If you say so guys," Hector told us. "Hey, I'll meet you guys at the diner," Keith told us and left. "See ya Keith," we told him. We arrived at the comic book store and saw a line already out the door. "Geesh, talk about a line today guys," I remarked. "You bet," Hector added. "No wonder everyone in town is here to get the comic," Sean added. "Yeah, besides they only have a limited amount which could be supply and demand problem," Jess told us. We all looked at her. "When, did you learn economics," I asked. "Dax is teaching me. I want to make sure I'm ready when I take the class in high school," Jess told us. "Wow," I said impressed. The line was moving slowly for a bit then it picked up. "Well Jess, looks like you're getting that comic," I said to my sister with a smile.

"Think again Ruiz," a voice sounded. A shiver went up my spine and no it was not that it was cold shiver but a prankster shiver. The others and I turned around to see who spoke. "Manny," I gritted. "Hello Lauren, Jessica, Hector, Sean," he greeted us. "Hello Manny, what are you doing here," Hector asked. "Oh, I'm in line to get the last Mighty Bright Knight comic book and I see you're here for that too," Manny sneered. "No, Jess is here for the book. Were here to tag along," Sean told Manny. "Huh. I don't believe it. By the way, Lauren did you drop a penny," he asked us. "Where," I asked searching for it and saw Manny reach for his shoe to beat Jess's place in line.

"Manny's making a run for it," Jess told me. "I'm on it," I told my sister as Manny threw his shoe and I caught it right on time before hitting the ground. "Looking for the shoe," I asked holding it up. "How did you know I was throwing it," he asked. "My senses duh, and I believe you know the rules you can't cheat," I asked. "I didn't cheat, I was trying to cut," he said in defense. "That's cheating," Sean added. "Quit it Bon," Manny told him. That did it. "His name is Sean," I yelled at Manny clearly mad at him and walked over to Sean and my family.

Jess and Manny soon started to fight for the spot as we walked into the store and found Mr. Checkers. "Lauren, Sean surprised to see you guys here," he greeted us. "Hi Mr. Checkers, you didn't happen to sell the last Mighty Bright Knight comic did you," I asked for my sis. "Well, no good news is I have a copy," he said showing Jess. "Yes! Ah hah! Alright," Jess said happily. "Take that Manny," Sean told him. Manny looked unhappy. "Bad news is I have one copy left," Mr. Checkers told us ruining the moment. "One copy left," we all asked. "Yeah pretty much and I can't decide who gets it," he told us.

"Well I should get it because Jess cut my place in line and cheated," Manny claimed. "Oh take that back Manny, may we remind you, you're the one who cheated to cut Jess's place in line but Lauren stopped you when she grabbed your shoe," Hector sassed back. "I have every right to get the comic from Jess because I want it," he told us. "Oh really, want to bet," I asked. "How much," he asked us. "How about a game where we play by my rules," Mr. Checkers proposed. "Works for me," Jess said. "Manny," I asked. "Fine, but to be clear I don't play by anybody's rules," he told us. "Well, you should. Jess call the gang," Sean told her. "With pleasure Sean. HEY YOU GUYS," Jess said and we walked out of the store to the diner and hopefully this works well.

 _(At the Diner)_

Keith's P.O.V.:

"So how did rehearsal go champ," dad asked as he made me a snack. "It went really well dad, we should be wrapping up for the opening performance tomorrow," I told him as I ate. "Oh yeah, aren't you guys showing some scenes for the middle school as well," Shock asked with a whole bunch of stuff. "Yep. That reminds me Shock, Mr. Jones wants to know if you can stop by the middle school tomorrow to help with lighting and the effects," I replied. "Sure. Tell him I'll stop by with you guys at school tomorrow," Shock told me. I soon texted Mr. Jones with the news and he said see us then. Soon, Lisa came in and sat down near us. "Hey have you seen Lauren and the others," she asked. "No, not really how come," dad and Shock answered. "Well, she texted me saying meet us at the diner let's just say it's a comic book battle," she said reading the text. "Wonder what happened," I asked but I soon got my answer when I heard Jess and Manny arguing. "I deserve the comic because you cheated," we heard Jess's voice tell Manny coming into the diner. "Well I should because I was there first," Manny shot back. "No you weren't," Jess told him. "Was," Manny said. "Weren't" "Was" "Weren't" "Was" "Weren't" "Was" "Weren't" "Was" we heard them argue over the book and I could tell this would get crazy. Lauren, Sean, Hector, and Mr. Checkers soon came through the door after Jess and Manny as they continued to argue over the book.

"What happened," I asked. "Jess said Manny cheated and Manny says he didn't. I'm telling you it's like that Tiki scenario all over again," Sean explained. You can read about the connection in the early portion of my story. Anyway, Mr. Checkers came over to the two as they argued. "Alright, give me the comic because it still belongs to me," he told them and I watched as they handed it over. "Okay, here's the thing, you both want the comic right," Mr. Checkers asked. "Yes, definitely," both answered. "Well, there is a simple solution to this," he told them.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"Which is," I asked. "A scavenger hunt," he told us. "Scavenger hunt," Manny asked. "Yeah, you guys are opponents because you want the same thing but have different ways to get it," he told us. "Oh, that makes sense," I told them. "Yeah, by the way Mr. Checkers we must remind you that the Pranksters and the Electric Company are at war because of fighting all the time," Sean told him. Manny hissed at Sean but I hissed back knowing you don't mess with Lauren. "Now, in this hunt there will be five riddles for you guys to solve, once you figure them out take a picture next to the items I described then, text me a rhyme with the picture. "Okay, so why do they have to send you rhymes," Lisa asked. "Two things, one I can keep track and two I love rhymes," he admitted.

"Okay," Lisa told him. "Oh I forgot to mention, Manny and Jess will play in teams," he added. "Teams," we all asked. "Yep," he smiled. "Uh, Mr. Checkers may I remind you that I'm not good with teams," Manny told him trying to bribe out. "Uh Manny, remember his game, his rules," I asked. He looked at me and knew I was right about that. "Okay fine, I choose Annie," he said seeing her in the diner. "Me? Please, Manny you can never win," she told him. "Please," he begged. "Fine, under the condition, I get your robot to clean my room for a week," Annie proposed.

"Ha, good luck with that," his robot sounded and we all looked at him. "Deal," Manny said shaking on it. "Dang," the robot sounded again. "Okay, well I choose my brother Hector, my sis Lauren and her best friend Sean," Jess told Mr. Checkers. "Yes," we all said in unison and did a handshake we did which was awesome to me. "Okay guys, here are the rules, I will text the riddle describing the object and you guys find it and do what I say earlier okay," Mr. Checkers told us. "Okay, are there any other rules we should worry about," I asked.

"Oh yes. Now remember that if any team that I notice is caught cheating, they will automatically forfeit the game," he told us. "So if we get caught cheating, then we lose on the dot," Manny clarified. "Winner chicken dinner," Sean answered. "Wait, that's not fair," Annie complained. "Uh, his game, his rules," Hector told them. "Alright then, winner takes all, teams I wish you the best of luck," he told us and we pinky swore. "We got this in the bag Sean," I whispered to him. "Yeah we do, wait a second are we sure they're not going to cheat," Sean asked. "Come on guys, they gave their word so I bet you they won't cheat," Jess told us as we walked and stood outside the diner in the cool fall air. "Well, I'm taking Jess's word," Hector told us and we smiled. Jess's phone soon beeped. "First text," I called and she opened her phone. "Okay, Welcome to the game I bet this out bounding granite, what object stays in a coroner and travels the planet," Jess read.

"Okay, so we need to think of an item that stays in a coroner but travels the planet," I said thinking out loud and Sean started to pace as did I. "Hmm, I got an idea," Hector told us. "You do," Jess asked. "Of course, I know the sidewalk is made of concrete and granite but now that I think of it, it doesn't help because granite doesn't travel the planet a lot," Hector realized. "Yeah you're right, cause they stay in one place," I explained and nodded. "Well, there has to be another option," Keith told us as we thought. "I got it," Sean said to us.

"You do," we asked. "A stamp, they stay in coroners all the time on mail shipments which means," Sean started to explain. "They travel the planet," I realized. "Yeah, lucky for us I keep a package of stamps in my pocket," Sean told Jess and handed them to her so she could take the picture with us in it. "Okay, now how do we create a rhyme with stamp," Keith asked us. "Good question," I answered trying to think of something. "I got this one guys, hi Mr. Checkers I got news for you, the stamp is the answer to the first clue," she texted and we just smiled.

"Impressive, handshake," I called out and Jess, Hector, and Sean came over to me as we did our handshake. Which is a back and under four way high five, fist bump and my favorite, "Now or Never," we sang. "Wow, great handshake guys," Keith told us. "Thanks," Hector told them as the next clue came in. "Solving this next clue can be a small defeat, what is an object you serve but can not eat," I read. "Okay, well I know for starters that sports balls you can play with but not eat," I said thinking it clearly.

"So one of these balls are ones we serve," Jess said thinking in her head. "I got it," Hector said snapping his fingers. "What you got," Sean asked. "A tennis ball, they are the ones we serve but don't eat," Hector told us. "Perfect. To the tennis courts," I shouted and we ran over to them to find the ball and took a picture of us with the ball. "Okay, I think I got this rhyme down," I told Jess. "Fire away sis," she told me. "Tennis balls are served with sweet hands, but I would not eat them if I can," I told her and as she texted it over. "Perfect job Lauren, I have a feeling were going to win," Sean told me. Jess's phone soon beeped again and in came the next clue.

"Okay, solving this next one could be a shock, this items has a key but no lock," Sean read. "Key with no lock huh," I asked scratching my head. "Well there's a lot of keys out there like car keys, house keys," Sean said starting to ramble a list. "Wait a second, musical keys remember that was thing Calvero needed to break down the last time," I said standing up. "Yeah, I remember those are the keys were looking for come on," Hector told us and we ran.

We soon found a piano and heard the music and took a picture of us near it. "Alright Hector rhyme away," Sean told him. "With pleasure amigo. Let's see, so 88 keys have no lock in sight, it's a piano and I must say we got it right," Hector told us. Jess soon sent the message and we just high fived and did a cool brush off like people in gangs do which was fun. "Okay, what's the next clue," Sean asked as we walked over to the park. "Hello there Jessica, Lauren, Hector, and Sean. Tell us how's your search going because we solved most of our riddles," Manny told us. "Correction Manny, were at the same number as you," Jess told him. "Yeah that's right," we told Jess and Manny looked uncool at the moment. I could tell he wasn't happy. "Hey, when's the revenge going to happen," I asked. "Well, I'm working on it alright," he told us. "Better do it soon," Sean sassed. A phone beep soon came into Jess's phone. "Well, see ya," we told Annie and Manny as we ran down the street only to see and hear car alarms going off like crazy. "What the heck," I said covering my ears at the sound.

Jess's P.O.V.:

"Okay, you are going up and down every street, but where is an item like a goat and you can dance," I read out loud. "Okay, something sounds off with that for sure and is the sound done," Hector asked. "It is," I told him. Soon, he and Lauren along with Sean unplugged their ears and I could tell this wasn't good for sure. Lauren turned to see Annie and Manny getting away. "They cheated," she told me. "What," I asked. "How," Hector questioned. "Manny must have used one of his gadgets to cause the car alarm frenzy and trick Annie into scrambling the sentence," Lauren explained. "That is now cold," Sean told us.

"You don't mean literally right," I asked Sean. "Come on, you know were not freezing," he told me. "Fine, and we know this doesn't rhyme for sure," Lauren told us looking over. "Yeah, I'll tell the others to meet up and we can find a dancing goat," Hector said running. "Sean and I will stay here," Lauren told him. "Okay, we'll find you if we see something," Hector told us and ran off.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"I can't believe Annie and Manny went back on their word like that," I said to Sean as we paced. "I know right? Besides, what Danny said it's "Prankster nature,"" Sean added with air quotes. "Yeah, and if any thing else happens at this rate Jess will lose and not get the comic," I explained. "Yeah, but how we do this," Sean asked. A voice soon spoke to me silently. "Listen to the idea, you have thought of Lauren and you should solve this problem," it said and I turned around to see Father Isaac. "Father Isaac, what are you doing out here," Sean asked.

"Making my rounds what are guys doing," he asked us. "Playing a scavenger hunt," I replied. "I see. It's for the last comic," he questioned. "How did you know Father," Jess asked. "I overheard you guys arguing," he told us. "Yeah, about that sorry, I'll make sure to go to confession," Jess told him. "Thanks Jess. Hope you guys enjoy," he told us and soon left. "I'm telling you I fell into a prankster trap," Jess complained to Sean and I. Something tells me she was not taking it easy. "Now hold on Jess, you can't give up," Sean told her. "Yeah, let's just wait and see on what Hector have to tell us," I told her and soon we saw them running.

"Here they come now," I noticed as they came close. "Okay, which do you want first good news or bad news," Hector asked panting. "Good news," Jess answered. "Good news we found goats," Hector told us. "Then, what's the bad news," I asked. "We couldn't get them to dance," Keith told us. We all groaned and I knew this wouldn't help at all. Soon I heard a goat neigh. "Did anyone hear a goat," I asked. "No," the others replied. "Okay, so it sounds like Annie switched the sentence so that way they can win," Jess concluded.

"We actually saw it happen," I told Jess. "You did," Hector asked. "Of course. Remember when the car alarm frenzy was going off, we felt Annie's vibration," Sean asked. "No, not really. The only thing I remember is covering my ears," Hector told us. "Well, lucky for us I can unscramble it, Hey Jess can you call up the sentence," Lisa told us. "Sure," Jess replied before making a word ball with the sentence. "Wait, isn't this cheating," Jess asked. "She does bring up a good point, guys. I mean I don't want her to lose the comic," I told them. "I agree Lauren, besides we got to take a risk," Sean added. "Yeah and it's not cheating, Annie cheated by messing the sentence; so she cheated. We didn't," Hector concluded. "Well, let's unscramble that sentence," Jess said with confidence and did the word ball. "Work your magic Lisa," Hector told her.

"On it," she said and soon unscrambled the sentence with ease. "Okay, so the last part was a dog you can eat," Jess read. "Well, that's a new one," Keith added while scratching his head. "Honestly I liked it better with the dancing goat," Hector told us. "Hector," we all said looking at him. "What? I have goats on my mind," he shrugged. I thought about it for a second and then it hit me. "I got it. Guys, what is considered the snack when it comes to America's past time," I asked. They all thought about it for a bit until it got them. "Hot dogs," they said together.

"Yep, and I know the place to find them, come on," I told the others leading the charge as we ran to the local hot dog stand. "Lauren, you're a genius," Jess said hugging me before we all took a picture. "Okay, I got this rhyme," Sean told us. "Fire away," I told him. "So a hot dog is an item I can name, oh and Mr. Checkers, guess whose back in the game," Sean told us and Jess texted. "Yes," we all said to each other but it was ruined by Manny and Annie. "Bravo, you. Great job, surprised you figured it out before we did," Manny told us while slow clapping.

"Really? Lauren knew what it was all along," Jess told him. "She did," the two asked. "Yep I did, after I caught you two cheating," I said stepping forward. "What," they said together. "That's right Manny, you too Annie, Lauren and I caught you guys cheating and we have Mr. Checkers on speed dial with evidence that you cheated," Sean said as well. "No please don't tell him," they pleaded. Sean and I looked at the others and they nodded. "Okay, we won't," I told them. "Oh thank goodness," they said relieved. "Now Manny, there is only one clue left and we are tied, so ready to lose," Jess asked.

"Not ready," he told her. "Well, you better be and bring it on," Jess sassed and looked straight into his eyes. All of us watched in anticipation as their stare off continued. Soon, a tumbleweed rolled by. "What the," I asked. "How did that get here," Sean asked after me. "Are we in a Western movie," Hector asked us. The phones soon rang and brought us out of that dream scape. "So, you want to win the comic and glories, please tell me a place that has the most stories," the two of them read. "Okay, the most stories," I said thinking.

"There is only place with the most stories and that is the Empire State Building, so take that Jessica," Manny told her and ran to his bike. "Think again Manny, it's the library," Jess told him and soon took a picture. "Yes," all of us soon cheered and hugged my sister sending it to Mr. Checkers. "What, how come," Manny asked. "Well that's what happens," Sean shrugged at Manny and he was not happy. We all went back to the diner waiting for Mr. Checkers to give us that comic and I could tell Jess was excited. A few minutes went by and Mr. Checkers came in. "Jessica, I am pleased to present to you this copy of the Mighty Bright Knight, congrats on solving every single clue right," he told her.

"Thanks, but I can't take all the credit. It has to go Lauren, Hector and Sean, they were the ones who helped me including my friends," Jess told him. "Indeed Jess, oh Lauren before I forget the latest Narnia movie comic should be coming in pretty soon," he told me. "Oh good thanks, I was about to call early in the week," I told him. "Well then, now you are satisfied, I will see you guys around town," Mr. Checkers told us. Lisa and Keith played a game of checkers when we got back earlier so they finished as we talked. "Thanks Mr. Checkers," "Talk to you soon," we all said as he left the diner. "Well, I'm glad that's done," Hector told us. "Indeed bro, now what the heck will happen to Manny," Keith asked. "Guess who," Annie said behind him. "Annie," he asked. "Yep that's me Manny, remember the deal we made about your robot cleaning my room," she asked. "Yeah-," he was saying. "Well, it's time. Besides I hadn't clean it in months so good luck," she told him leaving with the robot. "Can you help me out," he beeped but we just shrugged. "Sorry," Keith told him.

"Buddy! Daddy's coming," Manny said chasing after that robot. We couldn't help but chuckle after what happened. "Hey Jess, can we look," Sean asked her and we joined her at the table looking at the comic and knowing that all was well again. For today at least.

 **There you have it! Comic battle is complete! I'm sorry if I didn't have the chance to upload it I was busy. But here is this chapter. The next few ones are going to be about the Narnia play and I will jump onto the next episode once I finish those. Please, if you haven't read my other stories please do so. I will update more so. From, Lucy the Valiant 89**


	22. Narnia play kickoff

The play begins today

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I'm telling you there is nothing like a fun Friday when the play you are about to do is opening this weekend and I was so excited. All throughout this morning even school, I was really excited and the nerves were getting to me. Sean, Keith and I were at the auditorium during our learning lab period to work on some scenes with Kristen. "Peter winds up, poise to take another wick," Sean was saying throwing a plastic cricket ball to Kristen. "Ow," Keith told him not happy as I grunted at him while looking at my book. Not meanly though; but what my character would do so to say. "Wake up dolly daydream," Sean laughed. "Why can't we play hide and seek again," Keith questioned to his siblings. "You said it was a kids game," Sean recalled as Peter.

"Besides, we could all use the fresh air," Kristen told him lighting the situation. "It isn't like any air inside," Keith mumbled. "Are you ready," Sean asked. "Are you," Keith replied and soon Sean threw the ball. Shock was already in the wings making the sound affect for the ball crashing into the house as we all looked in surprise and shock. "Great job guys," Mr. Jones told us from his seat as he watched. "Thanks Mr. Jones," I told him. "My pleasure Lauren, and thanks again for helping out Shock," he called to Shock who was in the back.

"Don't mention it," he replied. Sean soon came over to me with Keith and he soon looked at his watch. "Shoot, we got to get to class Lauren," Sean told me. "What do we got," I asked sipping water. "Health and its 10:30," he told me. "Yeah we got to go," Keith told us. "Mr. Jones we'll see you for 12: 40," I told him as we left. "Okay Lauren, see you guys then," he told us. We went out of the auditorium and over to health class where Officer Glenn, our school resource officer was teaching class today. "Hey guys," he said noticing us as we entered the classroom. "Hey Officer Glenn," I greeted back. "You guys excited for the play opening tonight," he asked us. "Oh you bet, you're coming," Keith asked with excitement.

"I got my tickets for tonight along with members of the police department and I can't wait to see you guys act, I'm so excited," Officer Glenn told us. "Us too Officer Glenn, we've been working so hard on this production from the beginning and now it's finally paying off," Sean told him. "Indeed," he told us and soon the bell rang for class to start and we took our seats. Jess soon came in after a whole bunch of students. "Jess you made it," I whispered. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I didn't miss anything did I," she asked. "Nope not yet Jess," Officer Glenn told her. "Thanks Officer Glenn," she said and he began to teach class after everyone arrived. "Okay everyone, as you know today is Friday which means the Narnia production is opening tonight," he said and everyone was cheering. "Yet, I thought I give you guys a lesson about bullying, it's common in middle schools across the country and people are bullied because of what ideas," he asked us.

Keith raised his hand. "Keith," Officer Glenn called on him. "Their religion," he answered. "Good one Keith, what else," he asked us. I soon raised my hand. "Lauren," he asked. "Their clothes," I said. "Very good," he told me. I smiled. Officer Glenn got a few more ideas from the other students about why people and kids are bullied. We soon did this interactive quiz or something similar on bullying and I have to admit it went really well. The bell rang and the four of us went to lunch at the café. "I'm so excited for you guys," Jess told us with excitement.

"Us too Jess, we have waited so long for this and I can't believe it's happening," Sean told her with excitement. I was already munching on my hamburger I got for lunch with lettuce and chips, normally I would go with French fries but who's counting. Anyway, we ate our lunch as we talked about the lessons we were learning in class, enjoying ourselves when Natasha came over. "Hey you guys excited for the play," she asked us. "Sure are," I told her with a smile. "Ooh, I can hardly wait anymore guys, it's building in me that I can't control," Natasha told Jess and we just smiled. Sean, Keith and I finished lunch and soon got up to talk to Officer Flynn, one of Officer Glenn's coworkers at the school. "Hey you three," he greeted us with a smile as we came up.

"Hey Officer Flynn," Sean replied as we arrived near him. "Excited for today and tonight I bet," he asked us. "Yeah pretty much, we had been working so hard and I can't believe it's about to pay off," Keith said happily. "I know, did Officer Glenn tell you guys we got tickets," Officer Flynn asked. "He sure did. Wait, are you guys joining the school to see previews of it," I asked curiously. "Oh right, we are I forgot. We'll be with the seventh grade so I'll keep my eyes open for you guys," he told us. The bell rang again for the end of lunch and the three of us grabbed our stuff from the cafeteria and headed out. We had to be back at 12:40 and it was 12 noon now so we were in pretty good timing if I say so myself. I arrived at my reading class focusing on the book we were reading which is Bird Song, I think.

I studied hard for the quiz we were doing today on the book we have been reading lately Bridge to Terabithia and I have to admit, I feel like I got it right with these answers and it felt really good. The classroom phone soon buzzed as I was reading Narnia, again and my teacher answered the phone. "Lauren, Mr. Jones called for you. He wants you to head to the auditorium a little early today," she told me with a smile as I got up. "Thanks, Ms. L. See you guys at the assembly," I told my teacher and soon got my stuff from my desk then walked out of the classroom. The clock read 12: 20 so it was earlier than expected Sean and Keith soon came behind me with their backpacks as we walked to the auditorium. "Lauren, you excited," Sean asked me. "Oh you bet," I squealed with excitement as we arrived at the auditorium. "Mr. Jones were here," I called out.

Sean's P.O.V.:

"There you guys are, thanks for getting the message I sent you," Mr. Jones told us. "No need, what's the problem," I asked. "Shock noticed one of the circuits in the lighting control board is out and I was wondering if you could run over to the office to ask for a janitor to help us out," Mr. Jones asked us. "Sure, can we see what happened first," Keith asked. "Sure guys," he told us and we walked over to the control board for the stage to see Shock standing by the circuit. "So that's what happened," Lauren asked. "Yeah pretty much, I just don't know how it happened," Shock answered.

"Well it could be a technical problem but we'll get a janitor, come on Laur," I called out to my friend and we went to the office and sure enough, Don the janitor was in the office. "Lauren, Sean, what I can get for you," he greeted us. "One of control board circuits blew out, can you help us," I asked. "Sure, lead me the way," he answered and we went back to the stage fixing the problem and making it more easy. "Great job guys, okay everyone we are doing a few scenes from the show today so remember like it's opening night, do your best, relax and have fun, everyone clear," Mr. Jones addressed the cast and orchestra which they nodded.

"Okay then, I need Lauren, Sean, Keith, Ariana and Kristen for evacuating London. After that Lauren for the wardrobe, Keith and Ariana for the White Witch scene. Danny for the beaver's scene and extras for the battle then the coronation scene. Everyone else's names I didn't call please sit down or get ready with your makeup," Mr. Jones told us and we soon shuffled around. Ariana came out with the same shirt I was wearing only no long sleeve tee which I was surprised. We soon started to act the scene out like we rehearsed many times that the three of us lost count and it felt great to do these scenes and it made us more natural in adapting to our roles. I felt like we knew it already even Lauren, since I know her secret and so does Keith. I feel that the secret will come out one way or another; yet I'm not quite sure when. "Good job guys, great use of the skills we'd been working on," Mr. Jones told us as we completed one scene and Lauren was ready to do hers.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I was on the bottom of the stage steps looking at the clothed object I would pull down and began to walk up the steps like Lucy did in the film. A bug soon buzzed around me, well a sound I should say and then it died down. I reached the stage and looking at the wardrobe top and bottom, I reached my hand out to the cloth which I touched gently then soon fell on me like a waterfall. I smiled as the cloth came off the wardrobe and I soon opened the door. "Scene, Lauren amazing," Mr. Jones said applauding me and so Sean along with Keith and basically everybody else including Danny who was smiling. "Thanks," I blushed with happiness in me.

"How did you know your place and stuff," Sean asked. "Well, when you play Lucy I have to be like her in the Narnia film with that touch of curiosity," I explained. "Well, I think it's paying off nicely Lauren," Mr. Jones told me with a smile as I went back down to the chairs as everyone finished their scenes including Keith and Sean. The end of lunch bell soon rang and that meant almost all of the school was coming down to the auditorium for previews of the play. The seventh grade would be coming down first before the eighth grade to see the show and actually Mr. Jones was directing as well I forgot to mention, besides being our principal of course. We continued the scenes that we rehearsed and I have to admit it felt more comfortable to me in being this role I worked hard for, I'm so excited!

"Okay everyone, just to let you know we are starting previews soon so please get in position for the assembly," Mr. Jones announced and we got onto the stage before everyone was coming in. Sean, Keith and I peeked from one of the sides of the stage as we heard voices coming into the auditorium rising in a crescendo. Shock looked out from our side as well seeing everyone. "You see Jess," Keith asked. "There she is," I told them as I saw her with our English class. I smiled at seeing my sister with her friend as they talked waiting for the others to join in.

I looked at the corner to see Officer Glenn and Officer Flynn in the wings of the auditorium with the class watching and waiting for the performance. "This is it," I squealed happily to my friends. "I know, this is so exciting," Sean whispered back agreeing with me. "I can hardly wait, this is so fun," Keith agreed. "Shock, you ready," Mr. Jones told him. "Ready boss," he replied and looked at us. "Break a leg you three," he told us. "Seriously," Keith asked. "It means good luck in theater," I told him. "Oh. Thanks man," he realized. "Ready guys," I asked my friends as we heard voices dying down. "Ready," Keith and Sean replied as we made our way to the center of the stage with the orchestra set and ready to go.

The curtain soon opened and light began to arrive with warm hands on us, meaning me Sean, Keith, Kristen, Ariana and whole bunch of ensemble people doing the evacuating London scene. I remember doing the stuff so well even with the emotions that I had. "Bye Mum," I called out to Ariana as Lucy while the train was somewhat leaving the station. We sat on a bench throughout the scene until the stage light faded and everyone was clapping after it was done. The crew soon transitioned the stuff from London to the Wardrobe and everyone gasped seeing the object for the first time covered. I was in the corner as I prepared for this afternoon a few seconds ago and did the same things I remember doing even touching the wardrobe and stepping through it creating the portal to Narnia as everyone watched and I became amazed by the beauty of it. The scene faded again to which more applause came and I was back with Keith, Sean and Kristen along with Danny and Cassandra doing the Beavers.

"There's a prophecy, when Adam's flesh and Adam's bone, sits at Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done," Danny told us as Keith snook off stage like Edmund. "That doesn't really rhyme," Kristen pointed out. "You're kind of missing the point," Danny told her. "It has long been foretold that two sons of Adam and Two daughters of Eve will defeat the White Witch, and restore peace to Narnia," she explained. We looked at each other as the lights faded again to which there was applause. The extras soon came back on for the battle sequence while I was waiting in the wings for the coronation scene part with my red cape on.

Sean and Keith did a great job of playing their characters really well and thanks again to Shock for helping us out with this. Anyway, the sequence soon ended and the coronation started as I was on stage smiling like Lucy and being crowned queen then sat on my throne with the music and it felt really good to do it because it was my favorite part ever. The lights dimmed again and more applause came from everyone and we all stood on the stage to take our bows. Everyone cheered as we came onto the stage and it was beautiful. I just smiled at everyone and soon they left to go back towards classes. "Jess," I called out to my sister and waved at her.

She waved back and I knew I would be seeing her in science class pretty soon. A few minutes went by then the eighth grade came and were amazed by the production as well even I was impressed. After the auditorium cleared again, Sean, Keith, and myself were going back to class for the last few minutes of the day. "See you tonight Mr. Jones," we called out saying goodbye and off we walked back to class. "Lauren, we'll meet you out front after okay," Sean told me heading into English while Keith had Math. "Sure will," I told them as we went into class. My classmates saw me come in through the door and began to applaud at my performance.

"Great job Lauren," my science teacher told me. "Thanks Ms. Cuzco," I told her as I sat down. Jess soon gave me the biggest hug ever and I just smiled at my big sister. "Laur, you were awesome," she squealed. "Thanks sis," I replied. We continued with school for a few seconds then the bell rang. We packed our stuff and headed down the stairs of the school where Sean and Keith were waiting for us. All five of us walked out of the school for the weekend and headed to the subway hub that would bring us back home. With the Metro Cards, we got on the right train home to our apartments where Hector was waiting near the front door.

"There they are, my acting sister and her friends," he greeted us with hugs and I couldn't help but feel more loved. "Hi Hector," I told him with a smile. "Hector," Jess told him. "And my other little sis," he said to Jess and hugged her. We walked into my house and settled down for a bit. We had to be back at school for 6 since opening night is tonight at 7 so we had some time to spare. We honestly didn't have to be at the school until 6 so we figured we leave at 5:30 so we can catch the subway over to school again. "You excited Lauren," Hector asked making lobster mac and cheese. "You bet. I am so excited," I said happily as I ate dinner. Keith and Sean joined in as well while we freshened up for tonight meaning we took a shower. The two used Hector's bathroom while I used my own. I got dressed in my outfit from today and we went outside. I checked my watch and it said 5:20 so the three of us had to hurry. "We'll see you at the show Lauren," Hector called as I left with Keith and Sean. I waved to my family and we headed out.

Sean's P.O.V.:

We got on the subway like planned and rode it all the way to our stop which is Leonard Street. We stepped off the subway and walked over to the school where we saw most of the cast waiting for us including Danny. "Danny," we greeted and came over to him. "Hey you three, you made it," he told us. "We sure did, I'm excited for tonight you," Keith asked. "You bet. Annie is going to be in the audience tonight and my whole family's coming what about you," he answered. "Well Jess, Hector and Mom are coming on my side, hopefully my grandparents," Lauren told him. "Mom and Dad for me," I answered. "My dad, I'm really excited," Keith told him.

"Me too guys. I just wish that we didn't have a feud in the first place," he told us. "Yeah, well we got to go with it, and I know you're not a prankster," Lauren told him. "I know Lauren, but it's my nature, thanks for helping me though," Danny told her. "My pleasure," she told him. "Well good luck," I told Danny. "Break a leg," he told us with a smile and soon left to get ready. We also went into the school and changed out of our clothes into the ones for the opening sequence meaning Lauren's night gown while Keith placed on Edmund's and mine with Peter's.

The clock read 6:30 and Shock was already in the back preparing the lightning and we could hear family members and friends arriving talking to one another as they sat down. I poked my head through the curtain on the right side of the stage and saw Lauren's mom, sister and brother already getting their seats. "Lauren, your family's here," I told her and she looked out seeing them.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I saw Hector with his camcorder including my family along with Lisa who joined in. I saw Annie in the corner of auditorium sitting down. I guess she didn't want to be with my brother if it may cause a problem during the show, I think. Sean's parents sat down near my mom along with Leo who spotted me and waved. I waved back with a smile and duck back into the curtain. Mr. Jones was waiting for all of us and it was almost show time. "Okay everyone, this is it. You're hard work is ready to be payed off and I am so excited for you all and let's get out there and have a great show okay," he told us and we applauded.

"Alright hands in the middle," one of the students playing a general told us and we all placed our hands in so did the adults. "Aslan on three, one, two, three, ALSAN," we all shouted putting our hands up in the air and soon applauded. The orchestra got set in the front of the stage somewhat. They would be alternating during the show. 6:59 the clock read and I knew it was time. I got into the bed that was placed out behind the curtain. "Ready," I mouthed to Sean. "Ready," he mouthed back along with Keith. Here we go.

Third Person's P.O.V.:

Everyone hushed as the lights dimmed and two students who were London evacuees stepped out from the curtain and onto the stage. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Brooklyn Middle's Production of Walt Disney and Walden Media's the Chronicles of Narnia the Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe," the boy began speaking in a British accent. "For the kind consideration of your fellow guests, please silence all cell phones and no flash photography is allowed. You can order a DVD of tonight's performance during intermission or after the show, so no video taking," a girl said speaking the next part. "If you have any small children, please take them outside if they get upset," the boy continued, "And now, it is our pleasure to present to you the story of Narnia as once told by the Walt Disney Company," the girl concluded and everyone applauded as they stepped back from the curtain.

The lights remained black as Lauren slept on the bed somewhat while the orchestra began to play the Blitz. Dancers joined on the stage as fighter jets and pilots of Germany while Keith looked out the window. Everyone was in awe of how the scene was turning out so far even Lauren who was doing impressive. The cast ran to the shelter and continued the scene until Sean closed the door. Everyone applauded as the scene transitioned and Lauren went to the side of the stage for a quick change.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I heard the train whistle sound affect even the announcement of the evacuation as I stood there in the spotlight with Sean, Ariana and Keith. I stood silent and just nodded as I walked with them to the train seat. "Bye, bye dears," Ariana whispered as we left the station a little bit before we sat down on the bench. The scene went on that the students who did the intros got out first while one of the students from the high school sang "One breath" from the soundtrack. "Coombe Halt," the conductor called out aka Shock and we stepped off the train reaching the station.

We stood there and ran off to the steps waving to a car, well I did and that didn't help. "The professor knew we were coming," Kristen asked. "Perhaps we've been incorrectly labeled," Keith suggested. We soon heard a horse coming and looked to see a woman staring at us. "Mrs. Macready," Sean asked. "I'm afraid so," she stiffly replied. "Have you brought anything else," she asked. "No mam, just us," Sean replied and I nodded confirming his words. She brought us on the carriage and we rode to the house. I just stood in awe at everything remembering my cues and stuff like that. I know the rest of the scene but I won't go into full detail cause if I did it would take forever. We continued with the scenes I discussed last week to you guys and the wardrobe was coming up which I got excited for.

Sean's P.O.V.:

Keith and I were in the wings watching Lauren and I have to admit she was doing great I mean the placement, the walk you name it. She did good. I was counting in the distance as she walked into the wardrobe and dancers transformed the set to Narnia in winter. Lauren gasped and looked at the beauty around her with the grace she had even laughing a little at the snow falling on her. She came near the lamp post and gently touched it. The orchestra did a great job with the music as William Sanders, a classmate of ours playing Tummus stepped onto the stage and nearly scared Lauren.

Everyone applauded as Lauren looked around the lamp post and went over to him helping pick up the packages. He stuttered until Lauren calmed him down with asking, "Were you hiding from me," I have to admit seeing the scene unfold was beautiful and there she was doing her job. The rest of the scene continued to play on like we rehearsed even us not believing which went spectacular. Lauren went on for a few scenes before Keith's turn to Narnia. Lauren and I watched in the wings and I have to admit Keith was doing fantastic with Ariana who looked amazing as the White Witch.

Lauren stepped out again talking to Keith and soon I slept in the bed joining in. We continued the scene before jumping to the professor's which went really well. Everything was going smoothly and I have to admit it was going good. Intermission came after we did the Father Christmas scene, Lauren, Keith and I were backstage taking a break. "Great job so far guys," Mr. Jones told us. "Thanks, hard work pays off you know," I said happily. He agreed and we went back to work.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

The play seemed to be going by faster with us explaining it instead of you watching and I have to admit I love it so far. "You look like Mum," I told Kristen near the water. "Mum hadn't had a dress like this since before the war," she told me. "We should her bring one back, a whole trunkful," I exclaimed. We continued the scene even Sean fighting the wolf which went great.

It was amazing being Lucy this year, she's my favorite character and this was awesome. We did the Stone Table and cried legit tears like I did at rehearsal, man was that powerful. The coronation soon happened and it felt great to do the scene after we rehearsed it so many times I lost count. As we tumbled out of the wardrobe I saw one of the students playing the Professor approach us. "Oh there you are. What were you all doing in the wardrobe," he asked us. We looked at each other. "You wouldn't believe us if we told you sir," Sean asked him.

He threw the ball at us and smiled. "Try me," he replied. The stage dimmed black and everyone applauded. I walked out with Sean, Kristen and Keith for the bows and everyone applauded even cheered as we bowed. The curtain soon closed afterwards and we all cheered. The three of us went back to the dressing room to change back into normal clothes and talk with family.

Everyone saw us and smiled. "Hector," I called out from the crowd trying to find him. "Lauren," he said seeing me and hugged me tightly. "You did awesome sis," he screamed and I just smiled. "Thanks Hector," I told him. "Way to go Laur," my mom said hugging me and giving me flowers. "Thanks mom, Grandma," I realized seeing her on the phone. "You did amazing sweetheart, I'm so proud," she told me and I smiled. I knew I had to perform tomorrow but right now with Sean, and Keith this was really fun. Sean came over to me with his family and so did Keith. "Way to go Lauren. You guys did great," Sean's dad told us. "aww, thanks Mr. Matthews, I have to admit this was fun," I told him smiling while hector took pictures for us and we all left the school a few minutes later ready for another day ahead of us.

 **There you have it again folks the play chapter has kicked off. I apologize for the delay again I was busy and stuff was driving me bonkers. I will post the other chapter for the story soon. This will be after the play is done so to give you a heads up. Please again bear with me, more chapters are coming up soon. Here is the chapter for the next portion of this story.**

 **Orangachoke problems: Lisa's best friend Lottie is preparing for the Skelekian Solar Eclipse where she will receive a special talent. When Danny takes the choke after getting mad for her misspelling his name can the Electric Company talk to him about forgiving Lottie?**


	23. Orange- what!

The Orangachoke

Lauren's P.O.V.:

The weekend went by in a whirlwind for Sean, Keith and I as Narnia died down but I must admit it was fun doing the production and I'm glad everybody got to see it. Even on top of that, Sean and I had to altar serve at the mass the last day of the show. I didn't mind but I was pooped with a capital p. Anyway, Sean and I were walking with Lisa and her best friend Lottie over to her neighborhood on this chilly, somewhat cold fall day to see preparations being made for the solar eclipse this afternoon.

"Burr, I don't know what to tell you Sean it's freaking chilly today," I told Sean huddling to him for warmth. "You got that right Lauren, no wonder everyone in town is bundled up thinking winter is around the coroner," he told me. "It is Sean," Lottie told him. "I know that Lottie, but why are you so excited for today again," he asked. "It's the Skelician solar eclipse festival today that's why," Lottie squealed. "No wonder did I forget," I told them. "Not use to all of this attention Lottie," I asked her. "No not really guys, I mean it's crazy," she told us with a smile.

"I don't blame you Lottie," Lisa told her with a smile. "Yeah, thanks again for helping me with the invites," she told us. "No problem, I loved the way they turned out in the end, you guys are really creative," Lisa told us with a smile. "What can we say," Sean shrugged as we walked through the neighborhood. "Hey there Lottie Falingerwinkershoff, it's your big day! We are proud of you my dear," one of the neighbors told her. "Aww, I appreciate it Mr. Buster Bookinetinkerflam, you know how to make a girl feel loved," she blushed. "Anyone want to remind me why Skelicans have long last names," I asked. "Nope," Sean told me and we just continued to walk.

"Hey Lottie, eclipse in t minus 2 hours and 12 minutes, getting excited," one of the people asked. "Oh you bet, I can't wait," she squealed. "Any idea for a talent," someone asked. "No not really, whatever it is I'll be happy," Lottie answered. "I think Lauren's wisdom rolled off on ya," the woman told us. "I think it did and thanks Mrs. Skunkohferdelopticus," Lottie smiled and we continued to walk. "Okay Lottie, can you clarify with us one more time how this will go down because I'm still stumped," I asked. "Sure, I bet it's still confusing for you guys," she answered. "It is," Sean shrugged. "Okay, if you three recall that when Sklecians are born they are given an orangachoke right," Lottie asked. "Yep, we knew that part," Sean answered. "And we know there is an eclipse this afternoon," she continued.

Sean's P.O.V.:

"Oh I think I get it now, because the moon will cross the sun and cast a shadow right," I clarified. "Right Sean, and if you're like me, I can't honestly wait because that it is when I will get my special talent," Lottie answered. "Oh, now we get it," Lauren realized. "Yeah, when it opens it'll give my talent," she told us. "Who knew," I shrugged. "By the way, congrats to you guys on the show well done," Lottie told us. "Thanks Lottie, I'm telling you guys that was fun," Lauren admitted as we walked. "Yeah, but were proud of you Lottie, I can't wait to see what talent you'll get," Lisa told her.

"True guys, but one of my friends got music talent see," she told us as he played the trombone. "We see," Lauren told her. "Now I wonder what you will get Lottie, do you think singing or dancing or doing gymnastics," I said rattling off a list again. "Sean you're thinking about sports are you," Lisa asked. "A lot," I admitted. "Brother," Lauren muttered as we continued to walk through town. One of the townspeople who knew Lottie came up to her and gave her a big hug. "Lottie, I can by to give you a big good luck hug, and I knew you ever since you were little," she told her. "Thanks Ms. Linclienstufenson, I appreciate it," Lottie told her. "My pleasure Lottie, good to see you Lauren, you two Sean hi Lisa," she acknowledged us. "Hi," we waved with a smile. "I'm so proud of you this is a big day huh," Lisa asked. "It sure is Lisa," Lottie answered. She soon left and Lottie went to her bag to see if the organachoke was still there but she didn't feel it.

Lisa's P.O.V.:

"Uh guys, did you see my orangachoke," she asked us. 'No I didn't see it, did you Lauren," I asked. "Nope, you Sean," Lauren asked. "No it wasn't me, I didn't have it in my hands or take it out of the bag," Sean told us. "Well, we better find it otherwise I won't have my talent," Lottie panicked. "Okay Lottie, don't panic I bet it's hidden in there somewhere," I assured my best friend. "Hey there's something orange in the bag," Lauren pointed out and I picked it up only to see it was a piece of paper with code symbols on them. "What is this," I wondered reading the writing on the paper.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"I don't believe it," I realized looking at the paper after a few seconds. "You don't think," Sean started to wonder. "It could mean," I said out loud. "Danny Rebus," Lisa gritted. Sean and I looked at each other. "He's toast," we both said to each other. "Lisa, I think this is desperate measure," I told her. "Read my mind Lauren, HEY YOU GUYS," she shouted into the sky and began running to the diner with Lottie including Sean and I. I wanted to find out why he did this but were friends and I can't let the gang find out just yet, well who knows what will happen.

 _(Meanwhile at the diner)_

Hector's P.O.V.:

"Burr, I don't know what to say Keith but it is freezing out there," I told Keith sitting down at a chair. "I don't blame you Hector it's cold," he told me. "How cold is the question," I asked. "Cold enough for cows to give you ice cream," Leo said finishing the joke and the three of us just laughed. Okay, it is funny I have to admit but it was lame. Lauren, Sean, Keith, Lisa and Lottie soon came into the diner and Jess came out of the back with a couple of drinks. "Here's the hot chocolate guys," she told us with a smile. "Thanks sis, and thanks for texting us Lauren," I told my sister. "No problem," she answered. "So according to your text message, it sounds like we are looking for orangachoke," I asked. "Correct, its like an artichoke but different in color," Jess told me and I just looked at her. "What? Skelecian history," she told me.

Lauren's P.O.V.

"Um quick question, what's an artichoke," Lottie asked us. "You didn't tell her did you," Sean asked Lisa. "No I didn't sorry," Lisa told us. "Lisa," we groaned. "Sorry, I forgot again," she told us. "Don't worry we got this, yo Shock, Leo," I called to them. "Yo Lauren," Leo answered. "Do we have any artichokes in the diner we can use," I asked. "As a matter of fact, we do," he said pulling one out and throwing it to me. "Thanks Leo," I said catching it. "Okay Lottie, so right here is the artichoke and as you can see it's green," Sean told her. "Does it give you talents like mine," she asked. "No it doesn't sorry," I replied. "What we do is cook it up and eat the leaves which leads us to the heart of the artichoke, which not to brag is very good," Sean explained thinking of food. "Oh get food off the brain," I told him. "Sorry I didn't have much of breakfast this morning," he told the others. I honestly don't blame Sean because I know all too well when he doesn't have breakfast. "Well it's like an orangachoke," Lottie told us. "True and a scientist once told me No two things look alike," I said remembering a quote from science. "She's right you know," Keith agreed. "Yeah the plus is, it has no talent," Hector admitted.

"Hector David Ruiz, are you insane," I scolded him using his middle name. "Lauren, I told you not to use my middle name," Hector told me with a whine. "Sorry I had to do it, and besides it does have talent," I defended. "Yeah, little artichoke does have talent for sure," Lisa said agreeing with me. "Honestly that sounds kooky," Hector said to Lisa. "Well didn't we just discuss that artichokes have hearts," I asked Hector. "And do I not want to tell Lisa you have a crush on her," I whispered into his ear as well.

"No, not yet Lauren; but I will tell her," he told me. "Good, now let's get back to the problem at hand guys. So if I remember correctly, during the eclipse the choke will open and give Lottie her talent," Jess asked. "Exactly," I told her. "Okay, I'll draw an eclipse in the meantime," Keith said pulling out his special skill. "Okay, we got the moon and the sun including Earth. So the moon will cross over the sun casting a shadow on the Earth and it will get dark," Keith explained.

"Okay and if she doesn't have the choke, she won't get her talent," Hector asked. "Yes," I answered. "So we need to figure out where to find Danny with the clue he left us," Sean explained as Lisa pulled it out. "Good point Sean, okay let's decode this," I told them as we looked. "So I see a pan then it looks like a ram, wait it's panoramic view," I read decoding the clues. "Okay, so the next part is top of the cast+le," Lisa read. "Wait, the castle," Keith realized. "The panoramic view at the top of the castle," Hector realized. "Yeah which castle is this referring too," Lottie asked.

"The lambert castle in Central Park, they use it for medieval festivals every summer," I told them. "That's where we should go," Lisa told us and soon we all took off running. I put the artichoke back with Leo cause I had it in my hand throughout the time. "Thanks again," I told him running out of the diner and Sean followed behind. "Excited Lauren," he asked. "You bet, we can do this if we try hard," I told him as we ran. I liked having the wind in my face as we ran through the neighborhood over to the park. I'm still confused about my destiny and such but on top of that my secret with Sean of us being friends with Danny. I was still worried but I shook it off my mind as we ran over to the park.

"Hey Lauren before I forget how much long till the eclipse," Jess asked running. "30 minutes in counting," Sean called back as we arrived at the castle. "Well, we found it that's for sure. Lottie welcome to Lambert Castle," I admitted. "Wow you guys this is huge," she breathed as we got to it. "Yep, come on guys," Hector called and we ran inside to see the castle view climbing stairs after flight which we found huge. Then we reached the top with that amazing view. Sean just whistled and I breathed taking in the view. "You guys, this view is amazing," Keith breathed as we looked out and about. "Yep, that's amazing about this for sure," Jess told us as we started to look for more clues. "I thought you guys were kidding," Lottie said surprised. "Nope, we weren't," I shrugged. "Lauren and I like to come here often when the medieval festival is in town for the weekend. There really fun," Hector told Lottie. "What's a medieval festival," she asked. "Well," I sort of started to say but not sure how to tell her.

Sean's P.O.V.:

"It's a festival the town does every year transporting people back in time to the Renaissance with period costumes, games, food even entertainment," I explained for Lauren and Hector. "Thanks dude," Lauren told me with a smile. "Don't mention it," I told her. She smiled and so did Hector as we looked trying to find clues. "Any luck on your side Jess," I called out to her. "No Sean, any luck," she asked. "Nope," I replied looking out and couldn't find anything. Where the heck is a puzzle when you need it?

Jess's P.O.V.:

We looked out the sides of the turrets looking for anymore rebus puzzels and we couldn't find one anywhere. "Guys, I found one," Lisa shouted and we walked over to where she was looking and sure enough it was there. "Way to go Lisa," I said hugging my friend. "Any idea what it says," Lauren asks coming over. "I'm not sure Lauren. All I see is a picture of a monster with a minus b," Lisa said looking out. "Hmm, seems to me it's not monster," Keith realized looking down at the code. "You're right so it has to be one or the other," I thought. "What do you mean sis," Hector asked. "Well, it could be either beast or ram," I explained. "Jess you got it, it's beast," Lauren told me.

"It is," Hector asked. "Yeah think Beauty and the Beast," I realized now connecting with Lauren's clue. "Your right sis, it is beast. So if we take away the b from it," I started to realize. "It becomes east," Lisa told us. "Okay, now that we got it figured out the next question is where's east," Lottie asked us. "I think it's the right," Hector said pointing over to the right and we went over there trying to find something but no avail as always.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Sean and I looked around the turrets to find anything but we couldn't due to the trees. "I'm not seeing anything Lauren, you and Sean notice anythings," Hector asked. "No, I think the only way we can see on the ground is if we have a telescope," I told my brother. A mumble was heard and we turned around to find Paul, the Gorilla with a telescope. "Hey Paul," Sean greeted. Paul looked up and saw Sean then ran to give him the biggest hug ever. "It's good to see you pal, I hadn't seen you since I left for vacation," Sean told him. Paul mumbled yes and agreed with him. "Hey Paul, can we borrow your telescope for a second," I asked him. He mumbled yes and gave it to us. "Thanks man," I told him. He nodded and soon left as we looked through the lens. I aimed it down to the ground and saw Shock.

Hector's P.O.V.:

"Guys, I've found Shock," Lauren called out and we looked. "Where do you see him Lauren cause I don't," I told my sister. "Look," she said handing me the telescope. I looked and saw him giving us a signal to look in his direction. "He's pointing at one of the bushes where the puzzle is re plus bush," I said looking at the clue. "I thought it was retree," Keith smirked. "I thought that made sense," I chuckled and so did Keith. I soon got the stare from Lauren, Sean, Jess, Lisa, and Lottie. "What," I asked holding my hands up and so did Keith. They rolled their eyes. "Everybody's a critic," I muttered. "You got that right," Keith told me. "Okay, so back to the problem, I think it's rebush and the person were looking for is Danny Rebush," Lottie told us.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"Lottie, don't you mean Danny Rebus," I asked. "No I meant Danny Rebush," she told us. "Okay, that did it," Sean reacted. "It did," I agreed. "Why is it bad," Lottie asked. "Yeah apparently, Danny doesn't like it when people misspell his last name. Did you write it correct on the invites," Lisa asked. "No I thought I did," Lottie said looking back on the invites. "Well, that answers that question," Hector admitted. "Yeah, I guess that's why he took Lottie's oragnachoke in the first place," I told them. "Why Lauren," Jess asked. "Well, he's probably mad that Lottie misspelled his last name and had to take it," I explained. "Lauren does bring up a good point," Keith said to us. "She does," the others agreed. "Besides, he can be very touchy. I remember in kindergarten, I gave him a cookie and he said thank you yet I forgot to say you're welcome and it wasn't pretty afterwards," Lisa recalled.

"How come," I asked. Lisa whispered in my ear that he didn't talk to her for a year. "Man, that hurts," I told her. "It did," Lisa told us. "I really messed up guys, I didn't mean to hurt his feelings," Lottie told us. "Well, we know you meant no harm Lottie; but I think saying your sorry to him is a good place to start off again," I told her. "Will he forgive me," she asked. "I think he will. Besides, you can't be dubious at one thing," Sean told her. "Dubious," Hector asked. "It means mad or peculiar," I told Hector. "Oh," he realized.

Keith's P.O.V:

"Yeah, so Jess and I will head over to Lottie's neighbors' and let them know she's on her way," I told the others. "Perfect, Sean, Lauren, Lisa and I will go find Danny and see if we can work this out. Good luck," Hector told us. We got out and hurried our separate ways before Hector gave the telescope to Paul. Jess and I ran faster than anyone as we made it to Lottie's neighborhood. "Hey Jess, Keith," one of her neighbors greeted us. "Hey," I said panting. "Where's Lottie the eclipse is starting in a few minutes,  
Buster asked. "Let's just say it's a long story," Jess told him. "Okay, hope she comes soon," he told us and we waited for a bit sitting down. "Think she'll make it," I asked Jess. "Well, knowing her, she better and I don't want her to be left out with a talent," Jess told me. "Like you," I asked. "In a way," she shrugged. "I can imagine," I replied. We soon talked hoping for a good outcome on this.

 _(Meanwhile)_

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Sean, Hector, Lisa, Lottie and I ran through the park trying to find Danny and we couldn't find him anywhere. "Danny," I called out hoping to get a response from him but I didn't hear anything. Yet, I saw him sitting down a bench with a paddle ball game. "Hector, I found him," I called out. "Great work Lauren," he told me and we went over to him. "Danny," I called out and he looked to see me and Sean. "Hello Lauren, Sean, others. I bet you're here for the orangachoke," he told us. "Yeah, give it back please, Lottie needs it for the eclipse in a little bit," Hector pleaded.

"I can't unless she gives it to Danny Rebush," he shot back. "Hey, may I remind you, you're the one who took it in the first place," Lisa told him hoping to get some sense in him. "Never, I'm still dubious about it you know," he told us. "Hang on guys, we got this," I told my brother and his friends. "Danny, look Lottie is very sorry about this. It was an honest mistake and everyone makes mistakes sometimes. Remember a few weeks ago in the production, you nearly forgot your line," Sean asked.

"Yeah, I do remember that and I almost felt embarrassed about it," he recalled laughing at the memory. "That's how Lottie feels. She's guilty for what she did yet are you willing to forgive just like Jesus forgave others," I asked Danny. "I think she doesn't mean it," he replied. "Why," Hector asked "Yeah and you are doubting that she's sorry," Lisa questioned. "Well, she inivited everyone in the whole school and misspelled my name which I wasn't happy at all," he explained. "Danny, I'm really sorry about this, it was an honest mistake please I ask you to accept my apology and forgive me," Lottie said sitting down next to him. He looked at us. "Do what you think is best," I told him. "Okay, Lottie, I know you mean your apology and I forgive you," he told her. We smiled and soon highfived. "Uh guys, I hate to break the touchy moment; but we got to get going if we want to make the eclipse in time," Sean told us looking at his watch. "He's right," Hector said looking over. "I got the choke in my backpack," Danny told us. "Perfect, let's go," Lottie told him and the four of us took off running while Lisa and Hector in the dust.

Hector's P.O.V.:

"Hey Lisa, do you think Lauren and Sean could be friends with Danny or even Lottie sharing his talent with him, will make him a nice guy," I asked. "Hmm, I'm a little dubious about that Hector, but who knows," she answered. "Who knows," I shrugged and soon joined her in running to Lottie's neighborhood just in time. Lauren, Sean, Lottie and Danny were already getting set with their eclipse glasses on and holding the choke out for all to see. Jess and Keith noticed us. "Hey right on time bro, you made it," Jess greeted. "Sure did," I smiled getting my pair and so did Lisa. Here goes nothing.

Third's Person's P.O.V.:

"May we have everyone's attention please, the solar eclipse is about to commence momentarily. As a safety precaution please put on your solar eclipse glasses and don't take them off because looking into the sun can harm your eyes especially during the eclipse and best of luck Lottie," someone announced. She smiled and Danny looked for a second away from the sun but no one knew because they were focused on the sun at the moment. Everyone saw what was happening before them.

Keith's P.O.V.:

"It's getting darker you guys," I told my friends whispering a little bit and I was right. "And starting to get a little cold," Lauren pointed out though she and Sean were shivering just a little. "Wow," Lisa breathed as we watched. I couldn't believe I was noticing my first one in Brooklyn which I have to admit is pretty cool and I love it so far. "This is it guys, the moon's crossing over the sun," Hector gasped and I couldn't agree more looking at what was happening.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

The sky was almost dark and Keith just stood there speechless as Sean and I looked. I smiled and soon the sun started to poke through again. "Sound the alarm, it's happening guys, moment of truth," I whispered "It is Lauren," Hector told me. Soon we all looked at Lottie's oragnachoke opening up and glowing like a star. The magic glowed around her and she gasped with joy. "My special talent is dancing," she squealed and everyone applauded and soon music flowed around us as the eclipse ended. "Sean, you know what time it is," I asked my friend taking the glasses off. "Dancing time," he said to me. I knew it was time to dance.

 _Lottie singing_

 _Open up that choke, time to let talent shine. Yep I have talent, now I got mine._

 _I have felt through me in the midst of the eclipse, it started in my feet, now it's moving through me._

 _I can dance the orangachoke, come on and join in the fun, right now, do the oragnachoke dance with me._

 _Come on now. Move it to the right( Come on Danny you can do it)_

 _Shake it to left( You got Danny jiggle your body)_

 _Now you will be the moon, I am now the sun and we can eclipse around go Danny!_

 _Danny: Hey, I have to admit this is fun!_

 _(_ _ **Everyone dancing and joining Danny in the fun)**_

 _Everybody singing: Were going to do the oragnachoke! Do the oragnachoke, Do the dance come on join in everybody! DO the oragnachoke oh yeah!_

 _End song_

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Everyone cheered as Lottie celeberated her special talent, and I couldn't blame her. "Well, this was fun, I got to go," Danny told us and soon left. "Man that was fun," I said panting after dancing up a storm. "You got that right Lauren," Sean agreed panting. "Congrats Lottie," Lisa said hugging her best friend. "Oh thanks Lisa, and you too guys, I could have not done it without you," she told us. Her neighbors' agreed and applauded as we smiled. "Aw, thanks guys, it's what we do," I told them. "Hey, who wants to go to the diner for some artichokes," Keith asked. "Oh I do," Sean called out and took off running. "Hey wait for me cheater," I called out following Sean. "I'm not cheating you are," he shot back. "Brother," I muttered and soon ran after him.

Hector's P.O.V.:

"Come on Lottie join in, thanks guys," I called out and soon followed my sister and her best friend. We ran over to the diner and I have to admit Lauren and Sean are fast. "Their fast," I admitted as we walked into the diner. "Hey, I heard the news, way to go Lottie," Shock cheered. "Thanks Shock, now where's that artichoke," Lottie asked. "Got it here," Keith called with one already cooked and made to perfection. "You know I want to eat right now," I told them. "You mean, I want to, want to, eat," Keith sang out loud causing me to laugh along with the others as we just sat around eating. The door opened and Danny Rebus soon popped his head in. "Hey, are you guys eating without me," he asked.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"Yeah we are, wanting to join in," I asked. "No invite, I'm dubious about that," he told us not happy. "Come on Danny, no invite necessary," Sean told him. "No thanks," he told us. "Your loss," Lottie told him. "Okay, yet know this Electric Company, I will be back mark my words," he told us. "Oh we will, by the way your touchy," Hector pointed out. "Well, what can I say," he told us and soon slammed the door causing the open and close sign to fall down. "Sorry," Danny said poking his head out and closing the door again. "You know, I learned a lesson today," Lottie told us. "What's that," Sean asked. "People are just too touchy," she told us. "Well, I know Keith will be putting the sign back on," Leo told us. "Really dad," Keith asked. "Tough luck," Hector teased. "Yeah, hey how did that song go again," Sean asked. "Want to, want to eat," Keith sang outloud and we just laughed enjoying that artichoke. In the end, the mission was a success.

 **There you have it everyone! Here is another chapter, I tried an original idea but it didn't work out as I hoped so stay tuned for more of Lauren's story because this is going to be awesome. Yes, Hector thinks Lauren and Sean are friends with Danny but wait until the compromise episode when it will be revealed. Stay tuned for the next chapter and to everyone I wish you a happy new year!**

 **Of Dancing and Gravity: Shock and Lisa enter a dance competition that a local radio station is sponsoring. Lauren and Sean are participating as well. When Francine and Carl, arrive to join in and spray Shock with a gravity spray can they win the competition or will lose to Francine. Find out!**


	24. Defying Gravity(dance)

Defying Gravity dance moves

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Sean and I were in the park practicing for the annual dance competition that Lukewarm 91.5 was sponsoring today. We got our song selected which was either "In my Head" by Jason Dulero or was it "Down" by Jay Sean or another artist. We can't seem to figure out which one we are dancing too because of conflicting song choices again. Oh wait, I know what it is now. Sean heard a song called "Fly High," and I have to admit it sounded really good when he told me about it and played it on YouTube. We both agreed to use that song at the contest. This was going be great and I was excited.

"Are you ready," the boom box played with Sean's song as we danced and did some twirls and freestyle moves mixed into it as well. Sean incorporated this big build up we'll have at the beginning which I was excited for. "Sean, let's work on that buildup okay," I told him. "You bet Lauren," he called out. He switched the music over to that build up and when it comes we would have fun. The buildup music was starting and Sean including me got into position. We just started dancing to the buildup. Well, I did then Sean.

Our concept was to have these cloaks on when we entered the stage do our build up and soon dance. Okay we meant our hoodies. We didn't have cloaks. After we got the buildup conquered, we went through the rest of the dance until the final pose. "Great job dude," I panted. "You too Laur, I'm telling you this is going to be great," he told me as we both got water. "Yeah it sure is," I told him. We went through the difficult part of the dance which is the ending and it was crazy I have to admit. Sean and I were excited for this to work and hopefully maybe get first place I don't know yet who knows. I was soon out of breath along with Sean from practice as we walked over to Lisa and Shock who were practicing too. I guess they wanted to join as well.

As we came over we saw Shock do one of his famous hip hop moves on a piece of cardboard and we couldn't help but smile. "Okay Lisa, now you try it," he told her. She tried a little bit but soon became clumsy tripping on him and a skateboard she kicked put. "Skateboard," I called out. "On it," Sean replied running over to the board and picking it up. "Okay, I think as a note to self, Lisa should stay away from skateboards," I told Sean. "Yeah," he agreed but soon turned to a surprise where we heard someone speak, "If it weren't for Shock, we would have won the competition by now," Sean and I looked at each other and it could only mean one person, Francine.

"Ooh did she mess with Lauren today," I said starting to get feisty. "Okay feisty pants calm down, I bet she's trash talking besides, it may not have been a taunt," Sean told me. "True, you do bring up a point," I agreed walking away from where she was standing and talking with Carl. Sean and I went back to Lisa and Shock as they practiced a little more. "So, how's practice," I asked. "A little crazy but good," Lisa answered. "How about you guys," Shock asked. "All set and raring to go," Sean replied with a smile. "Glad to hear it, I'm excited you guys are doing the contest this year. It's great to have a fellow company member," Shock told us. "Yeah cause didn't you win last year with Hector," Sean asked. "Came in second," he replied. "Oh. Guess I get mixed up on who came in first," Sean answered. "True," he said to us.

Shock's P.O.V.:

"By the way Shock, I never had a chance to thank you for being my partner," Lisa told me. "No problem, with the four of us doing the dance contest this year anything can happen," I told my friends. "Yeah, I would say so, if you didn't jump in," a voice sounded. "Francine," Lauren snarled. "Ruiz," she sneered back. "What are you doing here, shouldn't you be practicing," Lisa asked. "I am but Carl and I wanted to say good luck and oh Shock I think your legs are red," she told us. "Really, they don't look red. I've been wearing shorts the whole time," I replied.

"Oh I noticed. Here take some sunblock, make you feel better," she told me. "Okay," I told her with suspicion and she left with Carl.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"Okay, now that we got that problem out of the way, back to practice," Lisa asked. "Yeah," Sean and I replied. We got into positon for our dance when and we felt the ground vibrate. "Woah," Sean and I said together including Lisa. "You guys okay," she asked us. "Yeah were okay," I replied. "Did anyone check to see if we were in earthquake territory," Sean asked. "No I don't think so," I answered. "Uh guys," Lisa told us pointing to Shock. "Shock," I said running up to him. "What happened," I asked. "I think it's my feet. There solid like granite," he told me. "Well, I think we have to call the gang at this rate," I told them. "You got it Lauren, HEY YOU GUYS," Shock called out as we ran to the diner.

Well, Sean and I did but I looked back at Shock trying to get him out of the park. "Okay, let's help him out," I told Sean as we grabbed him by the shoulders walking over to the diner. "Man he's heavy I can't take too much," Sean grunted as we walked. "Were almost there buddy, then will put him down," I grunted as well when we arrived at the diner. Hector saw us and went right over to the door. "Geesh guys what happened," he asked us.

"Get Shock and we'll tell you," Sean grunted as he handed him over. "Guys it's fine, I got this," Shock told us as we let go. "If you say so," I shrugged and soon sat down with Jess and Keith. "So what happened," Hector asked us. "Well, we were practing for the contest, and Francine came by giving Shock sun block," Lisa began to explain. "But the next thing we knew was it made his leg solid like concrete," Sean added. "Yikes," Jess winced and so did Keith after hearing it from us. "Yeah it was bad," Shock told us walking over, well stomping.

"Shock are you sure you don't need help," I asked. "I actually can use it Lauren, can you take these orders," he asked. "Sure," I answered and took them to the people who needed it. "Here you go guys enjoy," I told the customers. "Is Shock okay," Leo asked. "No not really, he asked me to fill in for a bit," I answered. "Oh," Leo replied. I walked back over and saw the bottle still on the table with the sun block label but there was writing underneath it. "Hey guys, I think the bottle Shock had is not really sun block," I noticed. "Can I see," Hector asked. I handed him the bottle and with a swipe he took off the label. "Lauren's right. It isn't sunscreen," Hector realized.

"Then what is it," Sean asked. "Skelecian gravity spray," I replied reading the label. "Gravity spray," everyone asked. "Yeah, so that's what probably is bringing Shock's legs like cement," I realized. "How did this end up with us," Lisa wondered. "Francine. Sean and I overheard her speaking to her partner saying that if it weren't for Shock, they would have the contest by now," I explained. Everyone gasped when I said it including Hector. "You're not lying right Laur," Hector asked. "Nope. I always tell the truth and that is what God wants me to do," I replied. "She does speak honestly bro and Lauren is very protective of others no wonder she's valiant," Jess told me. "True," I replied. "Okay, for the last time why are you guys saying I'm valiant," I asked. "It describes you Lauren and your destiny meant with the things a character can imagine," Hector told me. "Like Lucy," I questioned. "In a way," he shrugged. "Okay, so what does the bottle say how long the feet will be like," Jess asked. Sean had the bottle in his hand and look at it. "It says that the spray lasts on the person for six hours and don't use it on planets with strong gravity like earth," Sean read out loud. "Great," I groaned and so did the others. "Well Shock I guess we can end our hurrah here," Lisa told him. "Okay, but I think we're giving up and not winning," he told her.

"Woah, stop the breaks you two. Are you seriously giving up now, when you guys can get the trophy by doing something awesome," I asked standing up from my chair. "I don't know Lauren but why would Francine do this," Lisa asked. "I think it's because she thinks the Pranksters are better," Sean told her. "Yeah didn't she read the rule guide saying under any circumstances no sabotaging the competion," Hector asked.

"I don't think so," Shock responded. "Well, there's only one way you guys can win the competion and not give up," Hector told Lisa and Shock. "Okay what's that," Lisa asked. Music soon started to go through the diner and a guitar was being strummed. "Song time," Sean told me. "You bet," I responded going over to Hector. "You just have to step up," he replied and soon looked at me knowing we had to sing.

 _Hector singing_

 _Don't ever give up, don't ever lay down. Don't ever let a chance go by you._

 _You think you may lose but you're sure to win, if you don't give it a try._

 _And if you get stuck, can't find the answer yet everybody is counting on you,_

 _There is one thing you can do, take a deep breath and remember the one thing you do is step up, yeah_

 _ **Lauren jumps on in**_

 _Work on through it, go on and get in the game and play (step up), yeah_

 _You can do it just step up_

 _Hector jumps in with Lauren_

 _ **Dig in and you can find a way**_

 _Hector sings next verse_

 _I know you seen trouble before, yet you always made it through. Cause you believed in yourself, like I believe in you girl. So what are you going to do?_

 _Lisa joins Lauren and Hector_

 _Step up (Yeah-Hector)_

 _ **All three of them**_

 _ **Work on through it, go and get in the game and play. Step up.**_ _(Yeah I can do it for sure-Lisa)_ _ **Step up, dig in and I will find a way**_

 _End song_

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"Hector, Lauren you guys are right. I can do this if I just step up," Lisa told us. "There you go girl," Sean cheered and so did the others happily. "Yeah we are," Shock said with a smile. "Going through the pain amigo," I asked. "I am but I offer it for sinners," Shock told me. "That's our Shock," Hector remarked. "It sure is. We'll meet you guys at the park to practice again," Sean told Lisa and Shock. "Okay and thanks again Hector," Lisa told him kissing his cheek. Hector soon blushed when it happened. "You're welcome," he said sheepishly and Lisa soon left with Shock.

"Lisa kissed my cheek," Hector freaked when she was out of distance. "Yes pay up Jess I win the first portion of the bet you owe me a manicure," I called to Jess in the diner. "I'll pay you when I get home okay sis," she asked me. "Will do," I called back. "Yo Lauren come one we got to get changed," Sean told me. "Okay, Hector we'll meet you back at the park okay," I called.

"Will do Lauren," he replied. Sean and I ran back to my house putting on our dance clothes which were these black pants and red sneakers matched with a red vest with red and black jacket for the both of us. My hair was done in a braid and Sean placed a cap on his and I have to admit it looked great. We looked ourselves in the mirror and soon went back to where Lisa, Hector and Shock were. "Okay Lisa, so the key to dancing is- hey you two look great," Hector said noticing us coming over.

"Thanks. You like," I asked twirling. "Do we ever. You look great sis, you as well Sean," Shock told us. "Thanks man," Sean told him. "Okay Lisa, so like I was saying before the key to dancing is timing. We usually do this on an eight count; however Shock's timing has changed and it's up to you to get them at the right time and motion," Hector explained. "Okay how do I do that," Lisa asked. "Easy. Eight count," he replied. "Eight count," Lisa asked. "Yeah basically what it means is everything has a count so it would be like-," I said thinking. "You do a move on seven-eight," Sean said finishing my sentence. "How does it work? I don't understand," Lisa told us.

Sean's P.O.V.:

"No need Lisa, Lauren will demonstrate. Okay Laur, pose on five-six okay," I told her. "Will do," she replied. "Okay, 5, 6, 7, 8, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5-6," I counted as Lauren did a freestyle move and posed on the five-six count. "Impressive," Lisa remarked. "Yeah that's how you do it. Keep it in that count and I guarantee you, a dance champion in the making," I told her. "Okay let's try it," she told us. "Yeah," I cheered out.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"Okay Lisa you ready," I told her. "Ready," Lisa called back. "Okay here we go, a five, six, seven, eight," I called out as Shock played the music which went through the boom box he had and Lisa listened to the timing of the music and I have to admit it seemed to be working like a charm. "She's doing great," I said dancing a little bit to the song. "I know right," Sean told me as we danced. She soon got to the ending pose of her dance and smiled. "Yes, way to go Lisa," I cheered. "Excellent timing girl, I knew you can do it," Hector told her. "That was luck," Francine sounded and we turned to face her and there she was with Carl. "Francine," I greeted. "Lauren," she replied. "Hi Hector," she greeted my brother batting her lashes. "What are you doing here," Shock asked. "Oh, came by to check on you guys, I heard you can pivot now," she told us. "Well thanks to Lauren, and Sean for helping me I did it," Lisa replied. "I don't think so. By the way Lisa, I think you need some sunblock," Francine realized. "You mean gravity spray, cheater," Sean called out. "Easy Sean," I told him. "What did I mean that," she asked innocently. "Oh nice try Ms. I sabotage my competion after I heard you say if it weren't Shock, you could have won," I sassed. "Burn," Shock remarked and so did Hector making a wolf call and Francine looked red as a tomato.

"Any comeback," Sean asked. "Wait for it," I replied. She soon created a word ball and left some words like hop and jump and Lisa went over to them. "Uh Lisa, don't think-," Sean and I said before she got sprayed with that spray. "Man," I groaned out of frustration. "Great, we fell into her trap," Shock remarked. "Enjoy losing," she called out. "Not if we win and we expose the truth to everyone," I called back. "Bring it on," Francine told us and I smirked, "We will," she soon left and I knew this wasn't going to be pretty. "What are we going to do? The dance off is 20 minutes and I have to be like this for six hours," Lisa complained. "I got an idea, restyle your dance," I told them.

"How," Shock asked. "Do the Gravity Groove just do your dance with spray and I'm sure you'll win," Sean answered. "Lauren, you're onto something. I think we make it work Shock, what do you think," Lisa told him. "Worth a try," he replied with a smile. "Okay, we'll focus on the dance how about you three head over to the contest and we'll meet you there," Lisa asked us. "Yeah, we'll meet you over," I called as we took off over to the dance contest.

"You think it's going to work," Sean asked as we arrived. "I hope so," I shrugged. "There you guys are. I was waiting for you. The Tune Miester once all competitors up on stage soon. Where's Lisa and Shock," Jess asked. "They're coming. Let's just say a new surprise," Hector told his sister. "Hector I don't know what you did but this better be good," Jess told him. Hector shrugged and just smiled as Sean and I went to the stage. "All right ladies and gentlemen are you ready for today's dance off," the Tune Miester shouted into the microphone and got a little cheers from everyone.

"Oh that's not enough, I said are you ready," he asked. More cheers came out this time including us. I looked to see Francine arriving with Carl like a superstar with her bodyguard. "Alright everyone remember winners of this competion are determined by applause so if you're ready, make some noise," he shouted and everyone cheered. "Now that were all pumped up please welcome our first contestant Manny Spamboni and his little robot," he introduced and everyone applauded. They soon walked onto the stage and started to do some moves as we waited.

"You know, the sun's bright Lauren, you should sunscreen, we have it," Francine told us. "Don't try to imitate us Francine because a we know what you did to Shock and b were going to win," I told her. "Really," she sneered. "Really," I replied. Manny and his robot finished up their number and somewhat applause was received. "Okay, give it up for Paul the Gorilla and Kristina," he shouted as they came on doing a salsa inspired routine and I have to admit it looked really cool. Sean and I were next after the clogging duo and I was so nervous.

"Ready Lauren," Sean asked me knowing our turn was next. "Ready," I replied putting my hood up and so did Sean. "Okay, coming on now, you guys love them performing a routine called Are you ready give it up for Lauren Ruiz and Sean Matthews," Tune Meister yelled and everyone soon cheered with excitement as we walked on. Sean handed the D.J our mix tape that we made with the buildup we went over this afternoon. I soon heard the buildup beginning and I began to dance then Sean and back to me with the moves done well and I have to admit I was excited. We soon reached the part where it went this zig zag sort of pattern and we just did crisscross legs and soon at the end took a knee. Everyone was stunned and soon applauded but I knew we had more.

"BROOKLYN, WE GOT A QUESTION FOR YOU," Sean yelled into the microphone. "Are you ready," the song began and we jumped up from the knee and began to dance doing our turns and pivots including the hand motions as well. "Let 'em fly high, high," the song continued and I jumped over Sean while knelt and everyone applauded. "High," it continued and we both started to do the hip hop moves we learned and it was amazing. I did this little spin thing and afterwards a crazy nuts thing and soon kissed the crowd after a little crush. Sean continued to dance in perfect sync and I have to admit people seemed to enjoy the dance.

"Are you ready," the song ended as we posed. I was doing one of those fashion models looking at Sean and he looked at me. We were both out of breath and everyone cheered at our dance which was awesome. He soon hugged me and I did the same as we bowed. "Give it up for Lauren and Sean everybody, so far I think they have the lead what do you say," Tune Miester told everyone and they agreed. We soon went down the stage and Hector hugged me. "Way to go sis, I can't believe you did that. It was awesome," Hector told me. "Aw thanks Hector. Sean and I did together," I told him. "Indeed sis," Jess said hugging me as well.

"Alright please welcome Francine and Carl doing the Sklecican Shuffle," Tune Miester introduced and soon they both came on stage starting to dance which everyone was silently laughing and I have to chuckle it was funny. "So Francine sabotaged Lisa and Shock," Jess asked as we watched. "Yep," I replied. "No wonder there bad," Sean remarked. "Sean," I asked. "What, it's the truth," he defended and I nodded agreeing.

Lisa's P.O.V.:

"Nervous," Lauren asked looking at me. "A little," she told us. "You're going to do great, don't even worry about Francine," Sean told us. "Thanks guys," I smiled. "Okay Hector let's do this," I told him. "Yeah go Lisa and Shock," I cheered so did Sean, Keith and Jess. "Okay guys, I think Francine and Carl just stole Lauren and Sean's lead but can they outwit our last two contestants you guys know them from the Electric Company give it up for Lisa and Shock with a new dance called Gravity Groove," he introduced as we went up. The music soon started and we danced in our own way. The gravity helping us move and I have to admit it was going awesome for us and it felt really good. Everyone was clapping to the music and I just smiled as we danced our routine.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I smiled and so did Jess, Hector, and Keith and we cheered for them when they finished. "Ladies and gentlemen, with an amazing original routine and creative approach, give it up for your winners Lisa and Shock," he announced and everyone cheered for them. "No, no, no that's not fair they shouldn't win besides everyone liked ours," Francine said holding the mic. "Yeah after you guys sabotaged Lisa and Shock in the first place," Hector called out. Everyone gasped and turned to Francine.

"Besides, Lukewarm 91.5 radio contest rules state that if there is such report of any sabotage of fellow competitors the people who did that automatically forfeit to last place. Should have read the rules," Sean told Francine. "I read them," Carl admitted. I smiled. "This isn't fair," Francine stormed and went away. "It is," Tune Miester told her. "Now, who wants to do the Gravity Groove," Shock called out and everyone cheered joining in on the dancing which I did as well with my brother, sister and friend with a smile holding their trophy as well. Afterwards, we soon went back to the diner and Lisa along with Shock felt normal again with their feet after the spray.

"Oh do my feet feel good," Lisa told us as we walked back. "It sure does girl, I'm glad things are back to normal," Shock added. "Yeah, there you go champions," Keith told us as we walked into the diner noticing a case in the diner. "What's going on Keith," I asked. "My dad's constructing an Electric Company trophy case to hold our trophies," he told us. "No way," I told him. "Yes way. Oh I got to go, come Lisa you too Shock don't want to be late," Keith told us looking at his watch. "What's going on," Hector asked. "A lot of students were interested in the Gravity Groove at the community center and were helping out," Shock told us. "Oh that's great dude," Hector told him.

"Yeah can you guys assist too," Lisa asked. "Sure, I was thinking as well we use some of the moves you guys did for our new Electric Company video coming out soon," I wondered. "Great idea Lauren, we'll talk later on," Shock called as he, Keith and Lisa left to help out. "Wow, I am impressed this got on quickly," I told Hector. "Don't blame you Lauren, Jinx," Sean and Hector said in unison. A few minutes went by and Paul came in to the diner. "Hey Paul, what are you doing here," I asked. He mumbled about the dance.

"Want to learn the Gravity Groove," Hector asked. He mumbled yes. "Okay then Paul, the key here is gravity so you need something heavy like a whole bunch of bananas," Hector explained getting them and Paul grabbed them. I smiled and went over to Sean and sat down. "You know, I have a feeling everybody is going to be wanting to learn this dance," I admitted. "Me too, but all is well that goes well," Sean told me and I smiled agreeing with that sentence.

 **There you have it Defying Gravity dance moves is complete! Writing this chapter was so much fun and I am glad you guys get to see Lauren dance which is awesome. Yes, there is a foreshadow to a music video episode coming up later on in the story so stay tuned for that. But heads up another chapter is coming your way called Limerick Drama. Enjoy for now guys!**

 **Limerick Drama: The annual Limerick Slam has arrived and Hector had not compete in one since he was five after messing up a limerick to Manny's distraction. With their brother not up to do it because he was worried of losing. It's up to Lauren and Jess to defend their brother's title of Limerick champion and dethrone Manny, can they do it? Find out!**


	25. Drama with Limericks

Limerick Drama

Lauren's P.O.V.:

It was a pretty much normal day today here in Brooklyn meaning Tuesday since the dance contest was on Saturday. Now I know what you're thinking why did Lauren skip Monday? Well, I had school and homework going on so there was no mission to write about for that day. Well, it what is some times. Sean and I were hanging out working on math homework while Jess and Hector were playing a game of chess and both were in control at the moment. "Hey Lauren, can I ask you a quick question," Sean asked me. "Sure buddy what's up," I asked. "Is Hector okay about today," Sean asked me noticing Hector a little edgy.

"I think he is. Yet, I think today is bothering him," I replied. Today was no ordinary Tuesday in Brooklyn, a neighborhood limerick slam contest was being held today and Hector used to be a champion when it was at the diner. I don't remember much since I was three at the time, and Jess was four. Jayden and dad were there too when Jayden was pretty much the same age as Hector.

Hector loved doing limericks when he was young; yet the time he was going up against Manny Spamboni caused him to lose the championship thanks to a distraction and we had no idea what it was even to this day. From that time on, Hector vowed to never do a limerick again, even when we encouraged him to bring it up again; but he made the vow and when someone makes a vow, they stay true to their word. I knew this brings bad memories for my brother but I wanted him to be okay. "Lauren," Sean said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh sorry," I said getting back into reality. "No need Lauren, besides, I feel the pain Hector's going through even when tough competition gets to you," he told me. I nodded and soon looked to see a familiar person arriving on his bike. "Oh no, the _champion_ is coming," I groaned. "More like cheater," Sean muttered as we got up and walked over to Hector and Jess. "Here comes trouble Hector," Jess muttered. "I know, but I'll distract myself," he told her and us.

"Hello Hector, Lauren, Jessica, Sean," Manny sneered at us. "Manny," I replied back. "What are you doing here," Sean asked. "Asking Hector what today is," he answered. "Ordinary Tuesday Manny, goodbye thanks good riddance," Hector replied. "No, it's not ordinary Tuesday, I'm talking about the greatest competion here in Brooklyn," Manny answered.

"The dance off," Sean asked. "No the Limerick Slam it's today," he told us. "Oh now I remember. That's the one every single year you win. Oh wait, cheated in," I told him. "May I remind you Lauren, you don't have proof I cheated," Manny told us. "Remember the bug you had a few years ago," I shot back and he just zipped up at that moment. "Okay, so how does this work with my brother and what the heck is a limerick," Jess asked. I looked at my sister.

"Jess, I thought you remembered," I told her. "I was four and my memory span didn't start until after," she answered. "Ah," Sean and I realized so did Manny who gave the agree nod. "Well Jessica, a limerick is a special poem with a unique structure. Allow the king to demonstrate. I once met a boy from the city, you know who's always charming and witty, yet when he time to create a rhyme, it wasn't pretty," Manny explained swarming around Hector like a cat who just caught a mouse.

"Forget it Manny, I won't go through it again and you remember the vow I made," Hector pointed out. "That was years ago," Manny replied. "You do know he never goes back on a vow right," Sean asked. "I forgot that vow," he realized. "Told ya," Sean whispered to me. "Come on Jess, I feel upset about this. I want to go home," Hector told her. "But Hector, your still playing chess, don't you want to calm down some more," I asked.

"I do Lauren, but out here is uncomfortable," Hector answered. "Easy for him to say, besides if he can't do it then who will," Manny laughed. "We would," I said looking at him. Hector looked at me and Jess. "Are you guy's crazy? Jess you don't how to limerick," Hector told us. "Lauren does," Sean pointed out. "True," he admitted. "Well Lauren, prove it give me a limerick with the word star," Manny challenged. "Okay, you know I once met a popular star, who I have to admit went very far, yet she fell down and goofed like a clown, and knows she won't go far," I said clearly. Hector looked speechless and shook it off at first and so did my sister even Sean.

"Impressive," Manny smirked. "I knew a good one when it comes. Now where's the signup sheet," I asked. "Right here," Manny said holding it to me and I signed my name. "Lauren, what are you doing," Hector groaned. "I'm signing up for the slam," I replied. "I can't let you do it sis," he told me. "Hector come on, you're over reacting over nothing. Just let Lauren try, she can win for you," Sean pleaded. "I know but ever since "it" happened, I can't let another family member get the bad luck I got," Hector told me.

"Oh would you look at that, Hector is to coward," Manny sneered. "Okay that's it Manny. Don't talk to my brother like that," Jess defended. "Yeah come on Manny I can beat you in the limerick fair and square along with getting Hector's championship title back," I snapped. "Oh I know you can, but what about Jess," he asked. "So, I love to rhyme and keep it time, so you like what you see, take it on me and don't even cry," Jess told him.

"Sorry can't take it," he told her. "It's invalid," Sean pointed out. "No wonder you'll lose Jessica, because you don't have it," he laughed. "Think again, she'll learn," Sean pointed out. "Fine. I'll meet you both at three o clock in the theater," he told us. "We'll be there," Jess and I replied. He soon left and Hector looked at me with a smile of concern but Jess he looked upset and I could tell he wasn't happy. "Hector, I'm," Jess started to say. "Just call them," I told my sister. "HEY YOU GUYS," she yelled and we walked over to the diner.

Hector's P.O.V.:

"Jessica Maria Ruiz, are you crazy of signing up for the slam with Lauren," I scolded my sister as we were walking. "I'm not Hector. I just wanted to help my brother get Manny back," she defended. "I know you did but you may get choked up on stage and you would not be happy," I told her. "I was born for the stage Hector," she told me. "Yeah by rapping not limericks," I shot back. "Hector, come on give Jess a chance. I know your bummed right now, but you have to live with it," Lauren pleaded. "Come on bro. Lauren doesn't want to see her brother upset or uncomfortable," Sean told me as we arrived at the diner. "Hey gang, let me guess salads," Leo asked us. "Yeah," I said.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"What's up with Hector? He's usually in a cheery mood," Leo asked me. "Not today. It's limerick slam day," I answered. "More like the day that haunts me," Hector moaned. "Hector, pull yourself together please," I asked. "I'm sorry Lauren, I can't," he told me. "Hector, what the heck is your problem with limericks," Keith asked. "Look Keith, I don't want to talk about it. It brings me bad memories," he answered. "Okay, I think I got this. There is a lunch I like the most, it's lettuce and cheese and seven grain toast. So add some mustard on a plate and bam you have a good lunch for a tummy ache," she told us. "Wrong," Sean told her. "Sorry Jess, not a valid limerick," I told her.

"Come on you guys I tried," she told us. "True. But you got to have the structure right. Now will everyone talking about limericks, it's making me go back on my vow," Hector groaned. "You're reacting over one little distraction that shouldn't bother you," I pointed. "WELL TRYING ME THAT BEFORE I GOT DISTRACTED," Hector yelled and everyone at the diner looked at him. Tears welled up in my eyes and I wasn't happy. "Lauren," Jess asked. I soon started to cry and ran out of the diner.

Hector's P.O.V.:

"Way to go Hector, you made Lauren cry when she was just giving you advice," Sean told me as he ran out of the diner to catch up with Lauren. "Hector that wasn't nice what you did to Lauren," Jess told me. "Well, she went past my point," I defended. "No you did, that's why you yelled," Jess told me. "Okay, I going to ask this one last time, Hector can you please tell us what happened," Lisa asked. I looked over at Jess. "Tell them," she told me.

"Back when I was five, the limerick slam was usually held at the diner. I remember Lauren and Jess along with my dad and Jayden being there cheering me on along with the rest of the neighborhood. The second one was starting since the first one occurred the previous year. I was a champion and was going up against Manny Spamboni, he wished me luck but it was a trick. I stepped to the microphone and stared at my family. The director told me to think of a limerick with the beach in mind. I started to do it clearly with grace and soon this buzzing sound came into my ear and I said the thing that cost me my second championship," I explained remembering the memory.

"What was it," Keith asked. "I am a chicken pot pie," I replied. Lisa and Keith chuckled but I stared at them and they shushed. "Manny, was soon declared the winner and taunted me that day. After I got home, I made a personal vow to never get involved with a limerick slam or do a limerick ever again," I told them. "So that's why you're holding the grudge," Leo asked coming over. "Yeah pretty much," I answered. "Ever since then, he wouldn't take him head on," Lauren's voice sounded and we turned to see her standing by me. "Lauren," I said getting up and hugging her. "I'm so sorry for yelling at you sis, it was wrong. I was so fed up and I had to take it out on you," I told her.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"No need Hector, I know how you feel. I shouldn't have pressured you," I told my brother in the embrace. "Thanks sis, but you can do it," he told me. "Do what," I asked. "Take my place in the limerick slam," he told me. "What do you mean Hector," Lisa asked. "Well, Lauren's right. I over reacted on that little thing and it got me upset so I think it's time my sisters take back my title as champion but I still feel worried," he told us. Music soon swelled again this time it was a somber song.

 _Hector singing_

 _Ever since that day I felt, more upset than I've ever been._

 _It bothered me even like a giant wave, that couldn't crush down._

 _On the sand of that shore, it rose over me with its strength,_

 _Still I lie now awake, knowing my title is at risk today._

 **Sean, Jess, Keith, Lisa and Lauren in the background: Woah-oh, Woah-oh**

 _(Back to Hector)_

 _My title is at risk today._

 **Sean, Jess, Keith, Lisa in the background: Woah-oh, Woah-oh, yeah**

Lauren: Hector you can do it just try, don't worry teach Jess and I.

 _Let the world listen to me now, I feel the pain still and with glory._

 _Still I control_ _ **, on who lives and sings my own story.**_

 _I know I have failed, yet that doesn't mean to my siblings_

 _They can take this head on and bring me back my title today._

 **Sean, Jess, Keith, Lisa and Lauren in the background: Woah-oh, Woah-oh**

 _Bring back my title today!_

 _End song_

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I hugged my brother after he sang and he looked at me with a smile. Soon Jess's phone beeped and there was Manny with a message for her. "So I met a girl named Jess, I have to admit her limericks can impress, so she could have Hector to protect her; but he was just a mess," he said. Hector soon looked at the message and remembered the sing he just sang. "Hector," I asked looking at my brother. "This is war and this is time to make a stand, Lauren, Jess are you two ready to become the next limerick slam champions and dethrone Manny," he asked us.

We both looked at each other. "Bring it on Hector," we said to him. "Good guys, we'll need all the help we can get and we can do this," Hector told us. Everybody cheered and we soon walked out of the diner and went to the park where Hector would teach Jess the art of limericks. Sean was joining us as well and we knew this would work for sure. "Okay Jess, welcome to limerick school 101," Hector told her. "Thanks Hector, so how do limericks work," Jess asked. "Glad you asked that question, the key to learning limericks is that they have their own structure," Hector told her.

"Structure," she asked. "Yep," I said adding in to the conversation. "How does this imply," she questioned again. "Well, you see the rest room building over there," I asked. "Yeah," she answered. "Just like that building limericks have a structure like a foundation, base and all the other things that go into a building," Sean added in. The three of us looked at Sean. "Lauren's teaching me," he explained. "Oh," we realized. "Okay, now that I got that, how do you build a perfect one," she asked. "Well, you got to," Hector said thinking.

"Use the wall Hector," Sean told him. "Oh thanks bro, okay Jess here is an example so I'm standing beside this wall, it's good to throw a ball, yet I'm teaching how to limerick now, and I hope you learn it all," he explained throwing word balls on the wall. "Oh I get it, so the first words have to rhyme together along with the ones on the second line then the last word has to rhyme the same way as those on top," Jess clarified. "Yep," I told her. "So basically this is the blueprint for the structure so want to try," Hector asked. "I'll give it a whirl, Hector can you step aside please," Jess asked. "Of course," he told her.

"Okay, so here is a limerick queen, she's a girl at age thirteen, she's learning to rhyme she does it every time, you see what she means," Jess tried. "Eh, eh invalid sis," I told her. "What do you mean guys? I got the structure right did I," Jess asked. "Well you did, but you forgot another element to limericks," Sean told her. "What's that," she wondered. "Rhythm. You got to keep it time," Hector told her. I looked to see Shock coming over to us.

"Hey Shock, what brings you by," I greeted. "Lisa gave me the heads up of what's happening so I thought I come down to help you guys," he told us. "Perfect, mind giving us a beat please," Hector asked. "Can do," he answered and soon started to beatbox. "Okay, Jess so take a listen to the rhyme structure without words," Hector told her as he started to place the structure back on the wall this time with some sayings with the music. "Alright I think I got it now, may I," she asked. "Be my guest," Hector told her. "Okay there once a limerick queen, a girl at age thirteen, she knew how to rhyme and keep it time, now you know what just she mean," Jess said and it worked perfectly.

"Ding, ding that is valid sis. You did it," Hector cheered and hugged her. "Thanks guys, I knew I could do it," she told us. "Well Hector, I must admit she's ready," I told her. "Yeah, just like I am," he told me.

Hector's P.O.V.:

"Wait, what do you mean," Lauren asked. "I never had the chance to say thanks back at the diner; but you were right Lauren. I fretted over that one little thing in life when I should have moved on from it and I can overcome it," I told her. "I know you can Hector, and when the time is right, you'll get over it," she told me with a hug. "I will and thanks again Shock, we needed the help," I thanked him. "No problem," he told us. "So what are you doing out, shouldn't you be at the diner working," Sean asked. "It's nice out for fall, I walk on my breaks," he told us.

"Oh nice," I remarked and so did the others as we chit chatted away. I looked at my watch and it was almost three. "Shoot, Jess we have to go," I told her and we headed over to the theater with Shock joining along including Lisa. "Where's Keith," I asked. "Leo needed help back at the diner," she told us. "Oh," Lauren said to her. Everyone in town was sitting in once we arrived and the director was already at his chair ready to start.

"Okay Lauren, Jess, listen up stay focused on this and you two can put your names on that plaque for limerick slam champions and if you need backup remember trust in God," I told them. "We will Hector, family prayer circle," Lauren told us. Sean was sitting down but came to the three of us as we held hands. "Let us pray, Almighty ever living God, look graciously down upon thy servants Jessica and Lauren as they prepare for the limerick slam, give them the grace to choose words carefully and quickly, resist temptations that come their way and not get distracted, send they Holy Spirit upon them for council and knowledge, for we make this prayer through Christ our Lord," Sean prayed for us.

"Amen," we replied and soon they looked at us. "Alright hands in guys," I told them putting my hand in the middle. "Okay Ruiz on three, one, two, three, RUIZ," we cheered lifting our hands up and Jess along with Lauren soon took their seats.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

We took our seats and I knew this was going to be exciting. 'Alright limerick fans, welcome to the 10th annual limerick slam," the director announced from his chair and everyone applauded. "For some of you who don't know me, I am Dominic Lopez, director of the Brooklyn English Department at Brooklyn High and it is my pleasure to welcome you today. Now please welcome your contestants, returning champion Manny Spamboni," he announced and Manny got some applause as he walked out.

"And for the challengers, Lauren and Jessica Ruiz," he introduced us. Everybody cheered as we came on stage waving to the crowd and sitting on the chairs. "Okay competitors, each of you will compose three limericks on the spot, with a word corresponding to your limericks, I will give you a ding sound if it's correct and an eh if it is wrong, any questions from each of you," he asked us. We nodded no and it seemed good. "Okay, let the limerick slam begin," he told us. Everyone applauded while Hector was standing on the left side of the stage.

"Rules apply we start with Manny our champion, please come to the mic," he asked him. He soon came up with a smirk on his face. "I think he's planning something," I whispered to Jess. "I think he is," she whispered back. "Alright please make a limerick with the word poet," Mr. Lopez told him. "Okay poet, my name is Manny and I am a limerick poet, and I am good boy do I know it, yet some want me to make a big mistake, yet sorry I'm not going to blow it," he spoke.

"Ding, ding that's valid," he told him and everyone applauded. "Luck," I muttered. "Now Lauren and Jess since you two are together which one of you will go first," Mr. Lopez asked. "I will," Jess volunteered. "Go sis," I whispered cheered. She smiled at me and I smiled back. "Alright Jess, please make a limerick with the word dozen," he told her. "Alright dozen, so I went to store with my cousin, to grab 12 eggs which equals a dozen, we thought we heard flies but to our surprise," she started to say hearing the buzzing.

Hector looked uncool at the moment and I just stared to pray so did Sean. "Don't blow it sis," I said to her as she was fighting it. "All that was there was a buzzing," she finished. "Ding, ding that's valid Jess," he told her. Hector and I gasped and just smiled then cheered. "Yes," Sean cheered happily and everyone applauded. "Time out please," Hector called. "I allow it," Mr. Lopez agreed. Hector ran onto the stage and got the two of us together. "Okay, so it sounded like the sound's back," Hector told us. "It is, but Jess conquered it," I said happily hugging her.

"I appreciate it Lauren, right now we have to focus on what is causing that sound," Jess told me. "I know; but I think it's the bug, wait a second," I realized. "What is it," Hector asked. "That bug is the same one that distracted you when you were five," I told Hector. "It is," he asked. "Sure is," Sean replied adding on. "Okay, Lauren, Jess go disrtract for a second, I think I got this," Hector told us. "Okay," we told him and went back to the microphone. "Hi everybody listen, we want to thank everyone for coming this means the world to us," I started to say and so Jess stepped in thanking the diner and all that fun stuff. Hector soon came on stage and we looked at him.

"Mr. Lopez, is it okay with your permission, I would like to take Lauren's place for this limerick," he asked into the mic. "Hector, I will allow it for you. I know you can do it kid," he replied. "Come on Chicken pot pie, mess up again," Manny taunted. "Okay Manny, that's enough," I shot at him and he shut up right off the bat. Jess and walked off the stage and silently prayed this would work. Sean came behind us as well. "Alright everyone, this limerick slam involves a tag team twist this year and Hector I know you had trouble with this before, and you can do it. Please make a limerick with the word hair," he asked him. He stood frozen as far as we can see and I held my sister's hand.

The buzzing soon came again and we closed our eyes hoping for the worst but Hector got the bug in his fingers. "Hair, so I caught this thing out of midair, and it buzzed right near my hair, so this maybe weird but it has to appear that someone is not playing fair," Hector said calling out Manny and staring at him. The three of us looked at each other in shock and gasped then cheered and jumped up and down while hugging. "That's valid Hector, you did it," Mr. Lopez cheered and the three of us came running onto the stage and hugged Hector. "You did it," I cheered for my brother.

"Way to go bro," Sean said high fiving him. "Bravo, he did it now give the bug back," Manny demanded. "Manny, what bug is he talking about," Ms. Spamboni asked. "This bug Ms. Spamboni which has been distracting us today and the one he used on Hector when he was five," I explained. Everyone soon gasped and looked at Manny who was red as a tomato. "MANNY SPAMBONI, what did I tell you about playing fair," his mom asked.

"Because I should do that and know better," he smirked. "I'm disappointed in you Manny, were going home right now, and you owe the limerick slam committee an apology," she said dragging him. "No mommy," he whined getting walked away. "Well, after this evidence I think I can declare this year's champions are Hector, and Jessica Ruiz," he announced. "Wait what about Lauren," Jess asked. "No need Jess, I did help you but Hector took it and he should deserve the honor," I told my sister wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "Indeed sis," Hector replied with a smile.

"Well then, ladies and gentlemen give it up for your winners," Mr. Lopez announced and everyone cheered. I hugged my brother and so did Jess. The plaque was presented to us and Hector grinned holding it high in the air which everyone cheered and I couldn't help but smile. We looked to see Hector and Jess's name engraved in the hold and it just was surreal to me. "

How do you feel Hector," I asked. "More confident than ever. Thanks again Lauren for teaching me to understand better," he replied. "No problem bro, you're my brother and I love you," I told him. "I love you too sis," he said to me. We walked out of the theater over to the diner with Lisa and Shock as we celebrated including Sean. We opened the door to see Keith waiting for us with a smile and everyone cheered for us as we came in.

"What's all this," Hector asked. "We were watching the live stream of the event and decided to throw a little party," Leo told us. "Aww, you guys didn't have to do that," Hector told them. "We did because you're our friends," Keith told him. "Yeah, so, show us," Leo asked. We showed them the plaque and I have to admit it looked great. "This is going in the trophy case," Keith said to his dad handing over the plaque. "It sure is," he smiled.

"I have to admit its great being back in the limerick scene again, I guess I learned that you have to learn from your experiences not let them haunt you," Hector told us. "It sure does dude, and I think I can you say, you never felt more confident," Sean said as well standing beside me. "I agree," Hector replied. "Hey Hector, question for you, I was wondering do you think I can participate in the Limerick Slam next year after all, you're really good," Keith asked. "Hmm, what do you think Jess, Lauren," Hector asked us. "Answer him Limerick style," we told Hector. "Well Keith I must admit you asked a great question, but let me give you a personal recommendation, if you want to learn from the best take a lesson from Lauren and Jess because you want to know why," Hector said. "Why," Keith asked. "They made quite the impression," Hector told us. I smiled and soon blushed.

"Come on Hector Lauren didn't even participate this year, you did," Sean argued. "Well, she did in her way and I give her credit," Hector argued back. Soon Sean and Hector were arguing again. "Brothers," Jess and I muttered and soon laughed as we celebrated a limerick win.

 **There you have it Limerick drama is complete! This chapter was really fun to write in my mind, since I wanted to give you guys a vulnerable side to Lauren and Hector, so hope you guys enjoy that! I will be jumping back and forth between my other stories so stay tuned for those. Next up will be Guys, I popped an easel. By the way I got to credit to Hamilton History has its eyes on you for the Hector's anthem call my title is at risk today. Hope you all enjoy for now and happy Championship Sunday!**


	26. Uh, guys were stuck in art

Houston, we have an art problem

Lauren's P.O.V.:

The days had come by quickly ever since the limerick slam and with September fully out of the way October arrived today which I couldn't help but feel excited. We were at the diner today with Lisa, Leo, Shock, and Jess. Keith and Hector were somewhere in the area. Sean and I were working on an assignment for English class that was due tomorrow which was to write in the point of view of a character from a book and describe the story they were set in depending if their story ended or not.

I chose Susan from the Narnia chronicles because I felt bad on she was left off in the Last Battle and since C.S. Lewis, the author of the Narnia book died before writing Susan's story, I decided to write my version of it. "As I looked around me, I felt myself drifting away from what really happened in Narnia, I remember that place like my sister and brothers but when they died, I wanted to fully come back to them and remember the times I had; yet I'm stuck in this world and I struggle to find happiness like I had with Narnia but there is something coming that I'm walking towards. A light at the end of a tunnel one that leads me to true feelings and Narnia which I still believe but have a hard time coping with," I read my writing on the paper. "Nice job Lauren, I have to admit that's impressive," Jess said to me. "Thanks Jess, I still have some more to go," I told her.

"Indeed Lauren, I'm glad you chose Susan," Sean told me. "What are you writing about Sean," Lisa asked. "I'm writing Jesse, from Bridge to Terabithia and how he felt when being crowned the prince of the nation he and Leslie created," he told us. "Can we hear it," Shock asked. "Sure," Sean told us. He cleared his throat. "I realized from the moment I stood at the entrance of my kingdom now, Leslie and I created this together and though she was gone, she would be with me in my heart as I ruled the nation with love, hope, and peace. Besides, the people adored Leslie as their queen and now with me being the prince well king in this standpoint and my sister being the queen, we both knew anything was possible," Sean read.

"Wow Sean I have to admit that was impressive," Leo applauded and so did Shock. "Thanks guys, I'm just glad Lauren and I got our homework done for tomorrow," he told them. "Had to get it done quickly," Shock asked. "Pretty much," I replied. "I see," Lisa answered thinking the same thing. "Hey before I forget, weren't you and Keith looking to get into some R.C.I.A. classes," I asked. "Well, we are still but I know Keith made his confession and Eucharist when my wife was alive," Leo told us. "Wait, you guys were Catholic," Sean asked.

"We were for a little bit then converted to the Baptist church and now the Catholic faith is the true one," Leo told us. "Shut up," Lisa exclaimed and so did Jess as we heard this news. "Okay, I think Father Isaac would be a great person to talk to about catechism classes for Keith," I told Leo with a smile. "Thanks Lauren," he told us as left to the back of the diner. Shock was working on the silverware while Sean and I placed our homework away.

The door of the diner soon opened and who should came in, but Danny Rebus with a package in his hand, okay what's going on? "Shock, my fellow a glass of the famous hand squeezed orange juice if you so please and lessen the pulp," Danny said to him. "Uh sure Danny, whatever you want," Shock replied. He looked at us and mouthed, "Is he nuts," "We don't know," we mouthed back and soon Danny came near us. "Hey what's up you two," he whispered to us giving high fives. "Hey what's up Danny," I whispered back. "Nothing much. Wait were you doing homework," he asked us. "Yeah, we got something due tomorrow," Sean replied. "Oh nice, so what you doing," he answered. "Taking a break," I replied. "Uh Danny, why are you talking with Lauren," Jess asked confused. "Nothing," we all said together poking our heads up. "So Danny, what you got there," Lisa asked. "Top secret," he smirked. "Let me guess a painting," Jess told him.

"Oh shut up both of you, and yes this is a painting but it belongs to Calvero," he told us. "Wait a second Calvero? When did this happen," Sean asked. "Today, he entrusted me to deliver the painting safely to him," he explained. "Talk about surprising," I told Sean. "So, why are you bringing this to him," Jess asked. "Oh yes, he asked me to bring it from his brother's studio," he answered. "Wait his brother," Sean asked. "Bandini, "he told us. "Now I remember, there was a story about his disappearance on the local news two years ago, I wonder if they found him," I told the others and everyone nodded hoping too. "Yeah, so got a clue what it is," Lisa asked.

"Like he told us its top secret," Sean answered. "Thank you," Danny told him with a smile. "Dang too bad, we wanted to see what it was," Jess admitted. I knew where this was going right off the bat. "Okay, how about I show you and we call it a day okay," Danny asked and we nodded. "Now then, it's a certain word to describe this and I bet you don't know what it is," he told us. "It's a landscape isn't it," I asked. "How did you figure it out," Danny asked stunned. "I had a feeling it would have hills and trees, I did one in art class," I answered.

"Oh," the others realized as Danny removed the tarp to reveal the landscape. "Whoo we, talk about a beauty," Sean remarked. "Impressive isn't it," Danny asked. "Uh yeah, when did Bandini learn to paint like this? I could never do something like that for sure," I shrugged. "You got that right," Jess muttered. "I heard that," I remarked and she looked at me with a shrug. "Oh I forgot to mention this is a magic painting," Danny told us. "Woah, stop the brakes magic painting," Sean asked. "Yeah, all the person has to do is say the magic word then boom, they go into the painting," he warned us. "So don't try to guess the word," I asked.

"Ding, ding, ding," Danny answered. "Okay, I just want to be clear and upfront, Sean and I are not putting our bids in to guess the word, so have fun girls," I told them. "Well, at least we don't know what it is," Lisa told Jess. "Guys, only Bandini knows the word, he created the painting," I told them. "Lauren's right, besides I wasn't going to tell you anyway," Danny told the two. "Told ya," I whispered to Sean. "And told you did put it up top," Sean told me with a high five. "But if you two want a hint, I'll give it to you," Danny told them. "Okay what is it," Jess asked.

"A fruit you find in Hawaii," he told us. "Okay, a fruit in Hawaii," Jess thought. "Oh I got it easy, pineapple," Lisa said and then sparks came soon she was gone. "Oh man, what am I going to do, Lisa said the code word," Danny panicked. "Okay what was the code word," Jess asked. "Pineapple-dear Lord," Danny told us and soon he was gone too. "Man, all those sparks and smoke," Jess, Sean and I coughed including Shock who had Danny's drink but he was gone.

"Where did they go," Shock asked us. "I don't know," I shrugged. "Lisa? Danny? Are you guys okay where are you," Jess called out. "Okay I don't see them; but I have a feeling they went into painting," I told Jess and Sean. "Good point Lauren, besides how do we get them out," Jess asked. "Good question," Sean answered. "Wait I see them in the painting," I said looking at it more closely. "There they are," Jess realized. "Incoming word ball," Sean called out looking at the canvas. "Call the gang," the three of us read. "Well, we know what to do right guys," Sean asked. "You bet. HEY YOU GUYS," we shouted and soon walked outside. "Lauren call Calvero, we need all the help we can get," Jess told me. "On it," I replied dialing his number.

Sean's P.O.V.:

Keith and Hector soon came over to the three of us running as fast as they could. "Hey we got the call what's up," Keith greeted. "Lisa and Danny got trapped in a magic painting," I explained. "Friend we know say what," Hector asked. "Yeah it's true, somehow they said the magic word and got trapped in the painting," Jess told them. "That's a surprise," Hector told us. "Lauren, you got Calvero yet," Jess asked. "Nope, but I got his phone and it is ringing as we speak," Lauren said putting it on speaker. "Great sis," Jess applauded as we sat around the phone waiting for Calvero to pick up. "Man, how long does it take for him to reach the phone," I asked after a few seconds. "Beats me, but I hope he has the answers were looking for," Jess agreed. _"The great and amazing Calvero will be with you momentarily, beep,"_ Lauren's phone spoke with Calvero's voice.

Lauren's P.O.V:

Sparks and smoke came up again and Calvero was standing right in front of us. "Right on time Calvero, thanks for picking up the phone," I told him. "No problem Lauren, hey guys," he greeted the others. "Hey," they replied. "Okay, so what seems to be the problem," he asked us. "It involves Lisa and Danny," Hector explained. "Please don't tell me he using my painting for Prankster purposes is he," Calvero asked. "No," Hector answered. "Oh thank goodness, I was worried he was," Calvero relieved. "Yeah us too," Sean agreed.

"Okay, so care to explain more about your brother's painting," I asked. "Oh yes, my brother Bandini has been painting for quite some time ever since he was little and he was also studying to be a magician. So he used a special kind of canvas to paint his pictures," Calvero explained. "What's a canvas," Keith asked. "It's a type of cloth painters used to paint," I explained. "Right, with this canvas he painted the landscape you see here, then he said the magic word and went right into the painting spending days on end there enjoying the scenery he created," he told us.

"Okay, but was there a way to get out," Keith asked. "Yes, this painting you have here is the gateway to the other paintings that form a series," Calvero answered. "So the series is a lot of paintings right," Sean clarified. "Exactly Sean, this one like I mentioned is the gateway in and the last one is to be the way out," Calvero answered. "Is there a doorway out," Hector asked. "Not really. Remember two years ago the story about my brother disappearing," he asked us. "Yeah," Jess, Hector, Sean, and I answered along with Keith. "Well that's the thing, no one has seen him since and it's hard on Thanksgiving," Calvero started to say before tearing up and sad music came on.

"Okay, can we not do the sappy music right now," I asked. 'Oh sorry Lauren," Calvero apologized. "No need Calvero, so where do we find the rest of the paintings," I asked. "The rest are at Lambert Castle, his studio," he told us. "Lambert Castle is his studio," we asked. "Yeah, he likes it there," Calvero told us. "Okay, that's where were going. Thanks again Calvero for the help," I thanked him. "No need Lauren, good luck guys," he told us and soon was gone. "Okay, next stop Lambert Castle," I told my family and friends as we ran off to the castle.

 _(In the painting)_

Lisa's P.O.V.:

Danny and I were not happy campers about being in the painting for a long amount of time; but I have to admit I look good being painted. I heard a stomach growl as I sat on the bench. "Danny," I told him. "Sorry I am hungry, when are the heroes going to show up," he asked. "I don't know but I have a strange feeling about this landscape," I told him. "You do," he asked. "Yeah this is the park in town, I don't believe it," I gasped. "Now that you realize it, I have to agree," he said looking around. I looked around to see a man walking near us but over.

"Hey Danny," I said tapping him on the shoulder. "What," he asked now that I got his attention. "Look over there," I said pointing to the man. "Is that Bandini," he asked me. "I think that's him. Come on," I told him taking off. "Hey wait for me," he shouted behind. "Bandini," I called out running and so did Danny catching up to him.

 _Meanwhile_

Lauren's P.O.V.:

The five of us ran over to Lambert Castle and got in to see Bandini's studio all lit up. "Wow, this is his studio," I remarked. "Yeah, this is amazing," Hector admitted as well. "Okay, let's look for the paintings," I told them as we spreaded out across the studio. "Found something," Sean called out. "Did you find the paintings," I asked. "Sure did," Sean said pulling some out. "Wow, great job Sean, you know between me and Lauren we sort of wish to paint like this," Hector told us. "Really," Keith asked. "Yep," I replied with a smile. "Hold on guys, I think this a puzzle because if you look these two go together in the series," I said holding up one of the hill and the one of an incline towards the hill.

"Lauren's right, how about we match the ones in the series, put them on the easel and figure out which one is supposed to be the doorway out," Sean suggested. "Good idea, let's do it," Jess told him as we took the paintings and matched them together on the easels in the right way of course. Hector soon removed the tarp of the first one and all we saw was a message. "Going to find a way out? Man," we all groaned. "Well this doesn't help," Sean muttered. "Yeah it sure doesn't. Okay everybody think," I told them as we walked around thinking where they could have gone.

Sean and I were looking at the paintings to see if we could see them. "Well it's official, we got nothing," Keith groaned. "Oh don't give up yet Keith, there's still hope we can find them," I said. "Yeah but how Lauren, they could be anywhere in the painting," Hector pointed out. I looked at him and agreed. "True, your right," I told him. "Oh Lauren guys I found them," Sean called out. "You did," we asked. "Sure did look," he told us as we followed their movements. "Sean, I can't believe it you're a genius," I said hugging my best friend. "I know, I know," he told us with a smile.

"Okay, now that we found them the question is, can we communicate with them," Hector asked. "Only one way to find out," Jess told us before making a word ball and throwing it at the painting but it splattered the painting. "Luck," we cursed and Jess wiped it away. "Well we can't talk to them, so how do we reach them," Hector asked. "I don't know but I think the one with the hill is not the last painting," I told them. "What do you mean sis," Hector asked.

"Well see the blank canvas over there," I asked pointing to it after the hill. "Yeah," he answered. "I think that one is supposed to be where the castle is," I told them. "Oh I think I get it now, the last painting is supposed to be Lambert Castle which were in now," Hector realized. "Exactly," I told him. "Nice, so do you think they go out the back," Keith asked. "I don't know," we shrugged and just looked at the painting.

 _(Back in the painting)_

Danny's P.O.V.:

Lisa and I were walking for hours it seemed and I was getting really hungry though I had a muffin for breakfast this morning. "Lisa, how much farther and when will they arrive," I groaned. "Not sure Danny, and I know you're hungry; but where did that man go? I so think its Bandini," she told me. "Yeah but anyone could look like him," I pointed out. "Yeah, but we have to keep trying," she answered. "Well easy for you to say," I muttered. "Hey, I believe I owe you an apology," she told me. "What for," I asked. "Kindergarten how I didn't say your welcome to you and that was wrong," she told me. "Wow, thanks Lisa, I forgive you for that," I smiled. She smiled back as we walked. "Hopefully we find fruit somewhere," I admitted. "Sure we will Danny, come on I found a tree," she told me and we walked over.

 _(Back at the castle)_

Sean's P.O.V.:

We were staring at the paintings for a while still wondering where the others were moving too. Fortunately, we found them heading to the hill where the apples are. "Guys, I think I found Bandini," Lauren told us. "You did Lauren," I asked walking over. "Look," she said pointing. "That's him," Keith realized. "Well I am surprised, now how do we go about finding the way out," Hector asked. "Well we can't communicate so," I was thinking. "It means one of us has to go into the painting," Lauren answered. "Okay, simple not it," I proposed.

"Sure," Hector agreed and we all looked at each other for a little bit of a second. "Not it," we shouted touching our fingers to our noses. "Jess," Lauren told her. She said it last and that's why. "Okay, wish me luck," she told us. "You don't need it," Lauren told her. "If you say so Lauren, hey yo pineapple," Jess called out and soon went into the painting.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"Okay so Jess is in there, now who wants to join her," I asked. "Not it," we said again and Keith got it this time. "Okay, Keith jump in there," Sean told him. "Actually, I was thinking Hector go instead of me," he told us. "Ah I appreciate it Keith but I think you should jump in and I stay up here," Hector told him. I rolled my eyes knowing where this would go any second. "Both of you decide please," I asked. "Okay, I'll go but I was thinking something," Keith told us. "What were you thinking," Hector asked. "More pineapple," Keith told us and soon he was gone. The three of us coughed after the sparks left even the smoke. "Okay Hector, it's the three of us now," I told my brother. "Sure is Lauren, come on let's think how we can get them out," he told Sean and I as we started to think again.

 _In the painting_

Jess's P.O.V.:

I have to admit it looked amazing in the painting and I was speechless on the beauty of it all. It really felt like you were in the park. "Hey Jess wait up for me," I heard a voice call out. I turned around to see Keith. "Keith? What are you doing here? I thought you were helping Hector," I asked. "Well, I, uh Hector chose to stay and I decided to come help you. Plus, it's amazing in here," he answered. "Okay I can take the help any day now come on, let's catch up to Bandini," I told him as we ran. We kept running throughout the painting and I felt like this would take a while. "Jess look, an apple tree," Keith pointed out. "That's where Lisa and Danny are come on," I called running over to the tree.

Lisa's P.O.V.:

Danny and I sat underneath the tree while he ate an apple he picked. "Mm, I have to admit this is really good Lisa, want a bite," he asked me. "I'll take one," I answered taking a little bite. "Wow, you weren't kidding Danny, this is really good. Sure you'll have enough," I asked. "I'll grab some for the road before we head out again," he told me. "Okay," I told him. "Lisa, Danny there you guys are," a voice called out to us. We turned to see Keith and Jessica. "About time," Danny greeted with a smile and I ran over to my best friends. "Hey you found us," I told them.

"We sure did, and we found Bandini," Keith told us. "You did," Danny asked. "Yeah he's in the painting with you guys," Jess told us. "So that was him walking by us earlier," I asked. "It sure was," a new voice answered. We turned around and saw Bandini standing in front of us. "Oh my gosh, your Bandini," Danny breathed. "Yes and you must be lost," he asked. "No I don't think so sir," Jess replied. "Jessica Ruiz," he wondered. "Yes that's me," she replied. "Oh I didn't believe it for a second, how are you my dear and how's the family," he greeted. "Everyone's doing well," she replied. "Very good, I like to hear that. Oh hi Lisa, Danny," Bandini told us. "Hey Bandini," we replied to him and Keith well he looked a little confused.

Keith's P.O.V.:

"Who's this," Bandini asked looking at me. "I'm Keith, Keith Watson. I just moved into the neighborhood recently," I introduced to Bandini. "A few months ago so to say," Jess piped up. "Yeah a few months ago. Nice to meet you Bandini," I said shaking his hand. "The pleasure is all mine to meet you Keith. Welcome to the neighborhood," he replied shaking my hand again. "Thanks," I replied with a smile. "So how did you guys get here," he asked us.

"We said the magic word to get into the painting and now we can't get out, you wouldn't happen to know the way would you," Jess explained. "As a matter of fact I do. The castle in the park is supposed to be my last painting. I know where the canvas is come on," he told us as we ran to the canvas.

 _(Back at the castle)_

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"So if I understand you correctly Lauren, the last canvas is supposed to be the doorway out right," Hector asked me for like the 800th time. "Yep," I told him. "Okay, so what do we do now," Sean asked. "Well, how about we look at the paintings right now and figure where they went," I suggested. The two agreed and we stared at the paintings looking to see movement. Soon I spotted the gang including Bandini. "Hector, Sean I saw the others. They found Bandini," I told them.

"They did," the two asked coming over to the last painting I was at showing them the truth. "There they are, way to go Lauren. I can't believe you found them," Hector told me. "Thanks and it looks like the others just made it to the last canvas," Sean pointed out looking at the painting. We saw it as well looking at them. "Okay, so now what," Hector asked. "I don't know, we'll have to wait and see what the others have to say," I answered looking at the painting. "Hold on Lauren, how about we get these puppies outside and go from there," Sean told us. "Okay let's do that. Hector, Sean you guys get the easels, I'll get the paintings," I told them as we gathered the stuff and took it outside.

 _(In the painting)_

Jess's P.O.V.:

"Okay so this is the last canvas that is supposed to be Lambert Castle," I asked Bandini. "That's the one. Ever since I got in the painting I forgot to paint the last one to be the doorway out," Bandini answered. "Yeah and by the look of things, its going to be crazy," Keith told us. "Yeah, but who's going to paint the last image of the painting," Bandini asked us. An idea soon popped in my head. "Hector, Lauren and Sean are still at the castle they could paint the last one," I told them.

"Are you sure Jess," Danny asked. "I think so but why," I answered. "I recall taking a painting class with Hector and I have to admit he doesn't paint really good, but Lauren and Sean do. "Hey, hey stop the breaks Danny, it doesn't matter of this Hector, Lauren or Sean fellows can do it. They have to know there is right or wrong in art," Bandini explained. "Well, we got to let them know," I told the others and Lisa created a wordball and sent it to them. "Okay, now we wait," Danny told us.

 _(Back at the castle)_

Hector's P.O.V.:

Okay Lauren, Sean and I got the paintings and all the materials outside including the blank canvas when a word ball landed on the canvas. "Hey Lauren, Sean I found a note and it's from Keith," I told them. 'What does he say," Lauren asked. "He says, the three of us have to paint the castle and complete the series," I read. "Okay, but Hector you don't paint really good remember," she asked.

"True and you guys are really good," I pointed out. "I'm a beginner silly," Lauren told me. A new message soon popped up on the canvas. "Word of wisdom, there is not right or wrong in art," the three of us read. "Well, let's get the paints and get rolling," Lauren told us. "Let's do it," we replied. Music soon swelled again this time we were all singing about art and no right or wrong.

"Make our own art and that's what we do and create what can be and we know it well to see. Our fact is true in heart, no right or wrong in art. Now we flow, our minds are free everybody sees the way we see. Let it all flow, let it come from us and it's important to keep it true cause we do," the three of us were singing as we painted the castle. Sean and Lauren got the bricks perfectly and I did the framework of the castle which went awesome. i soon painted the sky and afterwards he put the brushes down as did Sean and Lauren. "Well, you two what do you think," I asked showing them our handiwork. "Not bad," the two of us said together. I have to admit, it was really good.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"Hey guys look. I see them," I shouted out pointing to the castle. We saw Keith, Jess, Lisa, Danny, and Bandini waving at us with huge smiles. We smiled back and soon took everything inside, with some help from Bandini of course. "You guys okay," I asked Jess. "Yeah were okay, glad you guys did it," she told us. "I'm going to Calvero and tell him the news," Danny told us with a smile. He left and I just hugged everyone including Bandini. "So good to see you again Bandini, welcome home," I told him. "Thank you Lauren, I must say it's great to be back. I missed being home," he told me with a smile. Keith looked out the window and saw Danny along with Calvero coming. "Their coming everyone places," he called out. The three of us were signing the painting and soon we heard them. "Danny where are we going? I told you a billion times I do not want to be at my brother's studio because it brings up bad memories," he complained but Danny gave him the zip and shush.

"Now this won't bother you a bit," he told him. "Besides, I bet you're happy to see someone who you missed," I pointed out and stepped aside to reveal Bandini to Calvero. "Bandini is that you," Calvero asked. "Hello brother," he greeted. Calvero ran and soon hugged him like crazy. I couldn't help but shed a little tear that formed in my eye. "But I don't understand how did you get out of the painting," he asked. "May I present to you Hector, Lauren and Sean's masterpiece," Bandini told his brother and stepped aside and showed him the work we done.

"I- I don't believe it. Well, call me awesome," he exclaimed spinning in circles. "Your awesome," I smiled. "Exactly," Danny whispered. "Okay then, who wants to help me remove the paintings before someone says pineapple," Calvero asked and poof he was gone. "Uh does this mean one of has to go back in again," Danny asked. "Not it-," we all started to say but Bandini stopped us. "Allow me guys. I can't believe I'm saying this pineapple," he called out and was soon gone. We looked at the first painting and saw the two of them.

"Aww, I guess they wanted to catch up on some lost time," I said hugging Hector. "You bet Lauren, and Danny I think this means were back to normal," Hector asked. "Yes and I will tell you many times-," he started to say. "You'll be back we know," we all replied and soon looked at each other. "Jinx," we said again and soon started to laugh and so did Danny. I guess it's okay to have fun once in a while besides I wouldn't want to be stuck in art.

 **There it is! This chapter is complete! I hope you guys enjoy this one for now. As a heads up I am going back to my other stories so uploading more of this one will take some time. Please bear with me again guys so enjoy this chapter!**


	27. accompany in music

Leo's birthday and a musical problem

Lauren's P.O.V:

On a Thursday like today, you would have no idea on what to expect even if it is a special day. It was Keith's dad birthday and we were planning a big surprise party for him. I was excited and Keith made this special gift for him which was a birthday song he wrote and composed just for him. I was sitting with him at the park and I know you're wondering where is Sean, but don't worry he'll pop up soon. "Your always there, your always there happy birthday dad, to you," Keith sang while playing the piano.

"Nice job Keith, I have a feeling that's going to work great for your song," I told him as we were sitting in the park steps. "Thanks Lauren and I'm glad you decided to join me this afternoon to help out," Keith told me. "Don't mention it Keith, it's the least I can do after all it is your dad's birthday," I told him with a smile.

"Good afternoon everyone come on down to uncle Sigmund's hypnotism tent grand opening this afternoon," a voice sounded too familiar with us. Annie Scrambler. "Hey you like you need a hypnosis come on over to my uncle's tent,' she was saying. I have to admit she looked desperate even as people went by her. She even grunted. "Gees, something is on Annie's mind today," I told Keith. "You got that right for sure Lauren, I wonder what it is," Keith asked. "This is not fair, why isn't anyone listening to me," she complained. "What's the problem Annie," I asked her and she looked at me. "Well it's my uncle," she started to explain.

"The hypnotist," I asked. "That one. He's having a grand opening for his tent today and he put me in charge of advertising and I can't seem to get the word out," she told us. "Well, have you thought about another advertising idea rather than flyers," I questioned. "No, what do you mean. It was nice of me to do this for him," she asked me. "I'm thinking things in a way like a jingle so everybody knows a popular tune and catches on to bring customers. Kind of like that Farmers one last week," I explained.

"Oh so that way people can come great idea Lauren," Keith told me before playing the piano again. "Why are you playing the piano in the park," Annie asked. "Leo's birthday is today and Keith is working on his present for him," I answered. "Oh okay. Wait Keith composed that," Annie asked. "The whole nine yards," Keith answered. "Impressive so you guys have an idea for my jingle," she asked us. "Well, try to think of what your uncle does," I told her. "He does hypnotism," she replied. "Exactly, so if you think of that idea and let it form to a jingle then it should come to you," I explained.

"I think I got an idea now, thanks Lauren you too Keith. I don't know what I would do without you," she told us. "Don't mention it, hey I got to run Hector wants all of us to meet up at the diner for the final plans of the performance, I'll see you in a little bit Keith," I told him standing up. "Okay Lauren see you then," he replied. I soon began to walk from the park over to the diner humming "Part of your world" from the Little Mermaid every time I stepped onto the pavement. I was just about a few blocks down form the diner when my phone rang with a text. "Hmm, what's this," I asked pulling out my phone.

"Hey everyone change of plans, just wanted to let you know that I am working on a jingle with ANNIE SCRAMBLER AND WON'T BE DONE UNTIL A WHILE," I read out loud the text. "Well, this isn't Keith he wouldn't do that," I told myself. Soon, I heard the voice of my sister calling the gang together and I looked at the text again. "Then again, this is bad," I said to myself and ran over to the diner to see Hector, and Lisa along with Shock sitting down. "Hey you guys saw Keith's text," I asked sitting down. "We sure did Lauren besides how in the world would he cancel on us," Hector asked. "All I know is when I talked to him on the phone, he said he was getting sleepy," Jess told us. "Wait a minute, him sleepy? That is the lamest excuse ever," I told them. "Yeah and besides it's,-"Hector was saying. "Shush," Jess told him as Leo walked by with food. "Hey Leo," we greeted and soon after he was gone walked away. "It's his dad's birthday and he was working on this song for him every inch and cranny," Hector whispered.

"True but that doesn't answer the question on why this happened," I told them. Paul soon came in and was reading something. "Oh hey Paul, can I see that for a quick second," I asked him. He gave me the flyer and I looked at it then I knew something was up. "I knew it," I told them. "Knew what," Hector asked me. "Keith fell into a Prankster trap," I replied. "How," Jess asked. "Well Annie was having trouble advertising for her uncle's tent and came to us for advice on advertising," I explained.

"Then I guess when you left, she may have convinced Keith," Hector told us. "No I think she hypnotized him," I explained. "Lauren's right, he said he was getting sleepy right," Lisa asked. "Yeah I guess during the call Annie must have used her hypnotism watch to make Keith sleepy which had the affect of him to change the rehearsal for his dad's gift," Jess pointed out. "Good point sis I'm going to head over to the tent now to investigate what the heck she got him into," I told the gang standing up.

"Good idea Lauren, we'll follow behind in case of trouble. You can get a head start," Hector agreed getting up as well. "Great Hector, Jess you coming," I asked her almost out of the door. "Not now Lauren I got to pick up the cake before the bakery closes in an hour so it will be Hector you and Lisa," Jess told us. "Perfect, "I told them. "But wait, how are we going to keep Leo distracted," Hector asked. "I got this, yo Shock, "I called to him. "What's up Lauren? You need my assistance," he asked looking up from the dishes. "Yeah can you keep Leo distracted for a little bit until we get a problem solved," I asked him. "Sure can, you need me to text Sean," he replied. "Nope, I got it," I told him before walking out of the diner. Lisa and Hector were behind me as I texted Sean to meet me at the tent.

I arrived there to see Annie and Keith talking about the jingle they were going to do and I quickly went behind one the of the bushes that was a few feet away from the tent with the blue and gold design on it. I had a strange feeling this would get crazy any second. I looked at the two of them just talking and I couldn't figure out what they were saying. Soon, Sean approached me. "Hey Lauren," he told me with a smile.

"Hey buddy thanks for coming at such short notice," I whispered. "No problem so why am I here kneeling on the grass and whispering to you," he asked me. "Because Annie hypnotized Keith into this jingle for her uncle and they are about to do it soon," I explained. "Okay Uncle Sigmund, come on out I have a surprise for you," Annie called out to Sigmund. "Okay, they're doing it now," Sean told me looking up over the bush. Well, this may not be pretty. I think

Sean's P.O.V.:

Music soon started to come through the piano and for the first time ever we heard the jingle. "If you need a hypnosis, change the behavior, come to Sigmund Scrambler, he'll help you, he'll save you. I bet you'll be happy, very happy you went to Sigmund Scramblers hypnotism tent," Annie sand out loud. "Annie, I have to admit I am impressed with the jingle you made and it seems customers are coming," Sigmund told her. "Excuse Sigmund can you help me with a bad habit I am trying to break," someone asked him. "Of course," he told her with a smile. "Thanks Uncle," she told him with a smile. Sigmund soon went back into the tent helping the client with the habit she had. Lauren and I were speechless at the jingle. "Well, I have to admit it's pretty good," I told Lauren. "Yeah, it sounds great, I can agree," Lauren replied. "Okay Keith, want to accompany me some more on the piano," Annie asked him. "Sure," he replied to her and played the song again. "Lauren, I think we need to get in there," I told her. "Yeah I know Lisa and Hector want to talk to him," she replied.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"Showtime Lauren," Sean asked looking over the bushes. "Showtime," I smirked getting up over the bushes just in time as Lisa and Hector came up the hill to talk to him as Annie walked back in fear. I guess she might have figured out we were coming. "Hey Keith, listen I know this was fun and all for you but we got to get back to the diner so you rehearse your song for your dad's birthday remember," I told him. "Oh is that today, I'm sorry Lauren but honestly I want to work with Annie," Keith told us. "Are you insane, dude it's your dads birthday and you composed the whole nine yards for this song come on, snap out the hypnosis of yours," Sean pleaded.

"I don't think so guys besides Keith rather would accompany me," Annie told us. "Oh don't think so Miss I hypnotized him and broke the Electric Company code of Law," I smirked. "We have a code of Law," Hector asked me. "Play along," I told him. "Oh right, so come on buddy let's go," Hector told him. "Sorry Hector my place is with Annie," he told us. "Okay give me that watch now so we unhypnotize him please," Lisa sassed at Annie. "

Oh no way, I did it and I have been getting lessons so don't even try," Annie told us. "Oh really, cause if you don't reverse this I'll tell everyone your secret," Lisa told Annie. "What do you know about me perfect," she replied. "Lauren," Lisa asked me. "Do it," I smirked at her as she walked in front of the tent and yelled out, "HEY SIGMUND SCRAMBLER IS A FAKE DO NOT SPEND YOUR MONEY ON HIM. HE"S A FAKE AND SO IS ANNIE. THEY ARE BOTH FAKES,"

"Well, at least this may work for sure," Sean told me with a smile. It was short lived when Annie got out the watch and hypnotized both Lisa and Hector to sing the jingle as well with a car sound was heard. "Ok this just got bad and fast," I pointed out to Sean. They all sang the jingle as Keith accompanied them on the piano for the time being and I knew this was not going to be pretty. My phone rang and I saw it Jess calling. "Hey Jess," I told her picking up. " _Any word yet on getting Keith back to normal,"_ she asked.

"Nope, apparently Annie must have done the same thing to Lisa and Hector. Now they only stop when they hear a car horn," I told her. " _Man, this is not going to end well for sure,"_ she told me. "Alright Sean and I will figure this out, we'll meet you at the diner when were done," I told her. "Perfect Lauren talk to you then," she told me hanging up. I hanged up and wondered what in the world are we going to do. "Well, how in the dang world are we going to get them back to normal," I asked Sean. "I don't know," he replied eating a hot dog.

"Seriously, food are you nuts," I asked him. "No," he told me. "Okay, I got an idea why don't we wait a few minutes to see if they end the song by then and go from there," I suggested. "Sure," he told me. We stood by the tent for a little while just talking about the games we know and love coming up including eating lunch which we needed for sure since I was hungry well a snack in this case but whose's counting? Almost a few good minuets went by and the others were still singing that annoying jingle which I think at this point I couldn't stand any longer neither Sean. We looked to see Mr. Abercrombie of the Brooklyn Board of Communications come up to the tent looking for Sigmund. Now I didn't call for backup but this better work for us. "Lauren, Sean," he asked seeing us. "Hi Mr. Abercrombie," I waved. "What are you guys doing here," he wondered. "Helping our brother out which isn't going as planned. What are you doing here," I replied. "I'm looking for Sigmund to tell him members of the community are complaining about the advertisement," he told us.

"He's in the tent now so I bet you can talk some sense into him," Sean told him. "Oh thanks guys," he told us and soon went into the tent to discuss the problem. "Are you kidding me," we heard Sigmund shout from the tent and I could tell he wasn't happy for sure. He soon poked his head out and saw Annie. He mouthed to her to stop the song but she couldn't what it looked like. Mr. Abercrombie soon left in a huff and I just wondered what happened. "Well, this better get them back to normal because the song is giving me a headache," Sean groaned.

"I know buddy hang in there," I told him as Sigmund came out. "Lauren? Please don't tell me Annie did this," he pleaded. "She did," I told Sigmund. "Annie," he called to her as they were singing and soon stopped. "Oh thank goodness," I relieved and so did Sean afterwards. "Yes Uncle," she replied. "I told you a million times not to hypnotize people, you're not ready for that skill yet," Sigmund scolded. "But Uncle," she pleaded. "No buts and thanks to you I'm in trouble with the Board of Communications unless I guess this fixed," he replied.

"And on top of that is Leo's birthday," Hector added. "Yeah and I need to be normal in order to perform my song for him. Can you please reverse this and fast," Keith pleaded. "I can try but I need the words that Annie used to hypnotize you guys," Sigmund told us. "I can't remember them uncle," Annie whined. "I can't undo it unless I have it," Sigmund told us. "I got this," I told everyone standing up. "You do Lauren," Hector asked. The horn soon sounded again.

"Oh boy," I mumbled. "Here we go again," Sean agreed. "Okay now what," Sigmund asked us. "Well, I think I remember the words Annie said," I told them. "You do," Sean asked. "Well tell me," Sigmund begged. "Okay, sleepy one, sleepy all. Sleepy, sleepy all around, sing with all joy and heart until you heard this sound," I said to them as Sigmund swung the watch hoping this would work. "Well," he asked us. A few seconds went by and they looked at us looking relieved. "I think it worked," I told them. The car horn soon sounded again and they sang again. "Then again, maybe not," I noted. "Well this isn't going to be pretty," Sean told us. "Hold on you two I got an idea now I need your help," Sigmund told us. "You got it," we replied and soon stood by him as he put the gang to sleep.

"Okay, so what I'm thinking is why don't we change the lyrics of the song so they communicate with us," Sigmund suggested. "Perfect, and hopefully that can change up what's happening," Sean told me. "Yeah, okay Sigmund work your magic," I told him. "With pleasure. Now, all of you will continue to sing like birds and if you like you change the words," he told them with a snap. They soon woke up and looked around. "I hope this works," Sean muttered.

"The lyrics of this song has changed in me, hey that worked great," Annie sang out loud. "At least we can talk now for sure," Lisa sang. "Precisely my dear," Sigmund sung after Lisa. "Okay my dear Uncle Sigmund is there something we do," Annie asked. "I'm sorry Annie I can't unless I have the words you used to hypnotize them," he replied. "Yet everyone is counting on you," we all sang and he looked at us. "I know that for sure but again I need those words," he told them. "Okay, Annie can't remember so I think there is another person that knows who was on the phone with Hector when it happened," I told everyone after they stopped. "Who," Keith asked. "Jess she'll know," I realized. "Yeah let's go find her and fast," Hector agreed. "To Jess," Sigmund called and we took off running to find her. We searched through every portion in town till we found her in the park. "Jess," I called out. "Lauren I was getting worried of what was happening oh hey Sean," she told us. "We don't have much time for hi's we need and fast," Sean told her. "Audio recall," she asked. "Yeah they are still under the hypnotism we need the exact words and fast," I told her.

"I got it Lauren hang on," she told us looking at her brother and friends as she recalled the words. "Here goes nothing," I told Sean. She recalled the words as we heard it clearly only until a few seconds went by and silence was filled again. "I think it worked," Jess told us. "Alright Jess," Sean and I cheered but it was short lived when the sound came back. "Okay maybe not," Jess pointed out. "I think I know what's going on," I told them. "You do," Keith asked.

"Of course that horn must be controlling you guys to sing in harmony and the only way to not do it is to not sing," I realized. "Oh it's like a switch," Sigmund realized. "Exactly Sigmund, you have anything that can break this," Sean asked. "Sure do, right now I need everyone to focus, piano boy please play," he said kindly. "Uh his name is Keith," I whispered. "I know but I need to focus," Sigmund told us. "Okay," I told him stepping back along with Sean.

He hypnotized them to sing the last potion of the song together and it worked like a charm. "Finally," I breathed. "Hallelujah," Hector relieved. "Thank you Sigmund," Keith told him. "My pleasure and Annie," he told her. "Yes," she replied. "I believe you learned a valuable lesson," he scolded. "Which is," she asked. "Don't mess with the Electric Company," we told her. She huffed and soon went away. "Thanks again," I whispered to Sigmund. "No problem," he whispered and soon went off with her for apple cider. "Okay now that it's back to normal, you guys go get ready to perform for Leo and I think I have a suggestion for the song," I told them. "Let me guess, harmony," Hector asked. "You bet," I replied with a smile. They soon started to sound check as Sean and I went into the diner waiting for them to give us a signal.

Sean's P.O.V.:

"Hey sounds like you got them back to normal," Shock told us. "We sure did my friend and thanks for keeping Leo distracted. Keith didn't want him to see his present yet," I told Shock. "What present," Leo asked us. "Uh the one for your birthday," I replied. "Oh, well guess I am waiting then," he told us with a shrug. I looked out the window to Jess, Hector and Lisa leaving to get changed. Keith saw us and came in looking for a stage which we found luckily and brought it out over by the diner. I felt goosebumps and so did Sean as we watched. Leo wondered what was going on but Lauren gave the thumbs up to Keith and he started to play the piano.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I got out my camcorder excited to record this all on video. _"Hey dad this is your birthday, and honestly I didn't buy you a thing. I almost went with a sweater but better yet I had an idea in mind. It's the song I am singing to you because you are the world to me. I've always loved you and you were there for me through the high and the low. All I can say is you make me happy and I love you, happy birthday dad. (Happy birthday) to you. Dad this song is awesome I must admit would you say? Through the times you gave me joy. I thought life would be crazy but it is and I love you more. This song is for you the son who writes and whether I am down, your always there, your always there and I love you dad happy birthday (happy birthday) to you,"_ Keith and the others sang.

I couldn't help but shed a few tears when they were singing. Sean couldn't hold it either so let's just say some water works were coming down. "Wow Keith I have to admit best present ever," Leo told him. "Thanks dad. I'm glad you like it," he replied. "By the way who composed it," he asked. "Yours truly," Keith smiled. "You did Keith," Leo asked. "As Lauren puts it, the whole nine yards," he chuckled and soon hugged his dad. "Aww," Sean and I gushed at the happy moment surrounding us. "Hey, are we having cake or what," Shock asked with frosting on his face.

"Shock did you touch the cake," I asked. "Sorry," he shrugged. "Shock," Hector called out and soon he went inside the diner. "Don't worry it wasn't the cake Jess bought, it's the one I made," he told us. "Pfew," I breathed out along with the others. "Come on let's have some cake," Leo told us. We smiled and soon went into the diner to enjoy some cake as we listened to the radio. "I have to admit guys, you did great," I told Hector. "Oh thanks Lauren besides I'm just glad I don't have to sing the jingle anymore," Hector told me.

"Us too," Lisa and Keith replied. "Yeah I think once or twice is fine but more is annoying," Sean told us. "True that," Hector agreed. "A toast to Leo on this his birthday, Leo from all of us to you a happy birthday," I said lifting my smoothie in the air for the toast. "Here, here," everyone replied lifting the glasses as well in appreciation. The radio was on the local news talking about the increase of oil coming into the country. "We'll be right back with all the week top stories coming up after a brief message," it spoke as we sat down eating cake. "Got a bad problem you need to change? Come on down to Sigmund's tent and he can help with a watch away," Sigmund said in the ad.

"Well, looks like a new location is set in place," I told them. "Looks like it," Hector added. The jingle came back on this Sigmund and Annie were singing. I perked my eyes along with the others and I wondered what happened. "Whose helping them this time," Lisa asked us. "I don't know," I shrugged along with Sean. "It's me again," Keith told us. "You," we all asked. "Yeah, Sigmund liked it and asked me if I can play it one more time as a favor so I said yes," Keith told us. "I still can't believe after what Annie did you would help them out for a one time deal," Jess said stunned.

"Well, if there is one thing I learned is you have to forgive others just like Jesus did," Keith replied. We smiled and agreed on that one for sure. I have to admit sometimes with music it can get crazy but you just never know how it will end up in the end like today.

 **There you have it everyone! This chapter was hard and fun to write at the same time. I apologize for the delay I had been busy but here you go. Stay tuned for the next chapter which is near the first Halloween special which I am so excited to write!**


	28. World as an oyster

A word ball is my 'oyster

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Sean and I were with my brother and sister in the theatre where Narnia was as Hector helped out with a new play he wrote for his college class. He wants to get a degree in Theater before I forget. It was called the World is my Oyster. You know the saying the world is your oyster? It's a parody. Hector wrote this play of a gentleman and the duchess who have been mutual friends and he is trying to steal the necklace of the duchess to make money off of the jewel, yet the duchess is like your revamp version of Dolly Levi from one of the great musicals of all time, "Hello Dolly" and has a crush on him. So, you can expect two things to go down comedy and drama.

Okay, I better get back to how rehearsal going before I get off tangent according to Hector. "Please tell Duchess Emma, that the Baron Daniel is here to see her at once," Danny demanded to Annie as the maid. No wonder Annie didn't get any lead parts. She nodded and soon walked off stage left. "Looks good," I whispered to Sean as we watched the dress rehearsal. "Sure does Laur. I can't believe Hector is debuting this show tonight. I bet you he's nervous," he whispered back. "Well he is," I agreed. "Okay, good she's gone," Danny told Keith as his sidekick and they turned their hats.

"What's the plan boss," Keith asked. "The plan Mugsy is we have a job to do and I don't want to make our leader angry," Danny told him. "Okay what is it," he sighed. "Now then, when I dance with the Duchess Marie, sneak into her bedroom and steal that $10,000 pearl necklace from her box clear," he asked Keith. "Yes sir," he said throwing a banana peel onto the carpet. "Hey Chowderhead, may I remind you don't place the banana peel down, this is Duchess Emma's home and she is one of many in the English court of King Edward," Danny reminded him. "I'm sorry, I was hungry," Keith explained. "Oh forget it, I'll pick it up," Danny told him as he bent down but we all heard the ripping of pants and I had to chuckle along with Sean as it happened.

"Now look what you've done, you knuckle head, you made the pants rip," Danny told him. "I'm not the one who put the peel on the carpet," Keith smiled and I just laughed including Sean. Hector smiled looking at us as we laughed at the scene happening. "Well, good news is Her Grace didn't see it, yet I travel with a needle and thread I gave you," he told Keith. "Glad you did gave it to me and lucky for you I know how to sew," Keith told him. "Well don't just stand there boy, sew," he shouted. I was chuckling along was Sean as we watched this unfold. "Your Grace," Keith asked then bowed. "What the, - Your Grace," Danny answered seeing Lisa come in with her costume and feather head comb.

"Barren," she greeted with a smile running towards him and tripping on the banana peel as Danny caught her in his arms. "Your Grace, Duchess Emma, you are truly a vision. May I please ask her Grace for this dance," he asked her as Helen, a friend of ours was laughing. "Oh heavens me," Lisa replied looking at Helen. "Uh heavens me," she said again and I could tell something was off including Sean. "Seriously Lisa? Are you insane that you forgot your dang lines," Danny told her. "No," she replied. "Well, get use to remembering because I can't work like this," he stormed off stage.

"Okay, cut lights please," Hector told everyone and the lights in the theatre soon came on. "Thank you," I replied walking up with Hector to talk with Lisa. "Lisa, are you alright, you seem off," Hector told her. "And don't look so good," I added in. "Well something has been bothering me over the last few days about the show tonight and I'm scared," Lisa told us. "Well, have you tried to calm down," I asked her. "Not really Lauren, I had been doing great but something is telling me to slow down and give up," she told us. "Or someone," Annie muttered under her breath. "Shouldn't you be doing something," Sean asked politely. She walked away leaving us to wonder why this would be happening. I started to scratch my head and think about what Annie muttered about. It's only been a few days since the birthday scenario keep in mind and I had a strange feeling she may have something to do with this. "Do you guys think Annie might have tapped some stage fright into Lisa," I asked Hector, Sean, and Lisa. "Maybe," Sean shrugged. "Well I think she said judging once," Hector added.

"Not only that I think Della laughing caught me off guard," Lisa explained. "Okay then, so I think the best way to solve this is to redo the scene and go from there," Hector told us. "Works for me," Lisa added. "Okay everybody back into places," Hector called and Danny soon came back out. "Any luck," he asked. "Della laughing caught her off guard," I replied. "Oh, that was simple," he shrugged and soon went back into place with Keith. Annie soon came over to her and started talking to Lisa. Sean and I hid behind the curtain and I couldn't make out was being spoken. "Can you make out anything," I whispered to Sean.

"No but I think I can read lips," he told me as we watched. "I don't think you can dude," I told Sean. "Okay Lauren your right I can't but I think somethings going on," Sean told me as we listened. "One little person threw you off you know, I bet you would imagine the pain of many people judging you if you screwed up on opening night tonight," I heard Annie tell Lisa. Sean and I looked at each other as Annie spoke to Lisa some more about people judging her. I could tell she looked scared. "Hector," I whispered pointing to Lisa as he got the signal and came over. "Hey Lisa, Lauren gave me a signal are you okay," he asked her.

"Look Hector about now, I feel like I should not be playing the duchess. I think this would be better off without me," Lisa explained. "Are you sure Lisa," I asked along with Sean coming from the curtain. "I'm sure. I'm sorry guys I have to go," she told us before running away. "Lisa," Jess called and so did the others as we watched her run like Cinderella at midnight. "Well, that didn't go as planned," Sean admitted. "Can I get a spotlight please," Hector asked. One came on him directly and he knew what to do.

"HEY YOU GUYS," he called out before removing the cap that was on his sweaty head. "We better find Lisa and catch up to her," I told Hector putting on my jacket. "Good point Lauren, I bet she's on her way to the diner, let's go," Hector replied getting everyone as we ran out of the theatre to the diner where Lisa sat there moping. "Lisa there you are," Hector told her. "Hey guys," she sighed. "What's wrong, this isn't you," I told her sitting down at a chair while Jess and Keith took up the other ones while Hector and Sean kneeled on the ground.

"I know Lauren but honestly I'm nervous about performing in front of a huge crowd and I don't why," Lisa explained. "Well, how does that answer the question Lisa? I don't know either besides I'm not a psychiatrist," Hector told her. "Well, Lisa's been great at practice that's for sure," Jess admitted. "Correction sis, better than great she was BRILLIANT," I exclaimed with Sean. "True," Lisa chuckled. "Yet there's no audience for Lisa that's why she's been brilliant," Sean pointed out. "He's right you know," Shock said coming out. "Oh hey buddy," I told him. "Hey Lauren, I overheard you guys and I think I know what Lisa is going through," he told us. "You do," Hector asked.

"Yep it's a grade A case of stage fright," he told us. "Stage fright," Lisa asked. "Yep. It happens when you perform a play. Believe it or not I had stage fright once," he told us. "You did Shock," Jess asked him. "Yeah when I was in kindergarten, our class was doing a play based on a book my teacher read about different animals in a pond. I was scared because I had to make animal noises and I almost choked up before my turn," he told us. "So what did you do to overcome stage fright," Lisa asked. "I basically focused on what not can go wrong but how it will go great," Shock told us. "Wow, Shock I'm impressed you had stage fright and overcame it," Hector admitted. "Some of the things you don't know about Shock," he smiled. "Well the thing is I know I have stage fright, but when I think about performing in front of many people my mind suddenly goes blank, anyone got suggestions," Lisa told us.

"Do you know your lines by heart Lisa," Keith asked. "Well I have memorized them in practice but it's hard at this degree," Lisa answered. "Yeah and honestly I speak for everyone when I say you can't let jitters get in the way of your performance Lisa besides Hector casted you as the lead because you're awesome," Jess said to her. "I guess your right Jess but what about something you guys can do," Lisa asked.

"How about hiring a new actress for the lead, I bet she would be good," Annie said coming up to us. "Were you spying on us," I asked Annie. "No observing from a distance," she replied. "For the record it's spying," I pointed out. "And can it will you? You're not getting the lead," Keith told Annie. She stared at him and gave him the we'll see about that smirk. "Wait, I thought of something," I told them. "You did Lauren," Hector asked. "Jess you have a copy of the script with you since your stage hand right," I asked. "Yeah, where are you going with this," she asked. "My point is Jess, if Lisa forgets any lines, you can show them to her," I explained.

Jess's P.O.V.:

"Oh I get it, I can use my word balls in order to show her. Lauren, that's a great idea," I told my sister. "Thanks. It's what I do," she shrugged. "Okay so it sounds like that problem is solved. So why don't we head back to the theater and get to work," Hector told us. "Okay, see you guys there," Lauren called as she and Sean ran back to the theater. "You think this is going to work," I asked Hector. "Worth a shot and as they say the show must go on," he told me as we headed back.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Sean and I arrived back at the theater and out of breath from panting along with running at the same time which I can't blame myself. We walked back to see Danny doing some exercises I guess he learned from camp. "Rebus," Sean called and startled him. "Sean, don't do that to me," he remarked. "Sorry," he apologized. "Hey how did it go with Lisa," he asked us. "Has a case of stage fright," I answered. "Yikes, that's worse," he told us. "You got that right," Sean agreed.

"Indeed. Good for you guys to figuring it out," he told us. "Well, two minds think alike," I shrugged. "Danny, you in here? I want to talk to you," Annie's voice rang in the theater. "That's Annie," Sean realized. "Quick over here," I said going over to costumes and hiding behind the rack. "Hey there you are, I forgot to stop by and tell you what a brilliant performance beforehand," Annie told him. "Why thank you Annie. I must admit it is pretty good if I say so myself," he replied. "Of course. What are friends for," she told him.

"Well, what are you doing back here," he asked her. "I have a plan," she smirked. "A plan for what," he replied. "You know how you should be taken seriously when acting for sure and though it's too bad you won't," she explained. "Go on," he answered. "If Lisa forgets her lines, you won't say yours. Like a ripple effect," she explained to him. "What," Sean whispered. "Is she crazy," I mumbled with him watching from the rack. "I plan to steal the lead from Lisa for you see, I implemented her case of stage fright," she told him. "She did not," I gasped silently. "You did," he asked. "Uh huh now the only way to do so is get the lead and tell everyone I am better than her," she smirked. "I like that sound," Danny replied agreeing to the plan. She smiled and soon went away as the two of us came out. "Are you nuts," I asked him. "Sorry, she got me interested," he replied.

"Oh forget it," I answered and walked out of Danny's dressing room over to the main stage where Hector was going over things with Jess. "There you are Lauren. I was about to send a search party for you," he told me. "Well I'm here," I said to him. "What's wrong sis, everything okay," he asked. "Not really its about Lisa," Sean told him. "What happened," Jess asked. "Annie implemented stage fright into Lisa about the judging of people tonight," I explained. "Annie did that? I thought it was nerves," Hector told us surprised. "Well, she must have known and we heard she's trying to take the lead away from her and let Annie be it to tell everyone she's better than Lisa," Sean added.

"How did you guys hear about this," Jess asked. "We hid behind the costume rack Danny has and overheard everything," I explained to them. "Okay, Laur you know not to overhear," Hector told me. "I know Hector; but I'm concerned for Lisa. I don't want her to choke," I told them. "She's right Hector," Jess pointed out. "Okay, I'll let you off this time sis, thanks for letting me know about the problem. We'll keep an eye on it," he told me. I smiled and went back with Sean sitting down in our seats. "Okay everyone ready let's do the scene where we last led off okay and action," Hector called out.

The peel was placed on the carpet and everything was going smooth that's for sure in my mind. I looked to see Lisa in the wings waiting to go on and I could see she was taking deep breaths like Shock taught her back at the diner yet I could see Annie smirk hoping she would crack. Everyone looked on edge as we geared up for this. "Moment of truth," I whispered to Sean as we watched. "Hope this works," he said crossing his fingers as we watched it unfold to the very moment we had before. "Your Grace Duchess Emma you are a vision may I have this dance," Danny asked her. "Oh heavens me is as if I- is as if I had two," Lisa stuttered though the word were right on there.

"I have a bad feeling about this," I mumbled. Vibrations could be heard throughout the stage as something landed on the ground. The lines soon changed back to what they were and I could tell Lisa was getting use to it as she said the line perfectly. Well, one hurdle down a few more to go, I thought. "Oh what a gentlemen, Barron Daniel you are two far ink," she read out loud. "Oops," I whispered. "Well that's it the scene would be over if Lisa said that," Danny explained. "Yes I know Danny but Lisa is learning," Hector explained.

"We don't have time to learn. We got a show tonight and I can't work with this mess," he called her. "Hey Danny, don't call Lisa a mess. Annie's the one that started this in the first place," I called out. "Who me? Come on Lauren you must have taken crazy pills," Annie cooed to me. "Don't call me crazy," I said through gritted teeth. "Annie did you do something like mess up Lisa's lines," Sean asked. "No," she denied. "Liar," I mumbled. "What did you say," Annie asked. "Liar because you are one. You did this to Lisa and I am not a happy camper and I would do anything to stand up for my girl Lisa," I started to rant as Hector got me before tears streamed down me.

"Okay feisty pants. I know, clam down," Hector told me. I calmed down afterwards and looked at Annie. "Okay given these circumstances I think Annie, you go on for Lisa tonight. Lisa be ready for tomorrow okay," Hector told her. "I will Hector," she replied. "Besides, I won't call it off. Everyone switch roles now. We only have a few hours before the curtain drops," Hector told them. I stared at my brother and hugged him. "I don't what I'm doing Lauren, I feel like this is worse," he told me. "I know. You wanted to direct this play for quite some time but I think we can get through it," I told him. He smiled at me. "If you say so Lauren," he replied kissing my head. Sean and I quickly went backstage to see Lisa changing into her costume. Well the new one so to say.

"Lisa you sure this will work," I asked her. "It's worth a try Lauren. Besides I don't want to let anyone down," she told us. "I know you don't," I told her. Sean and I walked back from Lisa who was in her dressing room and we saw Danny and Annie talking. I nudged Sean as we stepped back watching from that creek in the door. "Nice plan Annie. You got the lead," Danny praised her. " I know it was genius now with this I can tell everyone how I am better than Lisa and they will believe me," she told him. "Oh no they won't," I muttered to Sean. "Yeah no matter how hard we, a-,achoo," Sean sneezed.

"Bless you," I replied. "Thanks," he whispered. "Did I hear someone sneeze," Danny asked. "Move," I told him as we left the room. Danny looked and didn't even see us as we ran away bumping into Hector. "Hey there you are, what happened," he asked us. "We got lost in finding the restroom," Sean explained. "Oh. That's alright. We're going to get started soon so get a seat while you can guys," he told us. We smiled and soon hurried to the wings of the stage and saw Della preparing to broadcast something for her family.

"Good evening fellow Sklecians and welcome to the live coverage of the Electric Players production of the World is My Oyster directed by Hector Ruiz and starring Danny Rebus. I'm Della Tranjeforian and I am backstage where opening night is set to get underway. You can just feel the excitement brewing in here which is amazing. I am standing next to one of the stars of the show playing Duchess Emma Miss Annie Scrambler, hey Annie," Della told everyone.

Annie looked off guard for a second until she spotted her. "Hey Della, doing something for your friends back home," she asked. "Sure are and this is live so they are seeing this now," she replied. "Wait, did you say live? Like television live," she asked. "Pretty much so enjoy the show guys," Della said and so she left. Annie stood still not happy realizing this was live. I guess she has her own fear of stage fright like Lisa did. "Okay everyone places please," Hector called as the curtain closed before everyone arrived which I could see people already sitting down for the show. Hector went behind the stage to talk to the cast then he came out. Everyone applauded as he came out.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to tonight's show. I am pleased you could be here. The cast worked hard on this production for you and I could not be more thrilled. I am pleased to present to you the world is my oyster," Hector spoke and everyone applauded as the curtain rose up. Lisa was on stage doing her thing of which Annie was supposed to do. Sean and I snuck back to the wings as Annie stood there silent. Lisa soon left the stage and went over to Annie. "You don't look good but that's what you get," she remarked. "I know but Della's broadcasting the show live and I don't want people to think I stink," Annie told her.

"Some of us do," Jess muttered. "I heard that," Annie told her. "Don't think about the negativity right now Annie, do the part," Lisa pleaded. "I can't Lisa, you need to do it," Annie told her. "Me," she asked. "Her," Jess, Sean and I asked. "Her," Annie replied. "I can't I have stage fright," Lisa told us. "This wouldn't happen if I scrambled the lines Jess gave you," Annie admitted. "You did what," Jess asked. Well all of us. "Your Grace," Keith spoke. "Your Grace," Danny replied. "Are you crazy right now you have to get out there," Lisa told her. "No I can't you do it," Annie pleaded. No one moved out from the wings yet and I could tell something was up. "You guys look, I know this is hard but Lisa you got to stop asking yourself the question of why don't them but why don't I," I told her. "How," Lisa asked. Time just stopped in my mind while everyone wondered what was happening. "Sean help me out," I told my friend as the piano began to play a tune I heard before. I led Lisa onto the stage with Sean as she stood looking out into the crowd with Hector watching.

 _ **(Lauren and Sean singing)**_

 _ **You've never been the ones, to step out of your comfort zones.**_

 _ **Whenever you try, you're afraid to just let go.**_

 _ **Don't know why you run, don't know why you hide. Never let them know what you feel inside.**_

 _ **Don't know why you're scared. Just to take a chance while you're still standing here.**_

 _ **Like a bird you're free to fly, spread your wings and fly your life.**_

 _ **Like a bird you're up so high, you're out of the cage, it's your time to shine.**_

 _ **Like a bird you're free to fly. So tell us, tell us why don't you.**_

 _Piano still in the background_

Lisa speaking: You guys think I can do this?

Lauren: Of course Lisa, get that negative energy out and ask why don't you?

Lisa: You mean why don't I?

Lauren: Yep. You got this Lisa.

 _Lisa stepping forward and singing_

 _I've never been the one to break free._

 _Cuz I've always cared what everyone thinks of me._

 _Don't know why I run, don't know why I hide. Never let them know what I feel inside._

 _I don't want to settle. Don't want to run this is not where I belong._

 _Like a bird I'm free to fly, spread my wings and fly my life. Like a bird, I'm up so high. I'm out of the cage is my time to shine._

 _Like a bird I'm free to fly, so tell me, tell me why don't I?_

 _End piano music in the background_

Lisa's P.O.V.:

"Your right guys. I have to stop asking myself what can go wrong and ask why don't I? I need to take a chance," I told them. "There you go girl. Wait what about the show, "Lauren asked. "Five minuet intermission," Jess suggested. "On it," Annie said to us. She went to Hector and whispered for an intermission. He agreed and the show stopped for a bit.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Lisa hurried with us and Annie switching costumes and accessories which almost went into an entire minute in my eyes. We raced back in time as I gave Jess a signal and the light came back on with the actors still in place. "Your Grace," Danny called out again. Lisa soon stepped out from the wings and smiled. "Barron," she greeted him. We could hear cheers coming from everyone even Hector and the rest of the cast look stunned at this surprise. "Your Grace," Danny asked again.

"Barron," she told him again before slipping on the banana peel landing at Danny's level which he caught her. "Your Grace, Duchess Emma, you are a vision. May I ask her Grace for the next dance," Danny asked. "Oh heavens me Barron, it's as if I had two left feet," she chuckled. Everyone chuckled as well and I could see a smile on Hector's face. "Here my dear let's help you up," Danny said helping Lisa up from the ground. "Oh a handsome gentleman. Barron Daniel, you are far to kind," Lisa told him. "Why thank you Your Grace, now may I have the next dance," he asked.

"Barron, I must tell you something I forgot," she told him. "Which is," he asked. "I never dance with a man with torn pants," she told him. Everyone laughed and so did the two of us as the scene continued. I have to admit it went really well. "Yes," Sean and I cheered with high fives as everyone celebrated including Jess. "Barron Daniel, little baron, I have waited a while for you to come but I had no idea on why it took you so long," Lisa said continuing her lines as we watched with smiles.

"I knew she could do it," Jess told us. "How," I asked my sister. "Simple. Confidence boost and some great friends to help," she said to us. I smiled and agreed as the rest of the play continued. The show went on till the epilogue of the duchess and baron finally dancing together and in the end learn the world is theirs. People started to applaud as the curtain closed for the last scene and everyone was ready for curtain call as they came onto the stage.

Lisa got the most cheers as the duchess and curtsied before extending her arm to Danny who bowed with a big old grin on his face. Keith and the others soon joined in an extending their hands to Hector which everyone cheered including us as he came with the rest of the cast and bowed. More cheers followed and bows happened again. I couldn't help but smile neither did Sean as we celebrated. "You guys did great," I said hugging them.

"Thanks Lauren, I needed a confidence boost," Lisa told me. "You sure did," Sean agreed. "Indeed," Danny said as well. Annie came by and said congrats. "Hey Hector, when did Della say she'll get her review in," I asked over the noise. "Tomorrow," he told me as I smiled then hugged my big brother. We all soon walked back to our apartment after stuff was placed away and I couldn't help but feel more excited for tomorrow on the review of the play.

 _(One day later)_

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Lisa, Jess, Danny, Shock, Keith, Annie, Sean and I were waiting at the diner for Hector to come back with this week's paper so we could see Della's review. I hope it was a good one cause honestly I would be scared so would the others if it was a bad one. "This is so exciting," Keith said to us. "I know. I hope Della wrote a great review because I am betting one dollar she did," Jess told us. "Well, I hope so. Besides after yesterday's shakeup, I was surprised how it came through in the end," Sean said as well. "Okay gang, guess who made front page of the paper," Hector called coming over holding the page high and proud so we can read and see it. "No way," we gasped. "Sure did. Take a look," Hector told us handing over the paper. Everyone wanted a hand on it but I got and began to read.

"Who would have thought the World is my Oyster would be an amazing production put on by the Electric Players? This show had some glitches in the beginning but I must admit Hector Ruiz's directive work has placed him on track for maybe directing another Electric Players production," I read out loud first. Hector smiled as Jess hugged with happiness. "Yeah Hector," Keith cheered and so did Shock. "Thanks guys," he told them.

"Wait there's more," Sean said getting the paper. "More," everyone asked. "Yep. Danny Rebus I must admit did an amazing job as Barron Daniel with that charisma and attitude he placed into his character," Sean read. Danny gasped and smiled as we high fived him. "My favorite part of the show and possibly the most agreeable was the amazing comeback performance of Lisa Heffenbaucer as the Duchess Emma after she came down with stage fright and thanks to Lauren Ruiz and Sean Matthews she learned to ask why don't I take a chance. I highly recommend to see this show and I will be coming back for the next performance," Jess read out loud. We smiled at the last portion of the article.

"I have to admit guys, that was amazing," I said to them. "Sure was Lauren, and thanks to you Lisa. You saved the show," Hector told her. "Well honestly Hector, Lauren and Sean deserve some credit because they helped me out of my stage fright," Lisa said to him. "I guess we are helpful," Sean muttered to me with a nudge. I just laughed. "Also thanks to you Shock, I guess your experience helped me out too," Lisa thanked him. "My pleasure Lisa and congrats again guys you deserve the honor," he told us with a smile.

"Indeed, I'm just glad they got the amazing Danny Rebus in the picture," Danny said happily with the article. "Hey what about me? Did they say something about me," Annie whined. "I bet they did Annie, and- oh no," Sean said looking at the part Annie was mentioned in. "Dear Lord please help her," I muttered crossing myself. "Give me that," she demanded from us and grabbed the paper. "Annie Scrambler I must admit was simply forgettable as the wordless maid who originally wanted the role from Lisa," she read.

All of us gasped and held back shock as she read it. "Wow Annie, that's got to hurt," Danny remarked. "No fair," she stormed and marched away. "Something tells me she learned a lesson Danny learned recently," I told the gang. "What's that Lauren," Hector asked. "People are just too touchy," I told them. "Well you got that right, that's for sure," Keith agreed and so did the others as we smiled and chatted. I guess in the end things go well as they hoped it would be; but I'm glad we got Lisa back in the show as the duchess.

 **There you have it! This chapter is complete! I hope you guys enjoy for now and I can't wait to write more in the future so please again bear with me on the rest of the stories. By the way have give credit to Sofia Carson and Thomas Law for the song Why don't I from a Cinderella Story if the shoes fits. I found the song perfect for Lisa. So before I forget, I wish you all a very happy Easter! From, Lucy the Valiant 89**


	29. Chapter 29

Hi Everyone! Not sure if you know already but Polyvore has been taken down due to a merger with a new company which means my outfits that I have created for my fanfictions and even new ones I plan to update will not be included. Not sure on what to do with my creations but until then if anyone has an idea on where I can create my fanfiction character outfits please send me a PM. Note: I will be updating more of my stories soon. Thanks for understanding guys. From, Lucy the Valiant 89


	30. Electric Ghostbuster

Electric Halloween

Lauren's P.O.V.:

If there is one day that everyone in Brooklyn even here looks forward to on the calendar it would be Halloween. The night where people dress up in costumes, little kids go trick or treating, teens and adults enjoy the fun and more importantly the big town Halloween costume contest which all were excited for. Sean, Hector, Jess and I along with Shock and Keith were setting everything up in our school gym for the contest dance party tonight. Lisa was there helping out too making the punch for the party. "Alright Shock where do you want the banner," Hector called as he and Sean lifted the item. "Okay a little more to the right," Shock said directing they moved it back and forth.

"A step to the left, um up a little bit," he told them as they lifted the sign. "Down a few inches. Okay, perfect," Shock told them. "Pfew," Hector and Sean relieved after they got the sign hung up and everything. "Man Shock, you could have told us to place it in the middle," Hector told him. "Come on, you know we got it up for sure," Shock replied. "We sure did," Sean told him. "I'm excited for the school's Halloween dance tonight," I said to them coming over with my Narnia costume on. "You bet Lauren, besides I'm just hoping nothing will go wrong," Keith said as well.

"Well, in the worst case scenario, the Electric Company will help out," I told them with a smile. "Lauren's right for sure," Keith said highfiving Hector. "She sure is," Hector smiled. "Hey, before I forget, anybody know what their being tonight," I asked. "Well, I'm going as Marty McFly," Hector said doing his Back to the Future pose. "Me, I'm doing a," Jess stuttered a little bit. "Wait, aren't you doing Elizabeth from Pirates of the Caribbean," I asked. "That one," she replied with a smile. "Keith's doing Captain Jack Sparrow," Keith said doing his Jack impression.

We all chuckled and I had to admit he did really well with the impression. "Sean and I are doing Lucy and Peter from Narnia in the Golden Age," I told the others. "Nice Lauren, I think I see two themes going on I like it," Hector smiled. "You know it. What about you Lisa," I asked her as she finished making the punch. "Well, I'm going as Jenny, you know Marty's love interest," Lisa told us. "Nice, so I think I can say at this rate, this is going well," Hector said as the rest of the stuff came in for setup. "You bet Hector," Lisa smiled. "Indeed. Okay, is there anything else we need to set up Laur," Hector asked. "I think we got pretty much got everything down like the banner, the DJ's coming soon, snacks, party supplies," I said ratting off the list. "I think what you mean to say is everything's set in stone," Sean asked me. "Yeah pretty much," I answered.

"Perfect, now this party can be fun," Keith said with a smile. It was his first school dance of the year and everyone was excited. "You bet Keith, besides the one question everyone would want to ask is what can go wrong," Sean said backing up. "Uh Sean," I pointed out as he walked towards the stage and soon almost slipped on stairs. "I'm okay," he replied. I shrugged and so did the others as we got the rest of the stuff set. Almost everyone was in their costumes except for Jess who had to get hers dry cleaned. "Man, I forgot something," I realized. "What is it Lauren," Hector asked. "I forgot to ask the custodians to bring up the lights for the dance so that way no one gets hurt," I answered. "Is there any way we can do it now," Sean asked. "I don't know," I shrugged. "Well, we got to do something," Hector admitted as he and Sean decided to go fix the problem. "This is a tough one dude. I don't know how we can lift these up in time," Hector admitted.

"Yeah no wonder Hector. And there at a reasonable height so no one gets hurt Lauren. Besides, what's the worst that can happen," Sean said leaning against the spotlight and soon swung back. "Oh no," Hector realized as it came to me. "Lauren look out," Keith called. "Huh," I said and soon looked to see the spotlight come towards me. Luckily, I ducked in time but it hit me in the side of the head as I swirled into darkness while falling on the ground. "Lauren," I heard Hector's voice along with Sean, Lisa, Keith and Shock's dwindling from me as I plunged deeper into a darkness unlike no other. That was until I saw a light and I walked near it. I opened the door and soon found myself in dark version of the school but with lightning clouds and everything. I looked down and saw my outfit changed from my Narnia costume to one of a Marvel superhero with a belt at the waist and it felt tight on me. Not going to lie.

"Hello, is anyone there? Hector, Sean, Jess, Keith, Lisa, Shock. Are you guys there," I called out walking around. It seemed okay at first until I saw something jump out at me. "Ahh," I screamed out loud. The creature turned and I saw this monster thing looking at me. "What the heck are you," I asked out loud. "You mean what am I. I'm a werewolf, see," the wolf spoke and howled. "Okay if this is a dream, someone wake me up please," I said. "This is not a dream, it's real," he told me.

"HEY YOU GUYS," I yelled and ran out of the school over to the diner to see if my family or friends were there. I avoided seeing the monster people of my hometown and I couldn't quite come to terms how it happened. When I arrived at the diner, I saw the door opened already and I just ran in not before closing it for sure. "Okay, Lauren, you might have been dreaming, but your safe, so time to wake up," I said calming myself down. "It's them, the ghosts," a voice sounded and I just looked to see three figures approaching me with vacuum cleaner things and began to suck me. "Okay, stop that, stop that," I yelled out loud. The three stopped and looked at me. "So she's not a ghost," one realized. "Ya think," I responded. "Who are you," a voice asked. "I should ask you the same thing," I replied. The figures soon came into light and I saw my family right there only in Ghostbuster outfits or what I thought was my family.

One of the boys looked like Sean but had glasses over his blue eyes with the tan jumpsuit on him. His hair seemed brushed to the side like the other guy who had brown eyes and his hair was spiked a little bit. As for the girl, she had black curly hair like my sister but her eyes were greener instead of a hazel I remember.

Eddie's P.O.V.:

"Thank God, your safe," I said telling this girl as we came over to her so did the others. "You alright," my colleague asked. "Hanging in there, yet can you guys tell me where I am exactly," she asked. "Well, you're in the diner," one of them told her. "She knows that Ector," I told him. "Quirk it will you Eddie," Ector replied. "Oh you have always had to say it," Eddie told me. "Shut up both of you," Ballista told us. "Sorry, Ballista," we murmured. "Okay two things, one I don't get this, and two what the heck is going on," the girl asked again. "Were being invaded by ghosts," Ector replied.

"Ghosts? Are you crazy," she asked us. "Nope but come with us, this needs to be in safer quarters," Ballista told us as we took the girl down to the basement. "No wonder there's a basement down here," she wondered. "Yeah, we were surprised as well when we bought the place," I told the girl and I noticed she shivered as we went down deeper. "Cold," I asked. "Y-y-yes," she shivered as I placed my puffer jacket around her to keep warm. "Thank you," she told me. "No problem," I replied. We made down to the headquarters of our basement and lock proofed every room in the basement.

"Well nothing like it guys even on this day we had someone join in, sorry we had to bring you down here," Ector told the girl. "No problem, but w-who are you," she asked shivering a little. "I'm Ector, that's Eddie, Ballista, Thorn, and our girl Lottie," Ector introduced pointing to everyone. "Hi," she smiled weakly. "Who are you," I asked. "I'm Lauren Ruiz," she introduced. "Lauren, what a pretty name," I told her. "Why thank you," she replied. "So what are you doing here Lauren," I asked.

"Well, I don't know, all I remember is helping setting up for a school Halloween dance and my friend I should say my best friend Sean leaned on a spotlight which caused it to hit me in the head, and here I am," she explained. "Sounds like you got hit well in the side of the head," Lottie told her. She looked to see her blonde locks with golden highlights mixed into the hair. "It did," she replied with a nod. "So, whose's Sean," Ector asked her.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"He's my best friend," I answered. "And you said you're from Brooklyn," Lottie asked. "Yeah I live there with my big brother Hector, little sis Jessica and our friends Keith and Lisa," I explained to them telling a little bit about life in Brooklyn. "So if we hear you right, tonight is the big Halloween dance in your town," Ballista asked. "Yes that's correct. Still why are we down in a chilly basement? Can I have some hot chocolate," I shivered. "Sure Lauren," Ector replied getting up from his seat and making it for me.

"The long story short is we don't want the Prankster ghosts to hear us," Thorn answered. "The prankster what now," I asked. "The prankster ghosts. They like to cause mischief and crazy almost every single day of the year," Eddie told me. "The most fun they have creating chaos is on Halloween. We the ghostbusters company had been trying to contaminate and stop them for quite some time; yet we heard from someone they are plotting an attack to unleash all evil ghosts tonight," Lottie explained. "So where do I fit into this? Oh thanks Ector," I replied when he handed me the hot chocolate. "No problem," he told me.

"We read somewhere that a person from your time with a greater destiny far more imagined in their dimension would arrive after being knocked in the head by a spotlight and would come in to help us contaminate the ghosts," Ector told me. "You think I'm the one to help you guys get these Prankster ghosts and end their chaos," I asked.

"Well you better be because I swear to who knows that you are our hope and if the ghosts are unleashed, the town is cursed to live with these forever," Eddie answered. I gasped as Eddie told me this. I couldn't let my town on this side go through the pain of ghosts but I have a greater destiny back home. "Can I think on it for a second," I asked. "Sure," they replied. What am I going to do? I'm confused.

 _(Meanwhile)_

Third Person's P.O.V.:

In an abandoned apartment building that had fallen to almost ruin a girl ghost with a look of evil rose from the shadows. That was Lucene, the leader of the Prankster ghosts. "Come to me my faithful ghosts," she called out to the other ghosts who appeared with her. Another girl in the mix was Annabel Schneider who had the power to switch people's minds and mix up letters like Annie Scrambler. The two boys approached as well. One had a dark skin complexion and a smirk on his face. That was Zany Reverb second in command and could sense whether humans were present in the town.

Last but not least, the ghost wearing a cap was none other than Danny Hauntsboni the most creative out of all the ghosts. The four gathered around Lucene and bowed to her. "Hail O Mistress," they greeted her. "Hail back at you. The moon is high my friends, tonight we strike and rid the Ghostbuster company for good," she told them. "Yes mistress, they won't even know what's coming," Annabel told them. "Yes, but mistress," Zany flinched. "What is it Zany," she asked not pleased at all.

"I sense a human here in our midst," he replied. "What? Get me the cauldron," Lucene commanded. A ghostly cauldron appeared before her and she stared at the cauldron. "Cauldron of darkness, I call unto this show me the human who is here in the midst," Lucene chanted the spell. The cauldron swirled and soon showed the four Lauren talking with the Ghostbusters Company. "No," Lucene said shocked. "Who is that," Annabel asked. "She's not from here," Danny replied. "Zany, what else can you tell me of her," Lucene asked. "I'm afraid I can't mistress. I sensed her and here she is," he replied.

"Mistress, do you think she's the one to help _them_ ," Danny asked. "I'm afraid so and not sure. Prepare the curse, I'll keep my eyes on the cauldron to see if anything happens," she commanded and they went back to work while Lucene looked on the cauldron.

 _(Back at the basement)_

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"Look guys, I appreciate the offer of what you're doing but with all due respect, I got to fulfill my own destiny at home," I told them as we talked more about me joining them for this one time. "Come on Lauren, you're the one that can help us otherwise Thorn would be the one," Eddie told me. "Nice Eddie," Thorn remarked. "Well, it's not my fault you tried to suck her in the first place," Eddie replied and soon Thorn started to argue with Eddie while Ector tried to break up the argument still they continued to argue.

"I got this," I told the others as I went up to them arguing. "SHUT IT," I yelled and they stopped instantly. "Well that worked," Ector remarked with surprise. "Works every time," I shrugged. "Nice can we get back to the issue at hand like if I am joining you guys over this ghost buster scenario," I asked them. "Oh yeah, sorry," Thorn apologized and so did Eddie. "So what do you say Lauren," Ector asked. I began to think about it more and more even though I am not 100% sure if I really want to take on this responsibility.

"I honestly don't know what to do guys, but I may need to think about it more," I replied. "Don't take long to think Lauren okay," Ector told me. "Okay," I replied walking up the stairs back to the diner and main level to clear my head. Honestly, I want to help these guys but there my family somewhat. I mean who else would take the reins? I can't seem to make up my mind. Yet, I feel something inside of me to choose and help them. I have to do it. They need me here just like my town needs me. "Hey guys," I called down to the basement. "Yeah," Ector called. "Join me in," I replied. "Yes," they cheered and I walked back down to join them.

 _(Back at the abandoned building)_

Lucene's P.O.V.:

"Mistress, it looks like the human in our midst has no idea whether to help the ghostbusters or not," Annabel remarked as I looked into the cauldron. "You're right Annabel and this is a great opportunity for us to try to persuade her and join our side," I smirked thinking of a plan. "Mistress, the curse is set should we unleash the mayhem," Danny asked.

"No my helpers. We have to distract the ghostbusters, Zany turn all the signs in town to codes, Danny make a contraption that will fool the busters from coming, Annabel scramble every sentence you can find. We have a matter of time so make this count," I commanded. "Yes mistress," they replied.

 _(Back at the basement)_

Ector's P.O.V.:

"I have to admit Lauren, it was a great of oyu to say yes," I told Lauren. "Well, I would do what any person would," she answered. "Which is," Eddie asked. "Help out," she answered. All of a sudden, the ghost machine started to go crazy. "Guys, the Prankster ghosts are unleashing tricks we got to stop them," Mark told them. I looked at Lauren and she nodded. "Let's go," I shouted and we ran out of the diner over to the center of town where we stopped in our tracks to see a whole bunch of puzzles in and around the square. "Well, this is not what I envisioned us to meet with the Prankster ghosts," I remarked.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"You can say that again," Eddie agreed. "How are we going to solve this," Lottie asked. "I got it," I said getting an idea. "Lauren lightbulb," Thorn remarked. I looked at him and so did the others. "What, a counter part of mine said the same thing," Thorn said in defense. "Alright, as I was going to say I know these clues. They are code puzzles," I realized. "Zany Reverb is up to no good," Eddie snarled. "Yeah, so in order to get the message we have to decode these. Which I figured out one," I explained. "What you got," Ector asked. "It's meet us at the p plus an ark which is park. Meet us at the park," I answered.

"Which park are they talking about," Ballista asked. "The one over by the school come on," Lottie realized as we ran over to the park to see four orbs standing there. "There they are," Thorn shouted and the orbs transformed into ghosts as soon as Thorn's shout was heard. I gasped and watched from behind Ector. "That's them," I asked. "It's them," he replied. "Welcome, thought you weren't going to show up," the leader said in grand flourish. "What do you want Lucene," Ector replied.

Ector's P.O.V.:

"I want you to not hurt us and let us roam freely across the town causing mischief everywhere," she answered. "Never in a billion years they won't," Lauren's voice sounded as I let her come forward to the ghosts. "And who are you," she sneered. "I am Lauren Ruiz, daughter of Stephen and Maria Ruiz brought here by the book saying the one with a greater destiny far more imagined will arrive," she proclaimed. "You? How can you be the one when you are just a girl," she laughed.

"I maybe a girl but I remind you that I am who I am meant to be. By the way, I figured out your puzzle," she replied turning on her ghost sucker vacuum as we did the same with ours just a switch. "What are you guys doing," Lucene asked us. "Showing you who we are," we replied in unison as we sucked them into the vacuum pack that each of us had. Even their parents showed up as well coming into the vacuum as we turned them off. "LUCENE, I am very disappointed in you for what you did," her mother scolded and so did the others as they felt pain for what they did as we watched. "Well, Lauren, what you do suggest," I asked. "Let's get back to the diner," she replied as we walked back celebrating what we did and placed them inside the ghost containment unit in the basement.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

The sun was shining in the town again as I looked around with a big grin on my face smiling at the moment knowing this worked. "Lauren, thanks for helping us," Thorn said coming over. "No problem Thorn besides, I learned a lot about this more than ever even though its Halloween," I explained. I gasped and so did the others. "The party," we realized and ran over to the school quickly making way into the gym where I landed in the first place. "Lauren, thank you again for everything," Ector hugged me for the last time.

"No problem," I replied. I waved goodbye to my new friends as I gently slipped back into reality and started to hear the voices of my friends and family again. "Oh she's waking up," Hector realized as I started to stir. "Hey guys, what did I miss," I replied with a smile. "Nothing," Keith answered as I looked to see everything set for the party and dance as students arrived. I smiled knowing I was back where I belonged and ready to have fun. "How long was I out just wondering," I asked the others. "About a few minutes," Shock replied. "I thought it was hours," I wondered. They looked at me with strange looks.

"Long story," I answered. "Oh, we got time," Keith told me. I smiled as I began to tell them my story about how I ended up in another dimension where they busted ghosts. They were surprised as much as I was hearing about their egos and I think Hector got the more curious. I looked to see the cake still there that was made. "Did you guys write something on the cake," I asked. "Nope but I got it," Keith called making a word ball and a message was placed on the cake as I continued my story. In case you're wondering the cake read, the Electric Company wishes you a Happy Halloween.

 **There you have it ladies and gentlemen the first Electric Company Lauren's story Halloween special is done! I'm telling you I had so much fun writing this and I have to admit it was difficult, I was going to have Lauren sing a song and stuff like that but I wanted to wait a little bit more. More chapters will be updates soon and thanks to all of you who helped with the Polyvore problem. I plan to write more of these specials in the future so stay tuned, here is the synopsis for the next chapter**

 **A case of perfume: Lisa and Francine are working on different science projects for school yet when Francine, takes Lisa's project to make it her own can she stop her before it's too late.**


	31. Perfume issue

A case of perfume

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Halloween came by quickly over the past 24 hours and now November 1st had arrived. Man only a few weeks till Thanksgiving which I cannot be excited for none the less. Yet today was like any other day. Sean and I were hanging around the neighborhood already in fall fleece jackets, layered shirts, fingerless gloves and other things enjoying a cup of hot chocolate sitting by the park. "I have to admit Sean, the gloves do help a lot when it comes to hot coco," I admitted as we sipped on the drink. "You bet Lauren, I'm telling you it helps out a lot," he added with a smile. "Hey guys," Keith said coming over to us. "Hey Keith, what you doing around here," Sean asked. "I'm just walking around for a little bit. What are you guys doing," he asked us. "Enjoying some hot chocolate and waiting for Hector who will hopefully come over to the park soon," I said looking around along with Sean.

"Where's Hector? He's normally not this late," Sean remarked. "Yeah he's supposed to be here for a game of basketball," I added. I felt my jacket vibrate with my ringtone of Burning up by the Jonas Brothers. "That's me," I called out pulling my phone. "Nice ringtone Lauren," Keith remarked. "I had to do something," I explained. I soon saw Hector on the caller ID. "It's Hector," I told Sean as I answered the phone and placed him on speaker. "Hey, what is taking you so long to get here dude? We've been waiting for you for the past 5 minutes," Sean told him.

" _Nice to hear you Sean, and I'm sorry. Lisa needed help with her project for school so I'm helping out,"_ Hector explained. "Yeah more like flirting with her," Sean muttered and I just laughed. _"Is Sean joking about me and Lisa again,"_ he asked. "Yep," I remarked. _"Okay Sean, I am getting you when we play tomorrow,"_ Hector told him. "Say what you want," he replied. _"Hey, while you're at it, come on over to the high school. Lisa worked hard on her project,"_ Hector told us.

"Were on our way bro, see you soon," I answered hanging up before getting Sean. "See you guys at the diner," Keith told us as we ran over to the subway station using our cards and soon getting on the subway over to the Jackson Heights High School where Lisa goes and Hector's former high school. We soon made it up the steps over to the science lab since Hector and Lisa were there. We saw them through the doorway of the lab. "Hey guys," I greeted them as Sean came in with me. "Hey Lauren," Hector said to me with a hug as we looked around. "So where's the project," Sean asked. "Right here," Lisa said taking a pot and placing the flower in. "Wow, what is that," I asked speechless.

Lisa's P.O.V.:

"It's a flower I cross blended with one of the seeds Dax gave me a few days ago," I answered. "What flower did you blend the seeds with," Sean asked. "A lily. I figured it would be simple with these and presto got a catillopue lily," I explained. "That's impressive Lisa, I have to admit looks like a beauty alright," Lauren whistled. "Sure does. I need to get more items set for the project because it needs proper nutrients soon so you guys want to help me out," I asked. "Sure," Lauren replied as we headed over to the greenhouse to pick up some of the food needed for the plant.

"So why do we need to get special plant food and water," Lauren asked quizzically. "Yeah, shouldn't it function well with normal water and food," Sean asked. "Not really guys, keep in mind the seeds are from the planet Sklecki and don't function a lot like ours so we have to adapt to the procedure," I answered. "Okay," they replied as we got a scoop of everything and went back to the lab hogging the stuff we needed.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I have to admit this plant sounded really interesting. I mean, who wouldn't want this plant for a project. The four of us made it back to the lab where the door was open. That's odd, we kept it closed. "Hey guys did any of you leave the door open," I asked. "No," they replied. Sean and I looked at each other when we realized Lisa's plant. "The plant," we shouted and soon walked back into the room to see the lily gone only the stalk was there with the root still in place. "Where did it go," Lisa asked. "Didn't you leave it the way it was when we went to get the food," I asked. "Yeah I did," Lisa answered.

"I swear how could this happen," Hector wondered. "Well, I hate to say this Lisa but I think we need to go into desperate measure mode," I answered. "Lauren, you said it, HEY YOU GUYS," Lisa yelled out as we went out of the class room over through the high school, to a subway and went right to the diner to see Keith and Jessica waiting for us. "Hey, surprised you're here early," I remarked. "Well, we were getting homework done beforehand so here we are," Jess told us. "We got the desperate measure thing what's up," Keith asked. "Well, someone might have taken Lisa's flower she was working on for a project," I explained.

"Wait, you mean the lily one Lisa had been working over the past two days," Keith asked. "That one," Sean answered. "How did it happen," Jess asked. "Well, we went to the greenhouse to get the plant special food and somehow when we got the back, the lab door was open," Hector explained sitting next to Sean. "It was like one second it's there, the next gone," Sean added in. "Well, you guys have any idea who took it," Shock asked coming by with dishes. "Not really Shock, we just don't know," I answered. Soon, a phone buzzed and it wasn't mine but Hector's.

"Uh Hector your phone's buzzing," Sean told him. "Thanks," he said picking up the phone from his jacket pocket. "Oh great," he groaned. "What is it," I asked. "We now know who took the flower," he responded. "Who did it," Sean asked. "Look and find out," he admitted pulling up a video from who else than Francine. _"Tomorrow in this science class discover the smell of a new scent that sweep the nation with a breath of wonderful air. This is now, Franscent by Francine,"_ she said in the video and I swear she looked silly as one of those models you would expect with American Eagle. The video soon ended.

"Francine took the flower," Lisa yelled out loud. "How? We kept the door closed," Hector said speechless. "Maybe its one of those doors that don't lock," Sean pointed out and I just looked at him. "What? It's that what the main science lab has at the high school," he asked. "Sean does bring up a good point Lisa, maybe when we left Francine was hiding near the door somehow opened it and got the plant," I said to her. "But, how does that explain the cutting of the flower," she asked. "I think she also had a pair of scissors and soon cut the flower from the stalk in order to get the scent it needed," I answered.

Hector's P.O.V.:

"I honestly have to agree with Lauren and Sean on this Lisa besides, Francine chose to do this yet you had the flower first which you created. I just don't know how in the world were going to get through this," I told her. "Uh Hector, you may not want to look or smell further," Lauren told me as everyone in the diner scattered out like flies plugging their noses and so Francine came in. "LISA," she yelled seeing her right in the eye and walking up to her. "What is it Francine," she asked. "Your stupid plant did this to me," she accused. "Well, you were the one who took the flower from my project in the first place," Lisa shot back. "Oh come on, you know who smells now? I do," Francine shot at her. "What do you expect me to do? You're the one who cutted the flower and you can't do that to a catilloupe lily," Lisa answered. "Well excuse me, I didn't know it was yours so you can get an A and the teacher _likes_ you," Francine told her. "Alright that's it," Lisa said and the two soon got into full blown argument mode right there bickering and calling each other names which I know they would regret in the end.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"Lauren," Hector asked me. "I'm on it," I replied going over to the two girls. "STOP IT," I yelled out loud and they looked at me. "You guys had your go at each other but now we got to focus on getting rid of the smell. So wouldn't it help for just 2 or so minuets you guys work out the problem together without fighting," I asked. They looked at me and soon realized I was right in fixing this problem. "Okay, let's go fix it," the girls admitted and soon went over to the high school working on the project. "Well Lauren, I must admit you have a way with people," Keith said patting my shoulder. "I sure do," I replied with a smile. "Let's just hope this works," Hector added as we sat down to talk for a little bit about what was coming up for us since the holidays were near the corner.

"So, any idea on what you guys might be doing," Keith asked us. "Not really, we just keep it low key every year when it comes to Thanksgiving," Hector told him. "Low key? Low key, dude may I remind you and everyone here you go nuts when the Thanksgiving football game is on T.V," I told my brother. "True I do," he shrugged. "He does," Keith asked. "Supports the Giants," I told him. "Oh," he realized now. My phone soon buzzed and I saw Lisa was calling. "Hey any luck," I asked. _"We sure did Lauren. Francine and I made a root formula from the plant and got rid of the smell all together,"_ Lisa told us. "Yes, alright," we cheered highfiving one another.

" _That's not all we learned it took one part me and one part Francine Lauren so thanks to you again for breaking up the argument and talking some sense into us,"_ she told us. "My pleasure. Hope to see you guys soon," I told them. _"Were presenting soon, so wish us luck,"_ Francine said on the other end. "You don't need it," I replied and soon hung up. "Well that's the good news but I'm still skeptical about Lisa and Francine presenting together on their project," I admitted. "Can't blame you Lauren besides, if I were her, I would have stayed with my project to begin with," Hector agreed.

"But hold on Hector didn't Jesus give the greatest commandment of love thy enemy and neighbor as thy self loves," Sean pointed out. "You're right Sean I forgot about that, oops," Hector admitted. "Sean, I can't believe you know that," I said stunned. "Well, the skills from catechism sure come in handy," he admitted. "Well, I don't know you all but who wants lunch," Hector asked. "I do," we said together and soon got to ordering food which was healthy of course and soon the bell chimed to which Lisa along with Jess came in.

"Hey guys," Lisa told us. "Hey how did the presentation go," I asked. "Well, it turns out Francine wanted to take all of the credit for the project," Lisa started to explain. "What a surprise," Keith muttered. "Yet, she went to the first perfume she made with Lisa's flower and it stunk up the place which Lisa came through with the solvent and got an A. Francine wasn't happy afterwards," Jess told us. "What did she get," Hector wondered. "A d," Lisa replied. "Oh my gosh, well that's what happens when you take someone's project they weren't supposed to," Sean admitted. "True that," we all agreed as Jess and Lisa came over. "Again Lauren, thank you I couldn't have done this without you," she told us. "Hey talking some sense into people is what I do and here we go again," I gagged as we smelled stinky food. "Hey who ordered the stinky cheese omelet," Shock called. "Right here Shock, come to papa," Keith answered back. Shock came by with the omelet and placed it right in front of Keith. "Eww, that's gross dude," Sean admitted. "I like stinky things so deal with it," he replied. I laughed and soon shook my head as we had lunch. You know things could happen in our group but in the end, this mission was a success.

 **There you have it guys! I know this is short but I couldn't find the episode to base it off with again, my apologies so please bear with me as I get more set and hopefully I will tease more episodes coming up. Peace!**


	32. SAVE THAT FLUBE!

A case of the Flubes

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"Come on Sean I know its freezing but Keith has something awesome he wants to show us," I called to my best friend as we ran through the park over to the main fountain in Brooklyn. "Gee Laur, you could have given a 5 minute heads up," Sean replied following behind. "That doesn't count dude," I told him with a smile. Sean just shrugged as we ran over to the bench where Keith was. We breathing heavily still from running and I could see my cold breath coming out in puffs of white air. "Hey dude, you got it," Sean asked. "Sure did. Take a look," he told us. We saw the biosphere that had the flube in and I have to admit it looked amazing. "Wow," I breathed out loud and Sean just whistled. "Impressive huh," he told us. "Uh yeah," I smiled.

"Dude, I can't believe you were able to get this. I'm just hoping pray to God it's not a knockoff," Sean pointed. "Why would you think it was a knockoff Sean," he asked. "Lauren told me of one time she got floam once for Christmas and the ad on T.V said it can stick on windows," Sean explained. "When really it did not, ever since then I stayed away from knockoffs," I told him. "Come on afterwards you went for those Aqua dots," Sean called out. "Yeah then afterwards they went on recall and gave up," I replied with a shrug. We soon saw the figure of Lisa running over to us over by the bench. "Hey guys," she greeted.

"Hey Lisa," I told her. "Hey there," Keith told her as well. "Hello, hello," Sean replied with a smile. "What you got there Keith? Never seen it before," she asked. "It's his egg," Sean answered. "Say what Sean," she asked confused. "Keith found this ad in one of the comic books lately," I said as he got the comic book ad. "Hatch a real authentic Skeleckian flube egg to experience the fun of this magical, weird pets of the planet Skeleci for $9.95," Lisa read.

"I know the price got us surprised when we showed us," I told her. "Oh, that's great dude, is the cage," she asked seeing it. "Correction, the biosphere," Sean pointed out with a smile. "Oh I see it now, so in there is the environment for this lucky guy with all the stuff in its natural habitat," she asked. "That's right," I said. "So what else does it have," she asked. "Comes with water, air, soil, and plants everything in there for it to survive," Keith told her. "Wow dude, I am impressed that your dad allowed you to take care of a pet," she remarked.

"I know it's exciting, dad knew I was up for the challenge. Including you Lauren besides don't you, Hector, and Jess take turns of watching Arthur," he asked. Arthur is the name of our puppy I have back at my house. He is a cutie for sure. "Yeah we sure do," I told him. "Oh tell Lisa the other thing," Sean told him. "Oh yes. So when the egg hatches possibly any day God willing, it'll have everything in there to survive," he told her. "Cool, now how do you work temperature with this," she asked. "Good question," I nodded.

"I was actually about to tell Lauren and Sean that. I'm supposed to let the temperature go to 75 degrees with the remote thermostat to keep it safe," he explained. I reached my hand out and touched the biosphere when all of a sudden I felt a blast of cold come from the dome and I shivered. "Keith I hate to break it to you but you might need to check the stat," I chattered warming myself up the best I can.

"What," Keith asked reaching for the remote and seeing the temperature. "Oh boy," he reacted. "What's wrong," she asked. "It's at 64. This is bad," he realized. "How bad," Sean asked. "I can't let this get too hot or cold otherwise the egg won't hatch and die," he told us. "Dear Lord," I gasped. "Yeah that's bad news," Sean agreed. "Well, can you raise the temperature so it can be normal again," Lisa asked. "I'm not sure if would work I tried a few times earlier in the day and it seemed to be fine but now it's not working," he said punching on the buttons. "Well this couldn't get better it's down to 63," Sean told us. "Oh man, this is going to be tough and I got to get the remote fixed otherwise, I'm losing my first pet," he complained.

"Easy there Keithster, don't go freaking out too yet. Besides, don't you have the manual," I said. "Yeah," he replied. "Call the support line," Sean suggested. "In the meantime, what are we going to do," Lisa asked. "Call the gang," I told her. "Works for me, HEY YOU GUYS," we yelled and soon decided to run to the diner. "Hold on, wait, wait," Sean told us before running. "What dude," I asked. "How are we going to keep it warm," he asked us. "I got it. Sean hand me your scarf," I said to him. Sean unraveled his scarf and gave it to me as I placed it around the dome.

"There you go buddy, to keep you warm," I said wrapping the scarf around the sphere. "Lauren, you're a genius," Keith reacted with a smile. "Thanks, you hold onto the dome, let's get to the diner," I told him as the four of us headed off to the diner as Keith went on his cell phone for support. Sean opened the door for us when we arrived and I saw Hector and Jess already at the diner sitting down to hot chocolate. "Seriously, hot chocolate now, "I smiled. "Hey sis," Hector greeted me with a smile and a hug. "Hey Hector, were not late are we," I asked.

"Nope. We were here when you guys yelled so, were here now," he replied. "Oh that's good, Keith you got the dome," I asked him. "I do Lauren but I'm on the phone. Can you guys help me," he asked us as we gently took the dome from his hands and placed it on the table. "Burr, I don't know what to tell you guys even with the scarf around that biosphere it sure does feel cold," Hector shivered a little bit since he touched it. "Yeah that's how Lauren felt but she got over it," Sean told Hector. "Sure did," I smiled. "Alright everyone great news I got the help line," Keith told us running over to our chairs. "Perfect place it on speaker," Lisa told him.

Hector's P.O.V.:

"Thank you for calling the Skeleckian flube help line, we are unable to take help calls at this time but will be back in 10 days after our Spangerdankenpuddin vacation. Thanks for calling," the operator said out loud afterwards hung up. "Seriously," Keith groaned. "Yep and what the heck is that holiday they were talking about," Sean asked. "10 day rubber band festival," Jess answered. "Ten days? Are they serious," I asked. "Yep," Jess answered. "Well, I think one thing we can agree on is they like rubber bands," I admitted.

"Yeah, but they could have placed people on the back up line so they can help me with the biosphere and my first pet doesn't die," Keith pointed out. "Wait this is your first pet," I asked. "Yes," he replied. "I thought you knew Hector," Lauren told me. "Well I didn't you think I would go on Facebook to see his status," I asked Lauren. "Don't think so, but right now we got a big problem," Lauren pointed out. "Right, we got to fix this fast otherwise the egg will die," I agreed. "Yes so how do we access the thermostat," Jess asked. "I access it through the remote but it's not working apparently," Keith told us.

"Wait, how can you tell the difference," Sean asked. "Between what Sean," I asked. "A thermostat and thermometer. Like Lisa I guess those confused," he answered. "Well, the thermometer tell us the temperature in said area whereas the thermostat helps control the temp," I told him. "Oh, thanks Hector, I guess I can come to you now for advice," he told me. "Sure can," I shrugged. "So what are we going to do," Lauren asked.

"I got it! We have the instructions here, so I am thinking we open up this bad boy and fix it right then and there," I suggested getting the dome to open it. "NO," everyone besides me yelled out and reached for it. "Why not," I asked. "If we do that, we release of all the special things for the plant which could increase the risk of death," Lauren pointed out to me. "Oh, I get it. It would be like releasing all of the water from a fish tank or the ocean," I realized. "Exactly, we need to protect the environment of it," Keith told us.

"When did you become interested in the environment," I asked. "Since I got the flube," he told me. "You know, you should start up that club Lauren and Sean had back in intermediate school," I suggested. "Which was," Keith said. "The environment club. Lauren and Sean for a blast for when it ran," I explained.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"Uh Hector, can we get back to the issue please," I asked. "Oh sorry Lauren," he apologized as we focused on the issue. "Okay, now the hurdle is, how am I going to get into biosphere and change the thermostat," Keith asked. "I think I have it. Lisa don't you have that invention Dax gave you a few weeks ago," I asked her. "Which one," she asked me. "The shrinking one," I answered. "That's it. Dax gave me that invention, I'll go get it," Lisa told us as she ran out of the diner over to her house to get the invention. "What is she getting," Keith asked.

"The Shrinknator 3002," I answered. "Dax helped make it," Jess pointed out. "Oh," Keith realized. "Hey guys whose got the flube egg," Shock asked coming over. "Keith," we replied. "Dude when did you get this? I'm telling you it is sick, and why there is a scarf on it," he asked. "Sean placed it there to keep it warm," I explained. "The thermostat isn't working," Hector told him.

"Did you open," Shock asked sort of. "Nope," we replied again. "If we did, it would hurt the environment," Sean told him. "Ah," Shock realized. "I found it," Lisa called to us as she came in with the machine that looked like a hair dryer you would find at a salon. "So this is the Skeleckian shrinking machine," Sean asked Lisa as she set it up. "Yep," Lisa answered.

"And possibly with this, it can shrink Keith to the right size and get into the biosphere," Shock asked. "That's right," she answered. "Lisa are you sure this will work," I wondered. "Trust me Lauren, I'm telling you guys this baby can make him small," she told us. "How small are we talking about," Sean asked. "Small enough not for the naked eye to see," she answered. "Wow," Sean breathed.

"Okay gang, let's get me to minuscule so I can get into the dome," Keith told us. Lisa soon hit some buttons and the machine began to work its magic. "You don't need luck Keith, just warmth," I told him as he shrunk down. "You think he's going to do it Lauren," Hector asked. "He has the manual with him, how hard can it be," I asked.

 _(In the dome)_

Keith's P.O.V.:

I made it in and I couldn't believe Lisa's invention actually worked. I was in shock and stunned at the same time though I did feel the cold air coming into the biosphere. "Burr, Lauren wasn't kidding saying it was cold," I shivered. I still am speechless. "Okay, where is the thermostat," I asked looking for it.

 _(Back at the diner)_

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"He did it guys, he's in," I told them as he looked at us. "Perfect, now let's see how we can fix up this thermostat," Hector said as we sat around watching and hoping something would happen.

 _(In the dome)_

Keith's P.O.V.:

I walked through the dome and went right over to the egg making sure it was okay. When I touched it, the egg felt cool not quite cold but I placed my warm body around it. "Hi there little guy, I'm Keith. No need to be afraid, I'm going to fix the thermostat and make sure you hatch but also stay warm okay," I talked to it. I didn't feel any movement but I knew he might have heard the message. "God, please help me in this mission," I prayed. "He is one of your creatures and I love him," I asked. I didn't hear anything at first except for the wind and the egg sitting still as a rock.

" _Spirit lead me where my trust is without borders. Let me walk upon the waters wherever you will call me. Take me deeper than my feet could ever wonder and my faith will be made stronger in the presence of my Savior. For I am yours, you are mine,"_ I sung to the egg and it seemed to me that my life was changing. I soon walked around trying to find the control panel then soon found it over where the end is.

"Okay, found the control panel so let's open this boy up," I told myself as I clicked open the door and saw a whole mess of jumbled up wires across the board like crazy. "Then again, this is going to be harder than I thought. If were Lauren were here, she would say yep," I said out loud. I soon got the manual and opened it to the page where the instructions was for fixing it and part of the page was ripped out. "What the," I said to myself. Huh, never happened before to me.

"So they are saying connect the blue wire to the blank. Which one are they talking about? All I can see is gr and I don't know if its referring to grid or green. It just doesn't make sense to me. I have to solve this and fast otherwise me and the other guy are t-tt-toast," I shivered against the cold air breathing in trying to figure out what to do next and I mean fast.

 _(Outside the dome)_

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Anyone saw if he fixed it," I asked while working on science homework with Sean and Shock. "I don't see him Lauren and it looks like according to the thermometer its getting really cold in there and I think Keith is in a do or die situation," Hector told me. "What," I asked getting up from the stool I was sitting on with Sean as we were both doing homework and looked at the thermometer. "This doesn't sound pretty," I told Sean.

"Yeah I guess Keith will have to begin planning the funeral," he said removing his hat in reverence. "Hold on guys, look," Jess told us as she noticed a small word ball coming from the dome. "It's minuscule, I can you tell you all that," Hector told us. "Hector why don't you expand the message and see what Keith has to say," I suggested. "Great idea Lauren," he told me as he enlarged the word ball and a message popped on the wall.

"Okay, Keith is saying the manual is missing a page," I read. All of us looked at each other after I read the message and looked back at the message. "THE MANUAL IS MISSING A PAGE," we shouted in unison. "Okay, I think at this rate, he needs help and fast," Jess told us. "Yeah one of us had to get in the dome to help Keith otherwise, he'll be freezing like an ice cube," Sean agreed. Soon we all heard laughing in the background and I turned to see Manny over in the diner looking at a comic book. I think he might just help us with Keith. A smirk soon curved my face.

"Lauren, are you thinking what I think your thinking," Hector asked me. "Yep, we got to get Mr. Prankster to help us," I whispered. "How? If we tell him upfront he'll laugh," Jess pointed out. "True but he is good with electronics," I said to them. "Oh dream on, you know that's not going to happen," Lisa told us. "He might besides, he knows how to fix a Nintendo Gameboy," Sean pointed out. All of us looked at him. "Mine broke once and I gave it to him fix it. Came back good as new," he defended.

"And may I also add he causes trouble," Lisa said to us. I nodded with the others thinking about this. After all, I'm not sure if we want to get his help into this because it would be like charting unknown waters. "I have a bad feeling about this guys," Lisa told us again with concern. "Hold on Lisa, I think Keith wouldn't want to see this at the moment," Hector said turning the dome around so he wouldn't face what we were going to do. "Alright, so let's clarify one more time, we are going to ask Manny for help," Lisa asked. "Correct and we don't have a choice otherwise both are dead," Hector pointed out. "You got that right big bro," Jess told him. "Okay, let's do this," I told them as we walked over to Manny. He was busy drinking a smoothie as Hector tapped him on the shoulder.

"I didn't do it mommy, oh its you," he told us with surprise. "Great to see you to Manny," Sean remarked. I elbowed Sean as he said it. "Ow, Lauren," he told me. "Focus," I told him. "Oh right," he realized. "So what were you saying didn't do," Lisa asked. "Are you talking about that locker smell in school again, I told the principal before I didn't do it," Manny told us. "Did you put a smell in my locker Manny," Lisa asked starting to get a little agitated. "Lisa, focus on the problem," I told her. "Oh sorry Lauren," Lisa apologized.

"Look Manny, what were about to ask you is something we debated on for a while and we know you are going to laugh about so please listen first before you do anything," I told him. "I'm listening," he told us. "We need a favor from you and fast," Sean told him. "A favor from me," he laughed as I knew this was happening. "Were dead serious," I told him and he looked at me right in the eye shocked. "Your serious," he asked. "Oh forget about it," Hector said and started to leave.

"Easy there bucko," I told my brother holding him back. "Why Lauren," he told me. "I got this," I said to them and went over to Manny. "Manny, Keith's pet flube is in danger of dying and the manual he received is missing a page. The flube means the world to him. It's like something you have that is small, defenseless and meaningful to you," I explained to him. "Like my robot," Manny asked me. "Yeah, like your robot. Please help us otherwise, the flube will die," I pleaded with him gently and he looked at me. "My robot is the best friend in the world anyone can have, if he died I would be hysterical. You know what, I'll do it. Get me down to Keith so I can help him," he told us standing up from the chair and walked right over to the shrinking machine. "Lauren, that was impressive," Hector hugged me with a smile. "How on earth Lauren," Sean asked me. "Well, you learn a lot when studying diplomacy in class," I shrugged. The others smiled and went over to the machine Manny was at sitting in the chair.

"Will this work," he asked us. "Sure it will. Lisa will shrink you down to Keith's size and will meet you inside the dome okay," I told him. "Then after we fix it, you'll zap me out and we won't speak of this again," Manny asked. "That's okay with us," Jess agreed with a smile. "You know I must admit that would be really funny with a tiny Manny running around the neighborhood," Hector was saying. "HECTOR," I elbowed him this time.

"Ow Lauren what was that for," he said hugging the elbow. "Focus, remember," I told him. "Oh right," he realized as we watched him being shrunk to minuscule. "Good timing on the elbow Lauren," Sean told me with a high five. "Thanks," I smiled. "I'll tell Keith help is on the way," Jess told us heading back to the dome.

 _(Back in the dome)_

Keith's P.O.V.:

I sat shivering in the cold near the egg hugging my body tightly for warmth when Jess knocked on the dome. I saw her sending me a message. "Help is on the way, hang in there. Perfect," I relieved. I hope they got a repair man from Skeleci or maybe Dax even a manual. I hope help comes soon and fast. I know Jess said it was. A sudden light came into the dome and with it came laughing. "Oh no," I turned around to see Manny in there with me. "Manny," I asked. "Hello," he greeted slyly. Seriously guys, this was the help I could have gotten other than others?

"Can I dare ask what are you doing here? I hope is not a prank," I told him walking over to the panel. "It's not a prank, I'm here to help you with the panel," he told me. "Yeah right," I scoffed. "I'm serious dude," he snapped and I looked at him. "You are," I asked. "Yes, here may I see the panel," he asked. "Go ahead," I said stepping aside. "Hmm, what did the instructions have to say," he asked looking in.

"They are saying to connect the blue wire to the," I started to say then he interrupted me. "Know what, forget instructions, I can easily fix this with my eyes closed," he bragged. "Well, should we check again and if you mess it more up you'll make it cold right," I asked. "No and this is how I work besides if you want to make an omelet you just have to…forget it," he told me. That was weird. Weird that I expect it to be.

"You do know if the temperature hits below 45 degrees he could die right," I told him. "It will," he asked. "Yeah," I answered. "Surprised you didn't tell me that," Manny told me. "Well I was and how about you go sit somewhere else I can fix this myself," I snapped at Manny. "Fine, forget me helping you anyway," he snapped back walking away from me. _What have I done, I thought. I know not to snap at Manny but he was acting like crazy with the wires, I don't know what to do._ I looked over to where Manny was at the egg.

"Hey buddy, I'm Manny. The truth is I came to help you warm up but some people can't trust me over certain things now. Yet you trust me, right," he said to the egg. I could hear something in him I didn't hear before, sympathy. I turned around and he touched the egg. "Oh your cold, hang in there," he said hugging the egg giving it his warmth to hold on for dear life. I started to feel regret after what I did. I know Manny isn't always nice but in this instant, he is. "Spirit lead me where my trust is without borders," I started to sing and Manny looked up. _"Let me walk upon the waters,_ _ **wherever you will call me,"**_ he sang before I jumped in at the last part. _"_ _ **Take me deeper than my feet can ever wonder. And my faith will be made stronger in the presence of my Savior. For I am yours, you are mine,"**_ we sang together as Manny hugged the egg while doing so.

"You know Manny, I have to ask you where do you think I should put the blue wire," I asked him. "Wait, your trusting me Keith? I thought you said you didn't need my help," he asked. "Well after the way I saw you care for the egg, I felt regret and was amazed of the way you trusted that egg," I told him. "God works in mysterious ways, does he," Manny asked me. "Sure does. Now, let's get back to business," I told him. "Okay," he said clapping his hands and came over by me.

"So what did the instructions say to connect the wire," he asked. "Well, the blue one was supposed to be with the gr. I don't if it meant green, gray or grid," I told him. "Grid. That's it. Hand me the blue wire, I'll connect it to the grid," he told me. "Here you go," I said handing it to him. "Thanks," he replied and soon the wire he had in his hand connected to the grid in which warm air and heat began to fill the dome. I gasped and so did Manny. "Alright, we did it," we cheered. "Your safe buddy," Manny hugged him then felt movement. "Uh Keith, the egg's moving," he told me. "What," I asked feeling something. "It's hatching," I realized.

 _(Back at the diner)_

Lauren's P.O.V.:

The rest of us were stunned and surprised that Keith and Manny were able to work out differences for the time being at this point and they saved the egg. "Hector, Jess, Lisa, Shock, Sean come quick. The egg is hatching," I told them as they quickly went around me to watch it hatch. Light green smoke went around the egg coating the two halves and soon it halves were cracked. They opened to reveal another little egg and jumping out of the egg it was in. "Huh," we all asked in unison. "Well, that's weird," Sean told us. "You mean," Hector asked. "When the flube hatched, it would not be more like an egg," Sean answered.

"That's a new one," I muttered to Jess who chuckled with a smile. We watched to see the two of them walk over to the egg and soon it bumped Manny. I giggled and so did Sean as everyone watched. "What's it doing," Shock asked. "It's hitting him because that they're way of showing love and I think he likes him," I said looking at the dome. "Your right Lauren, it does look like that," Hector agreed. "Rev up the machine Lisa," Hector told her. "On it," she replied. The machine revved again and soon Keith along with Manny showed up. "Hey you guys," Keith greeted with a smile. "Well," I asked and so did Sean. "We saved it," Manny replied. "More like the egg," Keith clarified. "Alright," we cheered in excitement.

"Now, who wants snacks," Leo called out since he was making food and some nut mix. "I do, we do," we said in unison sitting around the table minus Lisa. I guess afterwards she had to pick up something from school. Keith walked over to Manny and I couldn't tell what they were talking about. Sean looked too, he couldn't tell either. "Thanks for nothing," Keith scoffed and walked away from Manny. "Tried to thank him," I asked as he sat down. "Discreetly but gave me a rubber band ball for Lisa to shrink into the biosphere," he told us. "Ah," Sean realized. "Hey before I forget did anyone happen to see where Lisa went," Hector asked. "Why? You want to flirt with her again," Sean teased and I chuckled. "Ah ha Sean, very funny. I'm just wondering why she left after unplugging the machine," Hector told us. "Guess she had something else to pick up," I told him. "MANNY SPAMBONI WHERE ARE YOU," Lisa yelled marching into the diner.

"Oh boy," I reacted. "Dear Lord," Sean agreed. "WHY WAS THERE A BAG OF YOUR DIRTY, GROSS AND SWEATY GYM SOCKS IN MY LOCKER," Lisa yelled to him. "Oh I don't know an admirer placed them there or a gift from yours truly who could do it again," he said getting up and placing the socks on Lisa as she ran away grossed out by it. "Okay anyone want to bet if Manny would be stopping pranks at that point," I asked. "Nope," Sean told me. "Don't count on it," Keith told me. "But you could do the laugh mwah," Hector pointed out.

"Oh don't get started Hector," I said shaking my head as the others joined in. Well, this went pretty nice if I say so myself but hey, if you're in the company, you don't what else is coming up.

 **There you have it! FLubes is complete! I'm telling you guys this was so much fun to write and I can't wait for you to see what's next. The next chapter does have a musical element so stay tuned but I got give credit to Hillsong United for the song Oceans (Where feet may fail). It is my favorite Christian song and wanted to add it for Keith's character which soon he will go through a break through so everyone stay tuned!**


	33. Hector's not a liar

Clear Hector's name

Sean's P.O.V.:

"Well you know today as we gather to celebrate the 23rd Sunday in Ordinary Time as we near the feast of Christ the King we learn in today's Gospel about the poor woman who only gave two coins that she had to treasury of the temple. Why is that? What can we as Catholics learn from this lesson Jesus gave us today," Father Isaac was explaining to people at Mass while Lauren and I were serving today. We both were listening to the homily he was giving intensely trying to figure out what he meant.

"In a way this passage connects to the story of Fatima and the shepherd children in particular who gave up everything to do penance for sinners that Our Lady requested them to do. True they would have said no but they felt in God that deemed them worthy for their vocation even if it meant living lives that God directed them to be. As we go into this week more fully, I invite all of you to think of the message of Fatima and the example the children have been giving in which we can learn from them. In the name of the Father, Son and Holy Spirit Amen," Father Isaac blessed the congregation. "Amen," we replied and so he went back into the presider's chair to sit down.

Mass went on as usual for us since Sean was carrying the cross with the people bringing up the gifts. I just smiled as they came down with Sean. "Thank you," I whispered to them as I handed them over to the deacon. Sean rang the bells during the transubstantiation sequence and I just bowed my head during the moment to keep it personal with me and God alone. Communion soon came time and I just bowed humbly. "The Body of Christ," Father Isaac told me holding out the host. "Amen," I replied with my hands folded like a butterfly and received the host and went back to my chair. I knelt in front of my chair and began to silently pray in my heart hoping for a very good day today and no prankster attacks. Afterwards the time came for announcements.

"Just a few reminders for all of you Monsignor Daniel wanted me to mention at Mass this morning. Religious articles are available for sale today in the vestibule so if you have a chance please take a look. Senior Youth group is meeting tonight at the Fatima center so please for our high school students come join us. And everything else is in the bulletin okay," Father continued with the announcements then the closing prayer and afterwards we began to recess down the nave to the song "Lead me Lord" I just felt at ease with myself walking back down the aisle now over to the sacristy with Sean after I blew out the candle.

"Wow, what a Mass eh Lauren," I asked. "You bet Sean. Now all we can worry about is relaxing," she told me as we both took off our altar serving albs. Keith soon popped his head into the sacristy door. "May I help you," Monsignor Daniel asked him. "It's alright. I'm looking for my friends Lauren and Sean," Keith answered. "Were right here Keith. This is our friend, we were talking about Father Daniel," I told him with a smile. "Oh, sorry didn't realize it for a second. Nice to meet you," he greeted. "You too. Come on guys, after you put your stuff away. We got to get Hector to show him the surprise," he told us with a smile.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Sean and I quickly headed out the door after church back to the house and placed our stuff in our rooms. I soon saw Hector in his room. "Hey, you coming," I asked my brother. "For what," he asked. "Keith's got a surprise," Sean pointed out. "A surprise? Lead the way," Hector said intrigued and followed us out of the apartment. Keith soon blindfolded Hector and we led him through the streets until we were near the spot where he wanted to be. "Guys where are you taking me? I can't see a thing," Hector asked us. "Well your about to find out right now Hector," Keith told him getting into a position to see the surprise that was in store. "Ready guys," Keith asked. "You bet. Okay one, two, three take off the blindfold," I counted and soon Keith took off the blindfold which Hector could see now then looked up. "Surprise," Keith said happily.

"I'm a huge fan of the Electric Diner," Hector read in surprise. "Yep," Sean told him with a smile. "Dude, this is amazing. You know when your dad asked me to help without with advertising for the diner I never thought it would end up on a bill board," Hector explained. "Well we can agree that it is big," Sean said looking up. "It sure is Sean. I'm just glad Hector likes it," I told him. "Like it? Like it Lauren, really? I love it and I must admit I look good up on a billboard," Hector squealed and I could not be happier for him. He is my brother after all.

"Do you think is going to get in his head Lauren," Sean asked me. "Well, with Hector and his ego nowadays, I bet you yes," I told him. "Not this time Lauren," Hector told me. "You sure? What about that photo of you in the paper just last week," I asked him. "That's different, it's a really great picture of me to be honest and I like that's all," Hector told us. "Okay, if you say so," I said in a sing song fashion. "Why did you say that," Sean asked me. "Just wait a few seconds," I told him as Paul came by wanting Hector's autograph. "Of course Paul, I would love to sign something for you buddy, where would you like it," Hector talked to him smiling.

My eyes soon darted back up to the building and I saw Francine recording the whole thing before making a word ball. "Uh Sean, Hector, Keith you may want to check the bill board again," I told them. "What do you mean Laur," Hector asked and soon the sign now read I'm a huge lair. "I'm a huge liar," Hector read. Paul looked stunned and took bath the autograph he wanted from Hector and walked away. "Paul wait," Hector called trying to catch up with him. "Well this isn't going as hoped," I pointed out the sign.

"Lauren's right, that's not true I'm a huge fan not a liar," Hector said. "Well we know who did it in the first place but you have to change it," I told him. "Good point. Let's get working," Hector told us. "Uh Hector, I hate to break it to you, but you need a lot more height in order to the billboard," Sean told him. "I know Sean besides, I got a good amount of height," he told us and started to throw a word ball near the building but didn't go high as he thought. It kept crashing on people and they weren't happy about it either. "Well that didn't work," I pointed out. "Guess there's one thing he has to do," Keith told us. "Desperate measure," I suggested. "You bet. HEY YOU GUYS," Hector called out and we began running over to the Electric Diner faster than cheetahs. We arrived to see Jess, Lisa, Shock and Leo already waiting for us.

"Hey you guys heard," Hector asked. "Heard? People are sending pictures about it and telling Leo they won't eat here again," Jess said. "You should be disappointed Hector," Shock told him. "Okay I did not say I'm a liar on there," he pointed out. "Then who did," Lisa asked. "I'll give you hints her name starts with fr and ends with ancine," I said sitting down. "Francine," Shock growled. "Her," Sean agreed. "I'm not happy about it too Hector but we know you didn't put it up there," Leo told us. "I understand Leo; yet I wish people would just understand that I'm not a liar," Hector groaned.

"Well from what I can tell you big brother is you got to combat accusations head on like what did Jesus do during his trial," I asked. "He heard the accusations of those accusing them of things he really did yet the people twisted them up," he answered. "Exactly, so what are you going to do in this case," I replied. "I'm going to take it head on and ignore them just like haters ignoring others," he told me. "That's the spirit," I told him. "Thanks Lauren, I think I see a compassion side of you even as you go down the road towards your destiny," he told me. "You're not going to tell me my destiny yet are you," I asked. "Nope. Only when the time is right," he told me.

"By the way Lisa, a text came for you," Leo said handing her the cell phone. "Thanks. Oh great the she devil sent me something with a link again this time," she groaned. "Yeah, let's hope it is not one of those idiot blogs she posts," Jess said looking over Lisa's shoulder as we watched. _"Hello and welcome dear viewers back for another episode of Francine on the Scene. Breaking news today it is now publicized that Hector Ruiz, of Electric Company fame is a liar. Just look what the Electric Diner has to say about him now. It's sad isn't it? For all the boys and girls who look up to the Electric Company as heroes only to find out now he is a liar. I'm sorry,"_ Francine spoke as we watched the video.

"Well, Francine is about to get into trouble," Lisa scoffed. "She is," Sean asked. "Oh she will alright cause it is time for me to confront her and have a little chat," Hector smirked. "I agree and I think it's time I had a talk with her mother as well. I payed a lot of money for the board. Come on guys," Leo told us as we got up from the chairs and began to walk over to Francine's building to talk with the two of them. "So, I saw you and Sean at Mass," Leo told us. "You sure did. The altar serving team works together," I told him with a smile and highfived Sean. "Yeah, so you think Keith into Religious Ed on time," he asked. "Talk with Father Isaac and see if you can get something to work," I advised. "Thanks Lauren," he told me.

"Were here guys," Keith called as we reached the building where the sign was. "See it dad," Keith asked. "Sure do son," he replied. "This is her building so, what do we do," Sean asked. "Well we gotta get up to her floor and change the word back to fan again," he told us. "Well you may want to ask now cause here comes the she devil and her mother," Jess sneered. We looked to see the two of them coming with shopping bags full of clothes and we walked right up to them. "Excuse me I'm looking for Mrs. Carruthers," Leo asked coming forward to the women.

"Yes I am Antigone Carruthers and I presume you are," she asked stiffly. "Leo Watson of the Electric Diner. We come to ask you about the sign," he told her. "The one of the lying boy. Yes, I actually want it to be removed from the building please," she asked him. "Okay Leo is not a maid and two he will not take down the sign," I sassed. "Yeah and the lying boy's name fyi is Hector," Sean told her. "Will someone teach these two manners," she scoffed at us. "Well the real reason were here is because Francine changed the billboard words to say liar instead of fan," Hector told her. "Francine, is this true," she asked. "Well, uh I, wouldn't do that mother," she told her sweetly. "I know you wouldn't sweetheart," she replied.

"Well someone changed it and we think it's you Ms. Innocent," I snapped. "How dare you speak to my daughter like that," Mrs. Carruthers scoffed. "More like how dare you snap at the person who has a greater destiny far more imagined than anyone has. Show her respect," Sean ranted at her almost coming up to hit her. "Sean easy," I told him gently laying a hand on his arm and he relaxed. "It's true what we are saying so back off the innocent act and tell everyone here the truth," Jess told her. "Easy Jess. Mrs. Carruthers with all due respect I believe the simple solution to this is to let us into your building so we can change the word please," Leo explained. "I'm afraid not or never Mr. Watson especially with this person of questionable character like _his_ should not be welcome at my house at all or anywhere in particular. Good day," she told us with a huff. "Good day," Francine replied with a sneer. I just hissed and so did Sean.

"THAT SHE DEVIL. I SWEAR THE MOMENT SHE CONFESSES, I WILL GIVE HER THE BIGGEST RANT OF MY LIFE," Jess and I panted feeling rage at what she did. "Easy you two, easy calm down okay," Hector and Sean told us calming down. "Thanks guys," we both breathed relieved.

Lisa's P.O.V.:

"You know, I've been thinking but what if we had enough height to reach the top of the building with a word ball and change the sign back," I suggested. "Good idea Lisa, I like the way you're thinking. But there's one problem," Hector told us. "What's that," Lauren asked. "We can't get it high enough. I already tried when it occurred," Hector told us. "True your right," we agreed.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"Yeah but how do we send a word ball up high into the sky," Jess asked. We all thought for a few moments until I got an idea. "Lauren lightbulb," Sean announced. "I got it. Why don't we get a whole bunch of different items that we think can send the word ball high enough? We can do an experiment," I suggested. "Good idea Lauren," Hector said. "Perfect," Lisa said as well. "Works for me," Keith added. "I'll run home and get a pump for a tire," Jess told us taking off. "I'll get a tennis racket," Keith told us. "I'll get a baseball bat," Sean said taking off. "I'll get some sport equipment I kept," Leo told us and soon we all took off in different directions getting items we needed.

I still feel bad about my brother being accused of this. I know he wouldn't do this but he is my brother. Back at the house, we found everything yet I wasn't sure if this would work. I knelt before the statue of Our Lady of Fatima on my night stand and poured out to Jesus everything. "Jesus, I know you can hear me now and I beg you to help us understand this. Hector isn't a liar and you know that from the moment he was created by your father. True, we stumble and fall but you help us back in the race. Please Lord, relieve this suffering from us. Hector isn't a liar and I love him so much just like you love him," I cried and silently sniffled my tears as footsteps came into my room.

"You mean it Lauren," Hector asked holding me in his arms. "I do Hector. You're my brother and I became protective of you. Just like you promised dad," I told him. "I know Lauren, I know. But that doesn't mean you told me once to love your enemies and accusers as they were your own," Hector said quoting scripture. "You took that from me did you," I asked. "I sure did Lauren. I love you so much," he told me. "I love you too," I said hugging him. "Come on guys, Leo got a whole bunch of stuff for us let's go," Jess said poking her head into my room and we headed back to the building where the others were waiting for us. "Well, we got a whole bunch of ideas," Sean pointed out. "Yeah we do my friend. Now let's try which one to see what works," Hector told us.

"Okay, how about I start with the sling shot," Keith suggested. "Works for me," Hector told him. Keith soon made a word ball, placed into the sling shot while aiming for the billboard and let it launched. I felt like it was going to make it but went downhill after getting a few feet up not quite near where we wanted. "Dang it," Keith cursed and soon threw the word ball out of the way. "Well, sling shot won't work. Try the tennis racket," I suggested. "Great idea Lauren," Jess told me and she made a word ball and with a good swing of the tennis racket hit it high in the sky. "Alright Jess," I told her with a high five. "Thank you sis, thank you," she told me though it did go down onto the ground like Keith's. "Cross racket off the list," I told Sean. "Okay, I got it how about some golf," Lisa told us. "Worth a shot," Hector told her with a smile.

Lisa soon got the tee and a wordball set ready to go with a golf club in her hands. "FORE," she shouted and soon swung the club over her body taking the word ball with her. It got on the building like we wanted but didn't go onto the bill board only to a wall. "Nice," she scoffed. "Cross off golf," I told her. "Man, none of the things we have seem to work," Sean told us. "Don't say that yet Sean, besides we got a pump here and honestly how would it work all it does is pump air," I told him. "That's mine guys," Shock said coming over. "Shock? This is yours," I asked. "Yeah. I use to ride my bike a lot when I was a kid," he told us. "So how does this help us with the word ball again," Hector asked.

"Oh. What you would do is pump a lot of air and if you have something in it like a rocket, it gets a good amount of height," he told us. "Really," I asked. "Sure does, watch," Shock said getting a rocket from his pocket and pumping a lot of air into the thing before it launched out of the chute into the air before touching the ground. "Wow man, I'm impressed. That sure gave a lot of height," Hector told him. "Thanks. Honestly I think it's better than some of the others you tried," he told us with a chuckle. "Hey," Jess, Keith and Lisa said in unison looking at him. "What? I'm serious," he said holding his arms up. "Well now the $10,000 question is can it launch a word ball," Lisa asked.

"Only one way to find out," Sean told all of us. "Let's see how it goes," I said to the others as Hector placed a word ball into the pump. "Shock you ready," I asked. "Ready," he told us standing by the pump ready to launch it. "Alright dude, let her rip," Hector called. With one pump of air, Shock launched the word ball high into the air before it got onto a van with the word on the hood of the car. "Sorry," we called out to the driver and wiped the word away from the van. "Okay, I think with this, we just found a way to launch a word ball," I told my friends and family. "You're right Laur. Come on let's change that sign," Hector told us. "Yeah," we all cheered and I couldn't help but feel more excited.

That was until I saw Francine up on the balcony recording the whole thing for her vlog. Great. "Sean, she's back," I told him looking up. "Francine," he asked. "Yep. Why does she always have to do this? Doing it to my brother when really she can do it to any member of the Electric Company," I asked him. "Well I think one way obviously is she has a secret crush on your brother," Sean revealed. I looked at him. "WHAT," I yelled. The others looked at me when I shouted. "Nothing," I assured them. I quickly pulled Sean to the side. "What do you mean she has a crush on Hector," I asked him. "I think she's doing this to get his attention. I found this when we confronted them a little while ago," Sean said handing me a piece of paper with her writing in a journal format.

"Dear me, today you realize the future that Hector Ruiz and I are meant to be. No more Electric Company just me and him. I will love him forever and not even innocent Lisa will take him from my loving arms. From Francine," I read out loud reading the note. "So that she devil wants to play dirt huh, well if dirt is what she wants, that's what she'll get," I smirked. "Lauren, need your guidance," Hector called. "Coming," Sean and I told him as I placed the note back into my jacket pocket. "You called," I asked happily.

"Yes we did, so we need to figure out what angle is best to launch the word ball, have any suggestions," Hector asked. "How about adjusting it to the left a little bit, and tilt it just a tiny bit higher," Sean told him adjusting the pump. "Okay, let's give it a whirl," Shock said pumping the air into the pump. The ball launched high but soon landed on the building wall again. "Nope," Shock told us. "Hold on guys, I got something," Keith told us. "You do," I asked. "Yep," he said doing his special skill making a straight line and adjusting the line itself. "Okay all we have to do is adjust the launcher to the angle were at and I can guarantee you we can reach the bill board," Keith told us. "Genius," I told him. "Perfect," Sean admitted. "Works for me," Hector told him. "Okay easy does it guys," I told them as we adjusted the launcher to the right angle. "Alright everyone ready," Shock asked. "Yes sir," we replied. "Prepared to launch," he called out. With one pump the ball began to reach higher and higher towards the board.

"Come on," I said crossing my fingers even though dramatic music was playing in the background I think. "Moment of truth," Sean breathed as it climbed higher. Hector started to smile knowing this would work and hopefully it will be back to normal but the hope died down as soon as an umbrella blocked the angle and the ball landed on it. "No," Hector groaned and so did we. "Come on, she had to block it," Sean groaned. "Huh, you're telling me," I admitted. "Look what you did liar, you ruined my mother's umbrella," Francine called out. "No what LOOK YOU DID! YOU RUINED OUR ANGLE," I shouted back. "Well, the world will have to hear about this," she told us. "YOU WANT TO ANOTHER THING WERE SYAING, DON'T COUNT ON IT," Sean shouted to Francine as she walked away.

"Come on let's head to the diner," Hector told us as we walked away with the pump right by us and Shock followed behind. "Hey Sean, Lauren what did you mean by the don't count on it," he asked us. "We found this," I said taking the note out of my pocket. Shock looked it over and read it in surprise. "She'd doing this because she has a crush on him," he asked us. "Yep," I replied. "Oh, this is a good old case of bad girl vs Hector," he said happily. Sean and I just shook our heads and smiled walking back into the diner. "Any luck," Leo asked. "Nope," the others replied. "You guys were so close to fixing it," Leo told us. "I know. Besides she blocked our angle not cool," Lisa told us. "So now what," Keith asked.

The phone started ringing again and this time I knew it wasn't good news. "Jess, phone ringing," I told her. "On it sis," she said getting the phone. "Oh the she devil posted an update," she told us. "What is it this time," I asked. _"Hi everyone we are back with continuing coverage of this story. Hector's a big liar yet his friends and him are trying to change it while splattering words on my building, take a look,"_ she said showing footage of us throwing the balls and not cleaning them up. _"So what is the next terrible thing he will do," Francine told the camera._

"Great. Now I'm going to be called a liar forever and no one will trust us," Hector complained. "Oh stop your whining at this moment Hector. I'm not giving up and neither are you. It's time we fight Francine's fire with our fire," I told them standing up from the chair. "What do you mean Lauren," Leo asked. "It's time we create our own vlog and contradict Francine's accusations," I told them. "How," Keith asked. "Jess, camera me please," I asked for my camcorder. She handed it over to me. "Thank you very much. Hector, tell everyone even the gorilla how you really feel," I said recording the video. Latin rock music started to swirl and Hector stood up from his chair.

 _Hector singing_

 _There's a rumor round and it's going round._

 _Yet it isn't true, still a lot people believe it too._

 _They knew me yeah they do. You knew me when I was just a little guy._

 _Did I ever tell you a lie?_

 _They knew me before still I am the same, so please help me, help me, help me clear my name._

 _I ask you to listen to every side before you decide who lies, yeah, yeah oh yeah._

 _Yet people only show you things they desire for you to see._

 _Yet it's up to you to learn all you can_

 _Still the truth always wins, and I love the truth._

 _They can say I'm a big fan._

 _They knew me before still I am the same, so please help me, help me, help me clear my name._

 _I ask you to listen to every side before you decide, who lied, yeah, yeah oh yeah._

 _End Hector singing_

Sean's P.O.V.:

"Alright Hector," I applauded and so did everyone in the diner for that song. Hector smiled and blushed coming down from the stage. "Leo, we were wrong to judge Hector can you forgive us," some customers asked him. "I think you need to ask Hector," Leo told him. "Hector, can you please forgive us were sorry we judged you," the customers asked him. "Of course, I forgive all of you," he told them with a smile. They were relieved and soon went on their way out of the diner. "Alrighty then, with that out of the way the question still remains on how we are going to get a word ball up to the billboard without Francine blocking it," I asked.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"And I think Keith just gave us an idea," I told them looking at Keith. "I did," he asked us with surprise. "Uh huh," I told them. "What is it," everyone asked and Paul soon came over. "Hey Paul, what is it buddy," I asked. He grunted at us telling the idea we had in mind about the ball bouncing on a higher angle. "Good idea," I told him. "What did he say Laur," Hector asked. "He's saying that if we launch the word ball in the opposite direction, we can hit the billboard," I told them.

"That can work," Sean agreed and so did Hector. "But how will it work? I'm confused," Jess told us. "Well, it's like with the ball Keith has in his hand. If I threw it away from myself at the right angle, it would come back to me higher," I said demonstrating it to Jess. "Which would mean that if we hit it at the right angle that across the street it will bounce back at the angle and go over the umbrella," Jess clarified. "Yep," Sean answered. "But how does that explain the fact that Francine may deny changing the billboard again," Hector asked.

"Well, that's where we come into play," Sean said to them. "How," Lisa asked. "Look what we found," I said taking the paper that was in my jacket pocket the whole time. "What is that," Keith asked. "Open up and read for yourselves," Sean told them. Hector soon opened the note and read it out loud. Soon they gasped and looked at us. "No," Hector told me. "Yes," I said to him. "No," Jess said afterwards. "Yes," I told her. "Holy cow," Lisa said in disbelief. "This is juicy," Keith remarked reading the note. "And were going to use this if Francine denies," I said. "Lauren, that is clever," Hector told me with a hug. "Thanks. Now let's figure out the right angle we need to launch the word ball. Paul can we have the blue prints please," I asked. He grunted yes and handed them over to me.

"Sean, your pencil," I asked him. "Coming to help," he told me as we both got to work on a blue print for the others to see how this will all lay down. We did for a few seconds then finished. "Done," Sean told me. "Let's show em," I said as we turned to show them the plan. "Perfect job guys. This is going to be helpful," Hector told us. "Thanks," I blushed. "Okay, I'll measure the angle to figure out how we can adjust the pump," Keith said using his special skill and measured the angle.

"Okay. According to the blue print we need to adjust the pump to 45 degrees," he told us. "All right, let's do this. Shock you coming," Jess called to him. "I'm coming," he replied and we soon walked out of the diner back over to Francine's building where the pump was still. We can do this I thought to myself. "Alright Lauren, hit record," Hector told me as I got out my camcorder and began to record an update to the blog. "Hello everyone and welcome back to Reality Check with the Ruiz sisters. In just a few short moments, our big brother Hector will launch a word ball over 10 stories in the air to change his claim once and for all he is not a big liar," Jess spoke to the camera before shutting it off for the time being.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in Sean," I told him noticing Francine standing by. "Oh guys, I hate to tell you this but you are aiming the launcher in the wrong direction," she told us. "Oh is that so? Thank you for the tip Francine, but we got this taken covered," Sean told her. "You do," she asked stunned. "We do. Keith target please," I asked him as he made a target on the side of the building. "Hector word ball," I told him as he made one.

"All on the line," he whispered. "Shock, let her rip," I called out. "With pleasure," he told us giving one big pump of air and the word ball flew out of there aiming at the target. Dramatic music played in the background as I crossed my fingers along with Sean hoping this would work. "Come on," I said as Hector mouthed it. The ball hit the target making a boing sound and soon we watched it head straight for the bill board changing liar back to fan as I got footage on the camera. "Yes, alright! We did it," we all cheered at the victory. "Take that Francine," Sean told her with a smile. "No, no, no alright fine. That's it. I will change fan back into lair like I did the first time okay," Francine said furious.

"Hold up a second, you mean you admit to changing the bill board saying Hector is a big liar? And denied it to your mother," Lisa asked as I recorded this. "Of course I did. Everyone knows "perfect" Hector never lies about anything though I love him," she said batting her eyes at my brother. Hector just grossed out and soon Francine's mother stood right near her daughter. "Mother," she gasped seeing her. "Busted," Sean sang to me and I chuckled. "Francine Antigone Carruthers, you changed the billboard and lied to me," she asked cross. "Yes," she admitted. "Why would you do that," she asked her.

"To get Hector's attention so I can date him, and you wanted me to," Francine said unsure. "Young lady I demand you apologize to billboard boy this instant," she told her. "Actually my name is Hector,-"Hector told her. "Billboard boy for now shush," Mrs. Carruthers told him. "Sorry," Hector whispered. "Francine, is there something you need to say," she asked. "I'm very sorry Hector," Francine grunted. "I forgive you," he told her with a smile.

"Now give the video camera now for I will not have you post on your vlog for two weeks and I hate being strict with you but if it the case to show you how to learn then I must," she told her daughter. "No fair mother! Besides the Electric Company said that I love him," she accused.

"Oh really? You mean this note I found saying you love Hector," I said pulling out the note. "Give me that," she demanded me and took it out of my hands. "Pleasure doing business with you Mrs. Carruthers," I nodded and so did she as they went back into the building. "You know not the punishment I expected out of Francine," Keith told us. "What were you expecting dude, grounded for a week," Sean asked. "Yeah," Keith told us. "Its fine guys, besides we have evidence. Come on, let's head back to the diner and we can post this on the page," I told them as we walked back to the diner. I can't believe this worked! We did it! Hector is not a liar anymore, man that feels good to say with relief. Jess worked on editing the thing as we sat around the chairs.

"I'm just glad things are back to normal," Hector said happily. "Us too big brother. We can't let it happen again," I told the others. "True," they agreed. "It's done," Jess said coming over with her phone after adjusting the edits of the video. _"Hold up a second, you mean you admit to changing the bill board saying Hector is a big liar? And denied it to your mother," Lisa asked. "Of course I did. Everyone knows "perfect" Hector doesn't lie about anything," Francine told her._ The screen switched over to the headline Prankster confesses prank. _"Well folks, there you have it. Francine Carruthers confessed to doing this prank of making Hector say he is a big liar when really a big fan of the Electric Diner. These two reporters never doubted our brother," Jess and Lauren said to the camera._

"Alright you two, well done," Hector told us with a few more hugs. "Thanks Hector," I told him. "So how much do we want to bet this clears my name once and for all," Hector asked us. Soon a bunch of girls came over and started squealing over Hector. "Oh yeah, your good dude," Sean told him. Hector soon got up and started to sign autographs for the girls. "Well, all's well that ends well Sean," I told him looking at my brother having fun. "You bet Lauren. You bet," he told me as well. I just smiled and looked at my brother.

 **Pfew! Another long one complete folks! Sorry if I hadn't been updating at all I've been busy. Just to let you know updates are coming soon for my others stories but may take a little while, I'm getting my wisdom teeth out tomorrow. So no need to panic, I will update when I can. Enjoy for now!**


	34. Save the Cheese!

Operation: SAVE THAT CHEESE!

Lauren's P.O.V.:

The weather has gotten quite bitter for November but that didn't stop Sean and I from catching up with Lisa and Dax in the park today. I honestly needed a walk and so did he after all school was out just a few seconds ago. "So if I heard you correctly my good friend your name is Dexter Bluster Blooperment right," Lisa asked him. "That's right," he said with a smile. "No wonder they have long last names," Sean whispered to me. "Oh don't insult them," I told him with a nudge. "Okay," Sean admitted. "I can't thank you enough dude for doing this with me for the East Brooklyn High Paper this is going to be great," Lisa squealed. "Well, I'm glad you gave me the offer Lisa," Dex smiled.

"I know she will right," I piped up. "Indeed Lauren, indeed," Lisa smiled as we walked over to a park bench in the playground to sit down. "So what exactly is the article your writing about Lisa," Sean asked after taking out his homework. "I'm writing about how people on the planet Skeleci make cheese," she told us. "Wow," Sean remarked. "How do they do it? Meaning make the cheese," I questioned. "Glad you asked Lauren. We make it in space," Dex told us. I looked at him and so did Sean.

"Shut up," I gasped. "I kid you not," he told us. "Are you serious," Sean asked. "Sure am," he told us. "Man, I am not surprised," he told me as we were working on our science homework for class. "Okay Lauren, what is our assignment for the week," Sean asked me. "Well, we got to write something about two elements of matter and how they compare to each other like liquid and solid," I told him reading the assignment from our paper.

"Okay so let's think. How are they the same," Sean asked. "Well I know for one thing my friend, their molecules," I pointed out. "Okay," he said writing down notes. "Oh, changeable elements under certain temps," Lisa suggested. "Good point," I told her writing stuff down. "Oh they have the same composition of the matter," Dex told us. "Hey that's goo-, wait a minute," Sean and I said looking at Lisa and Dex. "Aren't you guys supposed to be watching the monitor or something," I asked.

"Yeah but for right now we are helping you guys with your homework," Lisa told us. "Okay so in the meantime, can you show us how you guys make the cheese," Sean asked. "Sure, I'll fire up the monitor right now," Dex told us with a smile getting out his case. "This is going to be so cool," I told them. "I know I can't wait," Lisa told me. "Okay gang, as you can see hear on my monitor it shows the cheese that is now making in space," Dex said showing us on the screen with the camera.

"Oh that is so cool. Is there a camera in there," Sean asked looking over my shoulder. "There is. In fact, it allows me to monitor the progress as well," Dex told us. "Cool," Sean noticed. "So if I understand correctly the cheese is floating around in this small sort of room like machine orbiting space around the same time the moon is orbiting around the earth," I clarified. "Exactly Lauren and as you can see here, if I press the display button it shows you the view of earth from my capsule," Dex told us pressing a few controls. "Oh wow this is amazing," I breathed. Sean just whistled and Lisa well she was impressed herself.

Sean's P.O.V.:

Out of the coroner of my eye, I felt like little tiptoes were coming to the bench and that's when I looked around to see Annie Scrambler heading towards the steering wheel case. "Uh Lauren," I said tapping her on the shoulder. "Yeah dude," she asked turning around. She gasped as we both saw what was happening for a bit though I could hear Lisa ask Dex on why they make cheese into space. "Well honestly it's like making cookies when people place them in the oven until their golden brown. It's the same principal we use for the cheese," Dex told us. "Neat," Lisa answered. "Uh guys, "Lauren started to tell Lisa and Dex since she was tapping their shoulder but they were busy talking. "So have to navigate the cheese back to Earth huh," Lisa asked. "Yep I need to use the steering wheel for it," Dex told her. "Um guys," I said to them as they still talked. "Well let's see the steering wheel and place this cheese in action," Lisa told him.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"GUYS," Sean and I shouted and they looked at us. "What," Lisa asked. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news but Dex's steering wheel is gone," I told them. "WHAT," Dex yelled getting the case for the wheel and brought it onto the bench since Sean and I already packed up our homework. "That's odd I had it locked up ready for today," he told us. "Unless," I thought. "Someone must have opened the locks," Lisa added. "Check the case front," Sean suggested. Lisa closed the lid and we saw a message on there. "Space cheese news result I am guilty. In your face Lisa," I read out loud.

"Oh no," Sean realized. "She didn't," I said after him. "Who," Dex asked. "Annie Scrambler," Lisa snarled. "I told you this would happen," I told her. "Uh Lauren you didn't," Sean told me. "Oops," I shrugged. "Well now the question is guys, how do I get the cheese down from space," Dex asked. "Only one thing to do and that is desperate measures," I told them. "Lauren, you read my mind," Lisa told me before slamming her pen on the bench table. "HEY YOU GUYS," she cried out into the afternoon sky afterwards we ran over to the diner with Sean and I's backpacks locked up of course with homework. Hector, Keith and Jess were already there waiting for us when we arrived.

Jess's P.O.V.:

"Hey, Lisa gave the message what's up," I asked. "Ask Dex," Lauren told me as she sat down with Sean at the bench. "Annie Scrambler took my steering wheel for the capsule," he explained to us. "She did what now," Hector asked. "She took my steering wheel for my cheese capsule without me knowing," Dex complained. "Well, what I don't get it is why she did this in the first place," Keith asked us. "Well, I think the main reason is I got picked to do the article and she didn't," Lisa told us. "Yeah besides if she did, I can tell you what her article will be about," Lauren said to us from the stool.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"What's that," Hector asked me. "She's better than Lisa and The Electric Company is lame and people should turn to the Pranksters," I answered. Everyone winced when I said that. I guessed they did not want this to happen. "Yeah I can imagine if that did get published Keith and I wouldn't be able to play football in the park like we did today without people scoffing at us," Hector said. "So aside from all that I'm still confused on where the cheese is. Can anyone help," Jess asked.

"Well from what we can tell is that as we speak it is orbiting around the Earth," I told Jess. "Get out," Jess said to us. "Uh huh," I told her. "Shut up," Hector said. "Yep. Hey Dex show them on the monitor," I told him. "Okay," Dex told us getting his monitor up and running. "While you're doing that, I'll show them a model right here," Keith said doing his special skill as I looked on. "Alright here is the capsule orbiting Earth right now as Lauren said which is similar to the moon orbiting around the Earth," Keith told us. "Nice," everyone agreed as they watched the thing come to life.

"Hey Shock," I asked Shock as he came over. "Yo Lauren, what can I do for you," he told me coming over. "Got any idea for a comparison between a liquid and solid. Sean and I have to do this for class," I asked. "Well their atoms move around frequently I can tell you that," he told us thinking. "Oh that's perfect thanks Shock," I smiled. "No problem. Let me guess homework and a Prankster problem," he asked looking over at us. "Yep," they replied.

"Geesh, guys I'm telling you that must be hard to juggle things at once," he told us. "Welcome to the club my friend," Sean told him. "So as you can see here we see the cheese's orbit," Lisa told them as Shock came over and looked on. "I have to admit that is quite impressive Dex, so we need to find the steering wheel right," Hector asked. "Correct, otherwise it will be stuck in space forever," Dex told us. "Okay's that bad," Sean admitted as we faced them again. "Yeah and aren't you guys done with homework," Hector asked. "We are now," I told him with a smile. "But back to the problem that is tough Dex I can tell you that for sure," Hector told him.

"I'm honestly not sure you don't know Hector," Dex told him. "What do you mean," Shock asked. "My grandmother's birthday is tomorrow and I promised her cheese that I made for a birthday present. Besides, she is obsessed with cheese," Dex told us. "You have a grandmother obsessed with cheese," I asked. "Yeah," he replied. "Dude, that is like Jess when she wants to get Jonas Brothers concert tickets," Sean said and I looked at him including Jess. "What? She wanted tickets for a while," he told me. "Not now dude, we have to help Dex remember," I told him. "Oh," Sean realized. "Well at this rate I could have made her so happy," Dex said walking over to the window.

"WHERE ARE YOU ANNIE AND WHERE IS MY STEERING WHEEL," Dex yelled into the glass. "Okay Dex, calm down I know your upset but we have to solve this and we will," I told him getting up from the chair. "How," he asked me. "Gang, sing it to him," I told them.

 _Music in the back ground_

 _Lisa: Don't you worry Dexter Bluster Blooperment, we'll get you out of this predicament._

 _(Keith and Hector) Have no fear, don't you worry. We are here, please don't worry._

 _Hector: Okay Dex here's the deal, were going to find that steering wheel and will fly that ball of cheese right down here to Earth._ _ **Everyone: Hey!**_

 _Lisa: We are sure it'll be here in time for your granny's birthday._

 _ **Everyone: We'll serve it up with crackers on a tray.**_

 _Lisa: I think I know what your granny will say. She'll say Dex my grandson, you know I've always been a somewhat cheese freak. Yet you made this cheese that could make granny's knees weak._

 _(Lauren speaking): Uh Lisa, I don't think we want that to happen._

 _Lisa: I really love this cheese._

 _(Hector): It's so fluffy._

 _Lisa: Like more please_

 _(Hector) Fluffy, yummy cheese_

 _Lisa: No not plants_

 _(Hector): Love this cheese_

 _Lisa: And my grandson, I love you._

 _ **Everyone: And that fluffy, fluffy cheese**_

End song.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

They were out of breath after singing that song and I couldn't blame them for sure. They danced with the plates which I betted with Sean they were going to break but nope they didn't. "Hey guys, can I have those plates back? Leo needs them," Shock told us coming out back from the behind the diner. "Okay," they said and gave them to him. "Alright so I think the best option we have is to divide and conquer this problem," I told them.

"Right," Lisa agreed. "So," Sean started to say but lost track. "I got it Sean. Hector, Jess, Keith you guys search for Annie around the neighborhood," I told them. "On it," Jess replied. "Yes mam," Keith said afterwards. "We'll text you if we find her," Hector told me. "Okay, Lisa, Dex all of us will head back to the park and see if we can find any more clues," I told Lisa. "Perfect because I have a good feeling about this story and will expose the truth of Annie Scrambler," Lisa smirked. "Oh you will," Sean agreed as we headed over to the park after dropping off the backpacks of course.

"Alright guys, let's start looking," Lisa told us as we began to walk almost every single edge, nook, cranny everywhere to find the steering wheel. "Any luck Lauren, Sean," Lisa asked us. "Nope," we replied back. "Oh man, I'm getting really worried about the cheese now guys," he told us. "I don't get it on how she took it and we can't find her anywhere," Lisa added. Sean and I soon heard laughter coming from a distance.

"Hey Sean, listen," I told him. He stopped and heard the laughter as much as I did. "That laughter it must be coming from the other side of the park," he realized. "Yeah your right. Let's head over there," I told him. "Hey where are you guys going," Lisa asked us. "We heard laughter I think I know where Annie is," I told her. "Check the monitor and we'll call you if it is her," Sean told Lisa as we took off running through the leaves in the park. We went over to the kid section of the park and soon found Manny Spamboni with who else beside him, Annie Scrambler.

"Lauren, that's them," Sean told me as we poked through the bush near them. "I know I can't believe it was his laugh all along," I whispered. "Manny can I drive please? I've been waiting for a while," Annie asked as we heard. "No can do. Besides you promised me that if I drive I could help you," he told her. "I know that and accept it but," she said before he interrupted her. "But we used my technological genius skills to figure out how we attach my monitor to the steering wheel in the first place," he asked.

"SO that's what he's up too," I realized now. "Yeah," Sean noticed. My phone soon rang with my ringtone. Annie and Manny looked in our direction but we ducked in time before they even saw us. I looked at the caller Id and saw Lisa's number. "It's Lisa," I said picking it up. "Hey before you get into the bad news, great news we found Annie," I told her. _"You did? Perfect Lauren. Where does she have the wheel," Lisa asked._ "Well she has it with Manny and their trying to drive it," Sean explained. _"We saw it on the monitor," Dex told us._ "Let me guess you said something positive, alarm came on and you were like then again," I asked. _"Yeah," Dex replied._

"Look Manny we," Annie was saying. "Are now capable of driving the cheese capsule and tracking it right to our hands thanks to us monitoring on the monitor," Manny told her before Annie joined in. "Manny can I tell you one thing," she asked as we watched. "Which is," he wondered. "You are a terrible driver," she told him. Sean and I just gasped at that since Lisa and Dex were still on the line. "Oh no she didn't," I whispered sassed to Sean. "Oh yes she did it," he replied back. "Would you let me figure it out for once," he shot back. No wonder did I think, he was going to fail his driving test which honestly would be a problem.

 _(Other side of the park)_

Lisa's P.O.V.:

"Okay Lauren what do we do to get the cheese over to us," I asked her on the phone. Instead of an answer I heard Lauren and Sean giggling. "What are you too laughing about," I asked. _"Manny and Annie are arguing like a married couple and Manny doesn't want directions," Lauren laughed. "Yeah it's like in Cars with those mini vans," Sean cracked up._ "Both of you focus," I said to them and they stopped. "Man this is flying out of control literally," Dex told me as we watched.

"Oh boy," he realized afterwards. "What happened," I asked. "We got a problem," I told her. _"What problem," Lauren asked._ "It's left orbit heading towards Earth as we speak," he told us. "Oh no," I told him. _"Is there a way we can lower the gravity," Sean asked._ "No it would crash and smash into a million pieces," Dex told us. "Oh boy," I told him.

 _(Lauren and Sean's side of the park)_

Sean's P.O.V.:

"Okay that's it give me the wheel now," I heard Annie command to Manny. Lauren looked and so did I as she started to get the wheel back to normal. "Soon Manny the cheese will be mine including the paper," Annie told him with a smirk. My phone soon buzzed and I looked to see Hector calling. "It's your brother," I told Lauren. "Answer it," she whispered. "Hey any luck on finding Annie," I asked. _"No we looked everywhere, you guys," Hector asked._ "Lauren and I found her with Manny. She has the wheel," I told him. _"Manny is siding with her," he asked._ "Yep," I replied.

" _I'm just hoping we find her soon because I am ready for cheese from outer space," Keith said on the line._ "Keith," I groaned and so did Jess, Lauren and everyone. _"What? I'm hungry,"_ he said in defense and I just rolled my eyes. _"Okay you two, it looks like the capsule is heading right towards them thanks to the instructions button, so what do we do," Lisa_ asked me. "Um," I thought. I honestly couldn't let Annie get away with the cheese that's for sure.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"I got an idea," I told the others. "You do," Sean asked me. "Of course, why don't you guys put your thoughts into the computer and maybe she can pick up on those instructions," I suggested. _"Lauren, that's great," Lisa told me. "Perfect," Dex smiled._ "Sean, let Hector know this might work," I told my friend. "On it," he answered and told Hector the news. Still from our hiding spot by the bush we watched as Annie began to navigate the machine over to them. "You think this will work," I asked Sean. "Only one way to find out," he told me as we watched.

I started to look into the sky for something and saw a little ball coming towards us. "Sean look," I whispered to him after he hang up with Hector. Sean looked and could see the capsule coming down. "That must be the capsule," I told him. "Cheese here we come," Sean said a little excited before he ducked in time again. "Lauren, Sean are you guys here spying on us," Manny asked looking for us. "Don't do it again dude," I told him.

"Sorry," he replied. "Wait a second, where is it," Annie asked. "You don't think," Manny asked. "We fell into a trap again," she told him. "They caught on," I told Lisa on the phone. We looked to see them move the capsule with a jerk. "It moved," I told Lisa. _"Call Hector meet us at the basketball court,"_ Lisa told us. "On it, Sean move," I told him as we ran from our hiding place. I dialed Hector's number. "Hector you may want to get out your football gloves. A cheese football is heading your way," I told him on the phone as we ran to the basketball court. Hector, Jess and Keith soon came behind us with Lisa and Dex as well.

Hector's P.O.V.:

"Well I think we can agree that plan A didn't work," I told them still panting. "True that," we agreed. "Guys capsule 12 o clock," Sean called out. We looked to see it right near Annie and Manny. "Okay one of us has to run to the cheese when it opens. Hector you got to do it," Lauren told me. "On it. I got the fastest feet and I can run," I told her getting ready to run.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"Lauren," Keith called as he and Jess gave me the signal to show the cheese door was opening. "Hector door's opening! Go, go, go," I yelled to him as he began to run with his gloves on. Manny soon hurried next to him. I swear this is like one of the collision scenes in the movies for crying out loud. Hector soon reached the center and so did Manny but he pushed Hector to the side and got the cheese first. We groaned but something happened as Manny tripped then Hector got the cheese right into his gloved hands. "Yes," we cheered and high fived. Hector came running back to us with the cheese. "Alright Hector whoo hoo," I cheered and soon saw Annie trying to get away.

I cleared my throat and she stood still knowing the others were coming. "I believe the cheese and the wheel belong to Dex thank you," Jess sassed. Annie gave it back to them and was not happy I could tell you for sure. "Besides Annie, you learned a lesson today," I told her. "Which is," she asked. "Don't mess with the company," I told her. "And she can read about her adventure in the paper because I got the truth," Lisa told us. We smiled and soon felt happy that we got the cheese back to Dex.

"Thanks again guys for your help. I don't know what I would do without you," Dex told us. "No problem Dex as least we were able to help," Hector told him. "Thanks Lauren, you and Sean deserve some credit," he told us. "Oh shucks, what are friends for," I said to him. "Yeah all we know is we worked on it together," Sean said wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I soon looked at my watch. "Hey it's getting late and I know I have to finish math homework," I told Hector. "I got to get stuff done for tomorrow," Sean told him. "Oh, let's meet up at the diner tomorrow and we can surprise Dex's grandmother," I told them. "Perfect Lauren, see you guys tomorrow," Dex told us as he left which we did as well back to our houses for the night.

 _(Next day)_

Lauren's P.O.V.:

School went by quickly for us as we made our way over to the diner happy that the homework is done for sure. Sean and I soon got in to see Lisa, Hector and Shock looking at the paper. "Hot off the presses," I asked. "You bet Lauren," Hector told me. I sat down with Sean next to Hector and Shock as we read the article. "Who would have thought that cheese made in outer space would be delicious as it sounds? Well, that is what Dexter Bluster Blooperment told me just yesterday as I wrote this article. I would have not imagined cheese like this if I could," I read the intro to Lisa's article. Sean peered over my shoulder for the next part.

"Even now after what happened yesterday thanks to Annie Scrambler steeling Dex's steering wheel that it came up with complications yet teamwork and friendship helped us in the end to solve the cheese scenario and get it to Earth," Sean read out loud. "I learned personally to understand time and take risks when need be when it comes to certain scenarios like this. I mean now we all know not to trust Annie anymore," Shock read.

"And that my friends is how the Electric Company along with Dex was able to rescue the fluffy, delicious cheese from space to be given to his grandmother on her birthday," Hector read the last sentence. He soon put down the paper back on the table. "Lisa, that was amazing," he told her. "I knew you could do it," I smiled as well. "Thanks Lauren and you too guys. I would never got the article done without you if we didn't have the scenario with Annie," Lisa told us. "Yeah but somethings happen for a reason you know," Sean shrugged. "Sean's right," I agreed. "Yeah," they agreed as well. I looked to see the cheese already on the tray.

"Is that the cheese," I asked. "Yep. Shock and I made the presentation when you guys were on the way here," Dex said standing by the door. Sean took a little piece from the tooth pick and soon ate it. "Dude this is amazing," Sean said chewing the cheese. "I know right," Dex smiled. "Let me try one," I said getting one from the tray. I took a bite and it melted in my mouth. "Oh man this is good," I said chewing. "It is isn't it," Hector told me. "Yeah, hey where are Jess and Keith," I asked looking around for them. "They went to get Dex's grandmother and they should be here any minute," Hector said looking at his watch.

"They're coming everyone places," Dex called looking out the window seeing them come over. "Go," I whispered as we walked out of the diner to see Jess and Keith with his grandmother. "Surprise," everyone said out loud as his grandmother was stunned. "No way," she said surprised seeing the cheese. "Happy birthday grandma," Dex told her. "Dex, did you make this," she asked. "Yep he did," I told her with a smile. "With some friend power of course," Sean said agreeing. "Yeah, well don't just stand there give it a try," Hector told her as she took a little bit. "Man that's good," she told him with a smile. "Yes," I said high fiving Sean as she liked it. I knew they would do it. Even them singing in the end. "Oh brother," Sean and I shrugged. Well, anything can happen for sure.

 **I'm bacccck! Sorry if I hadn't posted in a while, I been super busy but here it is guys! Stay tuned for a filler next week which will be about Vet's day at the school before Friends and Aunts or Trouble next week. So enjoy for now!**


	35. True Vets

Veteran's day

Lauren's P.O.V.:

The rest of the week came by for all of us in the neighborhood until today Wednesday the 11th which was Veteran's day. I always enjoyed that holiday with the school celebrating all of the veterans but I knew dad and Jayden wouldn't be there to see me celebrate them since I was speaking at the assembly in school today. The last time I saw dad and Jayden, I was six years old and Jayden was eight preparing to leave with his dad for Panorama City at Uncle Ji's request. I remember their last day here in New York like it was yesterday.

 _(Flash back)_

 _Lauren's P.O.V.:_

" _Do you have to go now daddy, I wish you could have stayed longer with us before the nighlock arrived," I said holding onto my dad who had me on his lap. "I know Lauren, but this is part of our destiny. Your brother and I have to go," he told me. "But I won't see you again. You'll miss me making my first communion, being confirmed, going to high school, oh daddy what will I do without you," I sobbed into his chest. "I know Lauren, come here," he told me as I continued to cry._

' _For you'll being in my heart, yes you'll being in my heart," a voice sang in the doorway of my bedroom. Through my sobs I calmed down to see Jayden in the door way. "Jayd," I called to my brother. I have a bunch of nicknames for him. "Come here Laur, my little sis," he said holding out his arms as I ran over to him and gave him a hug. "It's going to be different without you here, will you still come back," I said to him. "I don't know Lauren but promise me you'll be a great little sister," he said. "I will Jayden," I told him._

" _Everything packed son," dad asked him. "Yes dad, I'll meet you in the car for a little bit. I just want to say some final goodbyes," he told daddy. "Okay," he said. After he left the room Jayden went into his pocket to give me something. "What is that," I asked. "I wanted to give you this for your birthday but here," he said handing me the box and I opened it to see a butterfly necklace. "Wear this always Lauren, no matter where I am, or if I am lost, you are my sister and one day we will reunite and be a family again okay," he told me._

" _Of course Jayden, but how will I navigate everything without you. Hector and you share being a dad," I cried. "I know. Hector will guide you. Remember we will reunite one day okay," he asked me. "Okay," I sniffled. Jayden soon gave a soft smile and one last hug before Jess and Hector were in my room giving Jayden one last hug as well even dad. "Bye daddy," I sniffled as I held him one last time. "Bye, my little princess," he told me with a soft kiss. Jayden and dad soon opened the door to the house and went out to the car as I watched them pack up then soon leave. As they left the apartment, a heart break felt in my chest and I just cried onto Hector watching as my big brother and father left to fulfill their destiny._

Ever since that day, I felt sad around Veteran's Day and I keep praying to God that one day they will come home like they promised. I felt like the promise was broken since we hadn't heard from them in a while. Mom got the notice from Uncle Ji saying dad went missing after a Nighlock invasion. We all feared he was dead. We didn't plan anything for a memorial yet but we decided to wait until once all the hype goes down and my destiny is fulfilled will we find the truth about dad and Jayden.

I finished getting ready and looked on my night stand to see the photo of me as a baby with Jayden and dad. Jayden was playing with me in my bouncer as I smiled in the picture. Dad was looking at the camera smiling as Jayden did too looking at the camera. I smiled at that photo and felt a few tears in my eyes as I just knelt down in front of the picture of the three of us that was near the statue of Our Lady of Fatima. "I miss you guys," I whispered before a few more tears came strolling down my cheeks.

"Lauren, come on we got to hurry. We'll be late for school and," Jess was saying coming into my room but stopped when she saw me crying. "You miss Jayden and Dad don't you Lauren," Jess asked kneeling next to me. "Yeah," I sniffled as I hugged my sister. "I know. This is hard for me too. Look, were going to get through it together okay," she told me.

"Okay," I replied. "That's my sister. I'll meet you downstairs," she said getting up and I went over to my closet to get my backpack and my bracelet that I wore on Veteran's Day for dad along with my necklace for Jayden. Since I had my speech ready for the assembly, I knew I can do this for them. I soon got onto the Metro with my sister over to the middle school where Sean was there with Keith waiting for us at the entrance. "Sorry were late, Lauren had an emotional breakdown," Jess apologized. Sean looked at me with a soft smile. He knew about my situation with my family and hoping I see them soon.

Sean's P.O.V.:

"That's alright Jess come on let's get to homeroom," he told us as we raced across the hallways just in time for the late bell and got into our desks in time. The announcements soon came on starting with the pledge. "Good morning everyone this is Mr. Jones speaking. As you guys know we are having a vet's assembly today in the auditorium around 1:00. All those who are participating please come down to the auditorium for 12:30. The 7th grade will have their assembly first so after lunch please go to your period 5 class then walk over with your class to the assembly. 8th grade please follow the same procedure. If there are any questions please feel free to come and chat with us to help get settled," Mr. Jones told everyone on the P.A.

I looked at Lauren as we chugged along the school day. I knew this would be hard for Lauren since her dad and Jayden won't be there. She told me the story multiple times of how she felt without her big brother and father at many events to support her but she promised to do it for them. Lunch time came around and we were all having lunch including Lauren as she sat quietly eating. "Lauren, are you sure you'll get through the assembly alright," I asked my friend as she ate her yogurt. "I think so Sean; my mind is just on dad and Jayden right now. I miss them so much," she told me. "I know and understand Laur. You promised to do it for them and I know you will," I told her rubbing her back a little bit. Officer Flynn soon came by our table.

"Hey you three," he greeted us. "Hey Officer Flynn," we replied back with a smile. Well I should say all of us except Lauren. "Is Lauren okay. Normally she would say hi," he asked looking at Lauren who had her head down. "Yeah it's just that Veteran's Day is a little hard for her," Jess replied. "How come," he asked sitting down. "Our father and Jayden are somewhat serving overseas. She hasn't seen them in a while," I answered. "Oh," he realized. "She misses them a lot since her family told her about her dad missing from the invasion," I told him. "The nighlock," he asked. "Yes," Jess told him.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"Yeah but you too knowing her she is a champion and can overcome it for sure," I smiled as Officer Flynn said those words to me. I blushed and just smiled. "Thanks," I told him as he walked back. Sean looked at his watch and knew it was almost 12:30. "Laur, you have to go," he told me. I got up and soon walked over to the auditorium with my speech ready along with the backpack. I gently touched my necklace and bracelet as the seventh grade began to pile in at around 1. This was like Narnia all over again only this time it was for the vets not the play.

Voices were dwindling down after Mr. Jones got on stage at one to start the assembly. "Welcome everyone and our vets to our annual veteran's assembly. We appreciate your courage, determination and sacrifice for our nation. To that we owe you a debt of gratitude," he told the crowd. Everyone applauded including me as I sat on the chair on stage looking over to see my sister and friends looking at me with smiles.

"Now, I invite all of you to please stand and remove your caps for the national anthem performed by the Brooklyn Middle School choir," he told us as we stood up. I removed by beanie as the choir began to sing. I looked over at the American flag with my hand above my heart thinking of dad and Jayden. Tears began to form in my eyes but I held them in. _"Lord please guide me and help me,"_ I prayed in my head. Afterwards everyone applauded and soon sat back down. Mr. Jones introduced a few students who gave beautiful stories of some of the veterans here at school including those who served on 9-11 which I was surprised. I knew my turn would be coming up.

"I now would like to invite to the podium, one of our students who wrote a piece called what is means to be a veteran, Lauren Ruiz," Mr. Jones told the crowd as I stood up to applause from my class mates. I went to the podium and prepared the speech I had written down ready to speak.

"What does it mean to be a veteran? It means to understand one's courage who was willing to put everything on the line of duty for his country and the world including God," I began to speak as everyone listened.

"We as Americans are proud to have our veterans with us everywhere because they hold to us a gate that can open to America's past as they tell us their stories of being in war countries. Countries we never hear about or some in our text books. Even some who are in the military are in there for a special purpose. They alone have the capability to tell their stories and how they survived those ordeals just like us," I continued.

"Many people view the military differently but on the inside, it is a family unit. Just like military families, veterans are part of the military family. The people who would put everything on the line are like those of what St. John said in the bible, "No one has greater love than this, to lay down one's life for one's friends," I said quoting the verse. People looked me with honesty as I continued to speak. "Like most of us here we are proud of veterans including my dad and big brother Jayden who I hadn't seen in a while since I was six," I said looking out to the crowd.

"I remember the last time I saw them, it was only because they were training for something greater in a portion of the globe meant to keep them safe. It wasn't until a few weeks later maybe months after they left that my family received word from our uncle that dad was missing and Jayden he was fine with him," I said starting to tear up. "I remember the times when I saw them with me and how Jayden always placed me at ease while singing you will be here in my heart. I knew he would be awesome wherever he went. Every day I keep my promise to him of wearing my butterfly necklace to know that he is still with me and today I wear as well my bracelet for my dad," I said showing them the bracelet of my father whose image was on the bracelet.

"I know they are with me wherever they are but I know one day we will find them again soon and reunite with them. Dad, Jayden if you are hearing this, thank you for your service, for being my heroes and family. I love you both and I hope to see you soon," I sobbed for a second before wiping tears. Everyone afterwards started to applaud and give me a big ovation as I sat back down on the chair near the podium. "That was beautiful Lauren," a classmate said to me.

"Thanks," I told him as the assembly continued. The armed forces medley played with the orchestra and everyone joined in on the singing as we honored the vets in our lives. A few minutes went by and 8th grade came down for the same thing. This time when I read my thing, I didn't tear up but I knew one way or another they would. The bell soon rang and I went back to class which was math. Sean was in my class and we worked on fractions throughout the period until we met up with Jess and Keith to go home.

"You alright Lauren," Sean asked me was we rode the subway. "Yeah, thinking about dad and Jayden right now. They're my heroes. I miss them," I said looking out the window.

Third Person's P.O.V.:

In a different part of the world Jayden Ruiz now Jayden Michael Shiba was practing with his team of Samurai Rangers preparing for the next attack on the Nighlock since the disappearance of his dad and Lauren's. _"I miss you Jayden,"_ a whisper blew in the wind. Jayden stopped in the fighting position he was in and slowly stood up touching the paper picture of Lauren as a baby that he kept for quite some time. "I miss you so much little sis. Hope to see you soon," he said to the picture and kissed it.

"Jayden, you okay," a blonde girl asked him. "I'm fine Emily, just thinking about my family and dad. I hope their okay," he replied to Emily. He walked back into his temporary home with the others still hoping that one day he will see his little sister.

Meanwhile, Stephen Ruiz in the middle of nowhere following his army patrol around the town of Damascus where he had heard about it in the bible. "I miss you Lauren," he whispered and soon followed the men back to base for the time being.

 **Okay, there you have it guys! Filler is done. Okay I just need to point out that Mr. Ruiz is not dead he is missing because after his ranger duties he recovered and went into the military. I know that wasn't in Samurai but wanted to point it out. Until then guys stay tuned for more updates and for my mystics fans I will be uploading the new chapter as soon as I can.**


	36. FriendsAunttrouble

Friends + Aunts= Trouble

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"Burr, I don't know what to tell you Lauren but it sure is chilly out here today," Sean shivered as we walked through the chilly Brooklyn area. "I know r-right," I shivered just a little. "Yeah it only means winter is not far from coming," he told me with a smile as we walked through town only to catch up with Paul. "Hey Paul, no jacket for you? I'm surprised since it is chilly today," I told him. He grunted not really besides him doing exercise keeps him warm. He shrugged and grunted if we knew where Lisa was.

"I think she's with Hector," Sean told him. Paul got next to him and started to tease maybe they were flirting again. "Oh would you two stop," I said smacking Sean a little on the arm. "Come on Lauren, you know we have to tease him for a little bit," Sean told me. "Oh I know that," I told them with a smirk as Lisa came over. "Hey guys, didn't expect to see you around town," Lisa told us. "Well, just so happens you don't know who'll you run into," I shrugged. Paul grunted and gave a letter to Lisa. "Thanks Paul," she told him as he left. "Ooh I think this is it," Lisa squealed.

"What's it," I asked. "You know that show everyone is talking about friends or aunts," Lisa asked us. "Yeah," Sean and I said unsure. "Well, I placed my name into the drawing to get selected to compete on the show," Lisa told us. "Wow," I said stunned and surprised after she explained this. "Good for you Lis. So this might be the day," Sean asked. "I hope," she replied with a smile. "Well what are we standing around for open the letter," I told her. "Okay, okay Lauren. Geez, did you take crazy pills this morning," Lisa asked me. "No, I had to wrestle with Hector because he kept taking all my Frosted Flakes this morning," I told her. "He did," Sean asked. "Yeah, not pretty," I replied.

Lisa soon opened up the envelope and began to read the letter. "To Lisa Heffenbaucer, it is my pleasure to congratulate you for being selected to be a contestant on the next episode of Friends or Aunts. Hope to see you soon. Bob Boston," Lisa read out loud. The three of us gasped and soon startled to squeal and hug. "Lisa, you got selected," I said hugging her. "Good for you girl," Sean told her as well. "Thanks. I can't believe it," she squealed. "Believe it baby," Sean told her with a smile. "We got to tell Hector," I told her and we took off running. "Hector where are you," I shouted as we came over to the basketball court.

"Over here Lauren and what the heck is going on," he asked. "Show him Lisa," Sean told her. Lisa soon got out the letter and showed him. "Shut up! You got selected for Friends or Aunts? Lisa that's amazing," Hector said excitedly. "I know right. I still can't believe Bob Boston chose me, this is amazing," Lisa squealed again. "I can imagine," I told the two of them with a smile. "So Hector, I was thinking since you are my best friend, would you like to be my partner on the show," Lisa asked. "Are you picking me to be your partner," Hector asked. "Well, what do you say," I asked my brother. "Count me in," he said with a smile. "Yes," I cheered and we soon began to walk around the park a little bit.

"We have to tell Jess and Keith when we get to the diner," I said to them. "Yeah don't forget Shock too. I hope their warm over at the diner," Hector admitted. "Yeah but who knows. Besides, I am just as excited for you guys," Sean told them. "Oh thanks Sean and you too Lauren. All right now I can think of how exciting this is going to be," Hector said. Lisa agreeing as well as they jabbered before we crossed paths with Annie Scrambler and someone else we don't know who was with her.

"We just got selected to be on Friends or Aunts," the four said in unison after coming up to one another. "Wait a minute, we just said we got selected to be on Friends or Aunts," they said again. Sean and I looked confused for a moment. "Stop it," Annie said to Lisa as they started to talk again. Even the woman told Hector. "Awkward," Sean and I sung out loud. "Lauren," Hector groaned. "What right time, had to do it," I told him. "Oh," he realized.

"So I guess you guys are going up against each other," Sean asked. "Looks like it," Lisa admitted. "Oh you guys hadn't met my Aunt Sandy. She's a hypnotist like my uncle Sigmund. She's spending a few days in town," Annie introduced. "Uh hi," I said in suspicion and so did Sean. "Hi. You must be Lauren, Hector's little sister and Sean her best friend," Sandy said shaking our hands. "How do you our names," Sean asked. "Oh Annie writes letters to me and I love doing what I do," Sandy told us. "Good to know," I said a little more confused than ever.

"Uh Lauren, you got suggestions," Lisa asked. "Do what we do best," I told them. "On it. HEY YOU GUYS," the two called out as we raced over to the diner.

 _(At the diner)_

Jess's P.O.V.:

"Burr, not sure what to tell you Keith it is chilly out there," I said sitting at one of the stools. "Can't blame you Jessica. Normally I would expect the cold weather around December not November," Shock said wiping the counter. "True but you know weather changes a lot," Keith mentioned. "He does bring up a point," I agreed. "Hey speaking of others, where are Lauren and Sean? I thought they would be back right about now," Shock asked looking around. "I don't know Shock but I bet you they should be back right about," I said looking at my watch and soon they came racing in the door with Lisa and Hector. "Now," I finished.

Hector's P.O.V.:

We were able to get some chairs for us to sit in while Lauren and Sean were with us panting out of breath. "Man you guys, got speed like a roadrunner," Shock commented. "Yeah what was that about," Jess asked us. "Okay, you want good news or bad news first," I asked. "Good news," Jess said coming over. "Lay it on us," Keith said coming over too. "Well Lisa, got selected to be on Friends or Aunts and chose me to be her partner," I told them. "Nice," they smiled. "What's the bad news," Keith asked. "Guess who were going up against," Lisa told them. "Please don't let it be Danny," Jess pleaded. "Nope. Annie Scrambler and Aunt Sandy," I told them.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"Say what," Jess, Keith and Shock asked in unison looking at us. "Yep," I told them. "They're kidding right," Jess asked. "No they are not sis. Wish I can say they were," I admitted. "Oh boy," Keith said not looking good with the face. "You alright dude," Hector asked. "Yeah I'm just worried about you guys," he told us. "Hey Shock you have any mirrors," Lisa asked. "Always why," he replied. "We need to borrow them," she said and he gave it to them. "So what is with the mirrors," I asked. "To reflect a hypnosis if it comes," Hector told me. "Oh, are you guys not even worried about losing when you know you're going to win," I asked Lisa and Hector. "Yeah aren't you guys scared," Sean added in.

"Well not really Lauren. You see the show is based on the knowledge we have of each other," Hector explained. "Okay, that helps a lot," I told them. I soon nudged Sean. "I bet you he knows everything about Lisa even if he has a crush on him," I whispered. "Yeah I bet you soon their first date, will be Hector knowing everything," he chuckled back. I just giggled and Hector looked at us. "Are you two laughing about Lisa and I again," he asked us. "No," we said looking back up.

"Okay besides, we know a lot about each other. Just like Lauren knows a lot about Sean and the other way around," Lisa explained to Keith. "I don't know Lisa. There are many things, I still don't know about Sean," I told her. "My point is I know a lot of things about Hector and he does with me," she told us. "Oh okay. Mind if we test you," I asked. "Sure," Hector answered. "Okay, what is Hector's favorite breakfast," Keith asked. "I got this hands down," Lisa told him getting a napkin and writing the answer on it.

"Can I see," Hector asked. "No," she told him. "Oh I forgot, can't peak," he replied. "Okay, so if you don't know Keith, my favorite go to breakfast is twelve pancakes," Hector told him. "Alrighty then, Lisa what did you write," I asked her. She turned the napkin around and showed the answer. "Twelve pancakes," Lisa told us. "Well in that case, you are correct," I said dramatically. Sean looked at me with surprise. "What? He has the show on almost every single time and tries to impersonate the host," I told him. "I do not," Hector replied in shock. "Uh you do," Jess told him. "Dang it," he cursed.

"Oh hello Lauren, Sean, Lisa and Hector," a voice sounded in the doorway of the diner. We turned to see Annie and her aunt standing right there. "Who the heck is that," Jess whispered. "Meet Annie's Aunt Sandy, a hypnotist like her uncle Sigmund," I whispered back. "Ouch," Keith told us. "So not wanting to be rude but what are you doing here," Hector asked. "Oh we just wanted as show of good will to come by and wish you guys luck," Sandy told us coming in. "Okay," Hector said confused. "There is actually problem with my aunts watch can you guys help us fix it please," Annie asked. "How come you are asking us," I asked.

"Oh Sigmund eyes are a little worn out and we need a fresh pair of eyes. Can you guys look at the watch," Sandy said to them as she swung the watch back and forth while the others placed the mirrors to their faces and caused Sandy to sleep with her reflection. "Well that went surprisingly well," I commented as they went away. "Yeah I guess it did. Hey Lisa, we got to get to the studio there broadcasting our episode soon," Hector told her. "Oh we got to go," she told him as they ran out of the diner over to the studio.

"Alright while they are making their way over, I am going to help Leo with some dishes," Shock said heading over. "We'll call you when the episode is on," I told Shock as he made his way to the back. "You think Hector and Lisa need luck," Sean asked. "I think they got it," I told him. I soon saw Jess make her way to the door. "Hey Jess, where are you heading," I asked her. "Oh I got to pick up the mail," she told me. "Okay," I told her as she left. Sean, Keith and I decided to hang a little bit in the front of the diner. "So Keith, excited for the holidays coming up," Sean asked him. "Yeah, I can't wait to spend them in Brooklyn, this will be my first time with you guys," he said smiling. "Hey while we wait for the episode to start, I think we need to discuss Hector's birthday and the next Electric Company video," I told them.

"Now Lauren? Are you crazy, when we haven't reached Christmas yet," Sean told me. "I know, but I want Hector's birthday to be special after all, he is my big brother," I told them. "Yeah, so what concept do you have in mind," Keith asked. "I am thinking something that says disco era. Got suggestions," I wondered. "Hmm, the 70s was nick named the disco era so maybe 70s inspired ideas," Keith suggested. "Great idea Keith, I'll make a list when we get home," I told them as we smiled. My phone soon buzzed with a text message alert.

"Text," I announced. I soon opened my phone to see a message from Danny, we exchanged numbers over the weekend. "Hey Sean look," I told him as he came over. "Danny texted," I whispered. "Well what does he say," he asked me. "He says hi Lauren hope you are doing well, I'm sorry I didn't have a chance to talk with you at school but I want to make it up to you and Sean by buying hot chocolate with me and attending the holiday tree lighting soon for Brooklyn, Danny," I read to myself. "Aww, that is nice of Danny. We should do it Lauren," Sean told me. "Yes but right now, we can't let the others know about this," I told him. "Can't know about what," Keith asked. "Nothing," Sean and I replied. Geesh, close call again.

Keith's P.O.V.:

"Guys it's starting. Dad, Shock hurry up the show is starting," I called out to everyone as I watched Friends or Aunts come up on my computer. "I'll text Jess," Lauren said getting her phone out and texting her big sister that it was starting. _"It is time now to enjoy one of America's newest game shows ever Friends or Aunts! Now please welcome the host of our show Bob Boston,"_ the announcer said on the microphone as the spotlights soon turned on. "Okay anyone else besides me think the announcer sounds a lot like Francine," I asked. "Yeah sounds like it," Sean wondered.

" _Alright, thank you very much Howie and welcome to Friends or Aunts the game show that tests your knowledge between your friend and aunt,"_ Bob said speaking into his microphone. "Am I late," Jess asked running in sitting down next to Lauren as the others gathered. "Nope, right on time," I told her with a smile.

Sean's P.O.V.:

" _Now we have four wonderful contestants here today that have been selected by me from a whole number of entries here in Brooklyn. So let's meet them shall we? Over on the friend's team we have two people that are amazing and fun. Please welcome Hector Ruiz and Lisa Heffenbacher,"_ Bob announced walking over to them and applause was sounded. "Go Hector and Lisa," we cheered excitedly. _"Now Hector, I was reading your profile from Lisa and I hear that you once had four siblings is that true,"_ Bob asked.

" _Well yes Bob it is. I have two little sisters Lauren and Jess who I bet are watching right now and an older brother who we hadn't seen since I was 13,"_ Hector explained. _"What is the name of your lost brother,"_ Bob questioned. _"His name is Jayden and we hope one day he will come home with our dad,"_ Hector said and applause arrived. "I hope so too Hector," Lauren whispered. _"Great answer now Lisa I understand you read the Hunger Games books who is your favorite character,"_ Bob asked Lisa. _"It has to be Katniss for sure I love her bravery even sacrificing herself for her sister,"_ Lisa replied honestly. _"I love those answers give it up for Lisa and Hector,"_ Bob told the people and they applauded.

" _Over on the aunt side we have two lovely people, give a big welcome to Annie Scrambler and her aunt Sandy,"_ Bob announced. Applause soon rippled as well. "Oh boy, dear Lord," the others watched. _"Now Annie, I understand you have a knack for fashion. What are some of your favorite pieces,"_ Bob asked her. _"Well I love sequins, jewels and letters. I actually made a necklace with some scrambled letter cubes once and it was quite fashionable,"_ she told Bob with a smile. _"Very good. Sandy I must confess you are beautiful, and I understand you share a talent with your niece is that right,"_ Bob asked Sandy walking over to her. _"You are far to kind Bob, yes I do share a talent with my niece,"_ Sandy answered. _"Care to tell our audience what it is,"_ he asked. _"I do hypnotism like Annie and Sigmund and I love doing my craft," she blushed. "Nice indeed, give it up for the aunts,"_ Bob cheered and fake applause continued.

Jess's P.O.V.:

" _Okay then, now that we have met our contestants, I will explain the rules of the round. As always youngest contestant goes into the sound proof booth first while their partner answers the question I ask them. Lisa since you are the youngest please make your way to the booth,"_ Bob told her as she walked over. _"Okay she is in the booth. Hector are you ready to question_ _one,"_ Bob asked him. _"Ready Bob,"_ he replied. _"Well then, let's get started,"_ he cheered. _"Hector can you please tell me what is Lisa's favorite animal,"_ Bob asked as he wrote the answer down on a white board. "Hey guys, look behind the screen," Lauren said pointing over to the sign. "Is that who I think it is," Sean asked. "It can't be," Shock said. "Francine," we all yelled. Leo was over by us and saw too.

"How did she," Keith asked. "I knew something was up," Lauren told us.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"What do you mean sis," Jess asked. "Well if you know a prankster they always want the prizes and none to go to the Electric Company," I answered. "Okay aside from that, Lisa loves dogs without a doubt. She pets Arthur almost all the time," Jess told us. "Yeah he better get this right," Keith said. "Uh guys, not to burst the fun bubble look," I said looking at the screen seeing a purple word ball. "That's one of Francine's word balls," Keith realized. "She's going to change his answer and get it wrong," I realized. "How did she get in," Leo asked. "I bet you Annie and Sandy recruited her," Shock said looking at it. "How do you know so fast," I asked looking at Shock. "I saw them sneak out of the diner wearing a fedora and trench coat," he told us.

" _Hector please tell everyone your answer,"_ Bob asked. _"Well, I said for sure pack mule,"_ he read out loud. "Okay stop the brakes right there. Told you she's interfering," I told them. "Lauren's right. Evidence points to her," Keith agreed. "Okay, I'm heading over to the studio to see what's going on, Lauren you coming," Jess asked me. "I'm coming sis. Come on Sean we got a prankster to bust," I said with a smirk as Sean followed behind with his coat. We walked through the cold wind of Brooklyn over to the studio and made it in no problem still keeping our voices down just as Sandy was coming out of the booth.

"Okay Sandy, what is your favorite snack," Bob asked her. "I really love this sticks you find at the super market the," she was saying. "The pretzel sticks," Bob answered. "Yes those," she replied. "I told you something was up and that is Francine," I whispered to Sean as we continued to make our way around the set. I soon looked to see Francine over by Sandy and Annie's side. "That's her Lauren," Sean told me. "I know but let's wait till she makes a move before we get her," I whispered to Jess and Sean who agreed. "Alright everyone welcome back it is now time for the famous speed round where it can get crazy. Hector, Lisa you ready," Bob announced. "Yes Bob ready to go," they said fastly. "Excellent. Let the speed round begin," he announced.

I walked over to Jess where she was with Sean and saw Francine with a word ball ready. I soon cleared my throat loudly and she turned around. "Going somewhere Francine," Jess asked. "I don't think so," Sean told her. Francine soon took running onto the set. "Get her," I whispered and we followed in pursuit as Lisa and Hector were answering the questions when one of Francine's word balls showed up. "Someone care to explain why it says Revenge of the Ninja ark part 3 up there on the wall," Bob asked. The others shrugged and we didn't know as we ran catching up to Francine. "Brunch at Stephanie's is correct Hector," Bob announced as we continued to run. "Lauren Francine is getting away," Jess called me.

"I got this," I told her making my way over to the set door where the sound proof booth was and stuck out my foot. Francine soon came running and tripped on my leg. "Ow," she moaned. "Howie you alright," Bob asked. "Hi Bob," she muttered. "How are you doing Bob," the real Howie came up to him. "One second America, are there two Howies," he asked. "Actually there is one and America, say hello to the fake Howie, Francine Carruthers," I said lifting her cap off her head and hair falling behind. "Francine," Hector asked out loud. "Hi Hector," she said batting her lashes. "You were the one rigging our answers," Lisa asked. "Yeah I couldn't have gotten away with it if it wasn't for Lauren tripping me," she snapped at me.

"May I remind you, I did so you could stop helping Annie and Sandy win. Besides who did we last see leave the diner wearing trench coats and fedoras so that way you guys can decide on who gets what? Oh yeah, you guys," Sean said coming forward and pointing at the three. Fake gasp was heard around the stage and Howie placed the button. "Good timing," Jess told him. "Thanks," he replied. "hey Security," Bob called out as two guards came over to him. "Please be so kind to take Francine away from here and she is to be banned from coming on this set again," Bob asked. The guards nodded and took Francine by the arms as she squirmed. I waved bye to her as she snarled.

 _(Back at the diner)_

Keith's P.O.V.:

"I can't believe they got Francine, man that was some chase," I told dad. "They did for sure," he told me. _"Okay we have time for one more question which goes to Lisa and Hector. Lisa please cover your ears and eyes. Now for 270 points and the win, Hector please tell me Lisa's favorite lunch sponsored by the Electric Diner,"_ Bob told him. Hector soon wrote the answer on the white board. _"Okay Lisa, please tell me your favorite lunch,"_ Bob asked. _"It is turkey and swiss on seven grain bread hold the mayo with a dill pickle on the side,"_ Lisa said in a fast tone. Wow, that was fast. _"Hector you answer please,"_ Bob said to him and showed the paper.

" _That is correct. The friends win and man what a comeback for them. They just won and will get everything. America thank you so much for joining us and hope to see you on another episode where nothing will go wrong. I'm Bob Boston, good night America,"_ he said as we just high fived and cheered. "Take that Annie," I said as her face appeared on the screen clearly not happy.

 _(Back on set)_

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Jess, Sean and I cheered with excitement as we ran over to Lisa and Hector with big hugs. "Yes you did it," I told them. "We sure did Lauren dance it out Lisa," Hector said and we soon danced our victory with cheers. Hector and Lisa picked up the prizes they won and we soon made our way to the diner where Shock and Keith waited for us. "Way to go Electric members," he told us with a smile. "Thanks dude. I should have known something was up," Lisa told us. "You didn't and that's alright. Right now show us the bucket," Sean pleaded. "Okay," Lisa said and got it on the bench.

"Wow that is a small bucket," I remarked. "Sure is Lauren, guess that's what they mean by it," Hector told me. "You got that right," I admitted. "How much money is in there," Sean asked. "One way to find out," Lisa said opening the lid and spilling the money out. "Only that amount," I asked seeing the small pile of quarters. "Well, that's the end for that," Lisa told us. "Yeah, so what are you doing with the money now," Jess asked. "I'm going to buy drinks for all of my friends," Lisa said with a smile. "Or aunts," Sandy said popping behind hugging Lisa and Jess. "Here we go again," Sean and I told Hector looking at him. Yeah, this is going to take a while.

 **Pretty neat for an ending to this chapter huh? I'm telling you this was so much fun to write! Just to let you guys know I will be working on my other stories for a little bit before I get back with this one. Again, please bear with me.**


	37. Update

Hi everyone! Hope all is well. Just wanted to give you all the heads up that as of 8/12-8/19 I will be away from the computer for vacation. Until then, I am starting a few more chapters as we speak and intend to publish them when I get back. Just wanted to give you the heads up and as always feel free to PM me with ideas for the fanfictions. Thanks guys! From, Lucy the Valiant 89


	38. Francine has changed?

Did Francine change?

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Any day around here at least a Monday afternoon can be normal. Even, if you are walking in the neighborhood like Sean and I while goofing off so who's counting? We were got done with some homework for school and helped some of our elderly neighbors with chores as part of our catechism requirements for Confirmation next year. The two of us were heading to the community center on this chilly day breathing in the fall air. "Ah, take it in Lauren. A few weeks from now the first winter flakes of the season will arrive," Sean said to me breathing in the cool fall air. "You know it Sean. Trust me, the first snowfall in Brooklyn is always magical," I told him with a smile. "You think you and Hector are going to bet each other this year," he asked. Hector and I place a lot of silly bets together normally I win and Hector does the punishment.

"Nah, he's in a bet with Shock for fantasy football this season betting Giants are going all the way," I told Sean. "Whose's Shock betting," he asked me. "Saints," I replied with a smile creeping on my face. "Oh I know that smile. What's the punishment," he asked seeing my face. "He has to juggle snowballs when the first snow arrives and has to take off his shirt when doing it," I laughed.

Sean laughed as well thinking it was funny. I knew I had to be in the bet somehow with the big Electric Company pool going around for the Super Bowl lately so I couldn't be more excited. Okay let me just clarify during regular season I root for the Giants (sorry any other fans) and when post season/super bowl is in town, I go for the NFC team. Why? They are the best y'all! We soon arrived at the community center and saw Keith hanging with a whole bunch of girls who have come to known him over the last few months since he arrived.

"Keithster," Sean greeted with a smile as we walked up to him. "What's up Seanie," he replied giving him the bro handshake as I like to call it. I smiled and soon joined the two of them as we sat down. "How's the weather out," Keith asked me. "Cold as ever, winter is not far from arriving I can tell you that," I said to him. "You bet. I hope this year it will be nice. I never experienced snow in Brooklyn before," he told us. "Really," Sean and I asked in unison.

"Yep. I only saw Chicago snow so I bet you Brooklyn snow is something else," he answered. "Hmm, something new you learn every day," Sean told me with a smile. Soon, we heard whimpers of what sounded like crying from one of the chairs. "That is so not true Sandra. I don't snore like that," a voice whimpered. We knew it had to be Francine. The three of us went over to her to see if she was okay. "Francine, you okay," I asked her. "No Lauren. I'm not," she answered. "What's the problem," Sean asked.

"My arch rival Sandra Sandroian took a video of me sleeping in the library a few hours ago and added a fake snoring sound see," she told us was we watched the video. I heard and saw what she meant. Ouch that had to hurt. I looked to see Keith and Sean chuckling a little and grinning. "Oh would you two quit smiling," I asked smacking Sean lightly on the arm. "Ow Lauren," Sean told me. "It was a soft one," I replied. Keith awkwardly sat down next to her as did Sean and I. "So if we understand correctly this Sandra took a video of you and posted it to make you look bad," Sean clarified.

"Yes. I find it outrageous. Don't you guys," she asked us not sniffling anymore. "A little," I murmured and so did Sean. Keith? Well, he shrugged. "So how does this in anyway affect what you and the Pranksters due to the Electric Company," I asked. "Like how and name a few people," Francine asked. "Uh Lauren, Hector, Jess, Lisa, Shock, Keith, Paul the Gorilla," Sean said rattling off a list. "She's get it dude," I said to Sean tapping him on the shoulder as Francine was in thought mode. "You know, honestly thinking about what Sandra did to me is the same way I did to you and the Company so that means, I was a horrible person," Francine realized. "Bingo," Sean said with a smile.

"I think I need to change my personality and undo my actions," she told us. Keith rolled his eyes and I just stared at him. "What," he asked me. "Well Francine if you decide to change, then go for it," I advised. "Thanks Lauren. See you pokes," she said leaving. "Okay anyone else found that weird more like unexpected," I asked. "I did," Sean agreed. "Yeah so hey how come you guys were late getting here," Keith asked us. "Oh, we had to take care of some stuff for our neighbors for Confirmation requirements," I told him.

"Ah I see. Hey do you know when I can come over to talk with Father Isaac about going into classes with you guys," he asked us. "Well, he's normally busy during the school day but maybe after school this week we can talk to him," Sean suggested. "Perfect," Keith told us with a smile. My phone soon rang and I looked to see who it was. "Sales call," I muttered. I hate getting sales calls almost all the time on my phone.

"Hey Sean, why don't we go back outside and we'll see Keith in a little bit," I told him as I stood up. "Okay then. We'll be back Keith," Sean told him as the two of us exited the building. "Okay so any word yet regarding Gustavo Rocque's big project," Sean asked me with quotes. "Don't know dude. All I know I is the line up for the Macy's parade is going to be announced. I'm so excited," I squealed. "I know. Any people you are looking forward too," he asked. "Um, Mitchel Musso without a doubt," I told Sean with a smile. "Really? Not even worried if the Electric Company doesn't get a nod this year," Sean smirked. "Come on, if Macy's did give us a nod our cover would be blown," I told him. "Oh. But what about," Sean asked until we saw Danny coming our way.

"Hey Danny," I greeted with a smile. "Oh hey Lauren, hey Sean didn't see you there," he told us. "No need. SO what's up," Sean replied. "Nothing much. Getting everything set for Thanksgiving and all. You guys saw my text about the tree lighting," he answered. "Yeah we did. Sorry we couldn't respond in time," I told him. "No need Lauren, I'll wait until you guys answer," he told us. "Okay," Sean and I agreed on that idea. "So has anyone caught on about us being friends," he asked keeping his voice low. "Well some of them are starting to wonder but we quickly covered it. I just have a feeling they're going to know sooner rather later," I admitted.

"Yeah but at least were keeping this under wraps until we reveal our secret even Lauren's," Sean said to him. I looked at my buddy and stared at him. "What? It's the truth," he told us. I chuckled. "Oh I better get going. I'll see you guys later," Danny told us before leaving quickly. "What is with everyone leaving early today when we had a conversation for just a few seconds or minuets," Sean asked me scratching his beanie.

"Not sure due," I answered. Sean and I were right near our apartment when my phone buzzed. I looked to see a message from Keith. "Hey Keith texted," I told Sean. "What did he say," Sean asked. "Come back to the community center. Something odd just happened," I read. "What," Sean puzzled as we went back to the center to see Keith, Lisa and Ms. Liesel together with Francine dressed in a white shirt, braids, an apron and a whole bunch of cleaning supplies? That is just weird. "Hi Lauren, hi Sean," she greeted us. "Francine," we both asked looking at her. "Yes it's me," she told us.

"Okay someone care to explain," I asked. "Francine and I had a hard talking too which she convinced me she's changed Lauren," Ms. Liesel told me. "What the what," I questioned. "That's odd," Sean told me. "I'm really excited for the big show for kids. See you guys then," she told us leaving. Sean, Keith, Lisa and I stood there dumbfounded even suspicious. I honestly have no idea Francine can change in the matter of seconds or minutes from the talk we gave her. "Would it be safe to call the gang now," I asked them. "Yes. HEY YOU GUYS," we all yelled and soon ran over to the diner.

 _(At the Diner)_

Hector's P.O.V.:

"You know Jess, I can't believe winter is almost here," I told my sister working on my review packet for college finals coming up. "Yeah I can't either Hector. I'm surprised you and Lauren hadn't come up with one of your ridiculous bets every year," she told me writing stuff on paper. "Well, I'm in that fantasy football bet with Shock and Lauren has to tell me the punishment if I lose the bet," I said smiling. "What about if she loses," she asked. "I hadn't given any thought to it yet," I told her with a shrug as the door to the diner opened to reveal Sean, Keith, Lisa and Lauren. "Hey you guys got the call," Lisa asked. "Yeah we did. What happened," I asked. "More importantly Shock snacks please," Sean told him. "On it Sean," he answered.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"Well I have a feeling you and Jess might be puzzled after this but Francine has changed," Lisa told my brother and sister. "What the what," they asked in unison. "I know right," Keith told them agreeing on it. "Francine? Change? How," Hector asked. "Well, it all started from a video that her arch rival Sandra posted of her sleeping in the library and edited a fake snoring sound," I explained the first portion. "Which led to her realize it was like the same way she got us. Remember the billboard scenario," Sean recalled. "Yeah I remember that," Hector agreed. "I'm telling you guys it was odd, bizarre, right out of the blue," Sean added. "I can imagine," Jess muttered.

"Hey guys can I talk to you for a bit," Francine sounded in the doorway of the diner as we turned to face her. "See what I mean," I asked. "Yep," Hector looked shocked when he told me. "What is you want to talk Francine," Jess asked with some sass. "I just wanted to come here personally to tell you guys how sorry I am for the trouble I caused all these years," she told us. "Huh," I asked looking at her. "I can honestly tell your thinking that I look different," she explained. "Uh yeah, weird," the others and I agreed still there were dumbfounded. "You see I am different now after that video of me snoring," Francine told us.

"I saw that," Hector choked a little coughing up a giggle. "Oh man I remember now you know she was sounding like a pig," Jess giggled and so did Lisa including Keith. Sean and I looked at each other. "Told you this would happen," I muttered. "I think you didn't," Sean told me. Whoops, did it again. "Are you guys done," I sassed. "Sorry Lauren thought it would be a good laugh," Hector told me. "It is without her around," I whispered pointing to Francine. "The truth is I have a better understanding now of the feeling of when someone lies about you to be honest. I've changed as you can see and I vow to not be dishonest anymore even if there is contract and I sign my name on it," Francine vowed.

"Look Francine I appreciate the speech but with all due respect I can't seem to trust you. Honestly nothing what your saying is making me believe you are telling the truth," Jess said honestly. "I have to agree with Jess on this one but I know you lied to us in the past so why should be this different," Keith asked. "Excellent question Keith but I beg you guys to hear me out," Francine told us. I looked at her with a puzzle look and felt something in me that I never knew before, I became scared. I mean should I trust Francine I don't know.

"I'm really sorry for what I caused you guys and I promise you this is the new me," she told us. "Thank you for the apology Francine," Lisa told her. "No problem. Oh I got to run I have to rehearse for the big show for kids this afternoon," she told us. "Time out, your in the show," Hector asked as she prepared to leave. "Of course Hector. I've been rehearsing with the catfish puppet," she said showing us. "Like it? I made it myself," she added. Then, she did puppetry and honestly she is not getting into puppet school I can tell you that. "See you at the show guys," she told us and soon left.

"Okay I must confess that is weird and I'm still confused," Hector told us. "Yeah but the thing is should we trust her besides, it could be a ploy," I pointed out. "Lauren's right. People can change right," Lisa asked. "In a way yes Lisa. But as far as Francine goes, I don't know," I shrugged. "Me neither that I can agree with you on that sis," Hector told me. "Yeah it's going to take more than an apology and a puppet to convince me to be honest," Jess added. "So, what do we do in the meantime," Sean asked.

"I don't know. I think we should wait a little bit to see if this falls down," I proposed. "Great idea Lauren. Why don't we do that and go from there," Hector told them. "Works for me," they agreed. My phone soon buzzed and I looked to see mom was calling. "Hi mom," I said picking up the phone. _"Hi Lauren everything going well," she asked._ "They sure are mom. Everything alright," I asked. _"Yes. Ms. Liesel called she wanted to see if you and the Electric Company can come by the center now for set up. She's fearing another pipe might burst," mom explained._ "Okay mom, we'll be right there," I told her and hung up. "Hey mom called, Ms. Liesel needs help right away," I told them.

Hector's P.O.V.:

"Let's go," I said and we walked out of the diner. I smiled seeing my sister walk with her friend. I'm surprised her qualities hadn't shown up yet. They should by now. "Jesus, I know you said Lauren is destined to be queen but her qualities hadn't shown up yet," I prayed. I soon felt a cold wind on me and a voice was in it saying, " _I know how you feel Hector, she is almost ready to show the qualities of Queen Lucy but don't press her to much as you do to me. I'm not a tame animal," he explained._ "No. But you are good," I replied. _"Good luck Hector,"_ he said again and the wind died down. We arrived at the center just in time. I began to help Lisa with a stage like board setting to be placed in the background perfect for the pyramid we were doing.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"Hey guys there you are. Look, I wanted to let you I made 300 cupcakes today after all the show does need refreshments," Francine told us. I looked to see all of them. "That's awesome Francine thank you," Lisa told her and off she left. "We'll get the chairs," I told the others as Sean and I left. "You really think Francine is doing this to be part of the Electric Company," I asked Sean. "Nah, all I can tell is this says ploy right off the bat and presses," Sean said as we pushed some chairs into the center. "I can't believe it Francine your plan is working for once this is exciting," a voice sounded. We both turned to see Manny and Francine hiding behind somewhere near us. "Manny," I asked. "Francine," Sean asked as well. The two of them turned to face us.

"Oh hi guys didn't see you there," Francine told us. "Yeah drop the nice act," I told her. "Oh, it wasn't what it looked like. I was telling Manny how fun this is going to be," she told us sweetly. "Then how come we heard Manny say your plan is working for once," Sean asked. "The plan to be nice to one another," Manny added playing along. "Oh would you two drop it and confess to us," I asked. "Okay fine this is a ploy all right," Manny admitted. "Told you," Sean added.

"How come we believed you for one second and now this? I should have known," I admitted. "Don't worry Lauren. We all didn't know," Sean said to me. "Thanks bro," I told him. "Okay you got us so what are you going to do," Manny asked. "You'll find out later," Sean smirked as we walked away over to Hector and the others. "Guys, we figured out something about Francine," I told them. "You did," Hector asked. I looked to make sure she wasn't around.

"All of this is a stunt to get in the Electric Company," I told them. "What," Hector asked. "It is. We caught Francine and Manny talking about it," Sean added. "When was this," Jess asked. "A few seconds ago," I added. "Well we better check with her to see if she's right," Hector told us. "Hey Francine can you come over for a second," Keith asked and she soon came over. "Yes," she asked.

"We were talking with Lauren and Sean and they say you were talking to Manny about this being a stunt, is that true," Hector asked. She looked at us before looking back at the others. Sean and I had pleading looks hoping she confess to this. "No is not true, I was playing with them that's all," she told them. Sean and I looked more shocked than happy. How could she say this when we saw it? I felt pure sorrow after that. "I hope your happy with your lie, I know how this will end up," I told her sadly and hurt as Sean and I backed away to us sitting down on one of the chairs.

Hector's P.O.V.:

"Lauren? You guys stay here and finish up I have to talk with my sister," I told them walking over to my sister as she sat there with Sean. "Hey sis, you okay," I asked coming to her. "Not really Hector. How can she lie about this when the two of us talked to her," Lauren told me a little upset. "That's Francine you know," I shrugged. "Yeah Lauren never felt this before when no one believed her," Sean added. "Remember the freezing Keith issue," I pointed out to Sean.

"Oh take the statement back," he realized. "You know Lauren this reminds me of the time when Lucy and Edmund came back from visiting Narnia the second time. Remember how she felt when Edmund lied about Narnia," I asked her. "Uh huh she felt pure rejection and sorrow from that moment," Lauren explained.

"When really her brother was there," Sean added. "Indeed. Look Lauren, you are an amazing girl. Smart, kind, caring, curious even innocent in your life. I know Queen Lucy felt the same way you do all those years ago. Your destiny is more than that. I know you did talk to Francine but remember you're always my sister and sisters tell the truth," I told her with a smile. "Thanks Hector. By the way are you," Lauren started to ask. "Nope not until the time is right," I told her with a smile. She hugged me and we went back to find the others near the stage. "There you are. Kids are starting to arrive," Jess said when she noticed me. "Oh good," I answered happily joing the others. "Everything okay with Lauren," Jess asked me.

"Let's just say, she felt pure rejection," I answered plainly. I looked out over the coroner of the stage where I was as Lauren and Sean handed out cupcakes and treats to the kids.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"I can't believe Francine has been keeping up the nice act for this long," I told Sean. "Well, it does looks like she did change Lauren just imagine the leader dethroned," he said dramatically. "As much I like to agree my friend, I feel a little skeptic still besides if she did change wouldn't that projection device be there," I asked referring to the machine near the chairs. "Yeah your right; but let's see how it plays out," he told me with a smirk. The show got started as we watched from our standing point and a magician performed for the kids which they were impressed. Francine soon came onto the stage still in her outfit. "Let's hear it for the Magnificent Vincent everyone," she said sweetly. As everyone applauded, I looked at Francine's face. Still, had the innocence I thought.

"Well then my friends shall we bring out the next group," she asked her puppet friend. "I think you should because I can't lift them," her puppet replied and did a comedy stick. "I'm telling you she's never getting into puppet school," I muttered to Sean. "That's definite," he whispered back. "And now everyone the moment you have waited for. Here to build a giant word pyramid with the amazing words you guys wrote down on note cards, please welcome the amazing Electric Company," she introduced as they came onto the stage to the cheering kids. "Sean look," I told him as I watched Francine heading over to Lisa. The two seemed to be talking but I heard a buzz sound and I looked to see a machine turned on. "So, can I say your right," Sean asked. "Hold on. I want to see if she catches on," I told him as I cheered for my brother.

Hector's P.O.V.:

"Alright everyone what is up," I asked the crowd and they cheered. "Like Francine mentioned, we are the Electric Company and thanks to you guys we are going to create the biggest word ball pyramid to ever and I mean ever reach the ceiling," I told them to more applause and cheers. "Okay let's get some words in shall we," Lisa asked. "Alright, Keith first word please," I told him. "We got a good one Hector, cartoon," he told me. "Nice cartoon," I remarked and so did the others. "We got soccer," Lisa added showing another card. "Impressive," Jess nodded. "And worm don't forget," Keith told the crowd. Everyone seemed impressed. "Okay gang, let's get started. I'll put up the first one," I told them as I made the word ball base.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Sean and I saw Francine looking to the side of the stage as the gang built the pyramid. "Sean what do you thinks she's doing," I asked him. "I don't know," he replied as we watched for a little bit. Keith did a soccer move which I was impressed and so was Sean. "I didn't know Keith played soccer," Sean told me. "Me neither so far so good," I agreed. With those three words I could tell this was good. Soon, I heard a car locking sound and cartoon was gone.

"That's odd," I told Sean. "What's odd," he asked. I pointed to him what I meant and saw worm and soccer were still there not cartoon then soccer disappeared and worm. "Okay something's off," I admitted. "Lauren's right," a kid spoke up and everyone agreed. "Someone care to explain what happened," Ms. Liesel asked. I looked to see a smirk come out of Francine. "I knew it," I exclaimed out loud. "Knew what," Sean asked. "I told you it was a ploy," I said to everyone. "WHAT," everyone asked in unison. "Geez people easy with our ears," Sean and I said shaking them out. "I knew it was a gadget and had to be the work of Manny Spamboni," Francine said. "Someone called my name," he asked stepping out of the shadows. "Manny," Hector asked. "Uh hello," he told us. "What were you doing there," Jess asked. "Pretty simple Jess, the whole nice Francine thing was really an act and a ploy to get into the Electric Company and take it over," Sean exposed. Everyone gasped and looked at the two of them all angry and mad. "You know, I think this is a perfect time to tell Francine that she can join the Company if she is nice for two years," Hector told her. I smiled and looked at my brother. "Two years?! I want to be in now," she stormed.

"Should have thought about that sooner before Sean and I knew your plan," I told her. "You knew my plan? How," she asked us. "Easy enough. Who wouldn't say they change in the few minutes Sean and I left the center," I told her. "Better yet who claims they made 300 cupcakes when really they bought them from the local market," Sean added. Everyone was still staring at Francine and Manny who were red in the face. "OK, this was a ploy happy," Francine admitted.

"Yes very," Ms. Liesel said coming up to the stage. "Francine I trusted you and I thought you changed. I was deceived. You and Manny remain here for the rest of the show and then clean this up with a full apology," Ms. Liesel told her. "Fine but it was Lauren's fault," she accused. "Hey after what you did lying to my face, I don't think so," I told her confidently. She could see in my eyes something happening as I felt my eyes continue to be hazel but I saw a figure right in front of me standing next to a lion. "You are confident, my descendant don't be afraid to be valiant," the figure told me and soon vanished. "Lauren, you okay," Sean asked me. "Yeah I'm fine. But how about we get that pyramid again people let's go," I replied and everyone cheered.

The gang was able to build that pyramid and afterwards the show ended. We were all back in the diner relaxing after a hard day. "Lauren I have to admit, you and Sean did great figuring that out. I didn't realize it was a ploy," Hector told us. "Our pleasure bro. Besides to be quite honest and I confess nice Francine gave me the creeps," Sean told us. "Me too," I said. A few seconds went by. "Burr," we said shivering just a little. Not the cold shiver but the creeps shiver.

"Yeah but for a while you have to confess it was convincing for a bit she changed," Lisa added. "True but it takes a prankster to be a prankster," I told Lisa. "Lauren's right. But at least the good news is, things are back to normal, just in time for Thanksgiving," Keith pointed out. "You bet," I said fist bumping him.

"Electric Company," Francine's voice sounded in the diner. We turned around to face her. "What is it this time," I asked. "I'm sorry for what I did at big show for kids," she told us. "I was not convinced," Keith told her. I chuckled and so did Sean. "Very funny, tell Ms. Liesel," she replied holding the camera. "Ms. Liesel we honestly knew Francine apologized but we were not convinced at what she did," Hector told her. "Yeah to be quite honest and a few tips be sincere when doing so and put more emphasis on apologize," Jess said in air quotes. Afterwards, she soon left after that was said and done. "Well, hopefully it won't happen again," I shrugged. "Oh I bet you a snow angel Laur. By the way what's my punishment for the fantasy bet," Hector asked. I looked at Sean and he started to laugh. "Tell him," he told me.

"Well if Shock wins the bet you, during the first snow fall of the season have to juggle snowballs," I told him the first part. "Okay that seems easy," he told me. "But," I added afterwards. "But what," Hector asked. "There's a catch," I started to giggle. "What's the catch," he asked. I looked over at Shock and he started to laugh as Sean was ready to crack up. "You have to do it with your shirt off," I told him laughing my head off. "What? I have to do it with my shirt off? Come on Lauren," Hector told me as everyone just laughed. "You know it would be great for Hector to show off his abs," Jess teased as Keith poked him. "Nice try sis," he remarked as we all continued to enjoy our smoothies. "Think he'll do it Lauren," Sean asked me. "He will," I replied smiling at my brother.

 **I'm back! There it is guys chapter is complete. I'm telling you this was fun to write and yes as you saw Hector has to do a punishment for a bet with his shirt off. Wanted to thank you guys for waiting patiently I am getting more chapters done soon and will be placing a lineup after this because we are two episodes away from the season 1 finale! I'm so excited and will be adding more qualities of Lauren's ancestor soon as you saw in the chapter.**

 **Line up**

 **Chapter 38: Thanksgiving fun**

 **Chapter 39: A Big Time announcement**

 **Chapter 40: What is Jess doing?**

 **Chapter 41: A case of Danny (Season 1 finale)**

 **Chapter 42: 1** **st** **Holiday special**


	39. Happy Thanksgiving

Thanksgiving fun

Lauren's P.O.V.:

" _Both hands tied behind my back with nothing, oh no these times when we climb so fast to fall again. Why we got fall for it now,"_ I sung placing the tablecloths out for Thanksgiving dinner with our family even my friends. I invited Keith to dinner this year along with his dad so he can meet my family. Sean's was joining us as well which I could not be more excited. _"I never meant to start a war,"_ Sean said coming out with the plates. "You know never I want to hurt you," I sang back. "Don't even know were fighting for," Keith sang joining in. "Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield? Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield," Jess sang getting the silverware. "Will you guys quit singing that Jordin Sparks song? It's getting in my head," Hector called from the kitchen making dinner.

"Come on Hector. We love that song," I pointed out. "Yeah just as you like one step at a time and I got a crush on Lisa," Sean sang the last part. I giggled as Keith and Jess did the same. "Oh put a cork on it Sean, besides I'll tell her when I got a crush on her," Hector said. "Yeah depending when," Jess told him. "Oh shut up sis," Hector groaned. I looked at my watch and it was reading nine o clock since we were up. "Hey Macy's Parade is starting," I called to the gang as we went to the TV.

Hector stayed behind working on dinner for his part. Most of our family brings some of their own things for Thanksgiving for instance Leo is bringing mashed potatoes which I am excited for, Lisa is bringing her green bean casserole, and our family was making the turkey and stuffing. Ooh, I can hardly wait for sure. Keith was helping us out this morning since we needed it and he hangs out with us almost all the time.

" _Good morning everyone happy Thanksgiving as we are coming to you live here at Macy's,"_ Matt Lauer said on the TV as Jess, Sean, Keith and I sat around the TV watching the parade getting started. They went through some intros a little bit to the parade ribbon cutting and we were surprised to see Robin Hall leading the way again this year. _"Live from New York City NBC presents Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade! With your hosts Matt Lauer, Meredith Viera and Al Roker. With performances by Mitchell Musso, Boys like Girls and so many more,"_ the announcer said on the TV along with some Broadway shows like Hair to be exact. I was just excited for the other ones like Shrek.

"Hey Lauren need you for a second," Hector called to me as Hair came on the TV. "Coming," I called heading over to the kitchen. "What's up," I asked. "Can you hand me the stuffing mix please," he asked as I grabbed it. "Sure thing," I told him handing the box as he made the stuffing. "Oh thanks Lauren. Thanks again to you guys for setting the table I appreciate it," he told me. "No problem Hector," I told him. "Yo Lauren, Shrek is about to perform," Sean called.

"Wait for me," I told him going out of the kitchen and back into the room with the TV. _"Thanks very much. Everybody's favorite great green ogre has made a giant leap from the big screen to the stage in one of the bigger than life fairytales for all ages. The amazing Shrek the musical. This live lavish comedy show headlines a national tour next summer tells the story of Shrek's life changing adventure trying to reclaim the deed to his land,"_ Matt said on the screen.

" _Yes indeed Matt along the way Shrek meets a fast talking donkey, fights a furious dragon and rescues a princess with I should say a mysterious secret. From the Broadway Theater here is the Shrek-tacular cast of Shrek the Musical performing I'm a Believer,"_ Meredith said on the screen and you can hear the guy counting off the beat as the cast was ready to dance. Jess, Sean and Keith were ready as well. The music started and I was so excited.

 _(On the TV)_

 _Shrek: I thought love was only true in fairytales, meant for someone else but not for me. Love was out to get me. That's the way it seems. Disappointment haunted all my dreams._

 _Then I saw her face (I saw her face)_

 _Now I'm a believer (I saw her face)_

 _Not a trace (No not a trace)_

 _Of doubt in my mind (In my mind)_

 _I'm in love, I'm a believer I couldn't leave her if I try._

 _Fiona: I thought love was more a mess to give me_

 _(Little Fiona's: Oh, oh)_

 _But the more I gave the less I got oh yeah_

 _(Oh yeah)_

 _ **Shrek and Fiona: What's the use in trying? All you get is pain, when I wanted sunshine I got rain.**_

 _ **I got rain, I got rain!**_

 _(Donkey running in) Sorry I'm late. Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer. Not a trace, of doubt in my mind. I'm in love, I'm a believer I couldn't leave her if I tried._

 _Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer. Not a trace of doubt in my mind._

 _ **(Shrek and Fiona)**_ _I'm in love!_

_(Donkey: Sing it ogres)_

 _(Cast) I'm a believer! I believe, I believe, I believe! I'm a believer!_

 _I believe! I believe! I believe!_

 _Donkey: I believe!_

Lauren's P.O.V.:

The four of us just danced to the Shrek cast performing and I have to admit that was awesome and it caused me to get a workout which I needed for sure. "Man that song was awesome," I breathed and panted after dancing. "You bet Lauren, not going to lie that was fun," Sean added as we continued to watch the parade complete with the balloons for sure and Santa making his appearance. While also helping Hector with dinner of course. The clock in our apartment soon hit noon and I turned the TV off so that way I can focus on friends and family coming over for dinner. I was reading a little bit of a fantasy book when the doorbell rang. I soon went to it.

"Who is it," I called. "It's your grandparents," a voice replied. I smiled knowing it was my nana and papa. I opened the door to see them standing before me. "Hi Nana, hi papa," I greeted hugging them. "Oh Lauren, how are you sweetie. You keep looking awesome everyday," Nana told me. "Thanks Nana," I told her with a smile as I took my grandparents coats and placed them on the bed of my bedroom. I walked back to see them enjoying everything as the place became alive with the smell of food. Sean soon walked over and began talking to my grandparents which I couldn't help but smile.

Keith soon joined me near the wall. "Are those your grandparents," he asked me. "Yep they sure are," I told him with a smile. "I bet they sound nice," he added. "They do, want to meet them," I asked. "Sure," he said as we walked over to my grandparents who were sitting down with Sean on the couch in the family room. "Nana, Papa, I want you guys to meet our friend Keith. He's new to the neighborhood and this is his first Thanksgiving," I said to my nana and papa as they talked with him. The door bell ringed and I saw Shock coming in with a whole bunch of food including his best friend Mario who I hadn't seen since his Broadway days.

"Mario," I shouted and went over to him as he turned to face me. "Lauren Ruiz, my oh my," he said with a smile and gave me the biggest hug ever. "Oh it's so good to see you," I told him. "Oh it's good to see you too you look fantastic," he told me. "Thanks," I smiled. "So tell me, did you tell Hector his punishment for the bet this year," he asked. "Sure did and let's just say, he's going to do it regardless," I chuckled. "I heard that Lauren," Hector said from the kitchen. "Oh go make dinner, jinx," Mario and I said in unison. We soon laughed and he came over to the sofa where my grandparents were and said hi to them.

Sean's P.O.V.:

"Mario, what's up brother," I greeted him with a smile after he talked with some of Lauren's family. "Sean, I hadn't seen you since you completed sixth grade," Mario told me giving a big hug. "It's been that long," I said with a shrug. "Yeah so how are your parents," he asked. "Doing well, they're coming today for dinner," I smiled. "That's great. Lauren was telling me the fun things that had been happening lately. I confess you guys are a busy bunch," he told me. "We sure are," I admitted.

"Yo Sean, your parents arrived just to let you know," Keith said telling me. "Oh thanks dude. I completely forgot," I thanked him. "Whose this," Mario asked.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"Whose this," Mario asked as I came over to him. "Oh we didn't tell you," I realized. "Tell me what," he asked. "This is our friend Keith Watson, he's new to the neighborhood. He moved at the beginning of the new school year," I said to Mario. "Oh," he realized. "Keith this is our good friend Mario. He knows Shock and he knows us as well," I told Keith. "Nice to meet you Mario," Keith said shaking his hand. "You as well Keith. Lauren has always told me a lot about her new friends. I hadn't had a chance to come up to Brooklyn and visit since I've been on Broadway," he told him.

"Broadway," Keith asked. "Yep. You heard of In the Heights right Keith," Sean asked after helping his parents. "Yeah why," he asked. "Mario composed and stared in the show," I told him. "He did," Keith asked with surprise. "Yep as the one and only Usanvi," I said smiling. "And I still got it down," Mario told him. "Lauren, Jess needs help, Lisa's here," Hector called me. "Coming," I said excusing myself and heading over to help Jess who was carrying Lisa's casserole and the pumpkin pie she made as well. "Thanks for the help guys I appreciate it," Lisa told us. "No problem," I told her as we placed the pie in the freezer and got the casserole set and ready to go. Leo arrived soon afterwards and Mom directed everyone over to the table to get started with dinner. Sean and I found our spots at the table then sat down.

"Okay so I think we can get started with prayers before we have the food coming out, so uncle John want to lead prayers," mom asked him. "Sure Maria, let us pray in the name of the Father, and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit Amen," Uncle John began making the sign of the cross as we did the same and soon hold each other's hands. "Heavenly Father, we come to you on this very day to give thanks for all of the bountiful blessings you have given to us over this year. We thank you for blessing us with great weather and for spending time with friends and family. We pray for all of those who are not with us anymore but are enjoying the heavenly banquet just as you prepare for us in heaven. We ask you Lord to bless which we are about to eat and help us to remain grateful for all the things you have given to us. We ask this through Christ our Lord Amen," Uncle John prayed as we finished with the sign of the cross and dinner was being started to be passed around.

"Before I forget everyone, I wanted to introduce you to my friend Keith. He's new to the neighborhood along with his dad Leo and this is their first Thanksgiving with us," I said introducing my family and friends to Keith as they started to talk to him getting to know the dude more. I was enjoying the first course before the turkey came out. Now I am not a turkey person but mash potatoes and something with chicken can make me happy.

Jess and Sean went for the turkey as we all enjoyed our dinner even if it meant leaving dessert behind. Hector soon got the football game on as we watched with excitement cheering for the team we wanted to win. Mostly everyone talked with Keith or Leo even our friends and I couldn't help but feel thankful for the fun times we were sharing. Almost half of the time went by and I couldn't believe it went quick as we said goodbye to family as they headed out the door.

"Best Thanksgiving ever," I told Sean as I sat on the sofa. "You bet Lauren, glad to see your family come up even Mario, which I am surprised," Sean added. "Yeah it was but hey at least we got to introduce everyone to Keith and Leo so they are like family now," Jess added joining behind us. "Indeed sis," I told her with a hug. "Hey guys, I need help with cleaning," Hector called again in the kitchen. "Well, we better help him," Sean told us. "Yeah besides, don't try to explain your mind I know was happening," I started to sing. The others soon smiled. "One minute is love and suddenly is like a battlefield," Jess joined in as the others did as well while we cleaned up and helped Hector. All in all, it was the best Thanksgiving ever in our family and friends life.

 **Here it is! Thanksgiving is complete! Thanks for holding in guys, I was busy and had writers block throughout the week so glad I was able to break it. Okay so like I mentioned we are just two episodes away from the season 1 finale and I can't tell you how excited I am to write more of Lauren's story for you guys! Enjoy for now and stay tuned to my other stories for updates.**


	40. Time to go Big Time

A Big Time Announcement

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Since Thanksgiving, it has been pretty crazy here in Brooklyn besides everyone getting set for Christmas. I was in the diner with Keith on my laptop looking up anything about Gustavo Rocque's new project. Why you might ask? Matt and I auditioned for him back in the summer of 2008 after Ariana, C.J and Jeanette moved. I wanted them to come back and audition with us but they had school. I can honestly understand what they were going through. Keith was with me in the diner lounging around while Jess and Hector were playing cards.

"Anything yet Lauren," Keith asked me on this lazy Sunday. "Not yet Keith, I keep doing refreshes and nothing is showing up on the news," I told him. "Lauren's right that is a little odd. Normally any news would pop up on Google News," Jess said placing down a club card. "Yeah. Hey have any of you seen Sean? I texted him a few minutes ago to come over," I asked. "I don't know sis," Hector told me. "Lauren," a voice sounded outside. I turned around in my chair to see Sean running towards me and saying my name in excitement as he entered the diner. "Woah easy there cowboy. Is there a rodeo," Shock asked. I had to giggle a little bit. "No," Sean answered. "What is it dude," I asked. "The announcement is made on the Clever TV website," he told me.

"WHAT," I asked out loud. "Yes go on the website," he told me. I went on the Clever TV website to see a bold headline posted there a few seconds ago reading "Gustavo Rocque can turn ordinary teens into pop stars," "On my gosh. Hector text Lisa. Guys get over here," I told them excitedly. They came over to the laptop as I clicked on the article headline. "Just in the last few years since Boys in the Attic and Angel, Angel longtime record producer Gustavo Rocque, of Rocque Records was down in the dumps in searching for his next big act. "I was trying to find the fire I was looking for," he recalls to us hours after his press conference. He went on to say he couldn't find it anywhere though a few locations stood out to him like Brooklyn or Florida. But at last, he found it in a town in Minnesota called Sherwood. "I never expected to find the fire I need there," he tells us. "It was like a diamond hidden in all the pile of sand," he said, "I read the first portion of the article.

"Yet in the midst of all that sand and pile, Gustavo was able to find the person he was looking for who stood up to him at the auditions in Minnesota because he insulted his best friend. Kendall Knight age 17 tells us he was doing this for his friend James Diamond also 17. "I didn't want James to get hurt but when I heard him say he had no talent, I just cracked," he says remembering the day it happened. James could have not been more grateful to his friend though his dream was hurt. But a few days later that all changed. "I called him when I was working at the grocery store and wanted to tell him I made my decision about the record opportunity he presented to my family in the hours after my audition at my house," he recalls," Hector read the next paragraph.

"Kendall was able to conveince Gustavo to take his two best friends Logan Mitchell age 16 and Carlos Garcia age 16 to turn them into a singing group. At first the deal was going to be crazy but Kendall told us he would never turn his back on the friendships he had created with the boys even if it means fulfilling a destiny. Since then, the deal was made and until today the announcement we waited for finally arrived with the dropping of their hit single Big Time (Rush). "I'm really looking forward to working with these dogs and I know the label will be ready to hear their music soon along with us getting fans for the boys and I could be more thrilled to welcome Big Time Rush to the music industry," he says grinning at the boys," Shock read the next paragraph.

"The band has yet to announce a demo or an E.P pretty soon but for now they are introducing themselves to the music industry and look forward to making it to the big time because their leader Kendall once said, "Opportunities like this come once in a lifetime,"," Keith read the last part while Lisa and Jess looked over his shoulder. Mario joined in as well looking over. "That was awesome," I squealed. "Yes finally word on his project so you can present it to class Lauren," Sean told me with a hug. "Hey you were looking for it too Sean don't get me wrong," I told him. "Yeah you're right Laur," he told me.

"Does this mean you are going into the boyband phase," Hector asked me. "Yes," I told him. "Oh God help me," he said crossing himself as we just giggled. "What is the truth," he told us. "More truthful then you have juggle snowballs while shirtless," Shock asked. I howled like a wolf and so did the others as we just joked with Hector. Honestly, I knew he had to take up the punishment so what could happen?

 _(In Los Angeles)_

Logan's P.O.V.:

The guys and I were in our room at the Palm Woods hotel as we finished today with a whole bunch of interviews and conferences with the labels. I was looking out the window observing the clouds and how they formed some shapes I could never figure out. "Logan, you okay," Kendall asked from behind me. "Yeah, looking out the window," I told him. "I see. Have you been thinking about something," he asked again. "I've been thinking about my destiny. I know I'm destined for something, I don't know what it is and I wonder where the other destined person could be," I told Kendall.

"Like the one in your dreams," James asked coming over. "Exactly James," I told him. "I don't know Logan but I'm sure one day it will be an eye opener for us," he told me as I walked back into my bedroom and closed the door.

 **Here it is everyone! Big Time Rush has now entered the story. This was so much fun to write and I know it is short but I will be adding tidbits of them throughout the story. Just wanted to let you I am jumping onto my other stories for a little bit then coming back to this one so please bear with me!**


	41. What is with Jess

What is Jess up too?

Lauren's P.O.V.:

" _Go and shake it up what you got to lose? Go and make your luck with the life you choose. If you want it all lay it on the line, it's the only you've got so you got to live it big time,"_ Sean and I were singing on my MP3 as we listened to Big Time Rush. Ever since the announcement came over Thanksgiving break now that December had arrived, we had been rocking out like crazy. _"Look around, every light is shining now, is brighter somehow,"_ Sean sang as we continued to dance in the community center. "Okay you two that's enough," Hector said to us as we danced. "Come on, now it's not the time to stop," I told my brother. "Yeah besides everyone in school loves this song Hector," Sean added as I took out the earbuds to my MP3. "You do bring up a point guys but I'm a little worried about something right now," Hector told us. "What do you mean," I asked sitting near my brother.

"Well it's Jess, I hadn't seen her much after classes lately and she's been talking about Mighty Bright Knight over the last few days now," he told me. "Oh yeah the comic convention is this week and everyone is talking about it," Sean remembered. "How does this impact Jess," I wondered. "Beats me," Sean shrugged. We looked to see Jess heading down the stairs of the center. "Hey here comes Jess," I told them and we decided to talk to her.

"Hey sis. I got the song on from Big Time Rush. Want to dance," I asked her playing the song. "Not now Lauren but maybe in a little bit. I got something to take care of," she told me. "You sure Jess? You always make time for Lauren," Hector asked with suspicion. "I'm sure. Sorry guys, I'm running late. I have to go," she said before racing down the stairs. "Hmm. She's running to somewhere like Cinderella when the clock stroke midnight," I said looking at her. "Yeah. Where could she be running to," Hector wondered. Sean and I looked to see two other people waiting at the entrance of the community center. One I recognized was Harper, another good friend of ours and the other person I knew right off the bat was no other than Manny Spamboni.

"Uh Hector, you may not want to see this right now," I told him honestly. "Why," he asked coming over and soon saw what I meant. "She's hanging with Manny Spamboni," he asked. "Yeah looks like it," Sean agreed. "Oh boy," Hector said panicking. "Don't worry Hector I'm sure it's fine," I told him. He didn't seem to buy it from me. "I don't know Lauren. But I have to do this," he told us. "Which is," I asked. "HEY YOU GUYS," he yelled out loud. "Call the gang. Of course," Sean remarked. "Really," I asked him with sass. "Really," Sean replied as we made our way out of the community center and over to the diner.

 _(At the diner)_

Shock's P.O.V.:

Mario was hanging out with Lisa, Keith, Leo and I as I was working the tables. "Man everything seems quiet today, a little too quiet if I mention," Mario told me. "Yeah but anything can happen to be quite honest," I told him as Lauren, Sean and Hector came into the diner. "Like now," I said happily. "Hey man," Hector greeted confused. "Hey man? What happened to hey Shock what's going on what did I miss," I told him. "I'm not in the mood to joke right now sorry," he told me.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"What's up with your brother," Mario asked me. "Let's just say something happened at the center and Hector is all suspicious about it," I said honestly. "He is," Lisa asked. "Sure is," I replied. "Yeah no wonder this is all too crazy," Sean remarked. "I just don't get it guys, how can it happen that Jess would be hanging with a prankster when all I know is Manny can prank her," Hector told us. Here we go again, Hector gets into big brother mode. "Well don't you think, she's sharing something with Manny that's a common interest," I asked Hector. "Well maybe, but I'm worried for her," he replied.

"You know when this happens and I hate to break it to you big brother but you sort of become," I started to say. "Brother Bear," he asked. "Yep," I replied. "Brother Bear," the others chuckled. "Come on I became overprotective okay," Hector told them. "Besides Hector, you promised dad before he left with Jayden you don't go into brother bear mode," I told him sitting down. "I know Lauren but something didn't seem right to me as she left the community center," he said to us. "What do you mean Hector," Keith asked. "Well, I saw her with Manny and Harper doing a secret handshake. I don't know why," Hector said confused.

"Really? That is suspicious Hector," Lisa told him. "Yeah to be quite honest would Jess do this. After all she didn't want to hear Big Time Rush today," Sean added in. "I know. I feel like she isn't telling me something that I should know," Hector agreed. "Well if I may add Hector when she comes why not ask her what's going on," Mario suggested. "Good idea Mario but I don't want to come out in front of her and tell her to confess," Hector said stressed.

Hector's P.O.V.:

"Hey guys I'm here. Sorry I'm late," I heard Jess say as she ran into the diner. Lisa, Keith, Sean, Shock, Mario, Lauren and I looked at Jess with concerned and weird looks. "Why are you guys starting at me suspiciously," Jess asked. "Why are we asking you," Keith told her. "Keith," Lauren groaned. "What," he asked. "Okay Jess care to explain to us about the helmet," Lisa asked. "What helmet," Jess asked quickly taking it off. "Jess," Lauren sighed knowing when my sister sighed she had to tell the truth.

Jess's P.O.V.:

I knew I had to come clean and admit to them what is going on. "Okay you guys want to know," I asked. "Yep," they replied. "Alright. All of this started a week ago Harper and I were preparing for Mighty Bright Knight a con," I started to explain. "I'm sorry what," Shock asked confused. "A convention for those who are fans of Mighty Bright Knight," Hector explained. "Right, so anyway Harper and I were at the rec center reading parts of the comic out loud acting it out. I was Esmerelda and Harper was the villain Dr. Dark in the comic," I explained. "So then what else happened," Keith asked.

"As we read Manny appeared right behind us fake coughing and we stopped to talk to him. He showed us a flyer announcing Stan Flea, the creator of the comic would be coming to the convention this week judging a contest to see who can bring Mighty Bright Knight to life the best," I added. "So," Mario asked. "So he begged me in his prankster way to join Harper and I for the contest," I answered.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"So all of this started because Stan Flea is in town," I asked. "That's right," she told us. "Yet what I'm confused on is why did you ask him to join you sis? We have a code that states no violating what so ever of hanging with other members of rival party," Hector said remembering the rule book they created. "You know you could have asked one of us," Sean said kindly. "I know guys but to be quiet honest you guys don't like Mighty Bright Knight the way he does. He even made his own costume and everything," Jess told us. "He did," we all asked her. "Yeah he did," she told us. "Okay that's odd," I wondered. "Look guys I know how you feel but there's more to Manny than you know," she said as we looked at her. "Jess, you coming," Harper and Manny said running in the diner. "Coming," she called and soon came over to them.

"No problem here guys," she snapped and soon went out the door. "How in the world," Sean asked. "Could she," Hector asked as well. "Well, that happened," I shrugged with Lisa as we just sat down and wondered. "I don't know guys I feel worried for Jess," Hector said. "I understand bro but you have to understand she needs to have her own life too," I told him. "I know but is this what I'm going to expect," he asked. "Looks like it bro," Shock said agreeing.

"Look take my advice if you feel suspicious about it talk to her," Mario advised. "I did but I don't get it," Hector said desperate. "Calm down bro your fine, we need to figure this out," I told him. "I know Lauren but I don't know how much figuring I can take. I'm going down to the convention center to see what's going on," he said standing up walking out the door.

"Hector," I groaned and soon looked at Sean who nodded as we followed him at a distance but not together wise. "You think Hector is over reacting about this Sean," I asked my friend. "I think so Lauren. You were right in letting me know about the Brother Bear thing," he said. "Yeah but he's my brother I don't know what to do," I said as we walked. "Lauren there you are," a voice sounded. "Oh hey Danny," Sean greeted as Danny came into the sunlight. "Hey I saw Hector, what's going on," he asked us. "Jess," I told him. "Huh," he questioned. "He saw Jess, Manny and Harper hanging out now he's suspicious about it," Sean explained. "Oh. Well did he talk with her," he asked. "He did but he wants to see for himself," I told him.

"Ah," he added. "Yeah were just worried if Hector gets to find out he'll hurt Jess's feelings," I added. "If I can say something just try to stop him from over reacting. I know he's your brother and we are on opposite sides here but do the best you can and believe," Danny told us. "He does bring good advice Lauren besides it's what counts," Sean said to me. "Yeah I never thought about it that way," I admitted. "We all didn't. Hey did you guys hear that school is sponsoring a movie night this Friday," he asked us. "They are," Sean asked. "Uh huh," he told us. "What movie," I wondered. "The Polar Express," he said to us. "Shut the front door," Sean exclaimed. "Yes indeed Sean, the movie that we found our common interest," he told us. "Nice. I think we should see it Sean," I told my friend.

"You bet Lauren. Hey Danny thanks again for the advice," Sean told him. "My pleasure," he said to us. "Lauren, Sean are you guys here," Hector called out. "We got to roll," I told Danny as we went over to my brother. "Hey you guys weren't following me were you," he asked. "Only distance wise. Were worried about you over reacting," I admitted. "I know and I'll be fine. I just want to see if what Jess is doing true," he explained. "Okay," Sean shrugged as we continued to walk over to the convention center.

"By the way were you guys talking with Danny Rebus earlier," Hector asked as we stopped in our tracks. "No," I told him. "Really? I thought you were cause I saw him with you guys talking about a movie school is sponsoring," he said. "Guess it was something who looked like him," Sean told him. "Yeah I guess you're right," Hector agreed.

Sean's P.O.V.:

"Pfew. Close call again," I told Lauren as we neared the center. "Yeah but we have to keep it under wraps until next time," she told me. We arrived at the center and went inside to see it all decked out with Mighty Bright Knight stuff. "Well, guess Jess wasn't kidding with all the Mighty Bright Knight stuff," Lauren whistled. "I guess we both stood corrected sis," Hector told me. "Yeah looks like," Sean agreed. "Now where could Jess be," Hector wondered.

"I don't know," Lauren said as we just looked around. "You have turned out every light in the city Dr. Dark and there is no way you are getting through this," a voice echoed dramatically in the halls. "That sounds like Manny," Hector told us. "Yeah I bet you he is the rehearsal area come on," Lauren told us as we walked over to the staging area. We sneaked in quietly watching Manny and Harper act. "That's what you honestly think Mighty Bright Knight, but I have a surprise for you," Harper said acting as Jess waddled onto the stage. More like robot so to say. "Esmerelda, my sidekick and the princess! What have you done with her," he asked mad.

"Simple, I made a mind control device, now she works for me. Haha," Harper laughed. "Hold it. Harper I need to tell you when you do a villain laugh it has to be muah haha in the front. It's always in the front," Manny told her. "Hey gang," Lisa whispered joining us. "Hey glad to join," I whispered back.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

We were right behind the stage watching it happen while thinking about what to do. "Hector, I know this is not a good time to be honest but it seems Jess is having fun. Can't you see," I asked. "I see Lauren but I still don't get it," he told me. "Well we can agree on one thing Manny is sick at sewing that's for sure," Sean added. "Yeah you go that right," Lisa and I agreed. "Honestly he worked so hard on this dude. He wouldn't if he didn't care about the competition," Sean said. "Yeah though I do agree with you guys on the sewing part but I'm not honestly trusting him now just because of a few good costumes," Hector pointed out.

"Your over reacting and I think your wrong about Manny. He's not pulling a prank," I said. "Really Lauren? Then what's the device he has in his hands," Hector asked and went over there. "No Hector," I groaned and so did Sean along with Lisa. "Hold up Manny I'm taking this thank you," Hector said as we watched. "What are you doing Hector? You're ruining a scene here," Manny said to him. "Oh big scene huh just as you would pull a prank," he sneered. "Hector," I told him. He didn't listen to me. "You're not messing with my little sister anymore and that ends now with your flash light," he told him. "I need to get in there," I told Sean. "Go Lauren," he told me. "HECTOR DAVID RUIZ STAND DOWN NOW," I scolded him walking over. "What Lauren? You saw he was going to prank sis with the flashlight," he told me.

"FYI Mighty Bright Knight Light thank you," Manny told him. "How else would he turn on the light Hector," Harper told him. "Well I," he stuttered. "Wait a minute Hector were you spying on me," Jess asked. "No I wouldn't Jess, I yes. It wasn't spying," he stuttered. "I can't believe you were doing this Hector! You know I was hanging with Manny and Harper having a fun time preparing for this competition. You know I think you're going back on the promise you made dad before leaving of not going into brother bear," Jess told him. "HEY! We break promises all the time," Hector shot back.

"I'm no longer little Hector and you don't have to follow me anymore! You made that choice and should have trusted me! I don't want to speak to you again Hector. You're mean," Jess told him. "I didn't mean it Jess give me another chance," Hector pleaded. "I don't think so. I'll see you later," she told him walking away. "Way to go Hector," Manny sneered following Jess. I just stared at my brother who looked so upset and disappointed at what he did. "Come on let's head back to the diner," I said diffusing the situation as I hugged Hector as we walked back to the diner. Once we arrived Shock and Mario saw us looking glum. "I guess it didn't go well," Shock said as Hector sat at the stools while Sean and I went to the stage. "Yeah, I don't know man I feel bad for what I did to my sister. I mean I was looking at things one way rather than two lens," Hector said upset.

"I understand Hector but Jess's your sister. She's been there for you right," Sean asked. "Yeah as well with Lauren," he added. "I think it's time for you to be with her Hector besides if she needs you she can do one thing," I told him. "What's that," he asked. "Make it up to her," Sean said to him. "I don't know how guys. What will I do," he asked. "Excuse me sir, I'm in town for something and I would like cup of hot chocolate please," a man asked. "Of course will that be with marshmallows or none," Shock asked. Marshmallows and whipped cream please," he replied. "Coming right up," Shock said starting to get the supplies. "Uh guys I swear that man looks familiar," I said to them. "Yeah he does Lauren your right," Mario said looking at the comic. "Is that who I think it is," Hector asked. "That's Stan Flea," Sean realized. "Yes that's me can I help you," he asked us. "You're the creator right," Hector asked. "Yes I am and do I know you," he asked.

"No to be honest, I'm Hector that's Mario, Shock and on the stage is Lauren my sister and her best friend Sean," Hector introduced us. "Hello," I waved as did the others. "It's nice to meet you guys so how can I be of service. I heard what happened on my way here," he explained. "Yeah I was not happy to be quite honest. I just wish Jess would understand because I feel bad for what I did," Hector told him. "I think you need to know Hector when I wrote Mighty Bright Knight I wrote the character to depend on others and tell them if they need help they can come to him. I feel like that's what you need to do with Jess your other sister," he advised him. "True but how," he asked us. Sean started to strum the guitar for a bit as I thought of a song to him.

 _Lauren singing_

 _You're on your own, drowning alone and need a rope that can pull you in, but who would else throw it?_

 _(Hector)_

 _So I became afraid, I'm starting to break and need a way to feel strong again. How can I know it?_

 _ **Both**_

 _ **Yet even if it hurts the most try to have a little hope cause someone will help me when I just don't, when I don't. If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder, if you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile, if you wanna fly I will be your sky. Anything that's what you need, that's what I'll be you can come to me.**_

 _(Back at the center)_

Jess's P.O.V.:

We got the scene done perfectly as I sat down on the chair thinking of what I just said to Hector. I know I shouldn't have said it but he's my brother. "Jess you okay," Harper asked coming over. "No I feel bad. I've always been there for Hector but why does he have to protect me," I asked. "I know how you feel but he's need to be there for you but you can come to him more like you Jess a person can go to Hector aka me. You can come to me," Harper told me. "You think so," I know so," Harper smiled as she walked back to Manny. I started to hear the guitar and bongos coming from somewhere as I sat down before singing.

 _(Jess singing)_

 _I struggled inside, losing my mind never meant to say the things I said, cause somebody let me._

 _Hector_

 _I'm out in the cold, trying to be bold but I know now that I feel the guilt, I'm just so sorry._

 _ **Both**_

 _ **We'll take a breath and let it go. Still have that little hope in us cause someone's going to help me when we don't, when we don't. If you wanna cry I'll be your shoulder, if you wanna laugh I'll be your smile, if you wanna fly I will be your sky. Anything you need, that's what I'll be, you can come to me.**_

 _Jess_

 _Hector I'm sorry for what I said_ _(What I said)_

 _Hector_

 _Jess I'm sorry for what I did (what I did)_

 _Your my brother and I love you just want to put it back again._

 _You're my little sister and best friend yet one thing that I know is not matter what the future holds_ _ **I'll never be alone!**_

 _ **If you wanna cry I'll be your shoulder, if you wanna laugh I'll be your smile, if you wanna fly I will be your sky. Anything you need, that's what I'll be. If you wanna climb I'll be your ladder, if you wanna run I'll be your road, if you need a sibling or friend, doesn't matter when, anything you need that's what I'll be, you can come to me.**_

 _You can come to me, yeah._

 _End song_

Lauren's P.O.V.:

As we sang that song walking over to the convention center I could feel Hector feeling remorse for his actions but once we arrived with Stan in toe along with Sean strumming, I could see Jess singing along apologizing as well. When she reached him I saw tears streaming down her eyes and she hugged my brother after her last verse. "Hector I'm so sorry," she sobbed into his chest. "I'm sorry to sis. I never meant to spy on you but I love you and you're my sister. Anything you need sis, come to me and I will be there for you," Hector said to her. "I know you will," Stan smiled. Jess looked up and gasped. "Jess meet our friend Stan Flea, Stan this is Jess, my little sister," I introduced Stan to my sister.

"Hi," she said stunned as Stan approached her. "Hi. Your brother Hector and sister Lauren told me about you Jess, you're really one of my biggest fans right," he asked. "Yes without a doubt," Jess replied with a smile. "Jess you alright, I know you were upset earlier but," Harper said coming in but looked to where Stan was standing. "Do my eyes deceive me," Manny asked coming in as well. "Guys meet Stan Flea," I introduced to the two of them. "I heard you two are some of my biggest fans next to Jess," he said. "Yes Mr. Flea but what are you here for," Harper asked.

"Wanted to meet you guys. And I could use some help today," he told us. "Help," we all asked. "Yes. I'm look for an assistant to help judge the contest and would like you guys to help out," he told us. "That's great," Jess smiled. "Then again I need one," he said. "One," the three asked. "Thank you for the offer Mr. Flea but we worked hard for this and I think no one will back down now for this," Jess said. "I would," Manny said coming up. "What," Harper and Jess asked. "Then again, stood corrected," I told Sean watching this unfold. "Besides, I know more about Mighty Bright Knight than these two posers," Manny bragged referring to Jess and Harper. "Posers? Who are you calling posers you back hand," Harper called out.

"Oh no she didn't," Hector said. "Oh yes she did it," Sean and I said together. 'Honestly Manny, should you be with Jess and Harper after all they're your friends," Stan told him. "Friends? What? No I was helping them rehearse. Now about that job," he said walking away. "Liar," I called out after he left. "Backstabber," Jess and Harper hollered. "Well that happened," Harper remarked. "Yeah now who's going to be Mighty Bright Knight and we need three," Jess moaned. "I'll do it Jess," Hector said coming to her. "You would do that Hector? I thought it wasn't your specialty," she said. "Yeah I thought too," I admitted.

"Well, I learned a lesson today and I need to by family no matter what. True, I stumbled but I can get back up," he told her. "Well the only question left now is you ready to be the next Mighty Bright Knight bro," I asked him. "Yes cause whenever there's trouble Mighty Bright Knight is there," he said quoting the hero. "Just like you bro and I love you," Jess said hugging him. "I love you too sis," he said. "Well Sean it seems this story is wrapping up nicely," I told him with a smile. "Indeed Lauren. Come on we have to head back to the diner, I know we got some homework to do," he told me. "Oh right. We'll see you guys at the diner," I yelled out to Hector and Jess as we went outside the convention center back to the diner.

Shock and Mario were already waiting for us when we got back. "Guess the good news is it worked out," Mario asked. "Sure did," I smiled. "Alright," Shock cheered. "Now this calls for a celebration of Big Time Rush," Sean said as sure enough the song came on the radio. "Make it count play it straight, don't look back to hesitate when you go big time," I sang before Shock joined in as well along with Mario. "What you want what you feel, never quit make it real when you roll big time," Mario sang the next verse. "Oh whoa oh hey, hey, listen to your heart now," Sean sang joining in. "Hey, whoa, hey don't you feel the rush," Mario sang as we just danced around the diner. "Hey, hey better take your shot now," I sang as we just circled around each other for the oh's.

"Go and shake it up what you got to lose? Go and make your luck with the life you choose," the four of us sang out loud. "If you want it all lay it on the line, it's the only life you got so you got to live it big time," Hector's voice rang in the song through the diner. "Hey your back," I greeted Hector, Jess and Harper with a smile. "Yeah bad news was we came in sixth and were lousy," Harper mumbled. "None of this wouldn't have happened if Manny decided to not bail on us," Jess added. "Hold on guys, the thing is you didn't know and honestly, if you knew beforehand it would be a different story," I told them. "Your right Lauren I guess we should have looked at it that way," Jess agreed. "Oh man, man that was a great convention wasn't it guys? Mighty Bright Knight Club unite," Manny said coming over to the girls as they sat sulking.

"What's wrong guys," he asked. "What's wrong? You bailed on us after we were working on the competition and you gave that up! You're a backstabber Manny," Jess told him. "Honestly, it's classic Spamboni for you but I made it up to you guys, autographed comics from Stan himself, here take one," he said giving it to the girls. "No thanks," Jess mumbled. "After what you did, no thank you," Harper told him. Hector smiled as he comforted Jess. I can understand what is like to have misinterpretations of things.

"Jess there you are, I was looking for you," Stan's voice said in the diner. "Oh Stan thank goodness you're here, you want me to be your assistant for life do you," Manny said with excitement. "No Manny I'm not. I actually came by looking for Jess," he said to us. "Me," Jess turned around. "Her," we all asked in unison. "Yes, I want to show you a new character I created that will be featured in the next Mighty Bright Comic. I give you the Electric Empress," he said showing her the drawing. "Wow," Sean and I whistled as Mario and Shock came by. "The Electric Empress. I have to admit that's cool, but why me Mr. Flea," Jess asked.

"I liked the way you stood by your friends and family though trouble ensued you went through it. I also modeled here after your powers and I want my fans to be like their characters and since I written Mighty Bright Knight we've learned from the hero and this is," he started to say but Jess stopped him. "I got this. Friendship is the best reward," Jess said hugging Harper. "Indeed it is guys," Stan said with a smile. "Thank you again Stan I really appreciate it," Jess thanked him. "My pleasure. Best of luck to you all," he said to us as he left the diner. "So I have to admit a rocky start ended in a smooth road Sean," I told my best friend. "Indeed Lauren. Indeed it did," Sean told me with a smile. I have to admit, I'm glad things worked out in the end, but I know family can help lead to your destiny for sure and I knew that.

 **Ladies and Gentlemen, here it is! This chapter is complete! I'm telling you guys this was so much fun to write and I had to place in You can come to me from Austin and Ally as a way for Jess and Hector to repair their bond which was amazing. Hope you guys enjoy. I am just an episode away from the season 1 finale and the holiday special so stay tuned for that and I will update my other stories when I can.**


	42. Season 1 Finale!

Oh Danny *Season 1 Finale

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I'm telling you guys over the last few day's things had been quiet, much to Sean and I's liking but you never know. We were walking around the neighborhood and talking about the holidays. "Can you believe a lot has happened this year Sean? I mean were not near the New Year yet but this is amazing," I told him as we walked. "You bet Lauren. Keith is now a member of the Electric Company, Leo and he are converting to the faith, this is awesome, "he replied. "Hey Lauren," a voice sounded. We turned to see Keith and someone else joining him. "Hey Keith, what you doing," I asked. "Walking around and showing someone who I think you two might know," he told us with a smile. The person standing next to him smiled and removed part of the scarf covering his mouth.

"Hey Lauren and little brother how come you weren't home to say hi," he said to Sean. "Max," the two of us grinned and gave him big hugs. "Max, your home early. I don't believe it," I said afterwards. "Well believe it Lauren, I'm here for the holidays then back to college," Max smiled. "Oh it's so good to see you big brother sorry I missed you at home," Sean shrugged. "No need, how's Hector," he asked. "Doing well. He misses you," I told him. Okay I need to back this up for a bit. Max is Sean's big brother who graduated from high school with Hector in the same class now he's going to college at Yale University. The two of us hadn't seen him since he left over the summer.

"Good to hear and how's Jess," he asked. "Awesome. Wait till she finds out your home," I squealed. "She'll be surprised, hey where you are guys doing now," he asked us. "Walking around for a bit then heading over to the diner," I told him. "Which diner," he asked. "The Electric Diner," Sean told him. "Oh yeah Keith told me that's the place his dad owned. Lucky," he said looking at him. "Lucky me indeed," Keith smiled. Soon, we heard the scream of hey you guys going across the neighborhood. "Okay I think we need to head there and fast," I told the others. "Good call," Sean told me and we took off running to the diner.

 _(At the diner)_

Hector's P.O.V.:

"Okay so I need to do this punishment because you bet Saints will go all the way," I ask Shock eating a sandwich. "Yeah I just can't wait to see you reveal your abs to the world and the ladies go nuts while it's snowing," Shock teased. "Oh dream on Shock besides if Lauren loses she has to take out the trash for a week," I told him. "Believe me I wouldn't want to do that," Lauren's voice came in the doorway. I smiled at her while Keith and Sean joined in along with someone else who looked familiar. "Hey Lauren, hey Keith, hey Sean," I greeted them. "Hey big brother," Lauren told me back. "Hey man," Keith said. "Afternoon," Sean replied. "Um who's your new friend," I asked referring to the one standing by Sean. "Hector, I can't believe you don't remember me," he replied with a smile. "Max," I asked. He nodded and gave a big smile.

"The one and only," he shrugged. "Max," I said getting up from my chair and giving him a big hug. "Dude, how are you? What are you doing here? You look fantastic," I asked the questions all at once. "Home for the holidays and awesome. I hadn't seen you since the summer before I left," he replied. "Yes, dude we have much to talk about," I said. "You sure do," Leo said agreeing. "This is my dad Max, he runs the diner. Dad this is Max, Sean's big brother," Keith introduced. "Nice to meet you man, I heard wonderful things about you," he answered. "You too Leo," he replied with a smile. Jess and Mario soon came into the door.

"Okay, did you guys hear Lisa call," she asked. "Yeah," I replied. "Oh good I thought I wasn't the only one and Max is that you," Jess asked seeing him. "Hi Jess," he told her. Jess squealed and gave Max a big hug and Mario soon joined her. "Max, good to see you brother," Mario greeted. "Good to see you as well Mario. I hadn't seen you since you started In the Heights," he answered. "Yeah I hadn't seen you since you and Hector's high school graduation," Mario said sitting down. "What are you doing here in Brooklyn," Jess asked. "Visiting for the holidays and seeing everyone I know. Where's Lisa," Max asked.

"Well she's," I was thinking of saying to Max. "Right here," Lisa said coming in with Danny Rebus. "Hey Lisa," we greeted. "DANNY REBUS," I said seeing him. "Hi Lauren," he waved. "Okay someone care to tell us what is exactly going on," Sean asked. "Yeah what the heck happened that you had to call hey you guys," Jess asked. "Well it started a little earlier today as Paul and I prepared for the ping pong tournament," Danny said as he started to tell us what happened.

 _Flashback_

 _Danny's P.O.V.:_

 _Paul and I just won across the people we were practicing with for the tournament coming up soon. "Okay gang listen up. As you know the Brooklyn Chamber of Commerce annual ping pong tournament is this weekend so we are going to find out today who will be representing the rec center team," Ms. Liesel announced to us as we smiled and cheered in excitement. "Paul we got this, I know it's you and me besides we are the best," I said to Paul as he grunted back._

" _Think again Danny, champions coming through," two voices I knew well enough said making their way through the crowd. "What are you two doing here? I thought you guys were you know doing something," I asked. "Well to be quite honest, we finished everything on our list so here we are," Francine told him. "Anyway we have been practicing for a few days even hours in preparation for this," Manny told me with a sly smile. "Alright can we stop with trash talk and get to playing cause we are going to win," I asked and told them._

" _We'll see about that," Manny said to me as Paul and I prepared to play. "May I serve," Manny asked. "Be my guest," I told him. He soon served the ball and it came right towards when it swung away from me before I could even hit the ball. Paul and I looked around to see where it went and we heard Manny laughing. "Like the trick? I call it spin and serve," Manny asked. "Less yapping more playing please if we could," I sassed and Francine soon served the ball then went the other way again, meaning the ball of course. "21 to nothing fellas. You lose," Manny told us. "Better luck next time or never," Francine taunted and laughed as they walked away._

" _You know Paul something is up. We need to fix this," I told him as I walked over to Lisa. "Hey Lisa," I told her. "Hey Danny," she replied. "I'm having a problem," I told her. "Which is," she asked. "I think Manny and Francine are cheating at ping pong," I explained. "What," she asked putting the paddle ball down. "Yeah so aren't you apart of the Electric Company and I believe you should be calling them now," I told her. "Oh thanks. HEY YOU GUYS," she yelled._

 _End flashback._

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"And that is why Lisa called," Danny concluded. "So if we hear correctly you suspect Manny and Francine are cheating in ping pong right," Hector asked. "Yes," he told us. "And you are partners with Paul," Sean asked. "Yes," he told us again. "And the two of you want to represent the rec center for the Brooklyn Chamber of Commerce ping pong tournament," Jess asked. "Exactly," he answered. "Well honestly the first question I have is what makes you think their cheating," Max asked joining in. "Have you guys seem them play," he asked. I thought about it and so did the others. "No," I answered. The others agreed while Hector and Keith remembered something about that but I can imagine it was funny.

"It's the dang ball that is causing trouble. I am suspicious about it," he told us. "Sounds to me he invented another gadget _again,"_ I said emphazing the again part after what happened a few days before Thanksgiving. "Alright gang, I feel like it has to come to this but Danny say hello to your new partner," Hector said coming over and doing a handshake with him. "Wait a minute, wait a minute time out you two," I told them. "What Lauren," Hector asked. "Aren't you guys the least concerned that Paul's feelings might be sensitive when he sees this," I asked. "Lauren does bring up a good point," Jess said agreeing. "Well he's not here so I think we are good," Hector told me.

"Hector David Ruiz are you insane," I asked using the middle name. "No," he answered me. "He's lying isn't he," Sean and Max asked. "Yep," I told them as we walked out of the diner into the frigid December air before I took a deep breath. "Man it keeps getting cold and we hadn't had snow yet," Max told us as we walked over to the gym. "Yeah but news is saying we are getting it soon, I hope. I love it when it snows," I told him. We soon arrived at the gym as I watched Manny and Francine talk as Max and Sean joined me. "You really think Paul's going to be sensitive to this," Max asked.

"To be quiet honest, yes and besides they wouldn't do this without consent first," I told them. "Yeah but you know your brother," Sean admitted "True," I nodded. "There you are coach Liesel you ready to declare us the partners," Francine asked. Max gagged as Sean and I just chuckled in laughter at that. "Who's laughing," Francine asked turning around. I gave a sly wave and she seemed to find out. "Ruiz," she sneered. "Francine. You know I have to remind you on something," I told her. "What's that? Hector wants to go out with me," she asked. "Don't cross the line you psychopath," Sean called her out. "Actually there are 10 minutes left and you need another challenger," Max said standing up. "Well there isn't anyone here and are you guys challenging me," she asked.

"No. We are," Hector told her walking through the door with the others. "Hector," Manny snarled seeing this happen. "Who is the other person," Francine asked. "Danny Rebus," Danny said coming forward. I crossed my arms and smirked along with Max and Sean as they looked red in the face. "Very well, Manny grab your pattle," she barked. Paul soon came up afterwards to him and started to give Danny a gorilla runt of are you crazy. "Paul, I'm sorry. I didn't know your feelings would be sensitive please forgive me. You know I mean well," Danny told him feeling sorry. Paul just walked away afterwards and I could tell he was down.

"Guys, I told you this would happen," I told Danny and Hector. "Sorry we didn't listen Lauren. You were right we should have talked with Paul," Hector admitted. "All is forgiven but I think next time forgive Paul," I smiled. "Lauren's right I should have told him," Danny said as he got to one of the ping pong boards with Hector ready to duke it out. Manny served and the ball soon swirled around them. I groaned and so did the others. Well, this was going down the hole fast. "You know Manny I have to confess that was funny, better yet the ball is funny," Hector told him. "What are you talking about? The ball isn't funny," Manny shot back. "Think he'll figure out," Max asked. "Wait for it," I told him in a sing song fashion. "You know lets draw a face what do you say Danny," Hector told him as they drew a face with a red marker. "Well Manny, say goodbye to the tricked ball because it won't get through them," I told him waving bye to the ball. "Lauren burn right there," Max cheered and gave me a high five.

"Yeah so let's use this one okay," Sean said pulling out the main one they use. I could see in the faces of Francine and Manny they were scared of the ball. "Go on Manny serve," Hector told him. He tried to serve which he did but Danny placed the ball back into their square. "Not in this house yall," he told them. I smiled and so did the others. "Nice," I nodded and soon we all just cheered in excitement with high fives. I couldn't believe this happened. They did it again for a few seconds and I was stunned including the others.

"Well, I think we can all agree that Hector and Danny are representing the center in the chamber of commerce tournament. Congrats guys," Coach Liesel told them. "Told you this would work," I told my sister. "Your right Lauren. Can't believe this happened," Jess smiled. "Yep," I agreed. "Ready to take this seriously Hector," Danny asked. "I can do it Danny please," Francine pleaded coming over and sort of flirting with Hector. We all looked at her with those looks of really. "What? I'm his friend," she told us. Danny soon laughed and we just smirked. "Friend? Excuse me Francine may I remind you that both you and Manny try to cheat me out of my place in the tournament," Danny sassed. All of us just stared at him stunned.

"Oh no he didn't," I told Sean. "Oh yes he did it," he replied. "One point for Danny is the sass book," Max agreed as we highfived him. "A true friend Francine is someone who is loyal like Hector. He takes this head on and you don't," he told her. Francine looked red in anger as we were getting ready to leave. "I have a feeling something might happen that could change this," I told Sean. "You think so Lauren," Hector asked joining in. "I hope not," I shrugged. Well, anything can happen for sure. As we were in the diner, Max was chatting away with Lisa and Jess about everything they had been up too even the holidays coming up sooner than expected.

"I can't believe Hector has been busy with ping pong this is new for him," I told the others. "Lauren's right. It's crazy though we know he doesn't do good with winning," Max added. "Did I hear Max say I don't like winning," Hector asked coming in with his backpack. "Yes and I swear to God you two are doing ping pong like crazy," Jess told him. "Hold on there a second Jess, I made a commitment with him and I am honoring it besides I told you and Lauren many times before, a promise is a promise," Hector started to say. "And you always keep it we know," Jess, Sean, Max and I told him.

"Then again you do know," Hector told us. "Someone's having fun," Sean teased while Max and I laughed. "Okay I admit it. I'm having fun with Danny though people find him annoying, he's a really great guy and I like being his friend" Hector admitted. "Wow. I was expecting something different," Sean admitted and Max nudged him. "Max," he whined. "Sorry," he shrugged. "Hector, there you are," Danny greeted with a smile. "And here I am. What you got partner," Hector asked. "I made this for you," he said pulling out a T-shirt made with Hector's face and a code.

"Danny that is so sweet of you. Thanks," Hector smiled. "My pleasure ready to go," he asked. "Yep let's go. Bye guys," Hector told us as they walked out. "That went smoother than I thought," I told the others. "Your right Lauren it did," Max added. "Anyone want to bet if this go downhill fast, um free coco," Sean asked. "That can work," I agreed and so did the others. I looked at my sister and was hoping everything would be okay. I don't want to see this go downhill quick.

 _(At the gym)_

Hector's P.O.V.:

Danny and I had been working on our ping pong skills for a while now which I have to admit is amazing. I was working on serving and he taught me how to do so. "Okay so raise a little bit off the table then swing with the paddle," I asked. "That's right. Involves accuracy Hector," he answered. I soon tried it and went really well. "Nice job Hector like I mentioned. All about accuracy," Danny told me. "Thanks man I really appreciate it," I told him. "No thank you. I hadn't had this much fun since Granny Rebus made her fry chicken for Thanksgiving," he admitted. I looked at him. "I like fry chicken," he admitted. "Oh," I realized. Soon, a phone buzzed and Danny went to take it while I was working on the serve.

Thanks to him, I got it down. Danny soon came back and I saw his face twisted with sadness and anger. "Hector is it true," he asked. "What's true," I replied. "You think I'm annoying and sensitive," he told me. "What makes you think that," I asked. "Francine sent me a message with this recording of you saying I'm annoying," he explained. "Danny it isn't true you know that. I would never say anything," I told him. "Maybe I was wrong about partnering with you. I'm going to Francine," he said walking away. "Danny no please hear me. I," I said as he walked away but soon left. I couldn't believe this. I packed up my stuff and headed over to the diner. I saw Max, Lauren and Sean along with Jess and Lisa talking. "Hey," I told them. "Hey what happened? I thought you and Manny were practicing," Lauren told me.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"Well we were until Danny got a message from Francine saying I find him annoying," Hector told us. "What," we asked. "Yeah. I tried to tell him it wasn't true but he won't believe me and now he's with Francine," he told me. "Dude, you got to make this right," Max told him. "I know but how can I explain to him what I truly said," he told us. "Well, Jess does have the true recording," I admitted. Jess looked over and nodded. "Why don't you got tell Danny, we'll come," Max added. "Okay let's go," Hector told us as we walked through the cold sky of December in Brooklyn as we made it to the gym. And just in time though for the start of the tournament. I nudged Hector and he went forward.

"Danny, do you have a minute? I want to talk to you," Hector asked. "Oh sure because you find me annoying," Danny sneered. "No I didn't say that and I want you to hear the truth," he said. "The truth of what I heard is you saying I'm annoying," Danny shot back. "Stop it both of you," I told them sternly. They looked at me knowing I was right. "Danny, here is what Hector said," I told him as Jess began to do her special skill. _"I'm having fun with Danny though people find him annoying, he's a really great guy and I like being his friend,"_ the voice played. Danny looked at us.

"Is it true," he asked Hector. "Sure is. Please do you forgive me," he asked. "Of course," he smiled. Francine began to walk away but I cleared my throat and Max along with Sean with arms crossed smirked at her. "I can explain everything," Francine told us. "Can you," I smirked. "Francine give me back that T-shirt now," Danny told her. "We can't because our name is on the board," she told him. "Coach Liesel with permission may he," I asked for my brother already with a word ball in hand. "Be my guest," she smiled. "Farewell Carruthers, hello Ruiz," Hector smiled as the two of them went into the game together. "Nice," I smiled and soon highfived Max. "I have to admit that was brave of Hector and you Lauren to help him," Sean told me. "I know but I think can be brave enough," I told them. "I know you will Lauren, you are destined for greatness," Max told me.

I smiled and blushed as the games continued on as Hector and Danny played. Soon the championship round came up. "Okay they better win," I told them. "Oh Jane, time to play," Annie called out. "Who's Jane," we asked. Paul and Jane soon came in and the two of them were stunned. "There crushed," I admitted. "They are," the others agreed including Shock as we watch them get whammed like crazy. "So coco anyone," Sean asked as we left including Danny and Hector. "You know who would have thought gorillas would be amazing," I asked. "I know right," the others agreed. "Indeed. Lauren," Hector asked. "Yeah," I turned to my brother. "Thanks for helping me today and you as well Max," Hector smiled.

"Our pleasure Hector besides you are the best and I can't believe your sister is amazing. Lauren, you're kind and I think your destiny is greater," he told me. "It is," I smiled. "Lauren, what is your destiny by any chance," Danny asked. "Danny, look into my eyes and you shall see," I told him. He stared into my eyes and soon saw my destiny clearly like I did in a dream once. "You are destined for greatness descendant of the valiant queen," he told me with a smile. "What," I asked myself.

"Hey Hector, I was thinking about it want to go bowling," Danny asked. "Oh that's a nice idea Danny how about the others come too. After all they are our friends," Hector answered. "I was honestly wanting it to be a partner thing," he admitted. "Oh but you and I are friends and I got family so why don't we do it together," Hector thought of. "Sorry Hector. I'm an honest person looking for a best friend. It's the way of Danny Rebus," he told us and walked away leaving us in his path. "Well that went odd," Sean admitted.

"Yeah who knew a guy would be sensitive," Hector told us. "Yeah but Danny does know things we don't, here here," Max cheered. "Indeed," We laughed. Soon, something wet fell on my jacket. I looked at the sky it was snowing. "Guys it's snowing," I cheered. "Yes the first snow of the season so Hector you know what means," Sean told him. "Punishment time I know but hey last one to diner gets hot coco and builds a snowman," Hector said racing to the diner. "Dream on," we shouted and joined him running over to the diner. I couldn't believe this just started a few months ago and I knew that my destiny was coming though why Danny called me Valiant, I'm not sure. I smiled at Sean as we ran through the snow covering Brooklyn in white blankets.

 _(In Los Angeles)_

Logan's P.O.V.:

The guys and I were hanging around the Palm Woods as I wrote in my journal wondering about my destiny. I still can't believe a few months went by and I am not sure what might happen next though something keeps creeping in about this girl in my dreams. Maybe she is one of the destined I don't know. "Logan you coming the water's nice," James told me. "Coming," I said taking off my shirt after writing in my journal and jumping into the pool.

 _(In Ontario)_

Matt's P.O.V.:

I got started on things for the holidays like a Christmas tree set up and decorating it even getting invitations set for a party. I knew next year it would be fun but man a few months had gone by like crazy. I looked at one of the invites I wrote out more like typed and smiled. This was it besides listening to Big Time Rush. I placed in an envelope and soon looked at my camera. "Hey where you are guys going? You didn't think the journey was over from here did you," I asked the camera and soon went back to work.

 **Ladies and Gentlemen here it is the season 1 finale is compete! Took me a while but here it is! I hope you guys enjoy this was so much fun to write and yes we are getting into season 2 where finally Big Time Rush and Lauren will meet and start discovering the prophecy! I can hardly wait. In the meantime, I will be writing the holiday special (the first one) soon but I am jumping onto my other stories in the meantime, so please bear with me. Love you all!**


	43. Holiday Special 1

When were Together (Electric Company Holiday Special)

Synopsis: Christmas Eve has arrived in Brooklyn and everyone is excited for the holiday season. Well, except Keith who does not have a tradition since his mother died. Follow the Electric Company on their journey to help their member with a tradition.

Third Person's P.O.V:

Twas the day before Christmas and Brooklyn was silent as the snow fell. Even the houses were quiet though mice lurked about. Everyone knew this day had arrived, the holiday season to be divine. Since Keith came into town and took the oaf of the Electric Company he never took part of the holidays until today. Yet, one person excited for this was Lauren. She could not wait for the holidays to begin but bells would clang soon at the church to ring in the season she loves so much.

 _(Lauren's room)_

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I kept myself snoring last night trying to get back to sleep for a little bit which I did as I dreamed of Winter Mountains covered in snow. Hector, Jess and all our friends enjoying that snow which was amazing to me. I didn't want the dream to end but when the clock hit seven, I woke up. "I'm up," I exclaimed jumping out of bed. Soon, I yawned I couldn't figure out why Hector and Jess weren't up yet since it was white outside with the snow falling everywhere I can say that none the less. "What's today," I asked walking over to my calendar and looked to see my writing marked Christmas Eve. "It's the holidays," I yawned.

After a few seconds, my eyes became wide and I realized today was Christmas Eve and soon music swirled around me. "It's the holidays! Hector, Jess, Sean wake up," I said giving a little knock on Sean's floor since his room is above mine. "What Lauren," they mumbled. "It's the holidays wake up," I told them as they jumped out of bed realizing today. I couldn't help it but I just wanted to sing and I did.

 _Lauren singing_

 _I can't believe it! It's finally here, my favorite time of year has finally came. Everybody's awakening with sounds of cheer, time to ring in the season this year._

 _Jess singing next part:_ _We have waited long, time to get dressed._

 _Hector: Hey! And even later to impress._

 _Jess: We'll be hosting and singing the whole day through as we ring in the season with you (twirling Lauren)_

 _Lauren: It's this Christmas that I'm excited._

 _Jess: Everybody waited for this day_

 _Lauren: And this Christmas I have waited so much to date_ _ **and it's already worth the wait!* Lauren and Jess singing together as they step out in their pajamas.**_

 _ **All: I can feel the joy, feel it in the air. The Christmas spirit everywhere! And the party is starting, I can hardly wait to ring in the season, this great.**_

 _(Musical Interlude)_

 _Lauren's P.O.V.:_

" _Lauren," Sean called to me wearing his winter jacket. "Hey morning Sean," Hector greeted. "Morning man hey morning Keith," Sean said with a smile. "Morning, were not late are we," Leo asked. "Nope right on time with the others. The bells of Our Lady of Fatima will be ringing soon. I'm so excited," I told them. "Hey Lauren," Hector told me. "What," I asked. "Look," he said pointing to the steeple and I just gasped._

 _(Back to song)_

 _ **All: It is almost time to hear the bells, we'll hear them ring throughout the town.**_

 _Hector: It's finally here we have waited so fast._

 _Lauren: Okay my big bro that is now in the past._

 _ **All: Now it's time to sing and celebrate as we ring in the season, at last!**_

Lauren: Time to let the holidays begin people!

Hector: WHoo!

 _End song_

Lauren's P.O.V:

"Okay people who wants some hot chocolate," I asked turning around expecting to see people in line but not really. "Where did everyone go," I asked Hector. "Beats me Lauren," Hector shrugged. Will, my classmate and was Mr. Tummus in the school's Narnia production was right near the stoop of the apartments as we stood there. "Will, you coming for hot chocolate," I asked coming down with Sean. "Sorry Lauren, Kristina and I have to head back home to help mom and dad out with holiday traditions," he told us. "What? But you guys always stay over for coco," I pointed out.

"True Lauren but we have to go see you soon okay," he told me and soon left. I groaned a little bit and saw Shannon. "Shannon, want hot coco," I asked her. "Sorry Lauren, I have to get home and finish making cookies with grandma as my holiday tradition sorry," she said leaving. "Man what is with everyone," I asked afterwards. "Beats me," Sean shrugged. "Should we call the gang," Hector asked. "I think that's the plan now," I admitted with a shrug.

"HEY YOU GUYS," Hector yelled into the cold air then afterwards started to shiver a little bit. "Can we get inside first and change I'm freezing," he asked us. "Oh right," we nodded and soon headed back inside to change into something warmer for today. Afterwards, we went right over to the diner.

 _(At the diner)_

Shock's P.O.V.:

Everyone was enjoying the Christmas cookies as I helped Leo get everything set for the party later on this afternoon. "It's so weird Hector, I thought people would," I heard Lauren talking to her brother as they came into the diner. "I know Lauren, I have to agree with you," Hector added. "What happened," I asked them. "No one wanted to stop by the Ruiz apartment for the tradition of hot coco," Jess told me. "Yeesh," I winced. "I know right," Lauren added. "Yeah it does sound bizarre now that you think of it," Keith told us as he sat down next to Sean and I. "One minute it happens, next it doesn't," Sean agreed.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"Yes but that doesn't stop from holiday traditions you know like getting free cookies," Sean said diving into them. "Hey, hey some are for the customer's thank you," Shock said taking them back. "Mean," Sean told him. "Well mine is putting up the Christmas tree every year that's what I like," Lisa added as we sat down. "Yeah but this holiday season is exciting. Everyone we know is going to be here and I can't wait," Hector smiled. "Indeed my brother," Mario agreed.

Sean and I looked over at Keith who gave us a soft smile. "Hey we didn't mean to leave you out buddy," Sean told him. "No it's alright. I was just thinking," he told us. "Well do you have any holiday traditions with your family," I asked. Keith looked at us confused. Piano music swirled through the diner. "Do you," Sean asked. "Well," Keith told us before standing up and singing.

 _Keith singing_

 _Long before I moved, I could hear the bells._

 _It would ring throughout my own home town. I remember the joy I felt back then._

 _When we ringed in the season, when we ringed in the season._

 _End song._

Keith's P.O.V.:

"But that was just last year wasn't it," Sean asked. "No for a long time after the Christmas when I was six, my mom died and since then dad and I never felt the Christmas spirit since my mom wasn't with us," I explained getting up from the chair. "Keith wait. Where are you," Lauren asked making her way to the door. "I'm sorry guys, truly I am. It's my fault I don't have a tradition like you guys," I apologized before walking out of the diner into the snow. I needed a break for sure.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"No wait Keith," we all said out loud before left and caused the door of the diner to open for a second with snow floating around. "Burr," I shivered for a few seconds after the wind died down along with the snow. "Man, poor Keith. I guess I never knew Christmas would be hard for him," Hector realized. "Yeah I guess it brings up different emotions for people even if their loved ones are gone," I told them. "Indeed Lauren but how we can show Keith that the holidays are not meant to be sad but joyous," Jess asked.

"Jess you just gave me an idea," I said my face lighting up. "Oh Lauren light bulb," Sean announced. "I did," she asked me. "Yes. Why don't we go find the best tradition Keith has ever seen and bring it to him to show the holidays are meant to be fun," I suggested. "Lauren that's great," Hector said agreeing. "Great idea Lauren," the others smiled. "So what are we waiting for let's go," I told them as we placed our jackets and winter items back on into the cold snow of Brooklyn thinking of holiday traditions. "Besides Lauren will this work," Sean asked. "I think so, besides I don't know what else to think if this doesn't work," I explained honestly. "Can't blame you on that Lauren," Sean replied. "Come on it's going to work besides just hear those sleigh bells jingling ring ting tingling too," Hector started to sing.

 _Lauren and Sean shrug joining in._

 _Come on its lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you._

 _H: We'll find a holiday tradition for Keith with snow falling through._

 _Come on its lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you._

 _Mario: Hurry up, hurry up let's go. We better show a tradition that glows._

 _Shock: Hurry up, hurry up its grand just singing a band._

 _L+S: You mean gliding along to the song of this wintry fairy land?_

 _J: Our cheeks still rosy but comfy and cozy are we_

 _Lisa: We go great together like birds and a feather will be._

 _Mario: Can we take a road less traveled with a chorus or two?_

 _L: Hey its lovely weather for this time together with you._

 _S: May we remind you guys, we need to find something, other than being goofy if you know I mean._

 _L: Sean is right we got to find a tradition for Keith and soon otherwise what is there to do?_

 _H: I am sure we'll find a tradition guaranteed, no matter what it will be complete._

 _Mario: Hector's right I agree with that, besides together we make it fast, who would have thought that this will go on fast._

 _ **Everyone: We hear the bells jingling telling us to find, I can tell you that were looking for sure. We'll find a tradition for Keith that is nice. Hey its lovely weather for a tradition for you.**_

 _End song_

Lauren's P.O.V.:

We looked around at every single corner of the neighborhood and ask friends what they thought. Shannon suggested cookies, Josh said making a snowman with his family. Everyone had different ideas. I wrote them down in a notebook so we can narrow it down. "I have to admit guys, great list of things we found so far," I told them. "Yeah but none of them stand out to us the most for Keith to like," Hector admitted. "Yeah but what about somewhere else that might have something," Mario thought. "Wait, what about the church? I bet they have something," Shock asked. "Good idea," I told them as we walked over to the church of Our Lady of Fatima.

 _(Back at the diner)_

Keith's P.O.V.:

After I took my walk to calm down after earlier I went back to the diner. I didn't see the guys there even Lauren or Sean. "Guys, you back? I want to apologize again about earlier," I said walking into the diner. "Hey son, there you are," dad smiled. "Hey dad, have you seen Lauren and the others by any chance," I asked. "They were here a few minutes ago," he told me. "Do you know where they went," I questioned. 'No but they were mentioning something about traditions," he told me. "Oh thanks dad," I told him stepping out into the cold winter air again hoping to find my friends.

 _(At the church)_

Lauren's P.O.V.:

We arrived at the doors leading into the church of Our Lady of Fatima panting for breath from running that was for sure. "Think this will work," Hector asked. "Worth a shot. Okay everybody remember shh," Sean hushed everyone as we opened the doors of the church. _"The first Noel, the angel did say,"_ choir voices filled the sanctuary as we walked in before blessing ourselves with holy water. I guess they were preparing for Mass later on today.

We walked through the nave with all of the Christmas decorations done nicely in the Church. We soon bowed before the altar and walked over besides the chair of the priest to the nativity scene already placed out in glory. The manger spot still open for I knew Jesus would be in there soon. "Okay so does Keith have a tradition of setting up a nativity scene," Jess asked. "I don't think so sis. I remember him telling us he's Baptist and doesn't follow some of the principles," I told her. "Your right Lauren but why can this be hard for him if it brings up bad memories," Hector asked. "Good question," I agreed while we scratched our heads.

"Lauren, Sean didn't expect to see you guys," a voice sounded. We turned to see Father Isaac coming near us helping get set for Mass. "Hi Father," I greeted. "Hi Lauren, hey guys," he told the others. "Hi Father," they waved to him with smiles. "What are you guys doing early? Christmas Mass doesn't start until 4," he said to Sean and I. "Were trying to find a holiday tradition for Keith," I explained. "Oh why are you guys looking for one? Does he have one," Father Isaac asked confused. "No. Christmas brings up bad memories for him and his dad," Hector told Father.

"How come," he asked. "His mom died when he was six and is Baptist but plans to convert," Jess told him. "Yes Lauren and Sean came with him last week to talk about RCIA classes," he added. "Were stuck. Got any advice Father," I asked for all of us. "I do. I have seen lately with you guys that when you spend time with Keith and your friends the holidays become magical. You don't even need to look for a tradition like a present, just know when you are with Keith the holiday season is always bright," he advised us.

"Yeah being with friends and family is the best tradition out there," I told the others. "I guess we found a tradition for Keith," Hector admitted. "We sure did. Thanks Father Isaac," I thanked him. "My pleasure Lauren. See you and Sean at Mass," he told us before leaving. "Well, let's go find Keith and tell him the news," Hector said to us. "Yeah let's go," we smiled and soon walked out of the church before running into the snow. It was still snowing as we walked out. I just loved it when it snowed. "Anyone see Keith," I asked through the wind though I was bundled up and all. "Not sure Lauren. It's all white to me," Hector joked. I stared at him and so did Sean. "What," Hector asked. "Guys I found him, he's in the park," Jess told us. "Come on," I said running over with them as we made to the park. "Keith wait up," I called out.

Keith's P.O.V.:

I heard someone call my name and I turned to see Lauren, Sean, and the others following behind them coming towards me. "Hey there you are. I came back to the diner afterwards trying to find you but you weren't there," I told them. "Well that's because," Lauren started to say. "We wanted to find a holiday tradition for you because we felt bad in telling you ours," Hector told me. "Why? I was fine back at the diner," I explained.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"Yeah but the thing is ever since you and your dad came here, it felt amazing," Lisa told him. "It has," Keith asked. "Sure is," a voice sounded. "Will," I said turning around seeing him and his family. "I thought you couldn't make it," I asked. "Yeah but we couldn't miss the tree lighting," he told me with a smile. Almost everyone from town came too over to the park where the tree was. "Keith you brought all of us together and you helped us no matter what," Shannon told him. "Yeah and together the season's bright Keith, you brought traditions and today you are one," I told him as a piano swirled through the snow falling skies. "I did," he asked. "Sure are," Hector told him with a smile.

 _S: Sure it's nice, we open out gifts and tie them with perfect bows._

 _L: But the greatest present of all was given to us long ago._

 _S: It's something we would never change, it's the family, friends we made._

 _L: Cause when were together, I have everything on my list._

 _S: (Placing arm on Lauren's shoulder) And when were together, we have all we wished._

 _L: All around this Christmas Tree, dreams are coming true._

 _S: Yet when were together, our favorite thing is you._

 _(Lauren: Hey come on guys we got to tree to light) (Sean: Come on)_

 _(Hector: All right)_

 _ **S+L: We would travel miles and miles and follow every star. We got almost any place, if it's any place we are.**_

 _S: Cause when were together (When were together) we'll forever be at home. And when were together (when were together) we'll be safe and warm._

 _ **S+L: Doesn't matter where we are, if friends are with me**_ _, yet when were together it's our favorite place to be._

 _(Lauren: Hey guys look) Tree lights up and everyone gasps._

 _ **Cause when were together, it's our holiday every night. And when were together then the season's bright!**_

 _S: We don't need the bells to ring (we don't need the bells). We know when it's here (we know when its here)_

 _ **Cause when were together, we can stay forever and when were together.**_ _Keith: It's our favorite time of year!_

Lauren's P.O.V.:

We stared at the Christmas Tree all light up perfectly with the mix of snow falling in smiles and warm hugs all around. "You know Lauren I have to admit, I think we found a new tradition," Hector told me with a smile. "We sure did Hector, merry Christmas," I said kissing his cheek. "Merry Christmas Lauren," he said hugging me as Keith came over for one hug as well. "Best Christmas ever," Sean asked. "Sure is," Keith smiled knowing he had found a tradition that he would treasure forever.

 **Ladies and Gentlemen, holiday special is complete! It took me a while but I did it! Please stay tuned for some holiday filler chapters coming up before next season kicks off soon. In the meantime, please keep a friend of mine in your prayers, she is near the end of her cancer battle. Love you guys! By the way credit to Olaf's Frozen Adventure and Disney for plot ideas** __


	44. filler

Filler for Electric Company: Christmas Eve Mass

Lauren's P.O.V.:

After we helped Keith find a holiday tradition which was being with friends of course, I knew Christmas Eve Mass was right around the corner for time. Sean and I went back to our apartment with our family to change into something nicer since we are doing afterwards with everyone in the diner for the holidays. Jess did my hair in a ponytail as I laid out my red lace skater dress with a black cardigan over it to keep me warm. My black leggings were there as well. Mainly tights, I should point out along with my black booties. I know I'm wearing boots but they help me out for sure. My necklace was still around my neck as I got changed. Afterwards, I placed makeup on and was ready to go. "Come on Ruiz clan, we don't have all the day before I head over to the Church," I called out to the others. Monsignor Daniel gave us the heads up last week and this about traffic being crazy at Church so I thought to tell them to move things along.

"Coming Lauren," Hector called back. He soon came out wearing a silver gray blazer over a red oxford shirt with a nativity theme tie. Black slacks were on his legs and a nice pair of shoes polished to perfection completed the look in general with his hair brushed nicely. "Nice job Hector," I told my brother. "Thanks. I cleaned up nice did I," he asked looking in the mirror. "You sure did," Jess said coming down wearing an outfit like mine only this time it was dress pants with a red shirt and flats.

"Mom come on, we don't want to be late," Hector called to her as she came down. "Sorry guys, had to do a touchup on my face," she told us. We smiled and soon got our jackets on as we headed to church. It was already night out since it was the end of Daylight Savings but it felt nice for sure. We arrived at the church soon afterwards as Sean came by with his family. "Sean you cleaned up nice," Hector whistled.

"Why thank you," he smiled. Sean wore a light red shirt with tie and indigo trousers and a nice pair of black flats. I couldn't help but smile and agree as we headed into the church. Oh, I forgot to mention. Sean and I made a Christmas card for Father Isaac this year and we planned to give it to him today. The choir was getting set for Mass as Sean and I went inside the church and our families did the same. It looked awesome with the decorations while we walked to the sacristy. The door was open and Sean and I walked in. "Merry Christmas you two," Father Isaac greeted us as he helped set up for Mass. "Merry Christmas Father," Sean and I told him with a smile.

"Thanks again Father for your advice regarding the tradition for Keith. We couldn't figure it out," I told him. "My pleasure Lauren. You guys are his friends and being with friends is important for the holidays," he told us. "Sure is," Sean agreed. "We wanted to give you something," I told Father giving him a Christmas card from the two of us. "Thank you guys," he said smiling. "Our pleasure," I told him.

Sean's P.O.V.:

I went out from behind the sacristy and got the candles on the altar lit as well as the processional candles. At Our Lady of Fatima we have a tradition which during the procession one of the servers has the honor of carrying the baby Jesus statue into Mass. Then after the homily, father blesses the nativity scene and then to the chorus of Hark the Herald Angles Sing, the server places the statue of Jesus in the manger. So guess who has the honor this year?

If you guessed Lauren your right. I got to do it last year but Lauren is excited to do it this year. After I finished with the candles, I went back into the sacristy and saw Lauren holding the statue of the infant cradled in a pillow. "Ready," I asked her with a smile. "You bet," she replied. I could tell she was a little nervous and who wouldn't be? "Shall we," Father asked us ready and vested for Mass.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"We shall," I told him after the rest of our team arrived. One of the high school servers came cause he was doing in the incense for tonight. Keep in mind this is all at four o'clock. Everyone was outside in the frigid air ready to go as I was holding Jesus in my arms. We prayed for a little bit and got into line for the procession. I was going to be behind the last server with the candle and before the ministers came in. I made my way into that position as everyone was ready. I couldn't help but take a breath. I was nervous.

"Merry Christmas everyone," a voice sounded over the microphone. Mass has begun. "Merry Christmas," everyone replied. "We welcome all of the parishioners here of Our Lady of Fatima and visitors as we celebrate the liturgy for the Nativity of the Lord," the person continued. I looked back to see Father Isaac smiling at me.

"Our celebrant for this Mass is Father Isaac. I ask you now to please stand and open the hymnal to song 23 O come all Ye Faithful," the person said as people shuffled to stand and the organ once again stroke the cord of music that I could here. "Don't blow this Lauren," I told myself. _"O come all ye faithful, joyful and triumphant,"_ I heard the choir sing as well as everyone in the church as I walked in with the other servers in a slow procession.

With the statue in my hands, everyone smiled and looked as I walked into the nave holding him in my arms. I raised my hands a little bit for people to see as I reached the altar. I soon stood off to the side with the others and it felt like a routine for me only this time it's Christmas. Afterwards, I placed the statue on a little stand next to my chair for Mass until the homily. The music stopped afterwards as everyone still stood. "Merry Christmas everyone," Father greeted. "Merry Christmas Father," everyone replied.

"We gather here at the altar today with great joy in celebration of the birth of Jesus our Savior who is the reason for this season, so we begin as we always do," he said as I started to bless myself and everyone followed. The rest of it followed with love and admiration. "Let us pray," Father said as Caroline came forward with the book. "O God of love and joy we rejoice today in the coming of your son. Help us to be good people and allow all those to come to the manger. We ask through Christ our Lord. Amen," he prayed and we answered. I soon sat down with the others as the readings were being given.

I like the ones talking about the birth in little ways. They are my favorite. A few more minutes went by in my head, as it continued. Deacon Nick read Luke's version of the Christmas story as I stood listening to the story and afterwards soon sat down after it was read. Father Isaac soon went up to the podium to begin his homily. "Well you know with the Christmas season today culminating in the birth of our Savior always bring joy in our hearts yet we do not know how it was for the time of the actual birth. The only way is through today's Gospel that explains the journey Mary and Joseph took for this today and how God rewarded them with the birth of Jesus. The Christmas spirit I find now in all of you is born within us with the birth of Jesus and is still reborn today," Father told the crowd at Mass as I listened but also thought of my destiny in the back of my mind. Danny called me valiant queen but why? Am I meant to be a queen? I just don't know.

Sean's P.O.V.:

After the homily, Father went back to the main microphone near the chair of the priest and spoke to everyone. "As you know we have the tradition after the homily to bless the crib and place the infant Jesus in the manger, so with that I would like to ask Lauren, one of our altar servers to come forward with the infant Jesus," he said. Lauren got up and received Jesus from the pillow taking it in her arms as she walked down to the altar bowed and soon arrived in front of the crèche. Everyone began to stand as Father came down and blessed the scene. Lauren placed the infant in the manger as the choir sang with joy and I could see a smile in her face. The rest of it went by in a blur almost a good blur to be exact. It was off now for Christmas fun at the diner for the party and I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

 **Here is the filler guys! Sorry I'm late but I had been going through a lot. My family friend passed away, work and it was crazy but thanks for holding in guys. Next chapter for Mystic Descendants is on the way. Happy Thanksgiving guys!**


	45. Merry Christmas

Filler: Christmas in the Ruiz household

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I couldn't help but not sleep last night since it was Christmas Eve to be quite honest but I was enjoying the Electric Company annual Christmas party with Keith, Jess, Hector and Lisa. And I can admit finally Hector got Lisa under the mistletoe so Jess you now own me both a manicure and a pedicure. Okay I do mean it though but he hasn't admitted yet he likes her. Jess and I had been pressuring him to do so. Hopefully he will. Bright sunlight shone through my room as I woke up. I rubbed my eyes and looked out the window to see snow covering the outside. That could only mean one thing, it's Christmas. "Hector, Jess wake up its Christmas," I yelled across the house getting my bathrobe and slippers on. "It's Christmas," Jess moaned. "Wake up sleepyhead," Hector teased coming down. "Very funny Hector," Jess told him with a smirk. "Merry Christmas family," I said hugging them.

"It sure is Lauren. Now who wants to see what presents they got," Hector asked. "I do, I do. Me," Jess and I both said to him. We get excited when Christmas rolls around. Mom soon came down as I held my camcorder recording the holiday fun near the tree. "Okay gang, its Christmas Day and we are about to open our presents," I said to the camera recording it when a knock was heard at the door. "Hmm who could that be," I thought out loud. "If I had to guess it's Sean," Hector told me. "And guess is right," Sean said coming into the apartment.

"Hey buddy," I said to him with a smile. "Hey merry Christmas guys. I guess I came right on time for presents," he asked. "You bet," I told him. "Okay so who goes first," Sean asked. Alright I need to point out that normally Hector would go first bragging self, but I knew young siblings go first. "Lauren does," Jess and Hector pointed. "Okay then. Jess you mind recording," I asked my sister giving her the camera. I soon saw my first present right near the tree.

I picked it up and it said to Lauren from Hector. I began to open my present and soon saw some shirts that I asked for. "Hey these are the shirts I asked for," I said pulling one up. It was one of those graphic tees I wanted with a Disney theme print and I couldn't be happier. There were a few other shirts that were so me in a mint color with necklaces but as well different patterns. I soon saw another one from Hector and I opened it to find a Big Time Rush poster wrapped in the present. "Hector stop right now, are you nuts," I asked.

"Nope. I know how much you like the band, so I figured on getting you the poster, so you could place it next to your Narnia one in your room," he told me. "Thanks. I love it," I said hugging my brother. "My pleasure sis. Oh, before I forget there is one more for you from me," he said. I looked around the tree and soon found it. I unwrapped the wrapping paper and found a small box in it. I gently opened the box to reveal a lion necklace placed inside the box. "Hector," I breathed. Sean looked over my shoulder and saw the necklace. "Dude, you just took this up a notch," Sean admitted.

"Yeah, I wanted to find something that meant Lauren because she's destined for greatness as you know, and I couldn't find a necklace for Lucy's crown anywhere," he said referring to my favorite piece of Narnia jewelry. Besides the dresses. "Hector, I love it thank you," I said going over and hugging my brother. "You're welcome sis. Okay, I guess Jess is next," Hector asked. "Yep. Camera switch," I called to my sister as we switched positions and my camera of course. Jess was soon near the tree and picked up the first present. "Hmm it says to Jess from Lauren," she said reading the tag. Jess soon began to tear apart the wrapping paper and a box was inside. "Got a box," she said to us and I just laughed. We always make jokes around Christmas.

Jess's P.O.V.:

I opened the box thanks to Hector and saw a 70s theme style shirt in bright colors. "Lauren," I gasped holding the shirt up for everyone to see. "Wow, sis that's awesome," Hector admitted. "Remember that shirt you were talking about that you wanted for the Electric Company music video were shooting soon," Lauren asked. "Yes. I thought it wasn't going on sale until weeks before," I answered. "Well it was on sale for Cyber Monday and I was able to get it for you, so you can have it for the music video," Lauren told me. "Lauren this is amazing, thank you," I said hugging my sister.

"My pleasure Jess. There is something else coming for you in the mail. I wrote it on a card," Lauren told me. I found the card and a headband was on its way for me. "Laur, where are you finding great presents," Hector asked her.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"Etsy. Mom's been helping me," I admitted. "Wow. I am impressed Lauren," Sean told me. "Thanks," I smiled. Jess soon opened the rest of her presents to find a, spa making kit which was perfume from Hector. Jess and I are very crafty as well bet you didn't know that. Hector was next and for him from me I got him something he wanted. He is a fantasy nerd like Sean and I but also loves video games, so I got him the Kingdom Hearts video game that Disney came out with for the Wii and a few other Wii games like Mario Kart. "Lauren, I can't believe this! This is awesome," he told me. "Thanks. By the way there is something else in there," I told him. He went into the box and found a copy of The Lord of the Rings in there.

"You did not," he told me. "There was a book sale going on at the library last week and I picked it up for you," I told him. "Laur, thank you. Now I have a new book to read. I really want to find out how this differs from the movies," he admitted. Hector has a preference like me to see the movies before reading the books, so I can understand where he gets at. I soon hugged my brother as he opened Jess's presents which included some shirts, new shoes and some supplies. I think he needed them for sure. A box was hidden near the tree and the three of us saw it. Including Sean. "Hey guys, did you leave that present here," I asked Hector and Jess. "No," they answered.

"That's from your father and Jayden. They told me to give you these gifts on Christmas," mom told us. "They gave you this," I asked mom. "Yes. Go and open," she told us. We opened the present to see a few gifts from dad like shirts from New Zealand and other places. But I looked to see Jayden's present for me wrapped in a tiny box. I opened it to reveal a leaf ring inside. I could not believe my brother would send me this. "Oh my gosh," I said out loud. Hector looked over and saw the ring. "Wow Lauren, that is beautiful," he told me. "Yeah. I guess this means Jayden is okay," I told my sister. "I think it is. But this is the best Christmas we could have asked for," Jess told us.

"Yeah. Hey there's something else over there. I think that's from Matt," Sean noticed. "When does Christmas become more surprising almost today," Hector asked me. I shrugged. A huge box was next to the one by where dad and Jayden's was. I crawled underneath and read the tag. "It says from Matt to all of us," I told them. Hector soon helped me with the gift getting it from the tree and bringing it over to us. I saw a little envelope placed on the present. "Looks like Matt left us a note," I told them. Hector soon took off the envelope and read the note. "He says hi Lauren, Jess and Hector. I know I'm forgetting Sean. What's up," Hector started to read and I just giggled. "I miss you guys so much here in Toronto, Ontario. Wish I could be with you guys over in Brooklyn for the holidays but not this year. I got some things here that I am sending to you guys for Christmas. After all you guys are my best friends. I just hope we can all see one another soon. It would be great to catch up again. I miss you guys and enjoy the holidays. From, your best friend Matt," Hector read to us.

"Aww, that was nice of Matt," Mom told us with a smile. "Yeah it would have been nice for him to come up and visit though but who knows maybe next year we get to see him," I thought. "Your right Lauren. Who knows," Hector agreed and so did Jess. I couldn't believe this Christmas was going awesome, and who knows it might be better next year.

 _(at the Palm Woods)_

Logan's P.O.V.:

The guys and I received our gifts which I must admit were amazing especially the shield pendants from Narnia that Mrs. Knight gave us. She told us it was part of our destiny ready to receive these. I'm not sure what she meant by that. I looked out the window in my bedroom and smiled seeing all our friends including my own having fun. "Well Logan, I think Christmas went great," Kendall said coming into my bedroom. "Yes indeed Kendall, and I think the pendants add that nice touch," I replied. "They sure do," he smiled. "Do you think this is all part of our destiny. I feel like I know someone but haven't met her yet," I said to him.

"Yeah. I feel the same way but who knows maybe next year you'll finally meet her," he told me before walking out. "Who knows," I thought and soon walked out of my room knowing this Christmas was amazing.

 **There you have it! Christmas Day is done. This was so much fun. Hope to see you guys soon for the next chapter!**


	46. New Year!

New Year, New fun, New faces

Lauren's P.O.V.:

It's been a few days since the Christmas season and already the New Year was in full swing here in Brooklyn. Sean and I along with Jess and Keith were back in school for the new year including Lisa as well. Keith had been doing great and talked with Father Isaac about getting in our catechism class which he is going into next week with Sean and me. I couldn't be more thrilled. Anyway, since it was a cold day in Brooklyn, we decided to hand out at the diner and Hector was set to do the punishment tonight if the Saints win this afternoon. Now you might be wondering what were doing and it's quite simple. Sean I were working on homework for school that we got when we came back, Hector, Jess and Shock were playing Sorry and Shock was in the lead, Mario is helping Sean and I with homework, yet we hand no idea where Lisa and Keith were.

I was wearing my necklace that I got for Christmas along with my ring as well from Jayden as Sean and I were solving a math problem with fractions. "So it sounds like we have to cross multiply the fractions when we divide them right Lauren," Sean asked. "Looks like it. Besides if we multiply ½ by ¼ it should be the same as dividing right Mario," I asked looking at him. "Not really Lauren. When you divide them, you must do the reciprocal of that number," he told us. "Recip-what," Sean asked. "The reciprocal. It means you have to flop the fraction your dividing like ¼ becomes 4," Hector told us. "Oh okay thanks Hector," I told him as we continued with the problems. "I can't believe we already in 2010 this is crazy," Mario told us. "Yeah, who would have ever thought the year would go by fast and now here we are," Sean agreed.

"Your right Sean, guess it means time did fly by. And it went by crazy," I said feeling music coming around me and I knew the new year had to start with a musical number.

 _Sean singing_

Hey Laur _, I know it might be crazy but did you hear the story?_

 _(Lauren)_

 _I thought I heard it lately._

 _That time goes by crazy._

 _Oh tell me more Sean, sounds like a fantasy._

 _ **Oh nothing can go wrong with time and it flied by.**_

 _Hey I know this year will be great, I'm thinking 'bout it won't you say._

 _Oh I got this feeling the New Year's going to be awesome._

 _Right when the clock stroke twelve right then something inside us came alive._

 _Yes I got this feeling the New Year's here so let's just!_

 _ **Let's go, time -time to get the party started! Let's go! Waited so long for this to happen!**_ _S: you and me both know that, (L: Yes, yes) t_ _ **he New Year will be great! We waited, now it's, time to say let's go!**_

 _ **Let's go! Let's go! time -time to get the party started! Let's go! We waited so long for this to happen!**_ _S: you and me both know that, (L: Yes, yes) t_ _ **he New Year will be great! We waited, now it's time to say let's go! Let's go! Time to say let's go! let's go! Let's go! Time to say let's go!**_

 _End song_

Sean's P.O.V.:

"And that is how you rock a number," I told the others with a smile. "You bet that is bravo Sean," Hector applauded and the others did as well. I soon sat down as Lauren and I continued with homework. "Hey before I forget has anyone seen Lisa or Keith," Jess asked after moving one of her game pieces. "I don't know Jess. Last time I saw her was at the Electric Christmas party," I answered. "Yeah and I know Keith and Leo are at the airport today," Lauren pointed out.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"Why would Keith and Leo be at the airport? They're not going away are they," Hector asked. "No I guess something happened with Keith's cousin's school and it's being closed until further notice so they had to take him in," I recalled. "Oh," the others realized. "Say while were at it with updates, Shock how's the song coming along for our first Electric Company music video," I asked. "Going good Lauren. Mario and I have to finish laying down some tracks, some editing and we should be good to go. By the way thanks you two for recording parts with us," Shock answered thanking my sister and brother. "No need Shock. Anytime you need us just call," Hector said. "I will," he replied.

"Given any thought for the concept of the video Lauren," Hector asked as he picked up a one card. "Yeah I was thinking of something vintage and a little bit disco but not too disco, yet keeping it vintage," I answered. "Well, I was thinking of the shirt you got me for Christmas Lauren remember," Jess recalled. "Oh yeah. I think I decided we were doing the 70s to give it that vintage vibe. Thanks Jess I completely forgot about that," I told my sister. "No problem. Now where are we going to shoot the video is the question now," Sean added.

"Right. I'm in the middle of speaking with Ms. Rosa right now to see if we can get one of the building roofs in the area for the shoot," I told the others. "Perfect, and when are we shooting this out of curiosity," Jess asked. "I was thinking of a date and I'm stumped. Right now I am keeping the 13th of June open for the shoot and that's Hector birthday so maybe something like that can work," I said not referring to the surprise party Jess and I along with the gang were throwing. "Good idea Lauren. I can work with that," Hector told me. "Perfect," I smiled. The door soon opened and in came Lisa with a smile.

Hector's P.O.V.:

"Hey guys sorry I'm late. I had to take care of stuff," Lisa told us. "No need Lisa, what type of stuff," I asked. "Boyfriend stuff," Jess muttered to Lauren and Sean who giggled. "I heard that," I told them. "College things actually Hector. Dax and I are working on getting our applications in for the National Space Grant Distinguished Service Award," she told us. "Is that a branch for the National Space Grant College and Fellowship Program," I asked.

"Yep. I'm hoping if Dax and I win the award we can get a full ride on scholarship to the University of Alabama in Birmingham," Lisa added. "Nice Lisa. Good for you," the others and I were saying with smiles. "So did I miss anything," she asked. "No. But there is something I wanted to tell you Lisa," I said coming over to her. "You do," she asked. "You do," the others replied. "I do. I know it's been crazy over the last few months about what has been going on and want to tell you something that I never told you before which is," I started to say but gazing into Lisa's eyes I flustered. "I li," I said tripping on my words. "Sit down Hector let's get you some water," Lisa told him as he sputtered.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"I thought he would admit he had a crush on her by now but I guess he's still tongue tied," I told Sean. "Yeah looks that way Lauren. Besides, I can imagine you being that if you met Logan Mitchell of Big Time Rush," Sean teased me. "Yeah right," I nudged him. "It's true," he admitted. I shrugged and soon went back to homework for a bit. The door opened again and I could see Keith coming in with some one else next to him. "Yo, yo people," he greeted with a smile. "Hey man," Hector greeted. "Hi Keith," I said to him as the others said hi. "Sorry if I'm late," he told us.

"No need. We were just hanging out," I told him. "Did Hector admit he likes Lisa," Keith whispered. "Nope, about to got flustered," Sean told him. "Man," he cursed out. "Yeah, man," I groaned. "So Keith's whose your friend," Hector asked referring to the figure next to him. He looked Keith a little bit but more tall I think. He wore almost the same clothes but different style and had no hair on his head. Odd. "Everyone this is my cousin PJ I've been telling you about whose staying here for the next few weeks until his school is back up and running," Keith told us. "Oh," we realized.

Keith's P.O.V.:

"PJ I like you to meet Lauren, Hector, Jess, Lisa, Shock, Sean and Mario. Guys this is PJ," I introduced my cousin. "Hi PJ. Nice to meet you," Lauren smiled. "Nice to meet you guys. I'm thrilled to be here with y'all," he said to them. "Oh a little bit of Southern I hear," Hector noticed. "Yes sir. Been that way ever since," he replied. "Why don't you sit down PJ. We got room for everyone," Sean mentioned. "Don't mind if I do," he said and soon sat next to Shock.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"So this is the first time were meeting you actually. Keith has shown us pictures and all, still telling things about you," Sean told him. "Well I am surprised that he told me about you guys. The coolest bunch in the neighborhood! I'm looking forward to this," he told us with a smile. "Us too. So are there hobbies you like to do," I asked. "Well I love acting, writing and being creative," he told us. "Nice. Lauren and I like acting too," Sean told him. "Really. Cause I heard from Keith the three of you were in your school's production of Narnia together. That's awesome," PJ smiled. "Sure was. Hey Sean, I think you are right about this year," I told him. "I think so Lauren. This year is going to be great," Sean smiled as we talked with PJ getting to know him more.

I looked at my pendant of the lion and felt magic coming into me but I knew someday it would happen. Gently touching my butterfly pendant I knew Jayden would see me. "One day Jayden, we'll see each other soon," I whispered as I enjoyed the conversation. Next stop, new fun!

 _(Palm Woods)_

Logan's P.O.V.:

The guys and I were recording music for our demos over the last few days and they had been fun. We were taking a break and I was looking out the window as the sun shined on my pendant I got for Christmas. I smiled knowing this year would be great. "Logan, come on Gustavo is waiting for us and I don't want to keep him waiting," Kendall said coming over as I looked out the window. "I'll be right there," I told my friend as I walked from the window and the pendant glowed suddenly. "Logan what happened," Kendall noticed. "I don't know but I think we are going to meet someone soon," I told Kendall. "Who," he asked. "The fifth descendant one meant to fulfill the prophecy with us," I smiled as we walked back to the recording booth.

 **Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the beginning of season 2! That's right here we go guys! Lauren's qualities are going to start gradually showing in this season and also see a new side to her you never seen but being with friends! Please bear with me as I get more chapters for my other stories updated soon and I can't wait to see what you guys think. By the way got to give a whole bunch of credit to Disney Channel for Someday remix for Lauren and Sean's song. Until then, Merry Christmas!**


	47. Were back!

Were Back!

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Already life in Brooklyn has changed from just the last few months. Hey it's me Lauren. You guys didn't think my story was over did you? Well the good news is, its not. But let's do a quick recap shall we? Over the summer, Keith Watson our new friend moved into the neighborhood with his dad Leo and opened the Electric Diner, became a part of the Electric Company with the special skill of drawing pictures. Now, he is planning to convert to the Catholic faith this spring and I couldn't be more excited. But, I have yet to figure out whom I'm going to be in life which is my destiny for sure. Yet any day like today would be filled with excitement for this year as Sean and I met up talking.

"You know Sean, I can't believe were already in 2010. It seems time just flown by like crazy," I told him. "Yes it sure does Lauren, keep in mind a lot of things have changed," he added. "Yeah but nothing like friends to help," I smiled. "Hey guys," a voice sounded. We turned around to see Danny Rebus approaching us. Sean and I are secretly friends with him and Hector, my big brother almost spotted us talking once before last year. Yeah it wasn't pretty.

"Oh hey Danny didn't see you there. What's up," Sean asked. "Nothing much. Getting excited for this year. What about you guys," he answered. "Same. I'm just excited since Keith's cousin is in town," I told him. "Keith has a cousin," Danny asked confused. "Yep. Hard to believe I know," Sean replied. "Yeah. Well, all I can say this year will be great," Danny smiled. "Yes sir. It will be besides, everyone should know something and I think an announcement is coming," Sean said with a smile. "You bet it will but Sean what's the announcement," I asked my friend. "Well the announcement is tell everyon," he started to say before a yell of hey you guys rung across the place. "Then again, has to hold for a little bit," he said to me. "Yeah it does," Danny and I said together as Sean and I ran one way while Danny left for the other.

 _(At the Diner)_

Hector's P.O.V.:

"Burr. Even still now it is chilly and freezing Jess. I could go for a warm bath anytime soon," I said shivering a little bit in my winter jacket. "You got that right Hector. Besides, I can't believe this year will be awesome," Jess added drinking hot chocolate. "Yes indeed sis, but I'm concerned about Lauren," I told my sister. "What do you mean," she asked. "Well, I read the book of the prophecy last night and it said that towards the end of this year she will meet the other descendants. This is a big year for her and us," I admitted.

"Yeah besides, everything will be fine Hector. I assure you that. What's the worst that can happen," Jess told me as Lauren and Sean came in. "Hey we got the call what's up," Sean asked. "I didn't call the gang together. Did you Jess," I asked my sister. "No. Did you Shock," she asked Shock behind the counter. "No. Leo," he asked. "No. Mario," he asked. "No I didn't," he said.

Sean's P.O.V.:

"Well, if you guys didn't call for the gang, who did," I asked confused. "I did," Keith's voice sounded in the doorway with PJ, his cousin in toe. "You called Keith," we asked. "Yeah. We have to have our video meeting today remember," he announced. "Dang it," I cursed.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"Can't believe we forgot. Sorry dude," I apologized. "No need. So since we are here, meeting time," Sean announced. "Yep. So good news gang I spoke with Ms. Rosa and we got the building roof all set for June 13th," I announced. "Perfect, alright," they smiled. "Song is ready for final approval Lauren so when we are ready we can listen to it," Mario updated. "Great. Now Lisa, has anyone replied to be extras," I asked. "Few in town have signed up and are interested. We still need more," she told us. "Okay, we will get that straight away. I'll send out a mass text. Now, let's hear the song," I cheered. Shock and Mario got the CD out with the song and were looking for a radio.

"Uh anyone have a boombox around here," Shock asked. I shook my head no and so did the others. "Dad, do you have a boombox around here in the diner," Keith asked. "I thought you and PJ were bringing it over," Leo replied. "Well we were Uncle Leo then the next minute we knew it was gone," PJ told him. "GONE," we said in unison. "Yeah strangest thing. We had it on our hands on the way here and somehow we looked in a store window then it was gone," Keith told us. "All we found was this note with a phone number," PJ said getting it out of his jacket. "Hmm. Odd one to me. Hector, want to call the number," I asked my brother.

"Sure thing," Hector said dialing the number and placing it on speaker. " _Hello Annie speaking,"_ a voice sounded on the other line. "Annie, I bet you have an explanation for stealing our boom box," Hector told her. _"Oh I didn't take the boom box from you guys. Francine did,"_ she told us. "Why would she do that when you left a note with a phone number that is yours," I asked. _"Oh about that. Francine asked me for help with it because she has a gift, she wants to give to Hector,"_ she explained. "HIM," we asked. _"Yep. She asked me to tell you guys that she wants to see you guys in front of her apartment where she has the boom box. Got to go,"_ she told us before hanging up.

"That's bizarre," Keith said scratching his head. "Yeah looks to be that way. I thought it was Manny taking it but Francine. Something seems fishy," I admitted. "True that best friend, let's see if we can figure this out and what the _gift_ is," Hector said standing up. "What are we waiting for, let's get that boombox," Sean said standing up. "Let's go. We'll be back," we shouted over our shoulders and ran outside the diner into the cold, frigid air again. "I'm telling you one thing guys I am feeling this and let's just say it feels BURR! What does that spell? BURR," Sean shivered.

"Oh come on Sean. You are just one big polar bear who doesn't like have to blubber on over that fur," I teased. "Keep going Lauren or I can throw a snowball," Sean said making one behind his back. "Oh don't you get started buddy cause," I started to say and he soon hit me. "Got you," he smiled. The others laughed silently as I looked red in the face. "You little crazy," I started to say picking up snow and began to run after him. Hector soon followed trying to get me down again as I just smiled and got Sean afterwards in a hug. "Well, you win this round," I told him panting. "That I do," he admitted. We soon walked over to Francine's apartment where the bill board stood proud with Hector's face and the message the same from those months ago.

Hector's P.O.V.:

"Well here we are at the steps but where is Francine," I asked. "Good question," the others wondered. I hope she didn't fly away again like the parrot episode. "Well, well, Electric Company thought I saw you guys here. Glad you came," Francine said coming out. "Well yeah I believe you have something that belongs to us," Jess asked. "Oh the boombox of course. Thanks for letting me borrow it without your friend and cousin looking," she told us. "Well, why did you need the boombox when honestly you could have bought one of your own," Lauren asked. "Oh that, I needed it, so I can record a song for Hector," she said to us. "You what," I asked. "Yeah, you mean the world to me and you are so cute," she said to me in a way I didn't like. "So why are you telling me this now," I asked. "Annie gave me a message saying you were coming by," she explained. "Come on Francine. We don't have time for this," I told her.

"Well at least hear the song," she said before turning it on. _"Oh Hector, what I would do to love you just as I do? You mean more to me than that of a monkey on a tree. Set yourself free and date me, for I love you. I hope you love me,"_ the recording played back as we covered our ears.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"Okay, can we just admit that is lame," Hector asked out loud. "Yeah," we agreed. "Come on. I worked hard on it, and I was hoping it would allow Hector to date me because I love him and not Lisa," Francine asked. "You what," we all asked except Hector in unison. "Oh that's it she devil. Besides, I will never date you in a billion years ever since that bill board scenario all that time ago. I think you are doing these pranks to get my attention," Hector admitted it. "Bravo, big boy you figured it out. Took you a while but that doesn't stop me from flirting," she said trying to reach him for a kiss. "FRANCINE ANTIQUINE CARRATHUERS," a voice yelled out and she turned to see her mother.

"Mother," she gasped. "What did I tell you about trying to flirt with bill board boy," she asked coming down the steps. "Actually it's Hector," I started to say. "Bill board boy, for now okay," she whispered. "Yes sorry," I told her. "You didn't want me too because I am grounded," she muttered. "I thought you learned your lesson by now and I see not. From now on, you are grounded for a month young lady and no blog for two weeks. Now give them back the boom box," she demanded. "Fine," Francine said unhappy while handing it to us. "Thanks," I smiled and soon they walked back into the building.

"Well that was quick," PJ said surprised. "Sure was. Now that we got it back we can listen to the song finally," Hector admitted. "Yeah but I think it's time for that announcement I was saying earlier," Sean told us stepping out in front. "Which is," I told Sean coming forward as well and hearing pop music go throughout the court and the park.

 _Begin Song_

 _S: T-Tell everyone were back now hey!_

Others: Yeah, whoo, alright. Let's go!

 _Lauren: Come on. We have waited long for this (Hey, hey)_

 _The Electric Company is back in town (hey, hey, hey)_

 _Feel the power and plug it in cause its time, to show the world what we can be_

 _Sean Bridge: So tell all your friends, tell your mates, your pals. Gather them round so they hear the news. They'll look at you and soon they'll look at us. Even ask what's going on, what's going on?_

 _ **Chorus (All)**_

 _ **Say were back. Time to sing and celebrate were back, would like you to join on in? Were back! Don't be afraid to, come along. Were back (what's going on) were back (what's going on) Were back.**_

 _Sean: Yeah, were back! Oh yeah!_

 _Lauren: Sing it Hector!_

 _Hector: Come on. The power has coursed through me it has. (Hey, hey, hey)_

 _We are back never felt this way before (hey, hey, hey)_

 _Just let it flow, the power is in you, hey. Time to show them who you'll be right now!_ Take it Keith!

 _Keith: So tell all your friends, tell your mates, your pals. Gather them round so they hear the news. They'll look at you and soon they'll look at us. Even ask what's going on, what's going on?_

 _ **Say were back. Time to sing and celebrate were back, would like you to join on in? Were back! Don't be afraid to, come along. Were back (what's going on) were back (what's going on) Were back.**_

Lauren: Break it down gang!

 _Dance break_

 _Jess: I tell you were back and it's fun right now!_

 _Dance again._

 _Sean: OOH!_

 _Lauren: I tell you were back and it's oh so fun!_

 _Shock, Lisa, Mario and PJ: So tell all your friends, tell your mates, your pals. Gather them round so they hear the news. They'll look at you and soon they'll look at us. Even ask what's going on, what's going on?_

 _ **Say were back. Time to sing and celebrate were back, would like you to join on in? Were back! Don't be afraid to, come along. Were back (what's going on) were back (what's going on) Were back. (x2)**_

 _Lauren and the whole gang: Were back!_

End song

Lauren's P.O.V.:

We sung it as we made it to the diner happy this mission was complete. I'm telling you a whole lot of pressure but paid off. "Well I think we can agree things are back to normal. For a little bit at least," I told the others. "Sure is sis. Now, get that song on cause I want to hear it," Hector cheered. "Yeah go on Shock play it," the others agreed. "Okay, okay I'm getting it in. Geez, you guys are pushy," he told us. "We are not," Sean denied. "Liars," Mario said to us. "Stood corrected," I told Sean. Shock and Mario placed the CD into the boom box and hit the play button. After a few seconds it came one and I must admit I was impressed. Hector smiled and so did Jess giving her a fist bump as they mouthed the song.

I smiled and so did the others as it played. "Alright," I cheered afterwards and so did everyone else. "Nice, that's awesome," Sean agreed. "So guys what do you think," Mario asked. A few seconds went by as I looked at the others with a smile. "Set for the video," I cheered. Everyone smiled and soon high-fives one another knowing this was perfect. "Now that will be great for the music video," Sean told me. "Indeed now, about our song were back. I think it calls for a music video. What do you guys say," I asked the others. "Were in," they agreed. "What are we waiting for Laur, tell everyone were back now hey," Mario started to sing as I got out my camcorder singing the song and dancing around the neighborhood shooting the video.

 _(In LA)_

Logan's P.O.V.:

The guys and I were getting set for our demos to be decided this week and I was nervous thinking if they weren't pick we had to go back and our destiny wouldn't be fulfilled. I wasn't sure what to think as I looked out the window clutching my pendant gently around my neck. "Thinking about if our demos don't get picked," James asked coming over. "Yeah. We came close this far and I don't want to leave where I'm meant to be," I told my friend.

"I know. This is big for us Logan, I hope we stay besides, I love making music with you guys. Your my friends but my brothers and family. We stay with each other," Kendall said coming over. "Through it all," I asked. "Through it all," Carlos replied. "DOGS, LET'S GO. WE GOT DEMOS TO GET DONE AND NOT GOING TO FINISH THEMSELVES," Gustavo called out. "COMING," we yelled back making our way over to the recording booth as I touched the pendant. "One day, I will meet you," I whispered walking back.

 **Well folks, here it is the Electric Company Lauren's story season 2 premiere! I know you thought it was the last one when really its this one. I felt bad the show didn't have a proper season opening so I figured, why not make one and here we go. Thanks for hanging in there guys and I will get more updates out soon. Still, have to give credit to Jason Derulo for In my Head as the Electric Company anthem! I love it! Hope to see you guys in the next chapter!**


	48. Cookie smarts

A case of the Detectives

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"Okay Lauren in the book Tunes for Bears to Dance to what is the name of the main character," Sean asked me as we were walking around the neighborhood. "Henry," I answered. "Good job now, why has he and his family moved from Frenchtown," he asked afterwards. "To get away from the memories of their brother Eddie dying in a car crash," I told him. "Nice job Lauren now who is a perfectionist," he asked. "Are we talking book or now," I questioned. "Book," he replied.

"Store keeper Mr. Hariston," I replied. "Nice. Now here is the million dollar question, why does the old man tips his hat to everyone," Sean asked. "Maybe because he wants to be friendly," I said unsure. "Close Lauren it's actually a way to remind him of what his town was like before World War 2," Sean told me. "Man, I always get that wrong," I groaned. "No need besides you got the rest down pack Lauren. You will do awesome on the quiz Friday," Sean told me. "Yeah your right. Thanks again for studying with me," I told him. "No problem. That's what best friends do," he smiled as we neared the diner.

"Hey Lauren, hey Sean," Keith said poking his head out. "Oh hey Keith what are you doing," I asked. "Nothing, what are you guys doing," he asked. "Sean's helping me for the book quiz on Friday," I explained. "You know Tunes for Bears to dance to," Sean told him. "Man. I can't believe I forgot the quiz this week," Keith groaned. "Sorry dude, we can help study if you like," Sean offered. "Perfect. I was actually looking for PJ. Have you guys seen him," he asked. "Not really. I thought he was with you," I told him. "It's going to be a good day," we heard a voice sound near us. We turned around and found PJ walking over. "Found him," Keith noticed. As he came closer, we saw he wore a hat, twill jacket, white shirt with a Hawaiian tie, black slacks and a pair of dress shoes.

"Okay two questions here one, why is he dressed like that and two what is with him," Sean asked the first question and I did the other. "One way to find out," Keith shrugged coming out wearing his winter coat. "PJ I hate to be honest with you, but this outfit, what are you trying to trend here cousin," Keith told him. "I don't know this PJ you speak of my friend. It's Calloway, Casey Calloway, see," he told us with the accent. "Hold on a second, Casey Calloway. I thought we were going to be talking with PJ and finding out what the heck is going on," I asked. "Oh for crying out loud guys, it's me. I'm in character," he answered.

"Playing the guy from those detective books you have been reading since you got here," Keith asked. "That's right. World Greatest Detective soon to be Best if I may add and solve every mystery see," PJ told us. "He always says see," Sean mimicked a little bit. "Yep. You understand now? That's the way he talks and part of his whole character," he explained. "Just like Lauren and Big Time Rush," Sean said to Keith. "Oh shush," I told my friend with a smile. "Okay enough of that. SO why are you dressed up," Keith asked.

Sean's P.O.V.:

"Oh right. Polly Hashimoto author of the Casey Calloway books is having a contest today where I must stay in character the whole time. No backing out, no way, no how," he told us. "And this is for the whole day," I asked. "You three got big minds for little ones," he answered with a smile and in the accent again. "Guess we do," Lauren shrugged. "So, who else is joining you for the contest out of curiosity," Keith asked.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"It's just me and another see," he told us walking. "I'm surprised its him and one other. For some reason, I thought more," I told Sean. "Yeah you and me both Lauren," Sean shrugged as we continued walking over to the mansion of the author Polly. "Wow. This looks almost like the castle in Narnia," I remarked looking up. "Which one," the boys asked. "Miraz. It's big and huge if you ask me," I admitted. "Well, well, well. Casey surprised to see you here," a voice sounded again. We turned to see Francine who Sean, Keith and I both know well who has a crush on Hector approach the door. "Francine," I greeted.

"There is no Francine. The name is Lila, Lila Lavender so be sure to stay out of my way," she told us. "Burr, she even sounds like the White Witch with that voice. I think I'm going to get shivers all day," I said shivering a little bit. "Well, she commands presence in a way keep in mind but more importantly she likes to cheat. That's her character and Casey's rival," PJ told us. We looked at him confused. "What, it's the truth see," he told us. I am more stumped now then ever though I felt I saw the Witch in my face and I remembered the thought of my destiny coming back again.

I had another vision towards the end of last year where I was standing on the battle field where the great battle for Narnia, the first one took place and I could see the faces a little bit but not a lot. The scene transitioned a little bit later to the four thrones, now five I should say and a scroll with a prophecy was placed in front of the thrones where five people sat in them. I couldn't make out what they were saying or reading but next time I would. I was deep in thought thinking of this and hadn't told Hector when the buzzer on the door sounded. "Enter please, if you both dare," a voice said from the machine.

"Oh I do dare," Francine said walking in and so did we. "Okay this is getting more curious than I thought and honestly, I like it," I told them. "You do," everyone asked. "Yeah. It makes you think of Narnia. You know, mysteries, clues a reward," I said telling them. "Nope, don't get it," the others told me. "Oh come Sean," I said looking at my friend. "I'm kidding, I get you Lauren," he told me.

PJ and Francine soon sat down at Polly's desk when she turned around to see us and I think I got scared. "Detectives," she greeted them. "Polly," they replied. "Hi you three," she said happily to Keith, Sean and I. "Oh hi," we replied together. "As the biggest fans of my books here in town, you have been selected to solve a mystery. The first one to solve it, will have the title of Master Detective bestowed upon him or her," she told them. "Nice," I whispered to Keith. "Imagine that on PJ's wall," he whispered back. "Care for celery Lila," Polly asked Francine holding a tray. "The weakness to my heart," she smiled taking one.

Keith's P.O.V.:

"Now then, you must solve the mystery of the handy helping hand," she told them. "I'm sorry the mystery of the handy helping hand," Sean asked. "Someone care to explain," Lauren asked. "The helping hand is a mysterious character that helps Casey Calloway and is not often mentioned in the books," PJ explained. "Because he can't do anything by himself, no matter how hard he tries," Francine called out. "Oh you know that is all poppyco," PJ started to say. "Stop it," Lauren told them. "Thank you. Now, I'm going to give you both a hint which is very big to you both pay attention," she told them.

"Okay," we all looked at the photos. "As you can see, the Handy helping hand is one of these characters in my books, either Mike "Baby Face" Walker, Gingersnap Gonzalez or Abdul "Double Talk" Santora," she told us. "Hmm. Like the way you are thinking," PJ told her. "Good. You got your mission now solve the mystery. Remember it is always good to have the last word," she told us. "Um, what about the first clue," Keith asked. "You've seen it already. Hahahahaha," she laughed before turning around and coughing. "Go, now," she told us. "Oh," we realized. "You need some water Polly," Lauren asked. "I'm fine Lauren. Don't worry I'll get it," she told us. "Okay," we shrugged and soon walked out. "Well, I am going to solve the mystery first Casey before you do, cause you know why," Francine asked.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"Why is that, sister," he asked. "I cheat and don't call me sister," she told him. "What? You get to cheat, come on that's against the rules," I told Francine. A chicken soon sounded from the buzzer. "Anyone heard a chicken," I asked. "Yeah," they said. "Lila lavender can cheat you know Casey is what her character would do; but Casey can rely on his friends for help," she said to us. "Well, got your answer," I admitted.

"Well how about that, Keith calls some friends please. We need help we can get," PJ smirked. "On it cousin. HEY YOU GUYS," Keith yelled out as we went back to the diner.

 _(At the diner)_

Jess's P.O.V.:

"Enjoying Tunes for Bears Jess," Lisa asked sitting next to me. "Yeah, I'm surprised we have to read this for school. Not that I blame the English department or anything. It feels odd to me," I shrugged. "Yeah but I'm glad things are moving on as planned for the Electric Company video sometime soon," Lisa answered. "Yeah now where the heck are Lauren, Sean and Keith? I thought they would be back right now," Shock wondered. "Were here," Lauren's voice sounded coming in the doorway. "Hey there you guys are and what is up with PJ," Lisa asked bewildered. "It's Casey Calloway sweetheart," PJ told her.

"Casey Calloway," I asked. "Yep. It's in the books Polly Hashimoto has written," Sean said making his way to one of the booths as I walked over to sit down. "Wait, where's Hector shouldn't he be here? Keith called for everyone," Lauren said looking around.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"Yeah hey Shock, Mario, where's Hector," Sean asked. "He called earlier saying he was on his way I thought," Mario told us. "Hmm," I thought. My phone soon buzzed and I looked to see Hector calling. "It's Hector," I said to everyone answering. "Hi big bro," I told him. _"Hey sis, hi guys. Listen just wanted to let you know, I am sitting this one out for today,"_ he told us. "How come," Sean asked.

" _A kitchen fire broke out at school and they had to evacuate everyone immediately. Good news is I'm safe and the fire department is working to put the fire out. I'm going to be at home working on homework,"_ he explained. "Will do Hector. Any idea on when college will be back up," Jess asked. _"No word yet, they are still determining what caused the fire. I'll be with you guys for the next one okay,"_ he told us. "Sure thing Hector. We'll see you soon," I told my brother. _"Perfect. Love you guys,"_ he told us. "Love you bro," Jess and I replied before I hung up. "Man, fire broke out at college. That's going to leave a mark," Sean told me.

"Yeah so what is up with PJ," Mario asked. "It's Casey Calloway, do I have to say that every time," PJ told Mario. "Sorry Casey," Mario told him. "All is forgiven besides people like me see," he told us. "And true they do like I do. I've been reading the books in between Tunes for bears," Jess added. "Indeed. I like the characters but my favorite is Gingersnap Gonzalez," Lisa told us with a smile. "Nice. Didn't you catch up to her lately Jess," Sean asked. "I think I did Sean. Your right," she replied.

"Who is she," I asked. "She's a nosy newspaper reporter who likes to finish everybody's," Jess started to say. "Sentences, and she will be the one I am playing," Lisa told us with a smile. A neighbor of ours soon came walking by our booth. "Hey Daisy, can Lisa borrow your hat for today," Jess asked. "Sure thing Jess. Here you go Lisa," she told her. "Thanks," she said putting it on before turning to PJ. "Now Casey, time to focus on the details, you know the little things we see the details," Lisa acted.

"Yeah indeed, you are good Lisa," PJ told her. "Gingersnap Casey, remember stay in character," Lisa reminded. "Sorry Lisa," he replied. "Gingersnap," we told him. "I did it again, man," PJ groaned. "Oh lighten up," Mario nudged. "What is with everyone," I asked Sean. "Beats me," he answered. "Now correct me if I am wrong but Polly said you already seen the first clue, am I right or right," Lisa asked. "Right you are Gingersnap. The clue can be anywhere, anywhere like I told them but I have a suspicion it's the weird symbols on the door, PJ told her. "Oh for the love of Pete, THOSE ARE MATRIX CODES YOU GUYS," Keith, Mario, Sean, Shock and I realized telling them. "Matrix what," Jess asked. "Matrix codes, Keith show them," I told my friend.

PJ's P.O.V.:

"On it," Keith said doing his special skill showing it to us. "There symbols like they were on the door. When activated, it holds a secret message," Keith explained. "When did you become Mr. Tech genius," I asked. "I've been taking tech ed with Lauren and Sean. Also let's just say, I know how to work a computer," he shrugged. "Okay next time you owe me," I started to say. "A fix of the computer," Lisa finished for me. "You just took those words," I said again.

"Right out of your mouth," she replied. "Okay can I just confess this is fun," Lauren told us. "I agree. Let's go back to mansion to find the clue, come on," Lisa said getting up and walking out the door. "Casey you coming," she called. "Coming," I shouted and soon walked out the door with the others.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

We walked near the mansion and all I kept thinking about in my mind was Danny Rebus and our friendship. I wanted to tell the others but I would be scared if they reacted differently. I mean, they are my friends and family after all. "Alright Lauren," Sean asked. "Thinking about our friendship with Danny," I told Sean. "Oh. Well, don't worry about it now besides, let's help PJ win Master Detective," he told me. "Okay," I smiled. We made it to the mansion when I noticed Francine already there. "We got company," I announced.

"Man, she's here before we did. Thanks for telling us Margret," PJ told me. "Uh my name is Lauren and you know that," I asked. "I do but Margret DuBlock is a friend of Casey's who always keeps an eye out for trouble along with her friend and Casey's colleague, Joshua Watson," PJ explained. "Since when did we become a part of this," I wondered. "Beats me," Sean shrugged.

"Well, well, well Gingersnap Gonzalez surprised to see you here. I thought I smelled cheap perfume a mile away," Francine said walking over. "Hello Lila Lavender, to be quite honest, I thought I smelled a rat," Lisa shot back. I gasped, and Sean silently howled like a wolf as the others were stunned at that comeback. "That doesn't surprise me. Margret DuBlock and Joshua Watson, you there is room to be apart of my work if you still want to," she told us. "Doubt it and no thank you," Sean said looking at her playing along. "Bye slow pokes," she said walking away. "Why did she say there was," I asked.

"Lila would do anything to get Margret and Joshua on her side to hurt Casey but now we got to get," PJ started to explain. "The first clue," Lisa said running over to the door. We followed her and soon got to the door. "Okay Keith, Lauren guys I don't understand this at all. How are we supposed to detect this clue and turn it into a sentence," PJ asked. "Well, lucky for you. I got a code dector app on my phone over the weekend," Keith said pulling out his phone and handing it to PJ. "So make sure the code is lined up with the image," Sean explained. "Okay," PJ said lining it up. "No sudden movements," I reminded.

"Alright," PJ told us taking a photo of the code. Keith's phone soon came back and said code dected. "Well good day operator, a sentence," he exclaimed. "Okay it says here, some judge a book by it's cover, where does Casey eat noodles," Sean read. "Oh that's easy as a flower in May. It's the Happy Joy Restaurant in book 4 the mys," he started to answer. "The mystery of the Fortune Cookie. If I understand correctly, it has something to do with a cover, so maybe it has to do with the book cover," Lisa thought. "Bingo Gingersnap right as always," PJ smiled.

"Now, how are we going to find the code if it's on the cover of a book," I asked. "Easy. I got copies of all the books in my office," PJ smirked. "Where's your office," Sean asked. "It's in Keith's room. Uncle Leo has me rooming in his room," PJ answered. "That's what dad did, no wonder," Keith smiled. "Come on aren't you happy," I asked. "Yes. Let's go gang," Keith told us.

"Everyone move out," I smiled as we walked away from the door over to Keith's place. We soon stepped into the house which honestly I had not seen before and I was stunned. "So which way is it to your room," I asked Keith. "Easy, football curtains right there," he said pointing. We found them and sure enough it led into Keith's room. It looked nice with blue walls and decorations everywhere including a bunk bed. "Keith can I just say, sweet room," Sean said to him. "Swanky place my friend," I added. "Thanks," he told us.

"How come we never hang out at your place," Jess asked. "I'm always at the diner with you guys that's why. By the way we need to do a video game tournament," Keith added. "We need to for sure," I agreed. "Found the copies guys," PJ said with a smile placing the suitcase on Keith's bed and opening them up. We looked inside the suitcase to find them. "Wow. You are really into the books," Jess remarked. "Jess," Sean and I told her.

"What? It's the honest truth," she pointed out. "Okay, here is book four but there is," Keith started to say picking up the book. "No clue on there. Really I can't tell," Lisa butted in. "Something tells me this will be all day," Sean muttered to Jess. "At this rate yes," she added. "Hold on a second guys, I found something," I told them. "You did," they asked. "Yeah look at the back cover. There's a code on there," I said turning the book around. "Nice job shortstop," PJ exclaimed.

"Thanks but after this, start calling me Lauren from now on," I told PJ. "Okay I will," he smiled. Keith soon took a photo of it and came in faster than a roadrunner. "Alright question is where did Casey get fined," Keith read. "Fined? For what," Sean asked. "It was in book two my compadre the Mystery of Door #1," PJ answered. "It sounds like something a game show host would say you know like the mystery of Door Number 1," I said dramatically. "Your right Lauren it does sound like that," Sean agreed. "So why was he fined," Jess asked. "He had an old overdue book at," PJ started to say. "At the library. It must be at the library," Lisa told us. "Yes. Good work Lisa I bet you he took the words," I told her.

"Right out of the mouth," she smiled. "Come on gang, to the library let's move," I told them marching out of Keith's room and through his apartment outside. "Hey Lauren," Jess called. "Yeah sis," I told her. "Care to do something for me. I need you to drop off something at the post office," she told me handing an envelope. "What for," I asked. "Hector's credit card payment needs to be mailed," she told me. "Okay. We'll meet you guys at the library," I told my sister as Sean and I headed over to the post office. "Well at least so far so good for this, I was expecting more surprises," I told Sean. "You and me both Lauren," he agreed. "Okay matrix codes, how can I cheat," a voice sounded. The two of us both stared at each other for a second.

Sean's P.O.V.:

"That's Francine," I realized. "Sure is, come on," Lauren said pulling me behind a tree. "They are great blah, awesome yeah right. Wait a second, I can make my own codes. How's that for an idea on cheating, which I will use," Francine said looking up something on her laptop and eating celery before coughing on it. "So that's how she will cheat? I'm telling you Lauren that's a surprise, uh Lauren," I said talking to my friend only to find she was gone and helping Francine out of choking on celery. "Thanks," Francine said in an odd way.

"Don't mention it. Consider it a freebie," she told her with a smile and went back to me. "What were you doing," I asked. "Preventing her from choking, what else," Lauren asked as we went over to the post office and dropped Hector's payment in the mail. We then walked over to the library to find the gang waiting for us. "Let me guess, stuck to the pole like ice," I joked. "No not really. We got this clue and it seems a little odd," Lisa told me. "What do you mean," Lauren asked. "Here," Keith said showing us. "Where did Mike Baby Face Walker eat a burrito," Lauren and I read.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"Huh, that's odd. Normally they are all about Casey," I pointed out. "That's what I was thinking. It sounds like he might have ate one at a diner in book six," Casey said agreeing. "You don't think she meant the Electric Diner do you," Jess asked. "Not really sis, but it is a possibility," I answered. "Lauren's right and it doesn't add up. We were there a few hours ago," PJ said to Jess. "Yeah. Maybe we missed a clue," Lisa suggested. "No I think something is off with the codes, so I'm thinking why don't we head back to the diner and see what clue we missed there," I told them. "Good idea Lauren, let's check," PJ said as we ran over to the diner again while panting still. Danny Rebus was there actually and Sean saw him.

"Hey Danny, what are you doing out here," I asked noticing as well. "Busy doing stuff what are you guys doing," he asked. "Electric stuff and any luck on quiz prep," I whispered. "Yep. Good amount studied and ready to go. Now why are we whispering," he asked. "I don't want the others to find out were friends otherwise this will break code of law," I told him. "We don't have a code of law," Sean and Danny reminded me. "Guess I got up with work things again," I muttered. "Everyone makes mistakes Lauren, don't worry," Danny told me. "Thanks," I told him. "Lauren, Sean you guys okay," Jess asked us. "Later," we told Danny making a bee line to the others. "Any luck," I asked. "Found a message that says in your face, Calloway," Keith told me reading it. "I knew it. I knew it," I told the others. "Knew what," they asked. "It was Lila who did this, you know Francine," I told them. "What, she how," they asked again.

"Guess she must have found a way to create matrix codes," Sean admitted. "Looks like it. Now we got to get back to the library double time and get the right clue," PJ told us. "Good call PJ. Everyone move out," I called as we ran out of the diner into the streets again on the hunt for a clue. We ran as fast as we could over to the library and we found the old code taped above the one we were supposed to use as PJ tore it off.

"Okay, now that we got this one taken care of, find the next one," he told us. "Got it. The question now is where was Casey's corniest hiding place," Keith read. "Simple. He hid in a farm in Arkansas. So that's where it is," PJ explained. "SO we have to go to Arkansas? I didn't even get a plane ticket," Jess said. "Oh the contrary Jess, we bring Arkansas to us," PJ told her. "How," Sean and I asked. "Follow me," PJ told us as we ran back to Keith's house and his room logging into the computer. "I'm going into Google Earth and with the coordinates I have, we can find the field," PJ said typing in things. We looked on the screen and I soon found the code. "I found it. Casey stop," I told PJ. "Alright. Scan that Keith," he told him.

Keith soon took a picture of the code and it came back. "Okay, so in order to win Master Detective, you must have the last word," he read. "Last word? What could that mean," Jess asked. "I got it," Lisa said. "You do," we asked. "Yeah we have to put together the last words of the book titles," she told us. "Lisa that's genius," Jess told her. "Okay Gingersnap, work your magic," PJ smiled. "On it. Titles please," she asked. "Mystery of Fortune cookie, Lugi Smart and Door number 1," PJ said ratting the list. "Okay. I'll remove some letters and now we are left one smart and cookie," she said. "One smart cookie. That's it," I realized.

"What's it," Jess asked me. "Gingersnaps are cookies right," I asked her. "Yeah so that means," Jess said unsure. "Will someone hit me with a feather and knock me down," PJ exclaimed. We all stared at him. "Ignore that. The handy helping hand is really Lisa," PJ realized. "Nice. I had a feeling it would be Gingersnap besides, doesn't she help through hard times," I asked. "She sure does. Come on, let's go tell Polly the news," Keith said getting up as we went out of Keith's room over to Polly's house. PJ soon pressed the door bell.

"Who is it," she asked. "Casey Calloway," he replied. "Enter," she said. The door unlocked and we were able to go in. "Well, well Electric Company nice to see you here," Francine sneered. "Nice to see you as well Francine. Polly we have great news," PJ told her. "Which is," she asked. "We solved the mystery and the handy helping hand is none other than Gingersnap Gonzalez," Keith told her. "Very good Casey, I knew you did it. You earned the title of Master Detective, congrats," she said handing him a plague.

"Oh thank you. I want to thank my friends, family and," PJ started to say before Francine interrupted him. "No. I was to be declared the winner," she said holding the plaque. "No I won and you cheated besides, I figured it out," PJ told her tugging on one side. "No I was and I wanted it so bad," Francine said tugging again. "STOP IT BOTH OF YOU," I shouted and they stared at me. "Francine, you were to be declared the winner if you solve the mystery in full. Unfortunately, it seems to me you did not," I asked her. "No," Francine muttered. "I believe your mother would love to hear this. Now give the real winner the plaque," I asked. She gave it back to PJ before walking away in shame. "Nice job Lauren," Sean said giving me a high five. "Why thank you," I smiled.

"All of you did great. I am impressed. Including you Lauren. Now, I have just one question everyone talks about you and say you are special why," Polly asked. "Because I have a destiny more greater and extortionary than anyone can believe," I replied. "What is it," she asked. "I won't know until my birthday but people see it when they look into my eyes," I answered. "May I," Polly asked standing up. "Of course," I smiled. She got up from her chair and looked into my hazel eyes. I couldn't see what she was seeing but her eyes were wide as she saw what happened.

Afterwards, she looked back at me. "You really are the descendant of the Valiant Queen," she said bowing to me. "Uh thanks," I nodded. "Let's go," Sean said getting everyone out as we headed to the diner. We soon sat down and got milkshakes. "PJ, congrats to you on your win," Keith toasted lifting his shake as we clinked glasses. "Oh thanks guys. I could not have done this without you. Besides, I love acting that was awesome," PJ admitted. "Bet it was, I think I spy actor in the future," Sean told him. "Uh huh," the others agreed. The door soon opened and in came Hector.

"Oh hey guys, I was looking for you," he told us. "No need were here. What's up," I asked. "I saw you guys earlier with PJ and why is he dressed like that," he asked. "Long story, jinx," the five of us said together again. "I got time, tell me everything," he said as we told him the story of how our day was searcing for a mystery. Glad that one is done and Francine for now.

Danny's P.O.V.:

I was sitting in my bedroom and looked out my window wondering about my friendship with Lauren and Sean. I'm worried others will find out but I am scared they will tear us apart. I guess I have to wait.

 _(In LA)_

Kendall's P.O.V.:

The others and I sat in the lobby of our recording studio figuring out how we can stay. I'm scared. My pendant glowed all of a sudden and I stood up. "Kendall what happened," James asked. "Hold on to me James, I'm getting a vision of my destiny," I replied before my eyes were hazel and pictures flowed to me.

 **Nice ending, huh? Well, this is going to be awesome when I get the rest up. I'm sorry if I hadn't posted in the last few days, I had to put down my dog and stuff was going on. But I am back and will be updating as soon as I can! Love you all!**


End file.
